


Туман на оба ваших берега

by Agres



Series: Балаган Древних 2 [6]
Category: Dota 2
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 57,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: С появлением Абаддона на Терре наступило вынужденное перемирие, которому оказалась рада, пожалуй, только Аюшта. Пока Ксин куёт себе новый дао, пока Рилай безнадёжно выбирает между Люцифером и Свеном, пока Шендельзар варит кофе, а Магина и Кробелус стараются не попасться на глаза Нортрому, Рубик тщетно пытается установить источник усиливающегося Искажения.Экспериментальное макси, выполненное в рамках челленджа «Writober '19». Шутки-самосмейки прилагаются.
Series: Балаган Древних 2 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864375
Kudos: 1





	1. Каштаны

Благословлённая Веродицией земля светлого берега, где царило вечное лето, приносила своим обитателям всё необходимое для пропитания и существования. Границы сезонного развития природы долгое время размывались, позволяя плодоносить тем растениям, которые в норме не могли бы пересечься между собой. Но теперь мир понемногу возвращался в русло обычного течения — лето медленно и неотвратимо сменялось осенью, чтобы позже смениться зимой. Всё хорошо в меру, даже вечность.  
Ополченцы Оплота приняли перемену не без удовольствия, разве что потребность в перспективе тревожить спящего Урсу несколько волновала Эзалора — точнее, волновала реакция урсина. Всем хотелось надеяться, что беспокоить Урсу не придётся. В конце концов Рилай убедительно заверила, что расплачиваться за потревоженный сон будут вовсе не свои, а очень даже те, из-за которых присутствие Урсы и понадобилось.  
И на Оплот постепенно опускалась осень...

...которую многие уже успели позабыть. С самого утра прогуливающаяся со Свеном по Оплоту и пристававшая ко всем с одним и тем же незатейливым вопросом «Что для вас обозначает осень?» Рилай получала на него разные ответы. Сама дева была полностью солидарна с Лиралеей: осень — это прежде всего тыквы и восхитительный запах топящейся печи.  
Имир сообщил, что осень — это коньяк и кофе; для Рейджина осень знаменовалась неудобной из-за дождей и оттого некомфортной для полётов погодой. Каолину и Мэнджиксу было абсолютно всё равно.  
Эзалора печалил только тот факт, что с наступлением холодов длина подолов юбок и высота декольте переставали распалять воображение.  
Кузнецам осень вполне нравилась, а точнее, нравился температурный режим. Ксин прочёл долгую философскую лекцию о важности равновесия. Проверявшего кожаный пластинчатый доспех Юрнеро удручала необходимость одеваться теплее. Рубик как раз зачаровывал для Юрнеро ворох пушистых меховых жилеток, чтобы те не стесняли движений, поэтому Рилай не стала того отвлекать. Нериф произнёс нечто пространное про алкоголиков и флагеллянтов.  
Нортром, случайно попавшийся им со Свеном по пути от кузницы к площади, лаконично сообщил, что осенью леса лучше просматриваются.  
С Растой же всё было понятно без слов.  
— Поберегись! — радостно восклицал Раста, ритуальными жезлами загораживая Рилай путь к своему добротно выстроенному домику. Ему сложили в доме печурку, но Раста всё равно упорно готовил еду на уличном костре, и там же сейчас пек каштаны.  
Дымящиеся каштаны с глухими щелчками выскакивали из золы, падали на брусчатку площади. День был в самом разгаре; кроме них, на площади почти никого не находилось, только молча собиралась на проповедь паства Громобоя. Открытые двери таверны целестиалов зазывали посетителей, однако гости давным-давно не заходили в Оплот. Круг общения оставался неизменным уже долгое время.  
— Сладкие? — спросила Рилай шамана.  
— Сладкие! — расплылся в улыбке Раста. — Но бегают.  
Рилай посмотрела на Свена. Свен смотрел на манящие открытые двери таверны.  
— Что? — спросил тот, обратив наконец внимание на взгляд своей дамы.  
  
Опустив на доски веранды их собственного дома полный сырых съедобных каштанов мешок, Свен всё-таки направился обратно к таверне. Рилай запустила ладони в мешок, набрала горсть жёстких прохладных орехов, с удовольствием пропуская их между пальцев. Ей нравилось ощущение глянцевой восковой поверхности каштановой кожуры.  
Отложив в ближайшую кастрюлю часть каштанов им со Свеном на ужин, Рилай взвесила в руке мешок, закинула его на плечо и повторно за этот день двинулась к кузнице. Деве хотелось поделиться с Ксином и Юрнеро сладкими орехами.  
Кузнецы ожидаемо оказались заняты. Рилай оставила мешок Нерифу, дала тем строгие указания по приготовлению орехов и ушла обратно домой. Сидевший на ступеньках крыльца Нериф пил кальвадос, и каштаны являлись одним из последнего, что его в принципе могло заинтересовать; хлопотавший во внутреннем помещении кузницы Рубик, в свою очередь, был завален работой по горло. Так что мешок с каштанами остался забыт на кирпичном полу веранды — из-за наступающей осени в Оплоте вообще было несколько сумбурно.  
Поэтому никто не обратил внимания на бесследное исчезновение угощения, разве что Юрнеро принялся злиться, что опять маги откуда-то вытащили и разлили чернила.  
  
Умудрившийся проскользнуть в Оплот и вылезти оттуда без малейших препятствий дематериализованный Атропос скрежетал и поскрипывал от смеха. Он тащил с собой уже пропитавшийся чернилами мешок каштанов, удерживая тот всеми четырьмя руками.  
Атропос никогда не был жадным, Атропос всегда щедро делился с остальными. Так и сейчас находившийся в замечательном настроении дематериализованный элементаль плыл сквозь собственный чёрный лес, невозбранно делясь со всеми встречными утащенным из-под носа занятых делом ополченцев Оплота содержимым мешка. Нюансов приготовления каштанов на их берегу почти никто не знал, чем подсмотревший не так давно процесс Атропос и задумал воспользоваться.  
  
Врогроса он встретил на центральном тракте.  
— Это что за херня? — заревел генерал, получив горсть каштанов.  
— Это светлячки едят, — скрипуче смеялся Атропос, — пекут и едят. Запеки и съешь, будешь как светлячок.  
Он не стал уворачиваться от брошенных в него каштанов, привычным образом дематериализовался и принялся исключительно обидно хихикать с астрального плана. Врогрос затопал всеми своими ногами, обложил Атропоса трёхэтажным матом и ушёл. Нимало не смутившийся элементаль продолжил свой путь. Путь уводил его с центрального тракта вглубь восточной части леса, где Атропос чуял добычу. Там, на полянке в пролеске, регулярно собиралась компания демонов.  
  
— Это что за херня? — сам того не зная, повторил вопрос Врогроса Террорблейд. Они с Люцифером и Акашей сидели на стволе свежеповаленного дерева, с которого Люцифер срезал все торчащие ветви. Цивилизованная мебель для отдыха в чёрном лесу не выживала — неизменно кто-нибудь да ломал.  
Кробелус находилась здесь же — парила рядом с Акашей. Пророчица подплыла к Атропосу, заглянула в мешок:  
— Я это видела, это светлячки едят.  
Скалившийся Атропос закивал в знак согласия.  
Мародёр взял один орех, разрезал, попробовал крахмалистое сырое ядрышко на вкус и выплюнул под ноги Люциферу. Тот съездил его кулаком по загривку.  
Сипло хихикавший элементаль настойчиво протягивал раскрытый мешок:  
— Они это пекут и едят. И нахваливают. Запеките и съешьте, будете как светлячки.  
Террорблейд отложил из мешка Атропоса горсть каштанов прямо в прогоревший костёр, после чего попросил Люцифера:  
— Подожги?  
Предваряя действия демона, Кробелус зарыла каштаны в золу и накрыла их перевёрнутым котелком из-под глинтвейна.  
  
— Идиот, — констатировал развалившийся на большом валуне Вестник, проводивший взглядом Атропоса вместе с его мешком. Элементаль проследовал мимо того, не переставая удовлетворённо сипеть себе под нос, и предлагать Вестнику каштанов не стал. Он прекрасно понимал, что Вестник попросту не смог бы их очистить, корявые пальцы не позволяли, и оттого печь бы не стал. Вестник был слабо приспособлен к материальной жизни.  
  
Зато вот обладающий подходящими пальцами Лешрак, как и следовало ожидать, оказался в своём логове — стоял перед мольбертом, деловито рисовал. В логове необщительного козла не изменилось ровным счётом ничего: всё те же несколько расположенных полукругом ёлок, чудом уцелевших в намертво заваленной буреломом, заросшей округе, всё тот же маленький уголок пространства с закрытой деревянным щитом ямой, всё то же небольшое костровище с котелком. Лешрак был непритязателен ровно настолько же, насколько не любил гостей.  
Атропос не питал никаких особых надежд, но не терял надежды выбить козла из колеи. Прекрасно знавший элементаля Лешрак, однако, при появлении материализовавшегося Атропоса немедленно загородил ему проход, с ненавистью топоча копытами и разбрасывая ими пожухшие еловые иголки:  
— Какого хера тебе опять от меня нужно?  
— Я угощение принёс, — оскорбился элементаль. — Специально к Оплоту летал! А ты мудак.  
— Пошёл в жопу, — процедил Лешрак, пиная копытом лапу сжимавшего мешок Атропоса.  
— Но я правда угощение принёс!  
Лешрак фыркал и топотал. Проигнорировавший неизменную козлиную неприязнь Атропос скинул несколько похудевший мешок на землю, развязал узел, левой нижней рукой доставая и демонстрируя россыпь коричневых орехов в восковой глянцевой скорлупе.  
— У них сейчас начинается о... осень. Осень. И они в её честь едят такие вот орехи. Пекут и едят.  
— Оставь орехи и иди нахер, — угрюмо сказал Лешрак, повторно пиная Атропоса копытом.  
— Не пойду, — заупрямился элементаль. — Я тоже хочу попробовать.  
Лешрак глубоко вздохнул, заскрипел зубами, снова взглянул на Атропоса. Элементаль раздражал того ровно в той же степени, в которой и помогал. Атропос иногда был Лешраку полезен, но чаще злил.  
По понятным причинам тот Атропосу не доверял. Лешрак подошёл к мешку, достал оттуда несколько орехов, пристально рассмотрел и проверил на предмет зачарования. Орехи не несли в себе никакого следа магии.  
— Они это едят, — повторил Атропос. — В костре пекут вот.  
Лешрак протянул указательный палец в сторону сложенных в костровой яме поленьев, затушенных им с утра, направил энергию. Когда дрова запылали с новой силой, тот выхватил у хихикавшего Атропоса мешок и решительно вытряхнул часть его содержимого в костёр.  
С громким хлопком треснувший каштан выскочил из костра, ударил Лешрака прямо по носу. Прежде, чем тот хоть что-либо сообразил, треснул и подскочил следующий каштан. И следующий. И следующий.  
Лешрак попятился от костра в сторону, неуклюже сел на сухую серую землю, расставляя ноги. Элементаль, чьи ожидания полностью оправдались, верещал от смеха.  
Собравший выскочившие из костра каштаны левитацией Лешрак подошёл к элементалю, схватил того за горло, сунул в истекающую чернилами пасть кулак. Булькнувший Атропос попытался освободиться, получил разряд хронотропической энергии и с визгом удрал. Вслед ему полетел мешок с остатками каштанов, который Атропос шустро подобрал и окончательно свалил прочь.  
Щёлкающие орехи продолжали то и дело выскакивать из костра. Остановившийся на почтительном расстоянии Лешрак с исключительным недовольством наблюдал за процессом приготовления незнакомой еды, и, когда бардак наконец утих, принялся собирать разбежавшиеся каштаны. Совершенно обугленные, те в пищу уже не годились.  
Крайне недовольный подобным непочтительным к себе отношением Атропос продолжал плыть по лесу, уже заранее строя для Лешрака новые козни. Каштанов в мешке осталось мало, но следующей недогадливой жертве хватит и их.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	2. Поцелуй

Плохо освещённый трактир ожидаемо пустовал — стояло позднее утро, большая часть лагеря только-только разбрелась спать. Фантомы уже прибрались в зале. Заклинание освещения, имитация яркого лунного света, медленно спадало, и в трактире вновь воцарялся полумрак.   
На кухне под присмотром Кальдра фантомы жарили заказанную Абаддоном рыбу, и она пахла на весь трактир. Сам же дымящий самокруткой Абаддон в это время невозмутимо сидел за стойкой напротив Энигмы — с исключительно деловым видом дегустировал вина, сопровождая процесс краткими комментариями. Скучающий Энигма помогал рыцарю в данном благородном занятии. Иллюзия Нессаджа откупоривала, подавала и забирала бутылку за бутылкой, возвращая те в задний бар.  
Посетителей почти не было — как подозревал фундаменталь, всех отвадило даже не столько наступление утра, сколько запах рыбы. За исключением Абаддона, в зале находились Леорик, Террорблейд, Люцифер и оставшийся без дела Нессадж, молча сидевшие за длинным столом и без особого азарта игравшие в карты. Им помогали в этом деле бутылка коньяка и полная нарезанных ломтиками апельсинов тарелка.  
Из кухонного помещения то и дело доносились прикрикивания Кальдра, скрипучее хихикание Атропоса и удары метлой — Атропос делал вид, что пытается с чёрного хода пробраться в трактир. Как небеспричинно считал Энигма, элементаль скорее занимался тем, что обеспечивал Кальдру дополнительный смысл существования. Привидение день ото дня хандрило и ныло всё сильнее. Кальдр очень скучал. Его следовало бы отправить на передовую, но после появления на Терре Абаддона оба берега как-то резко начали уклоняться от проведения боевых действий. Светлячки — потому что успели познакомиться с действием «Тумана» и совершенно не доверяли заверениям Абаддона в его полном нейтралитете. А свои — потому что Абаддон перечислил список всего того оружия, которое на нём проверял Свен и которое позже отлаживали кузнецы вместе со специалистом по зачарованию. Все прекрасно понимали, кто будет возглавлять фронт и чем будет вооружён, и ну совершенно не хотели подставляться.  
  
Проигравший Террорблейд допил остававшийся в бокале коньяк, потянулся к стоявшему на столешнице шлему Нессаджа, запустил внутрь шлема руку и, не глядя, быстро перебрал сложенные листки бумаги. Он вытащил листок, развернул, без труда прочёл каракули Люцифера, смял в ладони бумагу и бросил на пол.  
— Одно и то же каждую игру. Придумай хоть что-нибудь новое, а.  
Люцифер совершенно не понял сути данной претензии, потому удивился:  
— Зачем?  
— Ну потому что скучно мне каждый раз идти и пинать Лешрака.  
— Он мне новый портрет Рилай не нарисовал до сих пор, — упорствовал Люцифер. — Ничего не знаю, проиграл — выполняй.  
Террорблейд вздохнул.  
Играть в карты без цели было скучно, играть на деньги — скучно не менее, играть на вещи — опасно. Играть на вещи никто не хотел. Все опасались за свои артефакты. В конце концов с чьей-то лёгкой руки стали играть на фанты.  
Мародёр широким жестом смёл со стола разбросанные карты, отточенными быстрыми движениями принялся рифлить колоду.  
— Не, давай дальше играть. Вдруг снова на тебя попаду, что мне, каждый раз в эту даль из лагеря переться? Лучше пну его потом за все разы сразу.  
— После меня будешь, — буркнул Леорик.  
— Скучно, — повторил Террорблейд. Он вернул перетасованную колоду на столешницу, повернулся в сторону барной стойки: — Эй там, хорош бухать на пару, идите к нам.   
Энигма с Абаддоном коротко переговорили друг с другом и действительно пересели за общий стол. Иллюзия Нессаджа, поставив бутылку вина в задний бар, донесла Леорику бутылку водки, банку солёных огурцов и без следа растаяла в воздухе.  
— На что играете? — поинтересовался Абаддон, затягиваясь самокруткой и выдыхая дым под стол. Вместо ответа Нессадж протянул ему свой шлем с вложенной внутрь горстью записочек. Авернус взял наугад одну, развернул, прочитал:  
— «Наступить генералу на хвост». Он что, не обижается?  
— Ещё как обижается, — заверил его Террорблейд. — Такой крик поднимает, любо-дорого смотреть.  
— А «наступить Лесалю на хвост» в вашем списке тоже есть?  
— Неа, — криво усмехнулся мародёр. — Ему на хвост наступишь и дня после этого не проживёшь.  
Абаддон взял из рук Нессаджа шлем, вытряхнул из него записки на стол, просмотрел содержание всех фантов и покачал головой:  
— Скудная у вас фантазия, господа. Понятное дело, будет скучно.  
— Сделай лучше, — лениво произнёс Террорблейд, чокаясь заново наполненным Энигмой бокалом коньяка с рюмкой Леорика.  
Вместо ответа Абаддон затянулся самокруткой, выдохнул густое молочное облако дыма и подставил под него шлем Нессаджа. Материализовавшиеся в свившемся кольцом дыме записочки упали точнёхонько в шлем. Рыцарь со стуком вернул шлем на столешницу:  
— Прошу.  
Пока Леорик объяснял Абаддону правила игры, Террорблейд ловко раздал карты.  
  
Мародёру упорно не везло. Повторно проигравший Террорблейд снова потянулся к шлему, выхватил первую же подвернувшуюся под руку записку, развернул и смотрел на текст столь продолжительное время, что заинтригованный Люцифер был вынужден забрать у него из пальцев записку и прочитать её самостоятельно. Зал трактира огласил хриплый громкий рёв, поскольку ни на что больше прерывистый хохот Люцифера не походил. Нессадж повёл плечами, прогоняя фантомное ощущение застоявшейся крови, заглянул в записку, фыркнул.  
Абаддон чинно ел с вилки рыбу, с интересом поглядывая на обоих демонов.   
Леорик забрал у Люцифера записку, прочитал, показал Энигме, и они тоже покатились со смеху. Фант требовал поцеловать первого, кто зайдёт в трактир.   
— Потрясающе, — прошипел наконец Террорблейд, с ненавистью посмотрев на всех по очереди. Энигма поднялся с лавки, проплыл обратно за свою барную стойку и вскоре вернулся с приготовленным для Террорблейда стаканом сайдкара.  
И верно, скуку как рукой сняло. Игроки оживились, разговорились, затребовали у вынырнувшего на шум из кухни Кальдра паштет. И с исключительной заинтересованностью то и дело прислушивались к улице, благо открытый дверной проём трактира обеспечивал хорошую слышимость.  
  
Атропос не отваживался мучить Кальдра чересчур долго, поскольку никогда не было понятно, когда озорство элементаля привидение развлекало, а когда уже начинало раздражать. Энигма очень не любил, когда Атропос им досаждал, а Атропос, в свою очередь, очень не любил последствия гнева фундаменталя. Поэтому Атропос оставил Кальдра в покое, шустро прикинул свою следующую цель и поплыл в направлении оранжерей Лесаля. Вечно царивший на чёрном берегу полумрак был заметно светлее обычного — утро плавно переходило в день. Закрывавшие всё небо низкие серые облака не пропускали ни единого луча солнца.  
Лагерь спал. Спал и Лесаль — свернулся на широком низком диванчике во второй оранжерее, прикрывшись каким-то знаменем. Атропос постучал по стеклу нижней рукой, постучал лапой, наконец стукнулся в толстое стекло оранжереи рылом. Рыло помогло — ботаник заворочался на своём диванчике, поднял голову, прищурил красные глаза и, судя по движению мутированных челюстей, что-то произнёс. Атропос сделал обеими парами рук манящий жест, призывая Лесаля выбраться из своей оранжереи и выйти на улицу, но тот только повернулся на другой бок и снова положил голову на подлокотник диванчика. От ещё одного удара рылом в стекло с внутренней стороны оранжереи хлестнули по стеклу щупальца ближайшего растения, оставляя склизкие мокрые разводы.  
Потеряв надежду подложить в трактир свинью, то бишь Лесаля, Атропос огорчённо поплыл от оранжерей прочь. Путь вёл его в сторону площади.   
  
На площади ожидаемо никого не оказалось. Атропос скучающе покрутился там, щедро заливая брусчатку чернилами, вздохнул. Делать было нечего, и дематериализовавшийся элементаль прямо через все ограды поплыл к выходу из лагеря. Для него существовало универсальное средство развлечения собственной персоны — синее, рогатое, на четырёх ногах и вечно брюзжащее.  
  
Исключительно довольный продуктивно проведённым временем Пагна возвращался в лагерь по центральному тракту. Короткий путь до вулкана вёл через площадь с Разломом, однако полученная им в эту ночь информация требовала отдельного уточнения — поэтому желающий переговорить с обоими фундаменталями Пагна свернул на северо-западную дорогу и зашёл в трактир. Сидевшая за длинным столом компания во главе с Энигмой встретила его взрывом смеха.  
Настроение у Пагны немедленно вернулось в норму, и на каменных половых плитах трактира быстро начал концентрироваться полыхающий изумрудными всполохами заряд энергии.  
  
— Но ты всё-таки условие фанта не выполнил, — говорил Абаддон, под действием «Тумана» которого возвращалась к исходному виду искорёженная меблировка зала трактира, восстанавливались пробитые каменные стены и выщербленные плиты пола. — А это не хорошо. Выполни, пожалуйста.   
— Да иди ж ты нахер с такими заданиями! — злился с крыльца изрядно потрёпанный Террорблейд, доедая с ножа паштет. — Я лучше пойду и Лешрака пну, чем с тобой играть.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	3. Простыни

Словно по заказу, сегодняшний день выдался тёплый, безветренный и солнечный. Можно было, конечно, работать в помещении дома, но погода манила на улицу. Одетая в свою обычную рабочую одежду, собравшая волосы в хвост Рилай сидела на веранде за работающей от переносного генератора Буша швейной машинкой — увлечённо шила наволочку. Руки девушки порхали над тканью, лапкой и регуляторами машинки. На стоявшем справа от Рилай столике расположились две внушительные стопки уже подготовленных к сшиванию выкроек наволочек и пододеяльников. Отдельно находилась стопка простыней, которым надо было просто обработать края.   
Рубик устроился там же на веранде, на аккуратной чистенькой лавочке у входа в дом, поставив рядом с собой кружку кофе и блюдце с куском творожного пирога. Закинув ногу на ногу, магус пил кофе и поверх сплошного деревянного ограждения веранды медитативно рассматривал раскрашенные осенью кусты. На их берегу уже очень давно не было осени.   
  
Рилай выпрямилась на табуретке, сцепила руки в замок, сильно потянулась, тщательно напрягая по очереди разные группы мышц. Стопка заготовок для наволочек, казалось, не собиралась заканчиваться. Имиру отчего-то потребовалось именно сегодня полностью сменить постельное бельё во всех комнатах таверны. А где работа на благо таверны, там и работа на кузнецов и им сочувствующих, поэтому принявшие деланно несчастный вид Юрнеро и Нериф тоже попросили обеспечить их свежими комплектами белья. Ладно Юрнеро, но Нериф-то... самый занятой, можно подумать.  
Впрочем, Рилай дело не раздражало, всё равно заняться было нечем — отчего бы и не пошить пододеяльники с наволочками. Для этой работы дева бескомпромиссно забрала у кузнецов Рубика в своё личное пользование. Телекинез чрезвычайно облегчал весь процесс кройки и шитья, поскольку возиться с рулонами отбеленной плотной бязи своими силами ей пришлось бы долго. Куда как дольше, чем выкраивать, обрабатывать края и сшивать. Ничего не имевший против использования своей персоны в хозяйстве магус пил сваренный Рилай кофе, угощался пирогом, время от времени рассказывал какую-то ерунду и лёгкими жестами дирижировал отрезами ткани.  
— Надо б обучить крипов владению швейной машинкой, — произнесла Рилай, возвращаясь к работе. — Ты сегодня со Стригвиром пересекаться не планировал?  
— Не планировал.  
— Ну ладно. Интересно, какого размера кровать у Люци. Может быть, ему тоже надо постельного белья сшить.  
Рубик подавился куском пирога, закашлялся.  
— Ну не из бязи, понятное дело, — поправилась Рилай. — Жаккард? Нет, какой там жаккард. Очень с ними сложно. Узнай у гончей, а?  
— Ты лучше попроси Свена у Акаши спросить, на чём там эти их демоны спят, быстрее будет, — посоветовал Рубик.  
— Тоже можно, — согласилась Рилай, щёлкнула рычагом лапки, вытащила готовую наволочку и отрезала потянувшиеся с направителей нити. — Подними, я посмотрю.  
Наволочка выскользнула из её рук, повисла в воздухе. Рубик переместил наволочку так, чтобы Рилай было удобнее, глотнул кофе из стоявшей на лавочке кружки. Девушка придирчиво проверила строчку, осталась таковой удовлетворена и вывернула отпущенную телекинетическим усилием наволочку лицевой стороной наружу.  
— Убери.   
Наволочка снова выплыла из её рук, расправилась в воздухе, послушно сложилась, после чего мягко опустилась в корзинку с уже готовым бельём. Рубик подхватил телекинезом следующую выкройку из лежавшей на столе стопки, переместил её к готовно ухватившей ткань Рилай. Девушка развернула удерживаемую магусом в воздухе выкройку, перехватила края, деловито сколола булавками материю по линии будущих швов.  
— Всё.  
Отпустивший ткань Рубик снова отпил кофе, покосился на остаток пирога. Решив, что покамест больше пирога он не хочет, магус продолжил любоваться осенней природой.  
Он ни разу не возмущался использованием собственных магических способностях в столь примитивных хозяйственных целях. Буша, вон, тоже никто не спрашивал, хочет ли тот конструировать бытовую технику. Грош цена тем знаниям, которые не облегчают рутинную жизнь.  
— Тебе-то бельё надо? — спросила его Рилай, не поднимая головы от машинки.  
— Из _этого_? Нет, конечно.  
— Что, бязь чересчур жестка для твоей нежной кожи?  
Рубик издал протяжный хмыкающий звук, словно в задумчивости. Рилай засмеялась, подняла лапку машинки, переместила ткань и принялась было прострачивать следующий шов, но поднялась с табуретки и снова сильно потянулась, разминая затёкшие мышцы спины.  
— Сколько там наволочек ещё?  
Рубик деловито поднял телекинезом стопку оставшихся выкроек наволочек, поочерёдно опустил заготовки обратно.  
— Четыре.  
Рилай подошла к нему, уселась на скамейку, зевнула, прикрывая рот кулаком, и доела лежавший в блюдце Рубика остаток пирога.  
— Что-то хочется мне морс из вишни с чёрной смородиной, — сказала она, отпив из кружки магуса кофе. — Надо будет сделать.  
Рилай поднялась со скамейки и вернулась за машинку. Тихо застрочила игла.   
— А я его тоже умею делать, кажется, — Рубик сосредоточенно перебирал в памяти импринты для материализации. — Клюквенный точно умел. И вишнёвый.   
Он подхватил ладонью материализовавшуюся в воздухе хрустальную кружку, сплёл новое заклинание, наполняя кружку прозрачной светло-красной жидкостью. Сделав глоток, Рубик развеял жидкость и сконцентрировался на создании следующей.  
Увлёкшись процессом дегустации собственных отпечатков слабоалкогольных настоек, он не обратил никакого внимания на просьбы Рилай заняться его сверхважными обязанностями. Не желая подниматься с табуретки, та кинулась в него ножницами. Ножницы врезались кольцами в закрытую мантией грудь магуса, только тогда вздрогнувший от неожиданности Рубик подхватил телекинезом готовую наволочку и подвесил её в воздухе, давая девушке возможность проверить швы.  
Взгляду Ксина предстала восхитительная картина того, как магус с ножницами в одной руке и кружкой в другой обрезает излишки ткани со швов удерживаемой на весу телекинезом наволочки. Целестиал поднялся по ступенькам на веранду, осмотрел кажущееся бескрайним поле швейной работы.  
— Отпустишь его на пятнадцать минут? — спросил он Рилай.  
— Нет, — категорически отказалась дева. — Слетай на площадь, пни Расту, чтобы вишни и смородины набрал, я морс завтра сварю.  
Не вступая в дискуссию, Ксин выслал своего двойника на площадь и с мелодичным перезвоном переместился следом.  
Наволочка была сложена и опущена в корзинку к готовым; Рубик подхватил следующий размеченный кусок материи, дождался, пока Рилай его сколет булавками и вернулся к дегустации.  
  
Этим же вечером Рилай и Свен сидели в таверне за освещаемым сиреневым огнём магической свечи столиком, угощались оказавшейся в закромах у Имира смородиново-вишнёвой настойкой. Свен наотрез отказывался уточнять у Акаши тему принятого у демонов постельного белья и изъявлял только изрядное желание оторвать Люциферу голову. Рилай, в свою очередь, грозилась оторвать голову Свену, ну то есть не голову, а... В общем, они друг друга понимали.  
Рубик же, над сегодняшним распределением которого не посмеялся только ленивый, сидел между Рейджином и Ксином за барной стойкой и громогласно ужасался на тему того, сколько, оказывается, в бытовом хозяйстве хлопот.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	4. Шампанское

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Такой приторный джентльмен этот Абаддон.

Данное Энигме слово Абаддон держал твёрдо — в конфликте сторон не участвовал, в баланс сил не вмешивался. Тем не менее появление Абаддона на Терре стало каким-то странным парадоксом. Рыцарь никому не мешал, ни в чьи дела не лез — так, крутился время от времени то на одном берегу, то на другом, пыхал своей бесконечной самокруткой, заинтересованно наблюдал. Именно по той причине, что он никуда не лез, его стали опасаться, и с каждым днём опасались всё сильнее. Абаддон пришёл в чужой мир, не приняв ни единого из законов Терры. Он существовал совершенно вне подчиняющихся логике, физике и магии правил — Абаддон изменял их одной своей мыслью, проходил сквозь стены, видел сквозь планы, нейтрализовывал любое физическое и магическое воздействие на свою персону, в соответствии с собственными пожеланиями корректировал пространство.  
В подобных условиях никто из ополченцев Оплота не решился наживать себе врага в виде младшего босса семьи Авернус и его «Тумана». Боевые действия были временно прекращены.  
Абаддон разгуливал по светлому берегу, как у себя дома. Помог Аюште с восстановлением капища, создал на реке Морфлинга симпатичный мостик вместо восточного брода, регулярно зависал в таверне. Когда ему надоедал Оплот, возвращался в чёрный лагерь и немедленно попадал в круговорот ерунды. Абаддона развлекал данный круговорот ерунды.  
Он задержался на Терре дольше, чем планировал, и в лесах Фуриона лето сменила навевающая светлую грусть красочная осень. Разумеется, ни о каком возвращении к семейным плантациям марихуаны речи более не шло — Абаддон был совершенно очарован осенью.  
  
Рыцарь уверенной рукой правил по светлому лесу в сторону облюбованной Аюштой полянки, по своему обычаю проходя прямо сквозь деревья, кусты и туманом проплывая над овражками. Его продвижение сопровождали тревожные птичьи крики, шум пускавшихся наутёк оленей, громкие агрессивные кабаньи визги. Абаддон не обращал на лесную фауну никакого внимания.  
В какой-то момент чуть впереди от его предполагаемой дороги появился в переплетении поднявшихся над поверхностью земли корней Фурион. Абаддон остановился, изобразил в седле полупоклон, выдохнул в сторону от Фуриона густое облако молочно-белого дыма.  
— Если ты к Аюште, то она в белой роще, — сказал Фурион. Поскольку Абаддон принялся озираться по сторонам, хранитель ткнул пальцем в южном направлении.  
Поблагодарив, Абаддон поехал в указанную сторону. Фурион посмотрел ему вслед, присел на ближайший поваленный ствол, принялся разглядывать обильно разросшиеся семьи опят. Осины и клёны шелестели начавшими редеть кронами, медленно окрашивающимися в жёлто-красные тона. Лесную подстилку устилали пожелтевшие листья.  
«Не стоит испытывать благословение сверх необходимого, — думал Фурион. — Пусть лес отдохнёт».  
Неожиданно Абаддон вернулся, натянул поводья, останавливая бесшумно плывущего над поверхностью земли коня рядом с Фурионом.   
— Могу я угостить хранителя светлых лесов шампанским?  
— Вежливый какой выискался, — буркнул Фурион, бросив на рыцаря испытующий взгляд, но наполненный золотистой, мелко пузырящейся жидкостью фужер всё же взял.  
Абаддон развернулся, вновь скрылся меж осиновых стволов и через несколько метров растаял белым туманом. После того, как Фурион допил кисловатое душистое шампанское, опустевший фужер превратился в дым.  
  
Кое-кто Абаддона боялся, кое-кто, напротив, находил Авернуса отличным мужиком. И только одно создание с обоих берегов испытывало по отношению к Абаддону благодарную и пылкую любовь: Аюшта. Галантный рыцарь, не тронувший на Терре пальцем ни мухи, принёс им мир. Большего душа нимфы не могла и желать.  
Лето закончилось, но действие благословения не иссякло. Аюшта бродила по изрытой овражками берёзовой роще — собирала последний урожай земляники, складывая ягоды в сплетённое из широких полос бересты лукошко. Малые лесные духи и встревоженные голоса птиц донесли ей о приближении гостя, поэтому Аюшта не удивилась быстро поднявшемуся туману. Туман стянулся из неровностей почвы, свернулся спиралью, материализовался в сидевшего на своём неестественном коне Абаддона. Абаддон опустил зажатую между пальцами самокрутку.  
— Очень хороший вечер, — сказал он, — хочу с ребятами выпить, но подумал, надо и с вами поделиться.  
— Утро на дворе, — мелодичным голосом поправила его Аюшта, возвращаясь обратно к процессу собирания ягод. — Давай-ка помогай мне, Рилай пирогов сделает.  
Абаддон усмехнулся, затянулся снова:  
— Знаешь, чем на чёрном берегу утро отличается от вечера? Облака освещены чуть лучше. Прости, прекрасная дама, я дал нашим слово не задерживаться.  
Он спрыгнул на устланную пожелтевшими берёзовыми листьями землю прямо сквозь коня, отошёл на шаг, затянулся и выдохнул свившийся кольцом густой дым, подхватывая материализовавшуюся бутылку тёмного толстого стекла и высокий резной хрустальный фужер.  
— Могу я предложить бокал шампанского даме?  
— Я не пью спиртного, — сказала Аюшта, высыпая в лукошко горсть земляники и поднимая на Абаддона укоризненный взгляд. Тот о чём-то задумался, быстро нашёлся и со следующей затяжкой создал орехового цвета парчовый мешочек с длинным золотым витым шнуром. Рисунок на парче представлял собой изумрудно-золотой растительный орнамент. Абаддон уложил бутылку и фужер в мешочек, оказавшийся вровень по размеру бутылки, затянул шнур, протянул мешочек Аюште. Нимфа посмотрела на Абаддона ещё более укоризненно.  
— Я убрал вес, эта ноша не отяготит даму, — сказал он. — Если я могу попросить об одолжении, то когда пойдёшь относить ягоды, угости всех желающих.  
— Сделай корзиночку, — попросила Аюшта. — Небольшую, вот такую, — она показала руками требуемые размеры. После того, как Абаддон создал и протянул ей корзиночку, Аюшта высыпала туда практически всю собранную землянику и выдала корзиночку Абаддону.  
— Сделайте себе тоже пирог. Я знаю, у вас привидения умеют, Террор рассказывал.  
Абаддон принял корзинку, поклонился, поцеловал руку порозовевшей нимфы. Прикосновение сотканных из дыма губ практически не ощущалось на коже.   
— Чёрный берег не заслужил твоей доброты.  
Распрощавшись с Аюштой, Абаддон вернулся на коня и лихо помчался бесплотным туманом на выход из светлого леса. В добросовестности Аюшты и в том, что нимфа старательно угостит всех встречных, рыцарь ни разу не сомневался. Он проиграл собственный фант: напоить шампанским десять светлячков.  
  
Аюшта же, набрав земляники, в исключительно хорошем настроении двинулась по направлению к Оплоту. По пути ей совершенно неожиданным образом попался в лесу Нортром, спешивший к восточной части реки. Нортром, как и всегда, был в полном доспехе и с закинутым на спину щитом.   
Они пересеклись в дубовой роще, полной величественных старых деревьев и молодой поросли. Жёлуди поели дикие кабаны, и под ногами осталась только мягкая лиственная подстилка.  
— Воевать? — мелодично спросила Аюшта, развязывая парчовый мешочек и доставая оттуда бутылку с фужером. Абаддон действительно каким-то невероятным способом убрал вес у бутылки и у фужера. — Стой.   
Внутри толстостенной бутылки плескалась лёгкая жидкость, густо пенившаяся при каждом движении. Нимфа без труда вытащила плотную пробку с нарезной резьбой, на четверть налила в фужер шампанского, настойчиво протянула Нортрому. Тот не сделал ни единого движения, скосил холодный взгляд на фужер, перевёл его на Аюшту.  
— Это не опасно, — сказала Аюшта, — мы с Фурионом проверили. Пожалуйста, прими угощение.  
Нортром протянул руку в простой кожаной перчатке, взял фужер, выпил одним глотком и вернул пустой фужер Аюште.  
— Добротно.  
— Куда ты идёшь в полном доспехе? — не отставала Аюшта. — Разве мы собрались нападать?  
Не ответивший ей Нортром продолжил свой путь. Нимфа проводила его взглядом, крикнула в спину удалявшемуся союзнику насчёт запланированного пирога, не получила никакого ответа и огорчённо пошла дальше. Надо было отнести землянику Рилай и, как попросил Абаддон, угостить шампанским всех желающих.  
Желающих ей по пути не встретилось — днём все были заняты, если не считать непонятно зачем направившегося на восток Нортрома.

У дома Рилай Аюшта остановилась, нервно перебирая копытцами по ровной грунтовой дороге. На её оклик никто не ответил; без надобности же забираться по лестницам Аюшта не любила. Она потопталась перед ведущей на веранду лестницей ещё немного, затем на всякий случай зашла на огороженную плотно засаженными кустами сирени и жасмина территорию за дом.  
За домом Рилай, скрытые от посторонних глаз, находились небольшой огородик, кусты ежевики с установленным между ними шезлонгом и дровяник. Причины, по которой хозяйка поставила шезлонг в исключительно колючих кустах, Аюшта так и не знала.   
Сама Рилай, и верно, возилась в своём маленьком огородике, собирала последний урожай. Несмотря на то, что внутренний двор никто не мог увидеть со стороны, грядки огораживала надёжная дощатая опора, а нехитрая дорожка была посыпана чистым белым гравием. Аюшта процокала по невесть каким образом сохранявшимся чистым гравию, остановилась рядом с девой. Склонившись над грядкой, та методично нагружала тачку охапками свёклы, быстрыми ловкими движениями собирая корнеплоды с грядки. С внешней стороны огородика, напротив дома, уже стояли три полных моркови и свёклы реечных ящика.  
Бросившая в тачку последнюю охапку свёклы Рилай моментально согласилась на фужер шампанского. Продемонстрированному лукошку с земляникой дева обрадовалась ещё больше. Однако поскольку шампанское посередине огорода, да ещё и грязными руками, Рилай категорически не устраивало, они ушли в дом.   
— Так странно, давно осени не было, — произнесла Аюшта, поднимаясь по ступеням крыльца на веранду. Рилай вытерла ноги об постеленный перед входом в дом жёсткий ворсистый коврик, зашла внутрь, поманила подругу за собой. Рабочие сапоги почти не оставили на полу просторного светлого дома следов — дорожки были не просто так засыпаны гравием. Нимфа тоже на всякий случай вытерла копыта об коврик.   
Они остановились в расположенной напротив входа кухне, где вымывшая руки Рилай подставила под бутылку Абаддона фужер. Положительно отозвавшись о качестве искусственно созданного вина, дева принялась выискивать в своих бесчисленных шкафчиках тазик подходящего размера. Аюшта тем временем пересказала историю с Абаддоном и затейливым подарком, вызвав у Рилай резонное замечание:  
— Ну, положим, всех желающих можно угостить только в том случае, если бутылка бесконечная.   
Аюшта посмотрела на бутылку ещё раз, наметила ногтем уровень жидкости, обновила налитое в фужере шампанское.   
— Это что же получается, и вправду бесконечная?  
Не моргнувшая глазом Рилай достала из серванта пустой хрустальный декантер. Переливавшееся из бутылки в графин шампанское никак не отражалось на уровне жидкости в бутылке. Вернув в сервант полный декантер шампанского, дева всё-таки достала тазик и принялась осторожно пересыпать душистую землянику.   
— Раз уж бутылка бесконечная, может быть, ты всех в таверне угостишь? — спросила Аюшта, принимая освобождённую корзинку. — Мне скучно там.  
Поблагодарив согласившуюся подругу и оставив той волшебную бутылку, Аюшта направилась на выход из Оплота. В человеческих домах, сколь бы ни были те гостеприимны и теплы, нимфа чувствовала себя неуютно.

Рилай же тем временем, в полном соответствии с просьбой Абаддона начав угощение всех желающих — пусть и со своей персоны, принялась перебирать ягоды. За этим занятием её и застал шумно поднявшийся по крыльцу в дом Свен. Рыцарь подошёл к столу, ухватил бутылку, отпил солидный глоток.  
— Какое-то новенькое.  
— Это Абаддон прислал, — сказала занимавшаяся земляникой Рилай. Реакцию Свена, однако, она при всём своём желании предсказать не могла:  
— Так ты ещё и с Абаддоном мутишь?  
— Что? — опешила Рилай. — Нет! Нет! Ты что, с ума сошёл?   
— Не ври мне, — злился Свен. — Сначала Люцифер, теперь Абаддон, кто следующий? Ты весь их лагерь перетрахать собираешься?  
Больше он ничего не сумел сказать, потому что оказался вморожен в глыбу льда. Рилай гневно собрала землянику в тазик, подхватила бутылку шампанского и, как и была в рабочей одежде, заспешила в сторону таверны.   
Позже перебравший кальвадоса Нерифа Свен, конечно, долго извинялся за свои необдуманные слова, но обиженная Рилай сменила гнев на милость только когда пожаловалась Имиру и тот крепко дал Свену по ушам. Ещё и ночевать его не пустила, так что рыцарь был вынужден вернуться в таверну.

В трактире же продолжалась самозабвенная игра в карты — фанты за авторством Абаддона добротно разрядили и оживили обстановку. Сам Абаддон, уже усвоивший тактику игры, мало-помалу начинал побеждать. В тех случаях, когда не проигрывал, разумеется. Никто из чёрных не имел ничего против присутствия Авернуса в обществе — исключительно галантный Абаддон никому здесь не успел досадить. Разве что Террорблейд поглядывал на Абаддона с хорошо замаскированной неприязнью: как и многие, принимающие вежливость за заинтересованность, он беспричинно считал, что рыцарь клеится к Аюште.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	5. Привидение

Абаддон, которого единогласно выгнали из трактира курить на улицу, стоял посередине пустой дороги, рассматривал перспективу уходящих к северо-западной охранной башне зданий и расслабленно затягивался самокруткой. Свинцово-серое низкое небо, казалось, было готово пролиться дождём. На чёрных землях дождь был редким явлением.  
Взрезая воздух тяжёлыми взмахами обсидиановых крыльев, прилетел и взгромоздился на крышу крыльца трактира Вестник; каменные когти проскрипели по черепице. Вестник указал было на повернувшегося в его сторону Абаддона навершием своего посоха, но явно проглотил рвущиеся наружу слова, промолчал, опустил руку с зажатым в ней посохом.  
— Дай угадаю, — сказал Абаддон. — «Идиот», да?  
— Если бы, — процедил Вестник, устраиваясь на крыльце поудобнее и складывая переднюю пару лап одна на другую. — Ты хуже. Ты Мери-Сья херова.   
— Почему я Мери-Сья? — удивился рыцарь. — Я ж ничего тут не делаю, никуда не лезу, стою вот, курю. Я никого пальцем не тронул. А он — Мери-Сья. Должен же быть в истории хоть один приличный герой, пока вокруг сплошной балаган?  
Вестник ничего не ответил. Абаддон затянулся самокруткой, выдохнул крупное облако дыма и затянулся повторно.  
— Мери-Сья-то тут и вправду есть, но это не я. Пойдём, что ли, выпьем?  
  
Пока мужчины и развалившийся на добрую половину лавочки Вестник развлекались за общим столом трактира игрой в карты, скабрезными разговорами и выпивкой, собранная Аюштой земляника дожидалась в кухне. Кальдр перебрал ягоды, съел несколько штук сам и ещё несколько отдал Атропосу, лишь бы тот свалил наконец из кухни. Атропос требовал больше земляники, но получил только метлой по башке. Кальдр раздражённо захлопнул за элементалем дверь чёрного хода.  
Привидение, и верно, находилось в отвратительном расположении духа. И без того довольно замкнутое, склонное к меланхолии существо, он стал раздражаться по малейшему поводу и бесконечно нудел, да так, что в своём текущем состоянии смог бы посоревноваться в невыносимости с Лешраком. Разве что Атропос немного его развлекал — что, впрочем, также роднило Кальдра с Лешраком.  
А сейчас ещё и притащили землянику. Кальдр даже не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз на кухне трактира появлялись их собственные ягоды, овощи или фрукты даже не то чтобы хорошего — хотя бы мало-мальски приемлемого качества. Чёрный берег не был плодороден, здесь хорошо росли только мухоморы, чертополох да крапива. Иногда возвращавшийся от Аюшты Террорблейд приносил немного ягод, да и всё. Отряженные на сельскохозяйственные работы крипы растили довольно-таки безвкусные овощи, однако это всё-таки были овощи. И тут на тебе, земляника, да такая сочная, душистая и крупная, да ещё так много. Какая-то вызванная ей неоформленная мысль угнетала Кальдра ещё сильнее, но он никак не мог понять, что же именно его тяготило.   
Кальдр отдал фантомам короткие распоряжения насчёт расстаивающегося дрожжевого теста, задумался, отменил распоряжения и выплыл в общий зал. Энигма сидел за длинным общим столом — в числе большой компании самозабвенно резался в карты. Одна иллюзия Нессаджа подкладывала в очаг дров, вторая проверяла закреплённые в кронштейнах на стенах факелы, сам же рыцарь стоял боком в дверном проёме, прислонившись к пустой дверной коробке, и завистливо наблюдал за ходом игры. Судя по диалогам и подкрепляемому гневными выкриками Люцифера нараставшему напряжению, Люцифер проигрывал.   
Кальдр проплыл по залу, обругал занимавшуюся очагом иллюзию, демонстративно поправил щипцами угли. Приторно улыбающаяся Акаша подозвала привидение к общему столу, попросила приготовить ей порцию взбитых сливок.  
— Я хочу шампанского, — заупрямился Кальдр. Сидевший в числе картёжников Абаддон выдохнул дым, создал фужер шампанского и жестом попросил его передать страждущему. Кальдр принял фужер, угрюмо принялся на него смотреть и так вместе с фужером и уплыл в помещение кухни, где заглотил шампанское одним глотком. По какому-то неестественному совпадению напиток оказался именно таким, какого ему сейчас и хотелось: сладким, мягким, с абрикосовыми нотками. Опустевший бокал просочился сквозь пальцы привидения дымом.  
Из зала доносился громовой хохот.  
Кальдр внезапно понял, какая именно мысль тяготила его душу. Земляника светлого леса, рассыпанная тонким слоем по мятому стальному подносу, алела на стали пятнами непривычно ярких красок. Он так давно не видел красок.   
На то, чтобы под действием зелья ускорения взбить сливки, времени ушло совсем мало. Он потянулся к подносу, взял немного земляники, раздавил в пальцах, кинул в сливки. Разлитый по кухне свежий душистый запах ягод усилился.  
«Отвратительно, — думал Кальдр, — отвратительно».  
Послушные фантомы принесли креманку. Кальдр переложил в неё местами окрасившиеся в слабый розовый цвет сливки, сунул ложку, выплыл из кухни к общему столу и нервным движением поставил креманку перед Акашей. Горячившиеся игроки смеялись. Люцифер ревел, матерился, грозился оторвать Абаддону голову.  
Кальдр проплыл к очагу, бессмысленно поправил дрова и угли.  
— Я согласен выполнять только желания Рилай! — ревел Люцифер на весь трактир. — Идите нахер! Нахер, я сказал! Не буду я это выполнять!  
— Это не минорный артефакт с абсолютной привязкой, — заметил Абаддон, невозбранно залезший своим ножом в сладкое угощение Акаши и слизывавший с полотна ножа воздушную густую массу взбитых сливок. — Так что ты, конечно, можешь не выполнять. Но нам всем обидно будет.   
Собравшиеся за столом единогласно согласились, что им будет очень обидно, а не соблюдающий правил карточной игры и вовсе мудак почище... правда, мнения, почище кого именно, разделились. Большая часть ратовала за Свена. Имя генерала Адской Орды также проскальзывало, но Врогрос мудаком в полном смысле этого слова всё-таки называться не мог: несмотря на свой отвратительный характер, Врогрос сам по себе никому жить не мешал. Высокопоставленный демон, из-за особенностей собственного имени Врогрос являлся регулярной жертвой обстоятельств.  
— Я НЕ БУДУ это выполнять! — орал Люцифер, подкрепляя собственные слова ударами кулака по столешнице. Сколоченный из толстых добротных досок стол вместе со всеми стоявшими на нём бутылками, тарелками и бокалами ходил ходуном.  
Акаша набрала полную ложку взбитых сливок, слизнула их с исключительно непристойным намёком во взгляде.  
— И прекрати на меня так смотреть! — продолжал реветь Люцифер. — Мудака своего еби! Я однолюб!  
— Сам ты мудак, — сказал обидевшийся, но не подавший виду Леорик.   
— Да я не про тебя!  
Обстановку несколько разрядило появление влетевшей в трактир мимо посторонившегося Нессаджа Кробелус. Акаша незамедлительно протянула той полную густой сливочной шапки ложку. Кробелус взяла протянутую ложку, угостилась сливками:  
— Клубничные! Не помню даже, когда последний раз ела клубнику. Что хотите, пирожки или пирог?  
Мнения сидевших за столом снова разделились.  
Кробелус указала на Абаддона; тот понятливо поднялся. Кробелус согнула пальцы, жестом призывая Абаддона следовать за ней, и влетела в помещения кухни. Абаддон пошёл следом.   
Хмурый Кальдр выметал и без того чистые полы.  
— Скажи, рыцарь, что для тебя стоит дуплицировать количество земляники? — спросила Кробелус.   
Абаддон подошёл к находившемуся на основном рабочем столе подносу с земляникой, поднял его. Под одним подносом невероятным образом оказался точно такой же, наполненный ягодка в ягодку повторяющей содержание первого подноса земляникой.   
— Мне для этого достаточно двух мыслей. Одной — о дуплицировании количества земляники, другой — о проявляемой дамой заботе о союзниках.  
Он ссыпал землянику в первый поднос; опустевший металл растаял дымом.   
— Ещё, — попросила Кробелус.  
Повторное движение рыцаря, и исходное количество земляники учетверилось.   
— Прекрасно, — сказала призрак, разворашивая кончиками пальцев возвышающуюся на подносе горку земляники. — Теперь хватит и на пирожки, и на пирог. Благодарю. Первый пирожок будет для тебя.  
— Ты слишком щедра, — сказал Абаддон, выходя из помещения кухни. В зале трактира Террорблейд и Леорик пытались вытащить на улицу упирающегося копытами в пол и матерящегося Люцифера. Демон по-прежнему вопил, что не собирается исполнять фанта.  
Кробелус тем временем переглянулась с Кальдром, и они поняли друг друга без слов. Засуетились фантомы, принимаясь за трудоёмкое преображение дрожжевого теста в слоёное. Привидение и призрак тем временем неторопливо подготавливали начинку: пересыпали ягоды сахаром, добавляли ваниль. Кальдр на глазах приходил всё в более хорошее расположение духа и уже даже не ныл. Может быть, сказывалась работа, может быть — соседство пророчицы, может быть — волшебный запах дикой земляники.  
Очень скоро запах готовящейся ягодной выпечки распространился из помещения кухни как в общий зал, так и на улицу, и Атропос с Дёрджем и приползшим Нейксом активно пытались взять дверь чёрного хода приступом. Окончательно разозлившийся Кальдр высунулся из кухни, погнал их прочь ледяным штормом, для пущей острастки наложив на порог проклятие. С порога теперь веяло на улицу таким холодом, что казалось, тот происходил из самого сердца ледяной бездны. Все попытки перехитрить холод не удались, и обморозивший лапу Атропос совершенно потерял желание продолжать сегодня приставать к привидению. Элементаль стал пробовать согреть лапу в мёртвых внутренностях Дёрджа, убедился в бессмысленности данного занятия, принялся тыкать лапой в Нейкса.  
Нейкс в ответ съел Атропоса целиком, и они с Дёрджем пошли к Ротанджеру пить чай.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	6. Памятка

Риззрак переместил рычаги, поворачивая свою машину, развернулся кругом.  
Осенние деревья выглядели ещё отвратительнее обычных. Лиственный покров облетал, обнажая узловатые ветви; толстым слоем усыпанная разноцветными листьями лесная подстилка скрадывала неровности почвы. Часть листьев уже пожухла и теперь хрустела под ногами шагающего аппарата, другая часть размазывалась в густую рыжую пульпу.  
Риззрак различал в узорах коры ненавидяще уставившиеся на него глаза и оскалившиеся рты, видел ветви, тянувшиеся к небу длинными уродливыми пальцами. Некоторые из ветвей тянулись и к нему — хотели выколоть Риззраку глаза, разорвать его на куски, разорвать его аппарат. Деревья агрессивно трясли своими ветвями, словно нарочно сбрасывая с них больше листьев, чтобы обнажить ещё больше острых ветвей.  
Риззрак дёрнул рычаг, захлопнул куполообразную защитную крышку корпуса, перевёл двигатель на холостой ход. Качавший ветви ветер скрежетал ими по внешней поверхности купола, но съёжившемуся под крышкой кину, разумеется, представлялось совершенно иное. Он стёр со лба холодный пот, неверной рукой потянулся и достал из-под сиденья свёрнутый бумажный листок. Рилай составила для Риззрака памятку и императивно потребовала вчитываться в неё каждый раз, когда Риззрак начнёт нервничать.   
Развернув листок, Риззрак послушно проговаривал текст вслух:

_«Первое. Они боятся тебя больше, чем ты боишься их»._

Как же, — думал Риззрак. Чего им бояться? Они стояли сто лет, отрастили себе кору, отрастили острые ветви и простоят ещё сто лет. Они разрушили его город, прогнали Риззрака до Оплота. Он думал было, что под защитой Эзалора волноваться станет больше не о чем, но они продолжили преследовать его и здесь. Окружили Оплот, закрыли небо ветвями, тянулись к его аппарату и к глазам самого Риззрака. Главное, Эзалор запретил их спиливать. Разрешил убивать только те, на которые указывал хранитель, только хранитель давно уже не указывал ни на одно дерево. Хранитель был с ними в сговоре.

_«Второе. Если ты не будешь на них смотреть, они тебя не увидят»._

Риззрак приоткрыл корпус, уставился на бросившийся ему в глаза ствол дерева, перевёл взгляд на игравшую всеми оттенками жёлтого, рыжего, красного и бордового лиственную подстилку. Под подстилкой таились древесные корни, готовящиеся схватить его аппарат, свалить его на землю, оплести собственными петлями и раздавить. Деревья специально приготовили скрывающую корни подстилку — они всё-таки хотели его убить, несмотря на все заверения Рилай в обратном. Риззрак не мог сделать ни шага, не попав в готовящуюся засаду. Не надо было ему смотреть на листья. Они оказались ещё страшнее искажённых древесных лиц и острых ветвей.

_«Третье. Корни не собираются хватать твою машину, они просто живут в земле»._

Риззрак недоверчиво посмотрел на лиственную подстилку, включил двигатель, крюковым захватом манипулятора разворошил листья. Под ними, и верно, оказались участки неровно прилегающих к земле корней. Риззрак очень не доверял корням и ещё в большей степени не доверял оказавшимися такими подлыми листьям. Нет, составленная Рилай памятка ему решительно не помогала. Корни пытались обмануть его своим мирным видом, они нарочно выглядели так, словно жили в земле и не планировали никаких враждебных действий по отношению к его машине. Риззрака им было не провести — он знал, что корни имеют к злым деревьям самое прямое отношение.

_«Четвёртое. Эзалор провёл с деревьями разъяснительную работу и пообещал те выкорчевать, если они тебя тронут»._

Это кина немного утешило. Фундаменталь всё-таки имел больше влияния, чем кто бы то ни было из них, на светлом берегу слово Эзалора являлось законом. Риззрак снова поворошил листья крюковым захватом. Корни лежали смирно.

_«Пятое. Если подозреваешь, что деревья всё-таки хотят плохо себя вести, пригрози им Ксином»._

Это кина утешило значительно сильнее. Огненный целестиал находился в хороших отношениях с Рилай, и, бесспорно, представлял для деревьев большую угрозу, чем перспектива выселения Эзалором.  
— Будете высовываться — я Ксина позову, — сказал он корням настолько угрожающим голосом, насколько мог.  
Корни принялись лежать ещё более смирно, чем до этого.  
Риззрак переключил рычаги, двинул педали, сделал несколько шагов вперёд. Честно следуя памятке, он упорно не поднимал взгляд на древесные стволы, ограничиваясь только лесной подстилкой, комлями и навигационной панелью.   
Передвигаться таким образом и вправду оказалось легче. Воображение Риззрака не рисовало ему тянувшиеся проткнуть серые облака ветви и образовываемые узорами коры лица, если он на них не смотрел. Имя Ксина, казалось, подействовало даже на листья, и те шуршали не столь агрессивно. Корни под густой подстилкой вели себя исключительно мирно, не высовывались, не нападали.   
Вскоре Риззрак окончательно успокоился и без каких бы то ни было проблем дошёл до берега за сладким диким луком.  
  
Расположившиеся в покоях Эзалора Фурион, Рилай, Эзалор и Ксин, сидевшие в мягких креслах за низеньким круглым столиком перед хрустальным шаром, выдохнули с одинаковым облегчением. Изображение в шаре продолжало транслировать действия Риззрака: тот опустил машину, выключил двигатель, ещё раз пригрозил лесу Ксином, вытащил из кабины лопатку в чехле и корзинку, после чего приступил к выкапыванию луковиц. Лука разрослось много — Фурион постарался.   
— Надо же, действительно подействовало. Отличная идея оказалась.  
— Волнуюсь я, — сомневался Фурион, — осень всем крышу сорвёт, ещё и Руфтреллен прийти должен, что тогда будет?  
Рилай пожала плечами:  
— Ну добавлю в памятку шестую часть — «Пригрозить Люцифером».  
— Я тебе пригрожу лесу Люцифером, — нахмурился Фурион. — Я тебе им так пригрожу...  
— А мне-то что им грозить? — деланно удивилась Рилай.  
Не успевшую начаться ссору прервал Эзалор:  
— Хватит.  
— Надо его занять чем-нибудь, — сказал продолжавший наблюдать в хрустальный шар за Риззраком Ксин. — Санитарную рубку провести, что ли, дров наломать... Фурион, как тебе идея?  
— Сами дров не наломайте смотрите, — огрызнулся хранитель. — Боком нам вся эта ваша дружба выйдет.  
Гневно бухтя, Фурион отошёл от стола и телепортировался в переплетении возникших из ниоткуда и точно так же исчезнувших в никуда корней.   
Молчавшие Ксин, Рилай и Эзалор ещё некоторое время смотрели в шар. Накопавший достаточное количество лука Риззрак без особых психологических мучений выдвинулся обратно в Оплот — памятка и вправду помогала.   
— Ну хоть одной проблемой меньше... — проговорил Ксин.  
— Занести вам потом салата на всю компанию?  
— Я сам зайду, скажу Риззраку заодно пару слов.   
Коротко распрощавшись с Рилай и Эзалором, целестиал в перезвоне колокольчиков метнулся по своим делам.  
— Кстати, насчёт Люцифера... — с блеском в глазах произнёс масляно улыбающийся Эзалор, когда они остались с Рилай одни. — Чего это ты с ним давно не встречалась?  
Дева поднялась с обитого золотым бархатом кресла.   
— Ты грязный извращенец, вот ты кто. А у меня дел все эти дни была гора. Вели женскую баню где-нибудь в южном районе сложить — и тебе развлечение, и Риззраку работа.   
— Обязательно велю, если пообещаешь в неё приходить. Ай! Холодно! Какая же ты жестокосердная дева. Сразу понятно, что они оба в тебе нашли. 

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	7. Горячая ванна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ух ты, что это, да это же слайс оф лайф! Никогда такого не было и вот опять. Сорри нот сорри. Ничего, зато следующая часть будет про моего любимого великого долбоё... магуса.

Насчёт строительства бани, конечно, Рилай сказала не всерьёз. В полном магии мире ни для кого не являлось проблемой достать свитков создания воды любой температуры и любого литража. Можно было поступить и ещё проще: попросить кинов встроить в бассейн или душевой бак нагревательный элемент. Тут, правда, всегда существовала возможность, что Буш втихую решит поставить какую-то свою экспериментальную деталь, и ладно если она просто будет плохо греть воду, а то ведь и навредить может. Если на северо-восточном участке Оплота что-то время от времени взрывалось в кузнице, то на юго-западном — в мастерской кинов. Ни магия, ни техника одинаково не гарантировали стабильности и порядка. В Оплоте, если уж на то пошло, со стабильностью и порядком вообще было сложновато. Впрочем, чего ещё следовало ожидать от объединения, возглавляемого престарелым вуайеристом?  
  
Рилай неторопливо шла от поместья Эзалора в направлении собственного дома, раздумывая над пришедшей ей в голову из-за собственных же слов про баню идеей. Ветер кружил по брусчатке дорог осенние листья, подхватывал их, сметал к бордюрам и заборчикам. Трусцой пробегали жавшиеся к краю дороги рабочие крипы, отряженные по мелким делам и переносившие грузы. Хмурое осеннее небо предвещало дождь.  
Она вышла на центральную площадь, посмотрела в направлении таверны, заинтересованно подошла к сменившему кривую халупу невысокому одноэтажному домику Расты — очень уж необычная картина предстала взгляду. На пологом скате крыши сидел Мэнджикс, периодически прикладываясь к своему бочонку и наблюдавший за творившимся рядом со входной дверью представлением. Там суетился Раста — тряс над пёстрой, растрёпанной, довольно тощей курицей деревянным обручем с разноцветными лентами, весело восклицал, старательно не то уговаривая, не то пытаясь заставить курицу прыгнуть через обруч. Клохчущая курица ожесточённо клевала развевающиеся ленты обруча.  
— Это кто? — спросила Рилай, приветственно кивая Мэнджиксу. Раста шикнул на неё, затряс обручем с новой энергией.  
— Не мешай, у меня почти получилось! Это Джаракал.  
Рилай насмешливо взглянула на курицу-Джаракала, улучила момент, прижала ей к земле крыло носком сапога. Разозлённая курица заверещала на всю площадь, принялась безрезультатно клевать сапог. Джаракал раздражал своим поведением весь Оплот, однако был незаменим на поле боя.  
— А не боишься? — произнесла дева, подталкивая курицу носком сапога.  
— Неа. У меня крыша.  
Шаман указал обручем на Мэнджикса.   
— Прыгай, прыгай, — лениво протянул тот. — Чем раньше запрыгаешь, тем раньше отпущу. Гавкать он на меня ещё будет, щенок.  
Процесс неизменно бессмысленного и беспощадного наказания Джаракала не отличался ни зрелищностью, ни разнообразием, поэтому Рилай долго рядом с Растой не задержалась:  
— Как он у тебя запрыгает, заходи на салатик.  
Мэнджиксу салат предлагать она не стала — тот презрительно именовал подобную еду кроличьей и не считал достойной ни своего могучего желудка, ни неизменно сопровождающих свои трапезы возлияний. Дева повернулась, привычным путём зашагала по пустующей площади в сторону своей улочки. Из-за низких серых облаков всегда искрящийся прозрачной водой фонтан ныне перегонял, казалось, тягучий свинец.   
А домик Расте и вправду построили на совесть, — вертелось у неё в голове. Даже Мэнджикса выдерживает.   
  
Из-за особенностей энергетических зон светлого леса все полезные растения имели разные характеристики в зависимости от места произрастания. Отличались даже вкусовые качества дикого лука. Это было важно для Рилай, которая предпочитала добавлять в еду именно данный тип.  
Риззрак с шумом и лязганием притопал по дороге, посадил машину, выключил двигатель, завопил с улицы:  
— Ри!!!  
Рилай вышла из дома на веранду, всё ещё сжимая в руке шумовку с остатками пены, спустилась к машине, забрала корзинку с головками лука. Риззраку из-за малого размера собственной персоны было неудобно с ней управляться.   
— Ну как, деревья смирно себя вели?  
— Они повыпендривались чутка, но я их Ксином пугнул, как ты и советовала — притихли.  
Рилай спешно повернулась и поднялась по крыльцу на веранду, чтобы скрыть невольно растянувшиеся в улыбке губы. Наивный, доверчивый псих. В каком же страшном мире живёт Риззрак, в этой-то лесной стране...  
— Пойдём, я тебя морсом пока напою.  
Выбравшийся из лесорубной машины кин охотно поднялся по лестнице, зашёл в дом, после второго напоминания Рилай вымыл в тазу руки и вытер их об нежно-лазоревую скатерть обеденного стола. Дева вздохнула, но промолчала.   
Риззрак забрался на стул, однако высоты ему было недостаточно; Рилай принесла пружинистую мягкую подушку, снятую с кресла. Подложенная на стул подушка помогла. Тогда Рилай налила в стакан душистого морса, отвалила ножом достаточный ломоть вчерашнего кекса, поставила угощение перед Риззраком. Тот сидел на подушке, рассматривал находившиеся в различной степени готовности компоненты предстоящего салата, разложенные на рабочем кухонном столе рядом с толстостенным очагом для приготовления пищи.  
Рилай пошевелила угли в очаге, занялась принесённым Риззраком луком. Её утомляла необходимость нарезать продукты. Очень было бы полезно, конечно, иметь на кухне Юрнеро. Рилай планировала завтра-послезавтра приспособить джаггернаута к делу — хотела наквасить капусты на всю компанию.  
— Цепь вчера размотал — за голову схватился, — сообщал уплетавший кекс Риззрак. — Проржавела совсем. Я ей за последние пару месяцев пользовался раз восемь от силы, да и то — чтобы овраги перепрыгивать. Придётся манипулятор отключить, похоже, цепь чистить. А он же машину мою уравновешивает, я без него двигаться не смогу. Беда-беда.  
— Спроси кузнецов, они должны уметь ржавчину удалять, — лениво отозвалась Рилай, шустро нарезавшая лук. — Что ж я без тебя делать-то стану. Кстати, привези мне завтра капусты от Лиралеи, заквашу. Я с ней разговаривала, она в курсе.  
— Да уж, ты без меня пропадёшь.  
Девушка привычными движениями нарезала продукты, разложила овощи на решётке, водрузила ту над котелком с мясом. Угли, на которых готовилась еда, ярко мерцали и время от времени подёргивались язычками малинового пламени.   
Мысль всё не выходила из головы. Баня, нет, баня ей не была нужна. Ей нужен был бассейн — не очень просторный бассейн, достаточный для двоих. Правда, возникал вопрос, а купаются ли в принципе демоны. Может быть, они принимают какие-нибудь там... пепельные ванны. Или лавовые.   
— Ри, у тебя что-то горит.  
Захваченная мечтами о горячей ванне с горячим мужчиной Рилай спохватилась, наклонилась к очагу. Ничего не горело, просто оказавшийся чересчур мелким кусочек кабачка соскользнул меж прутьев решётки и упал в угли.  
Ни на одном из берегов им не было места. Оставались река и вулкан Рошана. Река по очевидным причинам в виде существования разумных водных обитателей её совершенно не устраивала, жерло полуактивного вулкана подходило только в качестве крайней меры. Перебирая все приходящие на ум варианты и не находя ни единого удобного способа осуществления своего желания, Рилай методично нарезала запёкшиеся ингредиенты. Вскоре Риззрак с заявившимся вровень на готовенькое Растой получили по тарелке тёплого салата. Раста взахлёб рассказывал сегодняшнюю историю про нарвавшегося в бессчётный раз на Мэнджикса Джаракала.  
Через какое-то время в перезвоне колокольчиков перед крыльцом появился Ксин, и зашедший в дом целестиал тоже был немедленно приглашён за стол. Раста принялся рассказывать историю про Джаракала-курицу во второй раз. Риззрак интересовался, не существует ли у Ксина какой-нибудь волшебной возможности почистить его цепь, не разбирая весь манипулятор. Рилай уточняла насчёт возможности забрать в ближайшие дни Юрнеро для своих кухонных нужд.  
Пришёл Свен, отказался есть салат, обрадовался идее квашеной капусты и пообещал притащить Юрнеро в любом случае. Самого джаггернаута никто не считал нужным спрашивать.  
Спровадив наевшихся Риззрака и Расту вместе со Свеном прочь, Рилай принялась убирать со стола посуду, не переставая размышлять насчёт возможности соорудить им с Люцифером горячую ванну. Точнее, ванна из-за особенностей ауры демона в любом случае стала бы горячей.  
Ксин задумчиво смотрел в окно, где над опустевшим огородиком качали ветвями раскидистые грушевые деревья с живописно окрашенной листвой.  
— Не осень, а сплошная лирика, — проговорила хлопочущая Рилай. — Как продвигается работа над балладой?  
— Лучше, чем следовало ожидать. В последнее время почти не отвлекают.   
— Скажи, Ксин... Хотя нет, ничего.  
— Опять определиться не можешь?  
— Я уже давно определилась. Как видишь, я нахожусь тут, нахожусь со Свеном и собираюсь квасить капусту. А уж с кем я сплю — Оплота не касается.   
— Ты идею насчёт капусты Имиру предложи, кстати.  
— Сначала хочу проверить несколько новых рецептов. На вас и проверю; какой окажется лучше, тем для таверны заквашу.  
Рилай расставила посуду сушиться, сполоснула и вытерла руки, достала из буфета графин прозрачного гранёного хрусталя, две выдержанные в аналогичном стиле рюмки, поставила на стол и разлила им с Ксином сладкой брусничной наливки.  
— Так о чём спросить хотела?  
— Ты только не смейся, хочу с Люцифером ванну принять. Но где её взять, эту ванну, да ещё и такого размера? И где разместить? Насчёт охраны-то вопроса не стоит, да из доступных мест — только вулкан Рошана, а я там купаться не хочу.   
Ксин пригубил наливку, повертел в руке сверкающую рюмку. Всё стекло, все зеркала, все лакированные поверхности в этом доме были начищены до блеска. Рилай была прекрасной хозяйкой, надёжной боевой единицей, беззастенчивой манипуляторшей и Зет его знает кем была ещё. Одним словом, она была женщиной.   
— Я бы посоветовал тебе переложить решение данной проблемы на плечи самого Люцифера, — сказал он, допивая наливку до дна. — Это, в конце концов, обязанность мужчины — выполнять капризы доверившейся ему женщины.  
Протиравшей стол Рилай явно понравились слова целестиала.   
— А ещё, — продолжил Ксин, наливая себе из графина добавки, — я думаю, ему будет приятно позаботиться о твоих желаниях.  
Рилай принесла ему из погреба целую бутылку наливки, попросила дать ей почитать текущую версию баллады. Ксин, в свою очередь, принёс ей из таверны стопку листов, после чего вернулся вместе с бутылкой в кузницу.  
Вскоре девушка сидела в мягком кресле с возвращённой на место подушкой за чашкой кофе и разрозненными листами, на которых Ксин каллиграфически отточенным почерком записывал и правил стихотворный текст. Допив кофе, Рилай пошла в сад, где устроилась в шезлонге между раскрашенных осенью кустов ежевики и продолжила читать сложное философское повествование мастера огня.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	8. Записная книжка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лучший герой всея дото, определённо. Кроме инвокера, ясное дело.

Если магия была искусством, то Рубик был гением. Если магия была знанием, то Рубик был доктором наук. Если магия была силой, то Рубик был лучшим из лучших — Великим магусом. Ему бы осесть где-нибудь в сопряжении зон, выстроить себе башню, продолжать исследования заклинаний, создавать на базе имеющихся новые...  
— Я со скуки с ума бы сошёл, — отмахнулся Рубик. — Серьёзно, худшей участи и пожелать нельзя. Никакого интереса так жить.  
Он взял протянутый Нерифом рваный ломтик вяленой щуки, сжевал, запил светлым лагером, продолжил говорить:  
— Прибыл на Терру — ни часа не пожалел. Тут всегда что-то происходит. Кто-то кого-то гоняет, кто-то что-то ломает, потом отстраивают, снова гоняют, снова ломают... Вот она — жизнь! А в башне мне что высиживать?  
— Ну Каэл сидит, — расслабленно сказал пыхнувший самокруткой Абаддон, выдыхая на Рубика облако дыма.  
Острый пряный запах «Тумана» забивал запахи железа, пива и вяленой рыбы. Густой молочный дым окутывал веранду, просачивался наружу, стелился по земле.   
— Он арсенальщик, ему положено, он созданные другими специалистами заклинания совершенствует. Но для меня слишком скучно ограничивать себя вот так. Я хочу непрерывного изменения ситуации, чтобы мысль и воля находились в постоянном движении. Зачем мне сознательно себя ограничивать, если можно использовать всё, что предлагает мир?  
На светлый берег медленно опускались сумерки; ветер гнал с юга на север высокие серые облака. Рыцарь, магус и оракул расположились за деревянным верстаком на рабочей веранде кузницы, куда крипы притащили им всё те же самые грубо сколоченные табуретки. Табуреткам везло — их до сих пор не сломали. На грязноватом, кое-где заляпанном масляными пятнами верстаке оставались разрозненные металлические опилки и кусочки, мелкие обрезки кожи. Сколько верстак ни выметай, толку не было — обрезки и пыль забивались в выщербины и разносились из них по всей столешнице.  
Горн уже стих, но Ксин и Юрнеро чем-то всё ещё занимались во внутреннем помещении, откуда время от времени доносились глухие звуки молотка и позвякивание металла.   
Рубик потёр ладони одна об другую, подхватил материализованную магическим усилием бутылку, разлил по кружкам следующую порцию лагера. Неестественно выпрямившийся на своей табуретке Нериф размеренными движениями чистил щуку, бросая ленты шкурки на кирпичный пол. Взгляд оракула застыл, в текущий момент Нериф существовал совершенно вне времени и пространства.  
На Рубика «Туман» не действовал. На Нерифа — действовал.   
— Больше всего, конечно, люблю реплицировать метеор. И шторм Вро... эээ, генерала. И корабль Кункки. Очень рекомендую корабль Кункки. Ты видел?  
— К счастью, не видел, — протянул положивший локоть на перила веранды Абаддон, рассматривающий окружающую участок рощу с наполовину осыпавшимися кронами.  
— Я тебе покажу как-нибудь, — утешил его Рубик. — Так вот. Не могу ничего из чужих способностей запомнить — и всё тут! Парадокс. Реплицировать могу, использовать могу, запомнить не могу.   
Абаддон затянулся самокруткой, снова выдохнул дым на Рубика, посоветовал:   
— А ты записывай.   
— Записывать тоже пробовал. Не получается. Как будто...  
Рубик вытянул палец в знак того, что сейчас продолжит речь, глотнул пива, закусил щукой.   
— Ну ты знаешь, как формула составляется, да? Схема сложная, но логически понятная. Определяется базовая направляющая...  
— Не дови на меня, — перебил его Абаддон. — Опусти подробности. Я не знаю, как формула составляется.  
— А как же ты тогда всё это делаешь? — удивился Рубик.   
— Что — это?  
Рубик указал на рассеивающееся облако дыма.  
— Рубик, разница между нами в том, что тебе для достижения эффекта требуется учитывать все эти свои формулы, направляющие, базы и прочее, а мне требуется просто оформить мысль. Эффект «Тумана Авернуса». Не дам, — предварил Абаддон просьбу магуса. — И лучше даже не пробуйте до него добраться. Иначе, как хранитель «Тумана», я буду вынужден принять участие в вашей войне.  
— И тем самым принять действующие правила безумной луны. То есть, я смогу его скопировать.  
Абаддон задумался.  
Рубик забрал у Нерифа уже подготовленную щуку, которую оракул принялся очищать по второму разу, бросая на пол куски желтоватого мягкого мяса, выдал тому на чистку следующую рыбину. Из помещения кузницы вышел Юрнеро, обтиравший полотенцем блестевший не то от пота, не то от воды торс, отдал распоряжения крипам. Крипы послушно принесли к верстаку ещё две табуретки. Джаггернаут уселся к верстаку, настороженно рассмотрел сидевшего с отсутствующим видом Нерифа, бессмысленно смёл ладонью со столешницы мелкие стружки. Рубик протянул Юрнеро свежесозданную кружку и кусок щуки.  
По крыше веранды застучали разрозненные мелкие капли дождя, довольно быстро набравшие интенсивность и превратившиеся в обычный осенний дождь. Вскоре на веранду вышел и Ксин, кинул Юрнеро на плечо забытую джаггернаутом меховую жилетку, обратился к Абаддону:  
— Хорош тут курить, топор уже вешать можно.  
Абаддон уставился на собственную самокрутку, повертел её в пальцах так, словно в первый раз увидел, затем повернул голову и выдохнул густую струю дыма за пределы веранды.  
— А с оракулом ты что сделал? Он же такого нам напророчит...  
— Сомневаюсь, что тут произойдёт что-то ещё более ненормальное, чем уже имеющееся, — бухнул Абаддон. — Ваш мир сошёл с ума, даже сложно представить, что может ему повредить.  
Ксин уселся на табуретку боком, облокотился на верстак, окинул взглядом Нерифа, жестом отказался от протянутой ему кружки пива. Рубик подвинулся в сторону, освобождая больше места для кузнецов.  
— Дисбаланс повредить может. Расколет тогда — и всё, и с концами. Понимаешь, по какой причине я смогу копировать твой «Туман»? А дождь-то надолго, похоже, — добавил магус, окинув взглядом застилавшие всё обозримое пространство неба дождевые облака.   
— Хочешь, я тебе зонтик сделаю?  
— Ага, и сапоги... Сделай мне лучше записную книжку. А то я куда-то свой блокнот подевал давно уже.  
Ксин достал из внутреннего кармана потрёпанный рабочий блокнот:  
— Этот? Так ты мне его ещё когда отдал.   
— Этот, — подтвердил Рубик. — точно, этот, с бесконечными страницами. Я и забыл совсем. Ну и ладно.  
— Ты ж его каждый день почти видишь.  
— Буду я ещё все блокноты помнить!  
Абаддон затянулся, выдохнул, подхватил материализовавшуюся в кольце дыма небольшую записную книжку с вложенным в образовываемое переплётом окошечко писчим пером, протянул её Рубику. Тот обменял заключённую в чёрно-зелёную кожаную обложку с серебряными уголками записную книжку на кусок щуки.  
— Прекрасно. Итак, попытка номер... номер... — Рубик задумался, не смог подсчитать все свои бесплодные попытки записывать скопированные способности и заключил: — Номер много.  
Магус вытащил перо, с интересом его рассмотрел, проверил, наставил кончиком на Ксина:  
— Дай мне двойника скопировать. А то дождь, а я без сапог. И без зонтика.  
Ксин беспрекословно выслал своего двойника на пару шагов в сторону, метнулся к нему, уселся обратно за верстак. Рубик сосредоточенно принялся покрывать глянцевый белый лист своей новой записной книжки сеткой диаграмм, формул и значков. Юрнеро заглянул, что магус там пишет, ничего не понял, махнул рукой и повернулся к уже почти дочистившему щуку Нерифу.  
— Терра вызывает оракула. Приём! Нериф!  
Юрнеро потянулся через верстак, помахал у Нерифа ладонью перед глазами:  
— Нериф, приём! Рыба! Рыба! Пиво! Кальвадос!  
Пусто устремлённый в пространство взгляд оракула медленно начал оживать, глаза заблестели. Нериф наклонил голову, посмотрел на зажатую в руках щуку, продолжил разбирать на филе.  
— Кальвадос, да. Где?  
Он привычно пошарил рукой справа от себя, ничего не нашёл, огорчился. Абаддон со стуком поставил к нему на верстак бутылку.   
Рубик дописал, заткнул перо обратно в переплёт, захлопнул записную книжку, убрал её куда-то за пазуху мантии и уверенно поднялся с табуретки.  
— Ну-с, пойду пробовать. Ребята, до встречи. Авернус, моё почтение.  
Рубик выслал двойника в одном ему известном направлении и мгновенно помчался следом, проходя сквозь рощу бесплотным зелёным огнём. Юрнеро, Ксин и Абаддон проводили взглядами яркую вспышку.  
— Равновесие — основа всего сущего, — произнёс Нериф, отпивая из стакана кальвадос. — Динамический хаос предполагает следование большему количеству правил, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Обуславливающая возможности Рубика диссипативная система...  
— Ох и накуренный. Зря ты его привёл в чувство, — сказал Абаддон.  
  
Рубик же появился перед крыльцом таверны, по инерции качнулся, но равновесие удержал. Он поднялся в помещение, остановился на пороге, выглянул из-под козырька крыши на площадь. Вода из переполнившегося фонтана стекала на брусчатку площади, собиралась лужами. Где-то за сплошными серыми облаками, не предвещавшими скорого окончания дождя, уверенно опускалось за горизонт солнце.   
Захлопнув дверь, магус прошёл по наполовину заполненному шумевшему залу, перездоровался со всеми, кто обратил на него внимание, уточнил у Каолина сегодняшние планы Кункки. Планов Кункки целестиал не знал. Тогда Рубик вернулся к барной стойке, хлопнул по плечу Мэнджикса и уселся на стул.  
Мэнджикс жевал из плошки солёный арахис, захватывая его прямо горстью и высыпая в рот; хозяйничавший в подсобке Имир высунулся поглядеть, кто пришёл, обменялся с Рубиком коротким приветствием.  
— Там пожрать что-нибудь есть? — спросил у Мэнджикса Рубик. Вместо ответа тот подвинул плошку с арахисом так, чтобы она стояла между ними.   
Из кухонного помещения в зал таверны вышла Рилай, увидела Рубика, обрадовалась:  
— А ну иди сюда! Помогать будешь.   
— В кузнице — работай, на кухне — помогай, — деланно вздыхал магус, слезая с барного стула и направляясь к кухне. — А мог бы в башне сидеть, ничего не делать.   
— Что? — переспросила расслышавшая только его последние слова Рилай, откидывая на решётку пожарившуюся во фритюре картошку. Рубик подошёл ближе, окинул взглядом организованный девой производственный процесс.  
— Я говорю, мог бы в башне сидеть и нихера не делать.  
— Ты б со скуки сдох. Запанируй всё давай, шницелей пожарю с картошкой. Вон сколько народу, и все голодные.  
Полностью с ней согласившийся насчёт умирания со скуки Рубик уселся на ближайшую бочку, телекинезом принялся окунать пласты мяса в яйцо и в сухари. Занимавшаяся картошкой Рилай одновременно с этим жарила подготовленные шницели. Первую готовую порцию Рубик невозбранно забрал себе.  
Суетящиеся крипы раскладывали по тарелкам еду, торопливо уносили её в зал.   
Когда Рубик вдоволь наелся, а в помещении кухни стало слишком жарко, он вернулся в общий зал. Там было повеселее, хотя Кункки всё ещё не наблюдалось. Магус хотел скопировать имевшийся в распоряжении адмирала призрачный корабль.  
Вместо этого Имир выдал ему свечку и попросил разжечь с помощью телекинеза люстры, поскольку в помещении стало уже достаточно темно.  
— Нет, вы мне надоели! — неожиданно обозлился Рубик. — Я вам крип, что ли?  
Он вышел из таверны, хлопнул за своей спиной дверью, остановился на верхней ступеньке крыльца, не желая лезть под дождь. Достаточно было выслать огненного двойника к своему дому и переместиться следом... достаточно было...   
Реплика умения Ксина бесследно исчезла из памяти.   
Рубик вытащил записную книжку, открыл её на первой же странице и вчитался в законспектированную схему направления потоков энергии. Он не мог ошибиться, когда её записывал. Без сомнения, схема являлась правильной — но не срабатывала. Не хватало какого-то элемента.  
Надо было соглашаться на зонтик и сапоги.  
С досады магус плюнул в скопившуюся рядом с крыльцом лужу, толкнул дверь и вернулся в таверну.  
— Хер с тобой, давай свою свечку. Пропадёте ведь без меня, как пить дать пропадёте.  
— Спасибо, что посещаешь нас, о великий магус! — саркастично глянул на него протиравший барную стойку от крошек арахиса Мэнджикс. — Свет, исходящий от твоего ума, освещает наше серое существование как тысячи зажжённых лампад в тёмную октябрьскую ночь.  
— Точно, — сказал Имир, — пить.   
И со стуком водрузил на стойку три кружки сладчайшей пряной медовухи.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	9. Лес

Фурион сидел на заросшем мхом и опятами пне, механически гладил трущегося об его бедро малого энта, бесцельно смотрел на бродящую между липами стайку косуль, объедающих моховики. Смешанная лиственная роща радовала глаз — Фурион тщательно следил за здоровьем и состоянием леса. Хорошо, что всё-таки нашлась управа на психопата. В последние недели Рилай часто гоняла того то за ягодами, то за луком, то за грибами, и лес находился в постоянном стрессе. Как только _он_ не понимает настоящего положения вещей?  
Энт някал, лез под руку, хотел внимания. Косули объедали моховикам нежные шляпки, оставляя ножки нетронутыми, медленно перемещались по роще, пока наконец моховики не закончились.  
Фурион сосредоточился, влился сознанием в общую сеть, медленно начал проверять свои огромные зелёные владения. В лесу постоянно что-то происходило, и Фуриону следовало находиться в курсе дела.   
Его изрядно раздражал тот факт, что в лесу стали водиться посторонние. Правда, нельзя было не признать, что пришлые представляли собой меньшую угрозу, нежели _он_. Что Террорблейд, что Стригвир, что Абаддон за всё это время не причинили лесу ни малейшего вреда. Сейчас время от времени стала прилетать ещё и Кробелус; от призрака опасности деревьям не было вовсе. Однако всё равно Фурион считал всю эту идею дружбы народов возмутительной. Она нарушала устоявшийся порядок вещей.  
  
Осени давно не было. Кажется, данная мысль уже третью неделю незримо витала в воздухе Оплота, просачиваясь в умы и души. Не стоит испытывать благословение Веродиции, — сказал Фурион, и Каолин был с ним полностью согласен. И земле, и зелёному покрову приходила пора отдохнуть.  
За спиной неизменно одетого в полный пластинчатый доспех Нортрома закрылись окованные железом врата Оплота. Нортром поправил лямку закинутого за спину щита, подтягивая тот поудобнее, оглядел расстилавшийся перед ним лес. Листва деревьев и кустарников изрядно поредела — осень медленно и уверенно переходила во вторую фазу. Совсем скоро в лесу будет некому и негде скрыться.  
Он пошёл по проложенному в просеке плотно утрамбованному центральному тракту, разглядывая возвышавшиеся по обе стороны естественные стены клёнов, дубов и осин, из-за окрашенных осенью листьев представлявшие теперь живописную картину. Тракт был густо засыпан скользившей под ногами опавшей листвой.  
Нортром свернул на отходящую от тракта северную дорожку, углубился в лес. Из-за толщи листьев дорожка практически не различалась, её обозначало только расчищенное от подлеска и кустарников пространство. Вскоре дорожка уменьшилась, перешла в петляющую между деревьями тропинку, и различать путь стало ещё сложнее.   
— Вымел бы ты дорожки, — сказал Нортром ближайшему орешнику, — не разберёшь, куда идти.  
Орешник ожидаемо не ответил, но Нортром знал, что Фурион сообщение получил.   
Он шёл на север с полчаса, прислушиваясь и оглядывая лес. Наконец с удивительно тихим шорохом опавших листьев молниеносно примчались две иллюзии Эзрайта, перехватили копья, удерживая те наконечниками к земле — и уверенно загородили путь. Нортром остановился, вопросительно посмотрел на иллюзий.   
— Не мешай, — произнесла одна из иллюзий.  
— Чему не мешать — рыбу ловить? — спросил Нортром. — Прямо здесь?  
Наконечники копий поднялись чуть выше.  
— Эзрайт попросил не мешать.  
— Я не к нему, я на обрыв.  
— На обрыв — дальше, — одна из иллюзий указала наконечником копья направление, — вернись назад и поверни у большого камня. Уходи.   
Нортром окинул иллюзий оценивающим взглядом, задумался. Кратчайшая дорога на обрыв вела здесь, и стоило ли ему делать крюк — было непонятно.  
Иллюзии взяли копья на изготовку, сощурили глаза, разве что не зашипели, однако быстро опустили копья обратно. Ловко петляя в густом подлеске и меж кустарников, всё так же практически бесшумно примчался и сам Эзрайт, безоружный. Руки котика были покрыты свежей кровью.  
— Вот именно сегодня тебе вздумалось здесь ходить, — сходу напустился на него раздражённый Эзрайт, — ты сам понимаешь, что у тебя активная негативная аура? Ты же нам всю структуру порушишь.  
Нортром молча кивнул на его руки, не сводя с котика пристального взгляда.  
— Кабанчика свежуем! — рявкнул тот. — На ремешки для копий! А это целый ритуал! Пошёл отсюда!  
Нортром коротко наклонил голову в знак того, что понял, развернулся и пошёл по тропинке обратно. Внимательно следивший за его передвижением котик рыл когтистой лапой листья. Убедившись, что Нортром ушёл, Эзрайт тоже покинул тропинку — вернулся обратно к своему злосчастному кабанчику. Он и вправду проводил несложный ритуал, хотя тот, конечно, не имел такого магического потенциала, чтобы естественный негативный фон Нортрома мог ему повредить — рыболов попросту взывал в соответствии с принятыми в его бывшей деревне традициями к духам. Ему надо было чем-то заняться, пока Магина и Кробелус оккупировали его пристанище. Эзрайт великодушно не хотел тем мешать.   
  
Нортром же, нашедший недовольство Эзрайта совершенно справедливым, вернулся по тропинке до хорошо различимого массивного валуна, однако второй тропинки отыскать так и не смог.  
— Куда мне отсюда на обрыв?  
Недалеко от него в толщу листвы с глухим стуком упала непонятно откуда взявшаяся сосновая шишка — поскольку сосен здесь не имелось, она отчётливо выделялась на листьях. Двинувшись в указанном направлении, Нортром получил следующую указывающую путь шишку и постепенно выбрался на отчётливо различимую в прореженном подлеске тропинку.  
  
Но на подходах к обрыву Нортрому тоже перегородили путь, причём довольно колоритная парочка — Рубик со Стригвиром. Нортром не стал уточнять, был ли то принявший вид гончей Освежёванных Морфлинг или нет — понятное дело, что Морфлинг. Не мог же здесь взяться настоящий Стригвир с чёрного берега. Даже если бы и взялся, он бы не сидел, скрестив свои чудные лапы, за мирной игрой в шахматы. С Рубика-то оно бы сталось, но не с врагов. Кроме того, Морфлинг всегда развлекался подобным образом: принимал вид абы кого. В своей истинной форме тот не мог существовать вне водной среды.   
Так что Нортром приблизился к рассевшимся посередине тропинки на положенном прямо на осенние листья шерстяном чёрно-зелёном полосатом пледе шахматистам и остановился рядом, оценивающе рассматривая позицию фигур на шахматной доске. Морфлинг проигрывал.   
— Вы что, другого места найти не могли? Дайте пройти.  
Он не мог обойти игроков, не наступив на плед и тем самым не сбив фигуры— с обоих сторон тропинку загораживала плотная стена кустарника.   
Морфлинг заинтересованно на него посмотрел. Низко опущенный капюшон закрывал почти половину лица Стригвира, однако Нортром отчётливо почувствовал направленный на него цепкий, пронизывающий взгляд.   
— Чего это тебя на север понесло? — Стригвир говорил с заметным акцентом, смягчая отдельные звуки.  
— Рошана глянуть хочу, воскрес он уже или нет. Надо б вечерком его на шашлык пустить.  
— Вот и я за этим же пришёл, — сказал Рубик, — да там уже толпа целая была. Рошана за нас на шашлык пустили. Хочешь сидра?  
Нортром отказался от сидра, продолжил рассматривать Стригвира. Морфлинг точно так же не сводил с него неразличимого под капюшоном взгляда.  
— Дай секиру посмотреть? Интересно, чем он бьёт таким.   
Пальцы Стригвира-Морфлинга сжались на рукояти верхней из лежавших рядом с тем на пледе секир, и в какой-то момент Нортром уловил передавшуюся ему отчётливую острую мысль, даже не мысль, а инстинктивный мгновенный порыв: _кровь, кровь заливает осенние жёлтые листья, кровь сильными толчками выплёскивается из разрезанной шеи, земля пьёт кровь, и покрывающие широкое полотно оружия ритуальные узоры пьют кровь, и Освежёванные близнецы..._  
— Не дам, — отказался Стригвир, убирая руку с рукояти секиры и хватая кружку с сидром. Кружка дрогнула в его руке; ощущение взгляда на коже Нортрома исчезло.  
Страшный боец этот гончая, — думал Нортром, впервые в жизни рассматривая Стригвира столь близко. Ну Морфлинг, ну даёт... Где ж Морфлинг его скопировать-то сумел?  
— Слушай, а тебе не холодно? — спросил он, указывая на едва одетое тело Стригвира.   
— Неа, кровь горячая.  
— Ты мешаешь, — рассердился Рубик. — Я уже забыл, какие ходы планировал. Иди отсюда. Иди лучше клюкву для Рилай собери, она капусты для таверны собиралась наквасить. Рошана всё равно убили, нечего тебе тут больше делать. Дать тебе корзинку для клюквы?  
— Надо будет — у Фуриона возьму... Ладно, клюква так клюква. А где хоть она?  
Рубик указал на восток.  
— От второй охранной башни минут пять на северо-восток возьми, у помеченного фонарного столба сверни на тропинку. И прямо по тропинке ещё минут сорок. А хотя знаешь что, можешь прямо от капища пойти. У Фуриона уточни дорогу оттуда просто, оттуда ещё ближе. Дать тебе свиток телепортации?  
— Дай.   
Нортром взял протянутый ему свиток, развернул, вчитался в заклинание и с тихим хлопком рванувшегося в образовавшийся вакуум воздуха исчез.  
Рубик нервно потёр ладонью глаза, залпом допил остававшийся в своей кружке сидр, уселся поудобнее, невольно пихнув при этом ногой доску с качнувшимися шахматными фигурами. Посмотрев на доску, Рубик раздражённым движением перевернул её ногой.  
— Рисковали... — задумчиво произнёс Стригвир.  
— Да уж, одной капустой она теперь не отделается. Герои-любовники, чтоб их... И надо же ему было прийти именно сейчас!   
Рубик рассеял свои магические шахматы, фигурки которых рассыпались по пледу из-за его пинка, глубоко вздохнул. Напряжение, сковавшее его из-за неожиданного появления Нортрома, медленно спадало.  
Ваш мир сошёл с ума, сказал вчера Абаддон. Магус не задумывался ранее на эту тему.   
А мир и вправду сошёл с ума. Как же получилось так, что никто из них не замечает этого? Всё менялось постепенно, незаметно, по крупице. Кто из них сумел сохранить свой разум под безумной луной? Может быть, один только Нортром и сумел, да ещё целестиалы.  
Однажды ему приснилось, что под Оплотом пророс корень Искажения. Дурных снов было много — озорная чернильная падла с чёрного берега щедро делилась своими кошмарами со всем Бытиём. Но никакого следа Искажения не нашлось. Может быть, следа не нашлось не по той причине, что его не существовало, а по той, что они не знали, как выглядят _все возможные_ следы?  
Рубик отогнал от себя досаждающие мысли, магическим усилием создал две хрустальные сверкающие кружки со слабой вишнёво-смородиновой наливкой и протянул одну кружку молча рассматривавшему осенний лес Стригвиру.   
  
Нортром же, как и планировал, появился у восточного капища. Мельком взглянув на резной столбик капи, он двинулся в хорошо известном направлении. Разумеется, Нортром не собирался заниматься клюквой, просто ему в любом случае надо было сегодня добраться до восточной части реки. В этой части леса дорожки были более различимы — а может быть, он просто уже выучил нужный путь.  
С погодой сегодня повезло. Дождя ничего не предвещало, умеренный ветер нёс с реки прохладу. И всё бы хорошо, но чем дальше Нортром углублялся в ведущий к восточной части реки участок леса, тем гуще становился покрывавший поверхность опавших листьев туман. Молочно-белый туман густел, поднимался всё выше — по лодыжку, по середину голени, по колено. Видимость сокращалась.  
По мере приближения Нортрома к прибрежной лужайке становились различимы три маячивших за молодой древесной порослью, мутных из-за тумана силуэта. Раздался едва слышный, скраденный туманом звук, и силуэтов осталось два. Нортром прошёл сквозь поросль к реке, остановился на полянке, взглянул на обеспокоенную Аюшту и невозмутимо затягивающегося самокруткой Абаддона.  
С ними был третий. Он слышал не плеск, значит, это был не разумный обитатель речных глубин. Кому понадобилось сбегать при его появлении?   
— Пошёл отсюда, — коротко сказал Нортром Абаддону. Курящийся из сочленений брони и из лицевой прорези барбюта чёрно-фиолетовый дым смешивался с молочным туманом.   
Тот в ответ опустил самокрутку, коротко поколебался, повернул голову и выдохнул дым в сторону реки.  
— Право, я не замышляю зла.   
— Я повторяю второй и последний раз: убирайся из восточной округи.  
— Он гость леса, — сказала Аюшта. — Он...  
Гость леса или нет, Абаддон не сделал ни единого движения прочь. Мысли нимфы растеклись тягучим бесформенным киселём, словно ясный разум накрыло пеленой сна. Так мысли ускользают из уставшего, отяжелевшего сознания, делая невозможной любую попытку собраться, любую попытку сконцентрироваться. Слова застыли в горле, будто голосовые связки отказались подчиняться её воле наравне с мыслями. Мир поглотила тишина. Аюшта пусто смотрела, как Нортром молниеносным движением материализует в руке психическую глефу и беззвучным безошибочным броском всаживает её остриём прямо в лазурный светящийся глаз Абаддона. Глефа исчезла; глаз вспыхнул и погас, только густо повалил свивавшийся в щупальца чёрно-фиолетовый кипящий дым. Серо-голубые полные латы потеряли свою форму и плотность, растворились в воздухе, и следом за ними заколебалась сотканная из чёрного дыма фигура Абаддона, становясь всё прозрачнее.  
Ветер с реки рассеял чёрный дым. Молочный туман быстро оседал, впитывался в опавшие листья, уходил в землю. Аюшта всхлипнула, рванулась к тому месту, где стоял было исчезнувший без следа Абаддон, но её тело застыло на месте. Нортром опустил жезл Атоса.   
— Собери клюквы, Рилай просила — капусту хочет заквасить.   
Нортром посмотрел на нависший над рекой утёс чёрного берега, ещё раз поправил лямку щита и пошёл по береговой кромке к видневшемуся в отдалении ажурному мостику, воздвигнутому ранее Абаддоном вместо восточного брода. Висевший за его спиной щит блеснул зеркалом, и фигура Нортрома исчезла.  
Активная защита щита отражала любые попытки распознавания объекта. Не опасаясь наблюдения, Нортром дошёл до мостика, постоял некоторое время на его середине, разглядывая реку и оба леса, перешёл на чёрный берег и продолжил двигаться по заваленному плавником каменистому берегу на восток.  
Также находившийся в невидимости Каэл нагнал его очень скоро, беззвучно пошёл по камням берега следом.   
— Принеси ему потом мои извинения за доставленные неудобства, — сказал Нортром, не поворачиваясь. — И скажи, что если я говорю съебать с востока, значит, надо съебать с востока. Ты свитков мне написал?  
  
Жертвенный камень, испещрённый переплетающимися магическими символами голый серый валун, медленно начал куриться сизым дымком. Дымок усиливался, темнел, пока наконец жертвенный камень не заклубился иссиня-чёрным дымом. Вскоре в чёрном дыме появились фиолетовые прожилки.  
Жарвакко выглянул из своей хижины на полянку, заулыбался, нырнул обратно внутрь и быстро выскочил с обвешанным фетишами посохом, заплясал вокруг жертвенного камня в диком дёргающемся танце, аккумулируя и направляя энергию. Дым стал интенсивнее, поднимался вверх, вихрился не то языками, не то щупальцами. Спустя какие-то пару минут клубы дыма сформировались в набирающую плотность человеческую фигуру, обвили её, стекая по формирующимся серо-лазурным доспехам на потрескавшуюся бесплодную землю. Абаддон сделал шаг вперёд, поднял руку с зажатой в ней самокруткой, огляделся по сторонам и с наслаждением затянулся, выдыхая молочно-белый густой дым на Жарвакко.  
— Ничего, что я твоим жертвенником попользовался?  
— А ничего, ничего, — осклабился шаман, — это хорошо, когда дело идёт, хуже, когда оно стоит на месте.  
— Я сначала хотел сделать центром возрождения трактир, но там вопросами засыпят, — доверительно поделился с ним Абаддон, — лучше, думаю, прогуляюсь. Ну вот и пойду прогуляюсь.   
Он снова затянулся самокруткой, призвал своего бесплотного коня, лихо вскочил в седло и поехал прочь, махнув на прощание Жарвакко рукой.   
Жарвакко проводил рыцаря восклицаниями, мазнул рукой по воздуху, обрадованно взглянул на оставшийся в ладони лоскут серовато-чёрного дыма и заторопился с ним в хижину.  
  
Абаддон правил сквозь бурелом непроглядного леса. Здесь не было осени — и, наверное, не бывало никогда. Чёрный лес стоял не на плодородии почвы, а на ненависти безумной луны.  
Тяжёлыми хлопками крыльев его нагнал Вестник, шумно рухнул камнем прямо сквозь кроны и бурелом, сминая сухостой своей массой. Абаддон придержал коня. Вестник потоптался, поднялся в воздух, указал на Абаддона навершием своего скипетра и явно не без удовольствия наконец-таки сказал:  
— Идиот.   
— Ну не без этого, — согласился он.   
— Как так получилось?  
— Очень интересно получилось, на самом деле. Я творю реальность своей мыслью и своей волей, и оказалось, что если не успеть предварить... предварить... что там он делает-то? Пойдём выпьем, в общем.  
Абаддон стегнул коня, продолжил путь, через какое-то время выехал на северную просеку. Получивший возможность спуститься ниже Вестник так и сделал, полетел рядом. Вестнику определённо нравился этот рыцарь.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	10. Кот

Никто не спрашивал мнения Эзрайта по поводу текущего положения межфракционных отношений, но если бы спросили, то котик бы, сам того не зная, повторил слова Фуриона: теперь уже — в гробу он видал всю эту дружбу народов.  
  
Нет, не то чтобы он ратовал за войну. Мирный рыболов, Эзрайт примкнул в своё время к Оплоту, желая не столько приносить пользу фронтовому ополчению, сколько обрести дом для себя и всей своей иллюзионной дружины. У него вообще оставалось не так-то много выбора. Эзрайт вернулся со штурма цитадели Варна не тем, кем уходил, и для него больше не было места в родной деревне. Если так подумать, то для той ситуации, в которой оказался Эзрайт, безумная луна довольно полезно расколола Терру…  
Потому что в Оплоте привечали всех. Единое знамя светлого берега сплотило довольно странное объединение: разношёрстную компанию, в которой далеко не все могли называться нормальными.  
  
Эзрайт прибыл в лагерь одним из первых. Он видел, как под руководством Кункки возводятся первые заграждения, видел, как примитивные рвы и ограды сменяются каменными стенами, как в соответствии с тщательной планировкой поселения казармы сменяются внутренними жилыми районами. Видел, как крипы мостят брусчаткой площадь и основные дороги, как Каолин и Морфлинг создают посередине центральной площади фонтан, как Громобой освящает свежевоздвигнутый храм. Как Ксин и все три сущности Мэнджикса сооружают кузницу — самую первую, располагавшуюся ещё в городской черте. Как с большей самоотдачей и удовольствием, нежели при возведении цехов, мастерских и святилищ, все работают над возведением здания таверны.  
Эзрайт смотрел на всё это — и возвращался в облюбованный им северный участок леса, столь напоминавший родную прибрежную деревню.  
Он мало чем мог помочь в строительстве и земледелии, а существование крипов решало проблему нехватки рабочих рук. Не колеблясь ни минуты, Эзрайт вместе со всеми своими иллюзиями занялся рыбным промыслом, обеспечивая лагерю регулярное питание. Его инициативу встретили с радостью.  
Таким образом практически не появляющийся в лагере, живущий недалеко от северного тракта Эзрайт тем не менее чувствовал себя частью коллектива. Его привечали вместе со всей иллюзионной дружиной, никто не отворачивался ни от единого из образованных отражениями волшебных осколков котиков.  
Он ушёл тогда из деревни на фронт, чтобы её защитить, а защитив, был вынужден покинуть деревню навсегда. Препятствия, с которыми он столкнулся, изменили его без шанса вернуться обратно к мирной жизни.  
И с тех пор Эзрайт никогда не оставался один.  
  
Эзрайт нахмурился, взглянул на нежданного полуденного гостя. Магина потоптался рядом с костром, неуверенно уселся напротив Эзрайта на бревно, выжидающе посмотрел на котика. Проигнорировавший взгляд монаха Эзрайт проверил палочкой густоту варившегося в установленном на таганке хозяйственном котелке клея из жил.  
По обе стороны выложенной камнями костровой ямы неизменно располагались предназначенные для целей сидения толстые брёвна. Эзрайт время от времени рубил их на дрова. Не то чтобы ему было мало дров…  
За наличием у Эзрайта дров исправно следил Рубик, для которого подобное не составляло никакого труда. Конечно, для Риззрака подобная профилактика психического здоровья была бы полезнее, но густой подлесок смешанных лесов северного берега затруднял передвижение лесорубного аппарата, да и сам по себе Эзрайт предпочитал не пускать Риззрака в округу — ему не нравился запах работающего на бензине двигателя. А так магус уточнял у Фуриона наличие доступных для вырубки деревьев, заранее скопированным у Юрнеро широким ударом обрезал ветви, срубал сам ствол, после чего посредством ловкого оперирования телекинезом и одолженными у Юрнеро ударами нарубал дрова. Далее наставала очередь Морфлинга — точнее, способности Морфлинга создавать воду. Рубик копировал и её, переходил ко второй фазе операции: реверсировал создание воды, высушивая таким образом дрова, и считал на этом свою работу завершённой. Далее уже дрова переходили в руки неутомимых иллюзий, складывавших под отдельным навесом поленницу. И всё равно Эзрайт время о времени рубил предназначенные для сидения брёвна. Ему так хотелось.  
— Мне очень нужно с ней поговорить, пойми. Могу я попросить тебя дать нам возможность встретиться вечером? Мы не будем тебя стеснять? На реке, сам понимаешь, опасно, а сюда почти никто не ходит.  
Магина Эзрайта не стеснял. Его вообще было сложно стеснить — с полного одобрения Эзалора и Фуриона Эзрайт забрал в собственное пользование едва ли не полную площадь расположенного на севере прилегающего к реке лесного участка. Котики ловили рыбу, реже ловили дичь.  
— Ничего, — сказал Эзрайт, — мы привыкли. Но это был второй и последний раз, когда мы прикрывали вас от не посвящённых во всю эту... дружбу народов. Мы не сможем прикрывать вас вечно, да и не собираемся. Тот же Нортром нам союзник, а вот кому твоя верность принадлежит — уже непонятно.  
— Точно не чёрным, — глухо проговорил Магина, стискивая пальцы до побелевших костяшек. — Но меня только она понимает, я ей выговорюсь и с плеч как гора падает. А как бы так с ней встречи наладить — ума ни приложу. Этот зелёный долбоёб со своей гончей едва ли не обнимается, Аюшта с братцем якшается, как они это проворачивают и до сих пор не спалились — непонятно. Не знаю, к кому обратиться, кроме тебя.  
— Морфлинг ещё есть, — предложил Эзрайт, проверяя размачивающиеся ремешки. Его позабавили слова монаха о Рубике.  
Магина фыркнул.  
— Морфлинг? Мы с ним в жизни не общались.  
— Так может быть, пора начать?  
Магина замолчал. Эзрайт принёс древко, разветвлённый наконечник, вынул из горшка размоченный ремешок и занялся острогой, не обращая на монаха ни малейшего внимания.  
— Никогда не думал на тему того, столь ли уж агрессивно Нортром воспримет факт твоего общения с братом и призраком? Не то чтобы мы хотели тебя обидеть… но ты туповат. Тебе собственные эмоции разум застилают.  
— Мне — застилают, не спорю. А у него эмоций нет вовсе. Поэтому я прекрасно отдаю себе отчёт в том, как именно Нортром воспримет факт общения с врагами Оплота.  
— И мы его точно так же прекрасно понимаем. Оставь нас в покое, видишь, мы работаем. Приходите со своим призраком, делайте с ним что хотите, нам без разницы. Охрану расставим, но отвечать за тебя не станем. Все мы знали, на что шли, когда завязывали подобные знакомства.  
Магина сбивчиво поблагодарил Эзрайта, ещё некоторое время молча сидел, наблюдая за работой котика. Эзрайт крепко вставил наконечник в обмазанную клеем, проложенную ремешком выемку древка, после чего промазал место соединения клеем, споро обмотал всё тем же ремешком и убрал свободный край ремешка в кольцо оплётки. Закончив с острогой, Эзрайт отнёс готовое копьё в хижину, вернулся с новым подготовленным к сборке комплектом, снова запустил руку в горшок с ремешками. Он не обращал на монаха никакого внимания и не заметил, когда тот наконец ушёл.  
  
Однако в покое его явно оставлять не собирались. Едва Эзрайт завершил подготовку партии острог и принялся обдумывать своими дальнейшие планы, как к ещё не успевшему потухнуть костру, мягко ступая копытцами по обильной опавшей листве, вышла удерживающую полную клюквы большую корзинку Аюшта.  
Нимфа выглядела исключительно несчастной. Взглянувший на неё Эзрайт обеспокоился, засуетился, предложил свежевыловленной рыбы и оставшегося от завтрака бодрящего травяного настоя.  
— Он Абаддона убил, — проговорила Аюшта, стирая запястьем с глаз повторно выступившие слёзы. — Как же так? Как его можно было убить? Он же ничего плохого никому не сделал!  
— Кто убил? — не понял Эзрайт.  
— Нортром.  
— Просто сходу взял и убил?  
— Нет… на самом деле нет. Он сказал Абаддону уйти, даже два раза сказал. И убил.  
Эзрайт пожал плечами:  
— В таком случае Нортром полностью прав. Другое дело, вроде ж этот туманный товарищ на том и стоял, что его ничего не может повредить?  
— Как оказалось — может…  
Аюшта протянула корзинку:  
— Рилай просила клюкву, передай ей, пожалуйста. Я не хочу сейчас покидать лес.  
— Передадим, — вынужденно вздохнул Эзрайт, прикидывая, когда там к нему соберётся Магина. Он отдаст тогда корзинку клюквы вместе с монахом. — Давай мы тебе рыбки запечём, а? Угли ещё не остыли.  
Аюшта отрицательно мотнула головой, снова утёрла слёзы. Эзрайт не настаивал. Он не знал, как следует себя вести с расстроенными женщинами. Если уж на то пошло, он вообще не знал, как следует себя вести с женщинами.  
Поэтому Эзрайт порыл рукой клюкву, спросил разрешения оставить часть клюквы себе, уточнил у Аюшты мелочи касаемо положения вещей в восточной области леса и попросил оставить его одного. Аюшта довольно опечаленно ушла. Без сомнения, ей хотелось выговориться — может статься, что и выплакаться — но Эзрайта все эти женские слёзы и регулярно страдающее от жестокости бытия сердоболие Аюшты напрягали.  
  
Выпроводив жалеющую Абаддона нимфу, Эзрайт запоздало вспомнил о том, что у него почти закончились душистые травы. Незамедлительно получившие новое распоряжение иллюзии порысили в разных направлениях.  
Сам же Эзрайт без надобности пошёл к реке. Его не оставляло неприятное ощущение, что посещением одних Магины и Аюшты сегодняшний день не ограничится, и он совершенно не хотел снова выслушивать чьи бы то ни было проблемы.  
Он никогда не ставил перед собой вопроса, кому принадлежит его преданность: жизнь и копьё Эзрайта безоговорочно принадлежали Оплоту. Другое дело, что пока существо не давало ему повода — Эзрайт не убивал. Он не являлся категоричным ревнителем противостояния, он хотел просто жить, просто ловить рыбу, просто плавать по реке в своей долблёной лодке — и чтобы его вместе со всеми иллюзиями никто не трогал.  
Только сегодня этот мир абсолютно ему не благоволил. Потому что над деревьями промчалась безошибочно распознаваемая шаровая молния, метнувшаяся на берег к спускавшему лодку-долблёнку на воду котиком. Ослепительно-белый сгусток завис в воздухе, трансформировался в силуэт грозового целестиала. Материализовавшийся Рейджин немедленно огласил округу торжественным беспричинным смехом.  
Стоявший по щиколотку в воде Эзрайт хмуро взглянул на целестиала, дёрнул лодку за борт обратно к себе.  
— Таверна желает рыбки! — возвестил Рейджин. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что у тебя есть свежая рыбятина.  
Эзрайт призвал иллюзию, отдал распоряжения увязать сегодняшний улов.  
— Ты с собой заберёшь или крипов пришлёшь? Или нам своих отрядить в Оплот? Аюшта клюквы набрала ещё, Рилай вроде просила.  
— Крипов пришлю. Значит, будет нам рыбка?  
— Будет, — буркнул Эзрайт, снова выталкивая лодку, запрыгивая внутрь и отталкиваясь от дна шестом. — И клюква будет. Сами со всем этим разбирайтесь. Запекайте рыбу с клюквой.  
Рейджин всхохотнул, превратился обратно в шаровую молнию и со вспышкой унёсся прочь. Эзрайт проводил его взглядом, выправил движение лодки, бесцельно всмотрелся в колышущиеся на дне реки водоросли. Где-то в этом участке в прошлый раз обломилась одна из острог. То ли рыба унесла наконечник с собой, то ли унесло течение. Эзрайт не хотел просить Морфлинга, ему нравилось самому разбираться с возникающими в ходе собственной жизни проблемами.  
Наконечника Эзрайт так и не нашёл. Вместо этого он вернулся обратно на берег, поспел вровень к отряженным из таверны крипам, лично выдал тем вязанки рыбы, отдал корзинку клюквы, из которой нагрёб себе несколько горстей для морса, и опустился на бревно около уже потухшего костра.  
  
Мир не собирался оставлять его в покое. Шумно шурша листьями, едва ли не нарочно разбрасывающий их своими неизменными сандалиями, к пристанищу Эзрайта пришёл Рубик. Магус и вправду разбрасывал листья нарочно. Развлекался.  
— Скучаешь? — поздоровался Рубик.  
— Утомили нас уже все, — буркнул Эзрайт, вытирая руки о собственную шерсть. — С полудня ходят и ходят. Ты знаешь, что Нортром Абаддона убил?  
Рубик застыл на месте. Судя по всему, магус об этом ещё не знал.  
— Пиздец, — ёмко произнёс Рубик, усаживаясь напротив котика. — Я даже думать не хочу, что он со всеми нами сделает, если поймает с поличным. Нам чудом удалось от него отмазаться, он Стригвира за Морфлинга принял, но это просто кошмар какой-то. Дай мне рыбки?  
— Откуда нам её взять? Ты ж забрал четыре штуки только позавчера!  
— А с тех пор не завялились? — с надеждой воззрился на него Рубик.  
Бурча, Эзрайт поднялся с бревна, ушёл под навес и принялся ворошить развешенные на крючках вялящиеся десятки рыбин. Пользу, приносимую иллюзионным рыболовным братством Оплоту, сложно было переоценить.  
Рубик готовно создал вощёную бумагу, завернул в неё выданные Эзрайтом две большие вяленые щуки и три чехони, но уходить не спешил. Что-то тому ещё было нужно, понял Эзрайт. Ох, не давал ему Оплот скучать.  
— Он реально убил Абаддона? Прямо через весь туман? — спросил Рубик.  
— Спроси у Аюшты, она видела. Вроде как да, прямо через весь туман.  
— Абаддон реальность мыслью творит. В принципе, логично. Нет мыслей — нет возможности противостоять. Не хотелось бы мне видеть Абаддона в числе наших врагов.  
— Я думаю, ему теперь Нортрома видеть в числе своих врагов тоже не очень-то хочется, — здраво рассудил Эзрайт. — Не?  
— Может быть, может быть…  
Рубик поднялся, прижал локтем свёрток рыбы, попрощался с Эзрайтом и пошёл обратно в кузницу.  
Эзрайт сидел на бревне у костра, бесцельно смотрел в прогоревший костёр, потом поднялся и принялся инспектировать имеющуюся рыбу. Приличная часть вялилась, ещё большая часть коптилась сразу в трёх коптильнях, двух холодных и одной горячей.  
Вернулся шуршащий листьями Рубик, сходу сказал:  
— Забыл спросить, ты раков нам к пиву наловить не можешь?  
— Какие раки?! Осень на дворе.  
— Ну пожалуйста, — попросил Рубик. Эзрайт принялся шипеть, бурчать, фыркать, наконец нахохлился и после долгого раздумия сказал:  
— Ладно.  
Просиявший Рубик ушёл, на этот раз уже окончательно.  
Сам же Эзрайт угрюмо смотрел на расположенный напротив него ствол сосны. Раков захотели, кто бы сомневался. Самое время просто-таки…  
Что бы Оплот без него делал?

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	11. Шкаф

— Ты не туда смотришь! Ты сюда смотри!  
Удерживаемый Рилай на пороге пустующей утром таверны Кункка, с надеждой воззрившийся было в сторону барной стойки, вынужденно перевёл взгляд обратно на загораживающую путь деву. Рилай тыкала ему в лицо бумажный лист с простенько изображённым рисунком необходимого ей шкафа.  
— Ты понимаешь, что я в первую очередь командир флота, во вторую очередь оборонный инженер и ни в какую из очередей не плотник?  
— А мне без разницы, — ослепительно улыбнулась дева и, немедленно сбросив маску, нахмурилась: — Сделай шкаф и всё тут.  
— Дай мне сначала выпить, — вздохнул Кункка, — а потом я горы сверну.  
Удовлетворившись его словами, Рилай отошла от входа. Кункка шагнул к стойке за уже протягиваемой ему Имиром кружкой, мимикой лица довольно выразительно донёс до Имира и неизменно восседавшего там же Мэнджикса всё, что думает о женских капризах.  
— А шкаф мы поставим здесь, — Рилай тыкнула в незанятую область таверны около входной двери. — Да, Имир?  
— Что? — не понял тот.   
— Я говорю, шкаф поставим тут.  
— Какой шкаф?  
— Который сколотит Кункка. Ну или крипы под его руководством, мне без разницы.  
— Но мне не нужен тут шкаф…  
Рилай подошла к барной стойке, опёрлась на неё локтями, исключительно недовольно воззрилась на Имира.   
— Нужен, — ёмко сказала она после недолгого молчания. — И я сейчас объясню тебе, почему.  
  
Этим же вечером Рилай отловила и Рубика, ожидаемо заглянувшего в таверну после рабочего дня. Точнее, Рубика не требовалось ловить, он никуда убегать не собирался — мирно сидел между Ксином и Нортромом, цедил медовуху. Зашедшая в таверну Рилай профилактически окинула взглядом водружённый рядом со входом покамест пустующий шкаф. На практике шкаф представлял из себя самый обычный, прочно сколоченный глубокий некрашеный стеллаж без дверец.   
Удовлетворившись внешним видом и расположением изделия, Рилай удостоверилась в прочном креплении полок, приблизилась к барной стойке и доверительно приобняла Ксина и Рубика за плечи.  
— Появилась у меня идея, — заговорила она. — Сделать ящик для ненужных вещей. Ящик — это мало, поэтому пусть лучше будет шкаф. И дальше пусть те, кому что-то не нужно — кладёт, тот, кому нужно — берёт. Как вы думаете?  
— Судя по тому, что шкаф тут уже стоит, вопрос риторический, — произнёс Ксин. — А кому и что может понадобиться?  
— Ставь вопрос иначе: кому и что может не понадобиться?  
Ксин ничего не понял, но развивать тему не стал. Дева обратилась к Рубику:  
— А от тебя мне теперь нужно, чтобы ты зачаровал шкаф.   
Магус подавился медовухой, прыснул от смеха, забрызгивая Имира. Рилай недовольно тыкнула его кулаком в бок, вызывая у Рубика новый приступ хохота.   
— Погоди, — проговорил тот кое-как, тщетно пытаясь справиться со смехом, — то есть ты меня, великого магуса, просишь… зачаровать обычный складской шкаф? Серьёзно? Это как — чтобы вещи сами по местам раскладывались? Давай я лучше кому-нибудь метеор на голову уроню.  
— Я тебе уроню, — произнёс Нортром. Рилай повторно тыкнула Рубика кулаком в бок.  
— Хорош ржать, дослушай меня сначала. Надо, чтобы всё было честно, а то придёт тот же Джаракал и разворотит всё к херам собачьим. Надо, чтобы вещь мог взять только тот, кому она действительно нужна. И положить — только то, что не выкидывается как мусор, а что потенциально сможет понадобиться другим. Ну и, соответственно, полный комплекс защиты на сам корпус шкафа, чтобы его не вздумали кому-нибудь на голову ронять. Сможешь такое сделать?  
— Интересная задача, — согласился Рубик, — сделать автоматическую проверку побуждения и опциональное рассеивание магической привязки к предыдущему владельцу, говоришь. Ну это я смогу, да. Противодействие какое ставить?  
— Да простую силовую стенку прикрути и всё.   
Оттёрший контактную поверхность барной стойки и себя самого от медовухи Имир отдал влажную тряпку крипу, досыпал из мешка в стоявшую перед Мэнджиксом миску смесь жареных орешков, достал из-под стойки и поставил аналогичную миску перед Нортромом, насыпал орешков и туда. Переглянувшийся с Имиром Каолин, сидевший за одним столом с Кунккой и Рейджином, выразительно пожал плечами.  
— Чем бы женщина не тешилась… — задумчиво произнёс Нортром, запуская руку в миску с орешками. — Вот серьёзно, не понимаю я вас. Одной волшебный шкаф для волшебного мусора подавай, да ещё и с алгоритмами проверки на подлинность побуждений, другая с Абаддоном шуры-муры крутит. Ещё и Магина опять психует непонятно из-за чего, всё никак не могу от него добиться проверки магических зон на берегу по всей протяжённости реки. Что с Оплотом случилось?..  
Он принял протянутую Имиром кружку, отпил, захрустел орешками.  
— Сделайте сухариков с чесноком, а? Рилай, сумеешь сухарики сделать?   
— Сам ты волшебный мусор, — хмурилась Рилай. — Волшебный мусор — твоё второе имя.  
— Женщины… — повторил Нортром.  
Не желая связываться с Нортромом, Рилай ограничилась тем, что тыкнула кулаком Рубика.  
— Щас, щас, — демонстративно вздыхал магус, — я щас займусь твоим шкафом, дай допить только. Хочу сухариков.  
Мэнджикс полностью поддержал идею сухариков с чесноком, поэтому дева, угрюмо повязывая на ходу косынку, ушла в кухонное помещение.  
— Волшебный мусор, — ехидно сказал Нортрому Рубик, после чего незамедлительно почувствовал, как его мысли тяжелеют, застывают, а из голосовых связок не удаётся извлечь ни единого звука.  
Допив медовуху, Рубик протянул стакан Имиру. Тот принялся делать вид, что не понимает, чего Рубик от него хочет, иронично требуя непременно озвучить заказ голосом.  
Через какое-то время насмотревшийся на мучения магуса Нортром наконец снял своё влияние.  
  
Когда с приготовлением сухариков было завершено, Рилай вернулась в общий зал таверны и принялась допытываться от Рубика отчёта о проделанной работе. Незадолго до этого повторно обозвавший Нортрома волшебным мусором понурый Рубик опять сидел без медовухи и вынужденно пил из кружки Ксина какую-то кисловатую пенистую ерунду. Сам огненный целестиал, изрядно забавлявшийся ситуацией, не имел ничего против.  
— Зачаровал он тебе шкаф, — сказал деве Имир, — проверяй.  
Рилай почесала голову. О том, как проверять шкаф, она не подумала.  
— А я сейчас сам проверю, — хохотнул Мэнджикс, грузно поднялся с барного стула и затопал по лестнице на гостевой этаж таверны, откуда вскоре спустился с замшевым драным башмаком в руке. — Во.  
— Ну и куда ты меня тащишь? — вопрошал башмак низким скрипучим голосом, на манер рта хлопая полуотвалившейся подошвой. — Ты что, меня выкинуть хочешь?  
— Нееее, — говорил Мэнджикс. — Я хочу… Рилай, как ты там говорила? Поделиться тобой как потенциально способным принести пользу другим, вот так. Ты же полезный дохуя. Подлатать тебя только — и хоть на бал надевай.  
Рилай, Ксин, Имир, Рубик и Нортром следили за шествием Мэнджикса с исключительной заинтересованностью. Умолкли даже остальные посетители, с жадным любопытством засмотревшись на целестиала с говорящим ботинком.  
Мэнджикс подошёл к шкафу, оглядел ровные ряды полок и аккуратно поставил башмак на среднюю.  
— Ну и что я тут делать буду? — заскрипел башмак.  
— А ты будешь тут сидеть и ждать. Представь только: ходит на свете несчастное существо всего в одном ботинке, приходит и такой «Ох ты ж, вот же ж точно такого башмака мне для пары не достаёт!».   
— Нашёл способ от меня отделаться, значит, — обиженно скрипел ботинок. — Не ценишь ты меня.   
— Абсолютно не ценю, — произнёс Мэнджикс, возвращаясь за барную стойку и подмигивая всем собравшимся. — Нор, заткни его, а?  
Нортром выразил взглядом всё, что думает по поводу данного предложения.  
— Я даже не буду спрашивать, откуда у тебя этот ботинок и почему ты его хранил… — сказала Рилай.  
— А потому что выкинуть не мог. Магический, сука. Возвращается к хозяину. Валялся у меня под горой ерунды, лишь бы молчал. Какой полезный шкаф вы сделали, однако.  
Дверь в таверну распахнулась, впуская Свена с Юрнеро.  
— Два бравых молодца пришли, — встретил их появление разбитый замшевый ботинок. — Тупой и ещё тупее.  
Свен с Юрнеро остановились около шкафа, непонятливо рассматривая изделие. Свен потянулся к башмаку с очевидным намерением выкинуть его прочь, но рука рыцаря наткнулась на невидимую преграду.  
— Ой, ой, — язвил ботинок. — Какой недовольный. Иди пей!  
— Оставьте его в покое, идите сюда, — позвал их Имир, — я всё объясню.  
— Ты зачем это сюда принёс? — спросил Мэнджикса Ксин.  
— Ты только представь, НАСКОЛЬКО он мне надоел!!!  
— А избавиться-то теперь от него как?  
— Так Рилай же объяснила, — удивился Мэнджикс. — Надо, чтобы его забрал кто-то, кому он понадобится.  
Все синхронно повернули головы к устроившемуся на полке шкафа башмаку. Нортром захрустел сухариками.  
— Надежда и оплот Света, — бубнил башмак. — Сидят в таверне, водку хлещут. Говорила мне мать: не доведёт тебя магия до добра, Горацио, ох, не доведёт. Надо было мать слушаться. Жрут сухарики с чесноком и не делятся.  
Нортром поднялся со стула, подошёл к шкафу, протянул руку и положил сухарик в образованную дыркой полость башмака. Тот принялся старательно жевать подошвой угощение.  
Рубик попросил у Имира бочонок медовухи, кружку и сообщил:  
— Волшебный мусор волшебный мусор поймёт с полуыыы.  
Разумеется, Нортром отреагировал молниеносно, но бочонок у вынужденно замолчавшего Рубика уже имелся.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	12. Свидание

Кто бы мог подумать, что говорливый ботинок придётся и Имиру, и посетителям таверны по нраву? Живая аудитория довольно быстро признала Горацио первоклассным комиком и после шумного голосования вынесла общий вердикт: потехи ради оставить ботинок жить в шкафу. Хотя бы временно.  
— Я не собираюсь всю жизнь прожить в шкафу, — недовольничал Горацио, — я тоже личность.  
— Клоун ты, а не личность, — сказал Имир. — Сиди в шкафу, там твоё место. А то вон уже желающие выстроились.  
А желающие на Горацио, к большому удовольствию придумавшей столь полезный шкаф Рилай, и вправду нашлись. Вынырнувший из кухни Раста держал тарелку в руке, шумно прихлёбывал чересчур горячий грибной суп и спорил с приткнувшимся в конец барной стойки, подальше от Мэнджикса, Джаракалом:  
— Уступи его мне, он смешной такой, я его трюкам научу. Будет через обруч прыгать.  
— Нет, этот пидорас рваный — мой.  
— Ты же его ногами будешь бить, — печалился Раста.  
— А на что ещё он годится-то? — вопил тролль. — Пидорасы для того и существуют, чтобы я бил их ногами.   
— Я требую улучшения жилищных условий, — скрипел елозивший на месте Горацио. — Полка жёсткая. Могли бы хоть подушечку какую под меня подложить. Тоже мне, герои Оплота. Миролюбие так и прёт. Особенно из этого вон... самого доброго.  
Ксин схватился за голову, ушёл на крыльцо кухни.  
Нортром ушёл ещё раньше.  
  
Световые дни всё сокращались и сокращались, сумерки наступали непривычно быстро. Крипы разжигали в уличных фонарях свечи. Не то чтобы без этого уличное освещение никак бы не обошлось... Зачарованные фонари из толстого закалённого стекла в кованом обрамлении, свисавшие на цепях с высоких деревянных столбов, служили практически исключительно эстетическим целям.  
Однако идея со шкафом оказалась необычной. У Нортрома валялась пара изживших своё слабых талисманов, которые было жалко выкинуть и из-за копеечной стоимости не было смысла продавать. По пути до их с Магиной части юго-восточного района, отстоящей от основного поселения и для пущего спокойствия загороженного лесной полосой от шума, Нортром мысленно перебирал находившиеся в его распоряжении магические предметы. Некоторые из них он не использовал уже давно — их тоже можно было положить на полку вместе с талисманами, пусть хоть кому-нибудь принесут пользу. Если их, конечно, ботинок не съест. Ну и балаган же здесь творится.  
Чем больше проходило дней, тем настойчивее мысли Нортрома возвращались к термину «Хаос». Здесь начинал твориться чистый хаос. И как назло, два единственных специалиста, способные разобрать все магические зоны светлого берега по крупицам, этого не замечали в упор. У Нортрома было мало вопросов касаемо происходящего, только как же много ответов, зачастую противоречащих друг другу, на них существовало.  
Пройдя аллеей к их участку, Нортром сходу направился к дому Магины. Защита была снята — монах находился у себя. Едва поднявшийся на крыльцо Нортром взялся за ручку двери, как та распахнулась; явно торопящийся Магина едва не сбил его дверью с ног, насторожился, рефлекторно прижал к себе завёрнутый в тёмную ткань свёрток. Успевший шагнуть по ступенькам назад Нортром окинул союзника взглядом. Тот отчего-то надел изящное в своей простоте одеяние, в котором монах в своё время удрал из захваченного умертвиями Турстаркури. Магина по вполне понятной причине ненавидел это воспоминание о трагедии минувших дней.   
— Я думал, ты его сжёг давно. В честь чего это ты приоделся?  
— Счёл нужным. Если тебе не требуется ничего срочного, давай завтра поговорим.   
— О нет, — холодно сказал Нортром, безошибочно почувствовавший исходящую от напарника тревогу, вызванную его появлением. — До завтра мы откладывать не будем. Ты от меня бегаешь вот уже неделю, не думай, что я не замечаю. Идём-ка мы с тобой, красавец принарядившийся, на реку. Прогуляемся, так сказать, под осенней луной. Оставь эту вот штуку, — он кивнул на свёрток, — и бери свои топоры. А, вижу, топоры с собой. Ну и пойдём тогда.  
— Нор, у меня планы.  
Нортром жёстким движением потянул Магину от двери вниз по ступенькам, с размаху закрыл хлопнувшую дверь и с нескрываемой яростью вцепился рукой в складки мягко спадавшей на грудь монаха туники, захватывая те в кулак.  
— А искажение отсюда вычистить в твоих планах не значится? Я плохо распознаю магию, но даже я понимаю, что у нас тут всё отклонилось от первоначального пути. Ты идёшь со мной на реку, не откладывая ни на минуту, и тщательно всё проверяешь. Если гниль и должна потянуться, она потянется со стороны того берега.  
Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза; Магина отвёл взгляд первым.  
— Я не понимаю, что обозначает твоё колебание, — сказал Нортром. — Но если ты решил переметнуться под чужие знамёна, то скажи лучше честно. По старой дружбе выслушаю последнюю волю и убью безболезненно.  
— Я не предавал Оплот и не собирался, — рявкнул Магина, раздражённо перехватывая свой свёрток. — Ты в любом случае не поймёшь.  
— Куда уж мне, действительно. Подозрительно ты себя ведёшь как-то. Мне надо вылазки ради доспех надеть, пойдём, побудешь на всякий случай перед моими глазами.   
  
— Начнём с севера, авось и Рубика по пути поймаем. Давно пора вас обоих за шкирку взять и к делу приставить, а то такое впечатление, что вы мне одолжение делаете.   
Да уж, не хватало встретить по пути ещё и Рубика... — думал Магина, вынужденно следуя за старшим товарищем по пересечению ведущих к северным вратам дорог. Ох и угораздило его влипнуть. Всего-то собирался провести вечер с Кробелус. Призраку было интересно, как выглядел Магина ещё в бытность его послушником, поэтому он вынужденно надел свою старую форму. Как будто мало было неотвратимо поднимавшихся гнетущих мыслей, так теперь ещё и Нортром навязался.  
Они по дороге заглянули к исключительно симпатичному каменному жилищу магуса, обитавшего в центральной восточной зоне, однако Рубика дома не оказалось. Зато попавшийся на северо-восточной дороге пошатывающийся Юрнеро, шедший в обнимку со Свеном по направлению к дому Рилай, дал Нортрому совет:  
— Он у Эзрайта, скорее всего. Ушёл из таверны где-то часа полтора назад.   
— Нам как раз по пути, — удовлетворённо кивал Нортром.  
Из головы Магины никак не выходили адресованные ему слова: «Убью безболезненно». Когда Нортром обнаружит ожидающую у Эзрайта Кробелус, способа предупредить которую Магина никак не мог найти — наверное, и вправду останется только убивать, поскольку Кробелус он в обиду не даст. Это если только они не наткнутся по пути на Рубика. Тогда, скорее всего, можно будет оставить мокрую работу на Стригвира.   
За их спинами закрылись тяжёлые двери Оплота. Ряды всё тех же фонарей, из-за собственной тяжести еле различимо покачивающихся на железных цепях, мягко освещали усыпанную пожухшей, растёртой ногами тонким слоем по утрамбованному тракту листвой просеку. Вокруг фонарей кружили бабочки-совки; ветер шелестел в кронах, гнал по небу перистые редкие облака. Одного взгляда на текущую фазу луны хватало, чтобы понять: оставались сутки-двое до полнолуния. Как назло самые опасные дни, день до и день после.  
Магина остановился, взглянул на спину Нортрома, на прикрывающую пластинчатую броню декоративную кожаную накладку. Он действительно подумал о том, чтобы убить союзника? Искажение ближе, чем кажется...  
— Ты чего там застрял? — повернулся к монаху остановившийся Нортром.  
— Полнолуние скоро... — сказал Магина.   
— Угу. Пойдём.   
Магина догнал его, пошёл рядом. Света от фонарей и луны более чем хватало для того, чтобы различать ровную дорогу. Осенние дожди не изменили её состояния, Каолин тщательно следил за вверенной ему областью попечения.   
Ветер шелестел листвой. Периодически с запада доносился лосиный рёв — лоси по осени сходили от гона с ума.   
— Скажи, Нор, для тебя всё делится только на чёрное и белое?  
— Серое ещё есть. Это когда ты хуи пинаешь вместо своих рабочих обязанностей, и мне приходится искать помощи на востоке.  
— А что на востоке?  
— Клюква, — абсолютно серьёзно ответил Нортром. Магина не понял, была ли то шутка, и на всякий случай неуверенно усмехнулся.  
  
Ещё минут через сорок они наконец дошли до северной части реки, пробившей себе русло под образовывающим относительно надёжный естественный мост каменным завалом. Вода выглядела бездонной пропастью; бурелом чёрного берега вставал отвесной непроглядной стеной.  
Вражеский фон чувствовался здесь неимоверно сильно, однако никаких активных зон не имелось. Беспокоившийся из-за Кробелус Магина никак не мог сосредоточиться, чем вызывал изрядное раздражение Нортрома.   
— Да нет здесь ничего! — злился монах, отлично чувствовавший безошибочно определяемый след потусторонней энергии, оставшийся от призрака.  
— Если нет, чего ты так нервничаешь? Работай.  
Ещё бы ему не нервничать. С каждым шагом по берегу всё ближе и ближе становилась неотвратимая очная ставка.  
Одна из иллюзий Эзрайта, на камнях узкого северного переката застывшая с острогой до степени полного смешения с естественным окружением, выпрямилась, сильным лёгким прыжком перескочила на берег, выбралась на тропинку.   
— Рубик у вас? — спросил Нортром.   
— Нет. С полчаса назад был недалеко от центрального брода. Идите по берегу, авось застанете.   
— Благодарю.  
Они оставили иллюзию продолжать рыбалку, пошли дальше. Мысли Магины то и дело отклонялись от рабочего русла. Иллюзия теперь наверняка известила Эзрайта об их появлении на берегу, и, соответственно, Эзрайт наверняка предупредил Кробелус. Но что, если она теперь попадётся им на реке?   
— Пока что пусто. Только фон с того берега. Здесь вообще смысла нет ничего искать, здесь Эзрайт, он если что-нибудь постороннее отловит — убьёт и глазом не моргнёт, ты же знаешь. Или Рубику донесёт, они постоянно общаются.  
— Как ни крути, все пути ведут к Рубику... — задумчиво отвечал Нортром, не отводя взгляда от поднимающейся по ночному небосводу практически полной луны. — Кстати, а в лунную ночь же вроде рыба не клюёт? Я вроде слышал, что в облачность клюёт только. Да и сейчас за всё это время ни одного всплеска не уловил. Интересно, что котики тогда на реке делают.  
— Раз что-то делают — значит, клюёт.  
— А что ты тащишь, кстати?  
Нортром показал на свёрток, где находилась роскошная пашминовая шаль для любящей длинные накидки Кробелус.  
— Потом, — хмуро произнёс Магина.  
Пологий каменистый берег перешёл в песчаный пляж, затем — в густо заросший кустами и склонившимися ивами обрыв. В береговом пространстве за обрывом виднелись отсветы фонарей центрального тракта.  
— У Рошана всё намертво фонит демонами, — сказал Магина, — но на протяжении всего берега ни малейших следов на нашей территории, ни единого постороннего очага. Здесь тоже чисто.  
С обрыва на центральный тракт полукругом вела широкая пологая дорожка. Нортром подошёл к воде, задумчиво осмотрелся по сторонам, пристально оглядел непроглядный чёрный берег.  
Свой же берег здесь на добрую сотню метров вперёд представлял собой очередной песчаный участок, отлично подходящий для купания, но совершенно не подходящий для ходьбы. Пляж резко сменялся полосой изломанного, неровного и исключительно неудобного для передвижения берега. Нортром с монахом вернулись по освещаемой фонарями просеке к хорошо различимой дорожке, тёмным тоннелем ведущую сквозь плотную стену деревьев, пошли через лес вдоль берега.  
Даже несмотря на то, что Фурион поддерживал в лесу порядок, видимость ночью значительно сокращалась. Света луны, просачивающегося сквозь наполовину опустевшие лиственные кроны, хватало ровно на то, чтобы не переломать себе ноги об корни и пеньки.  
— На что ты засмотрелся? Ищи дальше.  
Монах старательно зондировал округу, проверяя на все возможные угрозы, однако не находил ничего.  
  
Сколько прошло времени к тому моменту, когда Нортром с Магиной выбрались на узкий высокий мыс с диким сладким луком — не знал никто, поскольку облака понемногу затянули всё небо. Как назло, ни у кого из них не имелось при себе ни свитков освещения, ни даже завалящего огнива, не говоря уже про факел или свечу. Фуриона же ночью будить не хотелось, хранитель очень этого не любил.  
Поэтому когда откуда-то с противоположной от мыса стороны образованного берегом крошечного заливчика раздался голос Рубика, импровизированная дозорная бригада в значительной степени обрадовалась. Точнее, обрадовалась присутствию способного создать свет магуса. И очень не обрадовалась его словам:  
— Кому расскажу, что Нортром и Магина свидание затеяли — не поверят.  
Наступила тишина, прерываемая только естественными звуками ночного леса и плеском воды.  
— Хватит чушь нести, — сказал наконец Нортром. — Сделай свет и идём с нами. Надо проверить весь берег.   
Береговой участок на пяток метров в стороны засеребрился не режущим в темноте глаза, достаточно ярким светом. Магус поднялся с поваленного ствола, на котором всё это время сидел, пошёл по кромке залива в их сторону, помогая себе посохом.   
— Чушь нести? То есть они посередине ночи пришли в укромный живописный уголок, вина с собой притащили, и это называется не свидание?   
— Вина? Какого ещё вина?   
Магина сжал неожиданно потяжелевший свёрток. Вместо мягкого шерстяного платка теперь прощупывалось нечто округлое и твёрдое. Он растерянно взглянул на иронически усмехавшегося Рубика, поймавшего взгляд и подмигнувшего.  
— Берег мной уже проверен вдоль и поперёк. Я едва ли не каждый день ищу всё, что могу только распознать, но пока не нашёл ни единой нити, ни единого очага, пассивного или нет. Вся надежда на Магину. Я вас оставлю, убеди его заниматься собственными обязанностями как следует. Ишь, герои-любовники.  
— Что ты плетёшь? — рявкнул Нортром.  
— Я уже ухожу, — замахал руками Рубик, — я вам мешать не буду, я тут просто проводить время люблю. Вы фужеры взяли, кстати?  
— Какие ещё фужеры?!   
— Не взяли, — вздохнул магус, — я так и знал. Бестолочь ты, Магина, бестолочь, не подумал совсем. Не из горла же будете пить.  
— А ну пошёл отсюда!  
Рубик не заставил себя упрашивать, развернул свиток телепортации и исчез с тихим хлопком. С добрую минуту Нортром и Магина демонстративно смотрели куда угодно, только не друг на друга. Наконец неловкость, вызванная словами Рубика, утихла.  
— Объясни. Мне, — отчётливо отделяя слова, тихо заговорил Нортром. — Зачем ты взял с собой эту бутылку?  
— Я ж тебе сказал, что у меня планы были! — объяснил Магина, ни разу не кривя душой. — Луна сам видел какая живописная была, хотел посидеть на берегу, выпить. А ты мне и договорить не дал, сходу работать потащил.  
Молчание воцарилось снова. Оба думали только об одном: как быстро Рубик растреплет всему лагерю о сегодняшней ситуации.   
— Так, ладно, — сказал в конце концов Нортром. — Половину берега уже проверили, осталась вторая половина. Вперёд. Кстати, что там за вино-то?

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	13. Полнолуние

На берегу не имелось ни следа искажения или хаоса. На светлом, разумеется — потому что на чёрном какие только магические сферы и отголоски планов не переплетались между собой. Морфлингу исключительно нравилось взаимодействие сочащихся с каждого из берегов энергетических потоков, поэтому русло реки пролегало вровень между ними.  
Не имелось ни следа, да уж. Были только искажение и хаос. А следов их — не было.  
Чем ближе Магина и Нортром подходили к восточной области, где в рассветном обильном тумане блестел ажурный мостик Абаддона, тем явственнее портилось настроение Нортрома.   
— Столько времени из-за тебя потратил. Я вам с Рубиком нянькой нанялся, что ли? Одного упрашивать зоны проверять, за другим следить, чтобы не разрушил чего.  
Чудом сменившая мягкую накидку диковинная бутылка содержала в себе душистый крепкий кагор, от которого к рассвету ничего не осталось. Куда делась пашминовая шаль, которую торговец по заказу монаха привёз из Ревтеля за более чем приличную — точнее, по мнению Магины, за более чем неприличную сумму? Скорее всего, Террорблейд достал бы шаль дешевле, но Магине совершенно не хотелось связываться с братцем, тем более посвящать того в тонкости собственных отношений. Он по молодости лет считал, что об его отношениях с Кробелус мало кто в курсе.  
О том, что Рубик попросту превратил его шаль в вино, Магина предпочитал не думать. Кроме того, Рубик и не был замечен в таком вот направленном вредительстве. Если магус и вредил, то неизменно с предварительными криками «Смотрите, что умею!». Скорее всего, просто поменял местами предметы. И хорошо. Потому что шаль бы Магина Нортрому никак не объяснил, а врать он не имел права.  
— Значит, всё чисто. Тогда я больше тебя не держу... Кстати, неплохое вино. Поделись потом, откуда заказывал, надо будет предложить Имиру затарить пару десятков бочек. Спокойной ночи, что ли. Столкнёшься с Рубиком — скажи ему, что шутку я совершенно не оценил и лучше б ему ближайшие дни вести себя потише.  
Нортром протянул Магине свиток телепортации. Монах молча взял свиток, развернул, сконцентрировался на заклинании и с неизменным хлопком исчез.  
Ох и влип, — думал Нортром, направляясь на мостик и не сводя взгляда с утёса. На утёсе что-то блеснуло и погасло.  
Его засекли уже давным-давно — ещё когда они с Магиной осматривали центральный участок. Поди теперь оправдайся.   
Он зашёл на мостик, остановился посередине, устало облокотился на перила. Целая ночь прошла. За спиной Нортрома вставало солнце, окрашивая густые облака розовым; от реки тянуло сыростью. Плескали рыбы. Поднимавшийся до пояса туман стелился по обоим берегам.  
— Ты считаешь, что его уровень определения лучше, чем я могу составить в свитках?  
Нортром покосился на стоявшего в невидимости Каэла. Тот управлял голосом не хуже самого Нортрома, но, похоже, был изрядно раздражён.   
— Я не хочу упускать ни шанса. Оплот медленно и уверенно сходит с ума.   
— Вы не обучались владению и управлению хаосом, откуда вам знать, как его определить и как нейтрализовать? Малец только мертвяков и демонов распознаёт безошибочно.  
— Я уже сказал, что не хочу упускать ни шанса.   
— Плохо оправдываешься. Должен сказать, что вино взяли специально для исследования очагов заражения, а монах принарядился, чтоб дезактивировать магию было сподручнее.  
Комизм ситуации зашкаливал. Нортром снял шлем, устало потёр пальцами виски, принял протянутый ему флакон клярити, осушил одним глотком.  
— Про вино я вообще не в курсе был.  
Его сбило с ног направленной энергетической волной; Нортром сумел уцепиться за перила и сохранить равновесие. Каэл снял с себя невидимость ровно на такое количество времени, чтобы с демонстративным пренебрежением окинуть Нортрома взглядом, после чего бесследно смешался с поднимавшимся с камней чёрного берега туманом.  
Всё-таки обиделся, — думал Нортром, разворачивая свиток телепортации и перемещаясь к своему дому.   
  
Редко когда в полнолуние луна не мылась. В том смысле, что редко когда в эту ночь не шёл дождь, надёжно закрывая тучами полный сверкающий диск. Дождь шёл и сейчас — шёл ещё с середины дня, заливая Оплот серыми косыми струями, вспенивая на брусчатке дорог поверхность обширных луж. Пришлось даже отрядить в Оплот Морфлинга, чтобы тот снизил количество воды на улицах и в фонтане. Морфлинг пришёл с Эзрайтом, в обличии котика, и следом за ними иллюзии тащили несколько больших вёдер с раками. Последний дар летнего благословения Веродиции.  
Разумеется, раки были доставлены в таверну. Не всё же одним кузнецам наслаждаться лакомыми кусками, заботливо откладываемыми Эзрайтом для своего раздолбайского друга.  
— Хочу рака, — скрипел Горацио. — Хочу рака с пивом. Сто лет не ел.   
Ему выдали головогрудь от рака, благо в ней всё равно не имелось никакого мяса.  
— Хочу пива, — продолжал ныть Горацио. — Об самого доброго они полную кружку разбить могут, а со мной поделиться ни-ни.  
— Ой, прямо-таки полную! — препирался с ним Мэнджикс. — Там всего-то глоток оставался.  
— Правильно, у тебя такая пасть, что ей полная кружка на один глоток и есть.  
Пришлось вылить прямо в рваный перед башмака стакан пива. Куда оно там только впиталось?..  
Рубик сидел за одним столом с Рилай, Ксином и Нортромом, и разгрызал мясистые сочленения рака с таким ожесточением, что солёные капли бульона летели на всех. Нортрому совершенно не хотелось при всём этом присутствовать, но он считал нужным удостовериться, что магус не станет перевирать события об их ночной встрече, в частности — публично болтать глупости о так называемом свидании. Покамест Рубик не произнёс об этом ни слова.  
— Почему она всегда моется? — вздыхала Рилай, чинно расправлявшаяся со своим раком.   
— Я уверен, что у Расты найдётся какое-то неординарное объяснение данного явления, — говорил Ксин, поедавший раков с аналогичной аккуратностью. — Говорят, полнолуние — опасный день.  
— Брешут, — хмуро возразил Нортром. — День до и день после.  
Рубик отодрал от рака ножки, начал их с исключительно противными звуками высасывать.  
— Нет, Нор, ни разу не брешут.   
— Первое осеннее полнолуние за долгие годы, задумайтесь. Романтично...  
Ксин снисходительно взглянул на Рилай, однако ничего не сказал.  
— Пойду я всё-таки схожу к Расте, вдруг сумеет дождь остановить. Оставьте мне одного рака.  
Рилай вскочила со стула, торопливо вышла из таверны, шлёпнув по пути руку потянувшегося её ущипнуть Свена. Тот сидел за столом с Юрнеро, Кунккой и Каолином.  
— Романтики хочет, — повысив голос, чтобы Свен расслышал его в общем гуле, сказал повернувшийся в сторону рыцаря Ксин. — Готовься.   
Изрядно промокшая дева вскоре вернулась обратно, уселась за стол, приняла у Нортрома спасённого от загребущих рук магуса последнего рака.  
— Говорит, вряд ли сумеет облака рассеять. Жалко...  
— Технически, способ есть... — задумчиво протянул Рубик. Рилай немедленно принялась сверлить его взглядом. — «Совпадение» называется.  
Дверь в таверну открылась, впуская густое облако молочно-белого пряного тумана, и в помещение шагнул Абаддон.   
  
Надёжно выстланная крыша конусовидной хижины Эзрата не пропускала дождя. Капли с тихим шуршанием били в толстый слой еловых лап, создавая внутри освещённой блуждающими огоньками хижины относительный уют. Магина уселся в гнезде котика — большом ворохе мягких, отлично выделанных меховых шкур, и вокруг него вилась исключительно счастливая Кробелус, ранее и создавшая пресловутые огоньки. Призрак заматывалась в тончайшую пашминовую шаль — Рубик действительно попросту поменял её местами с бутылкой вина, и при первой же оказии отдал монаху обратно. Магина довольно скупо тогда магуса поблагодарил, хотя на самом деле прекрасно понимал, что Рубик его спас. Рубик это, само собой, тоже понимал.  
Собственная хижина Эзрата, просторное помещение из натянутых на раму шкур, выстланных снаружи лапником, внутри представляла собой довольно аскетичное и посредственное зрелище. Тут находились меховая лежанка, несколько копий, криво сколоченный деревянный сундук с инструментами и примитивной посудой — и всё. Правда, если бы Магина знал Эзрата лучше, он знал бы и о существовании второго сундука, надёжно спрятанного в изолированном погребе. Но Магина о втором сундуке не знал.  
— Я был готов его убить, — тихо рассказывал монах подруге, — что-то со мной не так.  
— Это просто полнолуние, — утешала его прижимавшая оба конца шали к своей щеке Кробелус, словно всё ещё чувствовала пуховую нежность. — Оно всех сводит с ума. Интересно, что ты заговорил на эту тему, потому что у меня есть к тебе просьба.  
— Постараюсь удовлетворить.  
— Убей меня.  
Магина взглянул на неё, не совсем поняв, что он услышал.   
— Это моя мечта, — повторила Кробелус. — Ты же знаешь. Может быть, именно твоей руки мне не достаёт для того, чтобы наконец-то не вернуться обратно в мир живых. Прекрати на меня так смотреть. Ты лучшее, что со мной случилось за последние полвека. Ты наверняка сумеешь меня убить.  
  
Лешрак забрался на свой утёс, долго фыркал и топотал, с ненавистью рассматривая не до конца рассеявшиеся энергетические следы. Он предупреждал инвокера, чтобы тот не проводил через его линзу ничего многоступенчатого — её приходится тогда чистить и перенастраивать. Зачем вообще тому местная линза, если в башне у Каэла собственная есть, да ещё и наверняка не в пример мощнее лешрачьей? Загадка.   
— Ты куда прёшься? — накинулся Лешрак на Атропоса, выплывшего было на утёс вслед за ним. — Мне тут снова всё чистить нужно, не отвлекай.   
— Я тогда рыбины нарву, — скрипел Атропос, спускаясь с утёса обратно на берег, — я видел, там растёт. Сделаешь рыбиновый чай.   
Ума не мешать Лешраку, когда тот возился со своей линзой или с написанием своих картин, у Атропоса хватало. Поэтому элементаль проплыл до ажурного мостика, полетал по нему взад-вперёд, заливая своим чернильным ихором и с любопытством наблюдая за погодным феноменом двух берегов. Идущий только с одной половины неба дождь, серая стена которого естественным образом разделяла реку вместе с мостиком пополам, смывала часть чернил в воду, уносила на бурлящие восточные перекаты.  
Не дожидаясь, пока Морфлинг перестанет это терпеть, Атропос сунул своё безглазое искажённое рыло под идущий на половине моста дождь, следом сунулся туда и сам.  
— Ух ты, дождь, прикольно.   
На чёрном берегу-то дожди были редкостью, тем более такие обильные и чистые. Атропос перелетел на чужой берег, задрал морду повыше, некоторое время ловил дождь распахнутой пастью. Это развлечение ему довольно быстро наскучило, и, пришёптывая и поскрипывая сам себе, элементаль поплыл по травянистой береговой лужайке к примеченному им ранее кусту рябины. Непроглядная ночная темнота по очевидной причине Атропосу совершенно не мешала.  
Рябину-то он нашёл, однако возникла проблема: плоды было нечем снять и некуда положить. Никак не решивший данной проблемы Атропос принялся было обдирать куст со всех четырёх рук, как его хлестнуло взявшейся из ниоткуда гибкой длинной веткой. Немедленно сориентировавшись в обстановке, Атропос дематериализовался, и следующий удар ветки прошёл уже сквозь его бесплотное тело, шумно опускаясь на землю с размоченными дождём листьями.  
— Хочу рыбины, — обиженно скрипел Атропос, на всякий случай отлетая поближе к реке. — Эх, эх, эх. Вот была бы тут коза, она бы поделилась, а ты дерёшься.  
— Ты кого козой назвал, чмо чернильное? — завопили с утёса.  
Угрожающие ветви выросли из-под земли прямо перед Атропосом, и он вынужденно поплыл к мостику, чихая и жалуясь себе под нос.  
Перебравшись на свой берег, Атропос материализовался, встряхнулся как собака, разбрызгивая чёрные капли во все стороны. Повернувшись, чтобы ещё раз обругать Фуриона, Атропос непонятливо уставился наверх. Дождевые облака расходились в стороны, рассеивались практически на глазах, открывая усыпанное звёздами небо с сияющим диском полной луны.  
Ему показалось, что оба леса немедленно ожили: что-то зашевелилось в глубине, завздыхало, затрещало сучьями. Атропос не двинулся с места, продолжил присматриваться к различимой отсюда рябине, ломая голову, как бы к ней подобраться и как бы нарвать плодов. Он однажды попробовал горькие маленькие яблочки и с тех пор очень хотел заварить с ними Лешраку чай, чтобы тот плевался.   
  
— Вишь кокой, — скрипел Горацио. — А ты хорошенький, ты ничего, ты мне нравишься. Возьми меня с собой. Я буду портить тебе жизнь.  
Жевавший раковый хвост Абаддон стоял напротив шкафа, с любопытством рассматривая говорящий ботинок. Вся таверна пропахла укропом, раками и пивом — узнав про сегодняшнее спонтанное провожание лета, рыцарь к вящей радости всех присутствующих одним выдохом свившегося в кольцо белого дыма обеспечил кухню раками в промышленном масштабе.  
Полюбовавшись на чудесное рассеивание облаков, Рилай со Свеном отправились на ночную прогулку по Оплоту. Нортром и Ксин ушли сидеть на крыльце кухни. О чём уж они там друг с другом молчали, любуясь природой, никто никогда не знал.   
Рубик же, поглядывая на выслушивающего ботинок Абаддона, доел очередного рака, сполоснул пальцы в чашке с водой, уверенно поднялся из-за столика и подошёл к рыцарю.   
— Отойдём на пару минут, разговор есть.  
— Вишь деловой, — отреагировал Горацио. — Гроза всего живого.  
Следовавший за Рубиком Абаддон вышел из таверны, подошёл к фонтану. Удостоверившись, что никто из находившихся на площади не расслышит их разговора, Рубик заговорил:  
— Похоже, остаётся надежда только на тебя. Что-то вот уже продолжительное время действительно искажает оба берега, но мы не можем найти ни единого следа. Может быть, ты каким-то образом сумеешь установить источник?  
Абаддон затянулся самокруткой, задумался, повернулся к чаше фонтана, выдохнул дым на блестевшую в воде лунную дорожку. Дым расплылся в стороны, образовывая идеальный небольшой круг, взвихрился, скрутился спиралью и наконец рассеялся, оставляя на колеблющейся поверхности воды хорошо различимое в лунной дорожке отчётливое цветное изображение.  
— Вот оно как... — задумчиво произнёс Рубик, рассматривая призрачное изображение простенько выглядевшего амулета — выточенного из отполированного лабрадора черепа, заключённого в изящную серебряную оправу. — Да, что бы я без тебя делал. Спасибо, убери теперь это изображение. О, монах. Подойди сюда, дело важное. Да ёб же ж твою мать, Магина, поговорить надо!  
Но Магина взглянул на Рубика с холодной ненавистью, прошёл к таверне, зашёл внутрь и, судя по донёсшемуся звуку, ударил шкаф ногой.  
Абаддон в бессчётный раз затянулся, выдохнул густую струю дыма. Из таверны донеслись крики, звон разбитого стекла, грохот перевёрнутого стола.  
— Ууу понятно, — вздохнул Рубик. — Бешеный монах — мужикам потеха. Пойдём прогуляемся, что ли? Теперь надо много думать...  
Абаддон готовно создал туманного скакуна, запрыгнул в седло. Рубик прыгать не пожелал, поэтому забрался на круп коня с бортика фонтана.  
Они быстро выехали из Оплота и двинулись было по центральной просеке к реке, как путь загородил разозлённый Фурион. Того доводил кошмарный элементаль, не терявший надежды подобраться к рябине. Эта проблема сложности не представляла — надо было просто дать Атропосу вожделенной «рыбины», что вскоре Абаддон с Рубиком и сделали. Получивший корзинку с несколькими гроздьями ягод Атропос, насмешливо скрипя, немедленно свалил на свой берег.  
Сотканный из тумана конь двигался по берегу бесшумно и плавно. Абаддон курил, Рубик сосредоточенно размышлял, и оба любовались освещённой луной осенней природой. Проблемы проблемами, а полнолуние являлось всё же исключительно красивым явлением.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	14. Одеяло

Домом Лесалю служили его оранжереи. Ботаник был исключительно неприхотлив — полу-растение, полу-змея ядовитых джунглей Джиди, он нуждался только во влажной среде обитания и в относительно регулярном корме. С кормом у Лесаля проблемы не возникало, поскольку и полный сочных диких обитателей лес находился под боком, и бараки рабочих крипов.  
Понемногу, однако, Лесаль стал задумываться о так называемом комфорте. В основном на это решение его сподвиг особняк Акаши, обставленный и украшенный поистине по-королевски. Лесалю очень уж понравились чайные низенькие диванчики — и он решил завести один такой диванчик себе.  
С этим делом возникли две проблемы. Места для диванчика в оранжерее не имелось — сам-то Лесаль обычно попросту спал на одной из грядок, уместившись меж своих обожаемых растений. Это была первая проблема. А вторая — от уровня влажности деревянный диванчик с мягкой обивкой, как у Акаши, быстро пришёл бы в негодность. По крайней мере, так ботанику сказали Слитис и Сларк, а уж они-то в этом наверняка разбирались.   
Тогда Лесаль поставил снаружи своей первой оранжереи низкую широкую лавочку. Лавочка оказалась очень правильной идеей, поскольку так Лесаль мог читать собрания сочинений Ксина, не отгоняя от листов хищные пасти и лианы. Время от времени к Лесалю подходили особо заинтересованные необычным времяпрепровождением мутанта, но так как Лесаль был очень, очень ядовитым, ему особо не докучали. А потом в отсутствие хозяина лавочку сломал то ли Люцифер, то ли Леорик — в общем, кто-то, кто шёл из Разлома на север. И не починил. В тот день Лесаль был совсем ядовитым.  
Когда в Оплоте появился Абаддон, Лесаль некоторое время к рыцарю присматривался, затем всё же решился попросить того помочь. «Помочшь», если точнее. Так оранжереи Лесаля стали на полтора метра длиннее и в каждой из них появилось по мягкой софе, прекрасно устойчивой к характерному влажному микроклимату, к внешним повреждениям и к весу самого ботаника. Теперь у Лесаля было целых два диванчика, чему он был бесконечно рад.  
Потом же вдоволь повалявшийся по мягким диванчикам Лесаль, желая, чтобы у него всё было совсем как у людей, задумался на тему одеяла. А поскольку обида за поломанную лавочку у него так и не прошла, он при помощи Акаши свистнул одно из знамён Люцифера и плащ Леорика. Кто именно из них сломал лавочку, Лесаль не знал, но на всякий случай обиду держал на обоих. Точнее, это он думал, что свистнул, тогда как на самом деле предусмотрительной Акашей всё было заранее с жертвами обговорено. Суккубе просто было скучно.  
Справедливость была восстановлена и Лесаль укрывался на ночь то чёрным знаменем с символикой Седьмого Ада, то бордовым бархатным плащом с меховой оторочкой.  
Во что стараниями буйной флоры оранжерей превратились эти прекрасные импровизированные одеяла на третий же день — можно было легко представить. В изжёванной, кое-где разъеденной кислотой тряпке с огрызками меха уже не узнавался некогда пышный представительный плащ. Со знаменем всё было не так плохо, демоны по понятным причинам предпочитали более плотные и устойчивые к повреждениям ткани, но всё равно вряд ли оно прослужило бы сильно дольше. Слишком поздно Лесаль подумал о том, что без предварительной защиты одеяла долго не протянут.   
В общем, один диванчик, с драной мантией, перешёл в разряд читального, а диванчик со знаменем — в разряд спального. Вот так Лесаль и жил. Исключительно смешно. Но кто ж его на чёрном берегу стал бы судить? Уж точно не сломавший лавочку в тот день Врогрос. У генерала было исключительно плохое настроение.   
  
Когда же знамя окончательно истрепалось, Лесаль пополз в Разлом в надежде найти там какую-нибудь замену. Пледы и одеяла в Разломе, разумеется, имелись, однако для подобных экстремальных условий использования они предназначены совершенно не были. Ботаник не падал духом. Он выполз из разлома, окинул совершенно пустую площадь взглядом и решительно направился на поиски Террорблейда.  
Нессадж привычно загородил проход в трактир, посмотрел на Лесаля сверху вниз. Лесаль попыток пробиться в помещение и не делал, его всё равно туда пускали только по исключительным случаям.   
— Террор тут?  
Нессадж отрицательно покачал головой. Лесаль вздохнул.   
— А не зснаешь, куда посшёл? Или когда придёт? Мне очшень надо.  
— Он мне докладывается, что ли? — гулко бухнул под шлемом Нессадж. — Их не было сегодня никого ещё. Лезь на вулкан, спят небось ещё после вчерашнего.  
Вулкан Лесаль из-за сухого горячего воздуха, стойко держащегося на облюбованной демонами горе, не любил и готов был туда ползти разве что от особой обиды. Он отполз было на дорогу, раздумывая над своими дальнейшими действиями, как услышал ни с чем не сравнимый голос Атропоса, раздающийся из хозяйственного двора трактира. Лесаль пополз туда.   
В очередной раз получивший метлой элементаль царапал дверь кухни и исключительно противным голосом выклянчивал кремовое пирожное. Увидев Лесаля, Атропос обрадовался:  
— О, ядовитый! Тоже за пирожными? Так в очередь, в очередь!  
Лесаль немедленно захотел пирожных, но если б он попробовал сунуться в кухню, оттаял бы лет через сто, а то и через все двести.   
— Не зснаешь, где Террорблейд?  
— Не-а, — мотнул мордой Атропос. — Спит небось. Я его понимаю! Я б тоже спал. Но ничего не поделаешь, пришлось вставать и идти работать, а то как же он тут без меня.   
Атропос потряс лапой за ручку дверь, приоткрыл её и только было сунул морду в щель, как дверь с хлопком закрылась, едва не прищемив элементалю рыло.   
Да, работы у Атропоса было невпроворот, — мысленно соглашался Лесаль, возвращаясь на дорогу. Он подполз к Нессаджу, на всякий случай уточняя у рыцаря:  
— Ты не зснаешь, кто мне можшет покрывало ссшить?  
— Вот уж понятия не имею. Как вариант, у Абаддона попроси.  
— А где Абаддон? — обрадовался не пришедшей ему в голову идее Лесаль.  
Нессадж повернулся в загораживаемый им проход, повторил Энигме данный вопрос. Тот нехотя оторвался от инвентаризации ликёро-водочных запасов.  
— Он вроде к Жарвакко собирался, но скорее всего, пошёл дрыхнуть к кому-нибудь из демонов.  
— А можшно мне кремовое пирожшное? — попросил Лесаль. Энигма взглянул на ближайшего незанятого фантома; тот метнулся в кухню и вскоре вернулся с бумажным блюдцем, на котором лежали три оставшихся с ночи пирожных, вынес их Лесалю на улицу. Ботаник неуклюже принял блюдце маленькими лапками, рассыпался в благодарностях и долго возился с тарелочкой, пока наконец смилостивившийся Нессадж не протянул руку и не подержал тарелочку за него. Тогда Лесаль скормил плевательным отросткам по половинке творожного кольца, сам же принялся мусолить эклер, а оставшуюся корзиночку потащил в тарелочке с собой — приберёг на потом.  
Значит, Абаддона надо было искать на вулкане. Размышляя, не лучше бы отложить свои планы на вечер, Лесаль пополз обратно к своим оранжереям. Его внимание привлекли фигуры на северной улице: Стригвир и Акаша шли к замку Леорика. Разумеется, Лесаль поспешил к ним.  
— О, ядовитый, — заметил его Стригвир. — Смотри, ботаник тебе пирожное принёс. Ядовитое.   
— Не ядовитое! — запротестовал Лесаль и на всякий случай протянул тарелочку с оставшейся корзиночкой выглядевшей непривычно грустно Акаше. Та вздохнула, приняла угощение, всё так же грустно осмотрела пирожное. Лесаль бросил опустевшую тарелочку на землю, плюнул на неё; едкая слюна с шипением разъела бумажные волокна, за считанные секунды не оставляя от мусора ни следа.   
— Чшто-то сслучшилоссь?  
— Можно и так сказать. Но ничего, что тебя бы коснулось.  
Ну раз Лесаля ничего не коснулось, то и волноваться ему было не о чем.  
— А у васс ессть лисшнее покрывало?  
— Чего?  
— Мне надо. Мне чштобы накрываться.   
— Не-а.  
Мутант презабавнейше вздохнул. Доевшая пирожное Акаша чуть улыбнулась.  
— Вообще я знаю, кто тебе может помочь. Тебе какого размера покрывало нужно?  
Лесаль растопырил маленькие лапки, растопырил плевательные отростки, поднялся на хвосте:  
— Вот такое!  
Акаша скривила губы в безнадёжной попытке удержаться от смеха, наконец расхохоталась и повернулась к Стригвиру.  
— Рилай? — спросил тот.  
— Угу. Только надо ткань самим достать, наверное. Террора если увидишь, пришли его ко мне. Будет тебе покрывало, Лесаль. Как только, так сразу.  
— Это очшень хоросшо, — обрадовался Лесаль. — Хочшешь цсшветов?  
Лицо Акаши напряглось, снова погрустнело.  
— Хочу, пожалуй. Потом поговорим.   
Не дожидаясь ответа, она быстрыми шагами двинулась в направлении замка Леорика. Скелетированные привратники, видя госпожу, уже распахнули створки тяжёлых дверей.  
— Прибереги ей голубых и фиолетовых орхидей, — сказал Стригвир и, не прощаясь, удрал на вулкан. Лесаль проводил гончую взглядом, после чего удовлетворённо пополз к себе. Раз Акаша со Стригвиром сказали, что ему будет покрывальце, он более не беспокоился.  
Поэтому Лесаль заполз в оранжерею, где принялся придирчиво осматривать свой выводок орхидей и отсаженные в мох черенки. У него имелись и голубые, и фиолетовые, и в крапушку — каких только не имелось. Для Акаши он, конечно, нарежет лучших. Суккуб Лесалю нравилась, она угощала его чаем и вообще всячески помогала.   
  
Ближе к вечеру встретившийся с Аюштой на её обычной полянке Террорблейд передал нимфе просьбу Лесаля, большой отрез ткани и листочек с необходимыми размерами и перечнем внешних условий будущего использования. Длинный, толстый и тяжёлый рулон ткани даже для четырёхногой нимфы являлся слишком большим, и как именно его предстояло тащить в Оплот — пока ещё никто понятия не имел.  
По счастливому стечению обстоятельств, как раз в это время Рилай возвращалась из восточного леса, куда ездила набрать грибов. Лесорубный аппарат Риззрака был увешан вместительными корзинами, полными богатого лесного улова. Разумеется, Аюшта немедленно отдала часть грибов Террорблейду.  
Рилай спрыгнула с корпуса аппарата, отправила Риззрака отвозить груз в Оплот и тоже принялась решать вопрос этого рулона.  
— Покрывало? — переспросила она у демона. — Серьёзно, сшить для Лесаля покрывало? А что там шить — края обметать просто? У вас никто не умеет? Ну... ладно.   
Они с нимфой прямо на устилающих траву полянки пожухших листьях развернули отрез отличной гобеленовой ткани. Яркий фантазийный узор напоминал образованные зеркалами калейдоскопа симметричные формы. Рилай зачарованно провела ладонью по плотной поверхности ткани.  
— Красотища... Слушай, ты можешь ещё таких расцветок достать? Я б и себе покрывало такое сделала.  
Террорблейд не вредничал:  
— Достану, чего ж не достать.  
— Принеси мне сначала образцы.   
Нимфа и то не могла отвести взгляда от рисунка ткани:  
— Я б себе таким с наступлением холодов вход задрапировала.  
Раз уж ткань приглянулась Аюште, Террорблейд заторопился обратно на свой берег — не откладывая в долгий ящик, пролезть порталами до мира, где он эту ткань и добыл. Женщины ещё немного посидели на полянке, любуясь рулоном, и только потом поняли, что они его даже смотать из-за размера нормально не могут, не то что отнести в Оплот.  
— Фурион, а Фурион, — мелодично позвала Аюшта. — Нам твои энты нужны.   
И вскоре чудесная процессия из трёх энтов направилась по едва различимым тропинкам и дорожкам на центральную просеку, откуда вскоре к большому смеху ополченцев дошла до Оплота и оттуда — к кузнице. Рулон был уложен в кузнечную подсобку. Потому что дома у Рилай места на работу с таким отрезом физически не имелось, а рядом с кузницей была прорва места.  
Кроме того, не будет же она ворочать эту тяжёлую ткань руками, если есть Рубик с его телекинезом?

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	15. Тыквы

Ближе к полудню Риззрак привёз на центральную площадь не то что тележку — тележищу урожая с бахчи, как только мощности двигателя хватило. Тыквы теснились в тележке своими глянцевыми рыжими боками, и было их столько, что не съесть и ввек. Часть тыкв прикомандированные к таверне рабочие крипы выгрузили там же на площади для всех желающих, оставшуюся часть Риззрак повёз к чёрному ходу, где неутомимые крипы шустро перетащили содержимое тележки в кладовую.  
Тыквами немедленно заинтересовался Раста, но так как готовить он не умел, брать себе не стал. Зато восторг Рилай, когда она наконец добралась этим днём до таверны, переоценить было сложно:  
— Потрясающе! Цукаты, каши, супы, пироги, запеканки! Неделю тыквенного меню объявляю открытой. Спорить кто будет?  
Спорить хотел один Горацио, но так как его мнение в расчёт не принималось, получалось, что спорить не хочет никто.   
Вскоре Рилай уже вовсю рылась в просторной прохладной кладовой, отбирая одни тыквы — в еду, другие — на украшение интерьера. Крутившийся рядом Раста упорно лез под руку, поэтому был приставлен к фигурному вырезанию по тыквам. Впрочем, поглядев на первый же результат, Имир отобрал у Расты ножик и погнал того из таверны прочь, чтобы не переводил продукцию. Ни разу не огорчившийся шаман вернулся обратно к своему домику, где от нечего делать немедленно принялся жарить на костерке кусок мякоти испорченной его ножом тыквы.  
— Кого б светильнички-то из тыкв попросить вырезать? — советовалась с Мэнджиксом и Имиром усевшаяся за барной стойкой Рилай, одновременно с этим записывая на ближайшем листе бумаги перечень доступных блюд. — Рейджин, слетай за творогом. Рейджин?  
Она оглянулась в общий зал. Рейджина за его любимым столиком не было. Мэнджикс, усмехаясь, поднялся со стула, вразвалочку подошёл к лестнице и поднялся на второй этаж. Спустя пару минут сверху донеслись голоса, шум и грохот, после чего Рейджин слетел вниз как ошпаренный.  
— О, — заскрипел Горацио, — проспаться и то человеку не дают, нелюди.  
— Ты кого человеком обозвал, лапоть драный? — упёр руки в бока Рейджин. — Я в тебя сейчас соломы гнилой навтыкаю.  
— Только попробуй, руки откушу, — зачавкал драным передом ботинок.  
Подошедшая Рилай настойчиво сунула целестиалу бидон:  
— Слетай за творогом, я кому сказала! В запеканку нужен.  
— Крипа из меня делаете, — принялся жаловаться грозовой дух, однако всё-таки послушно трансформировался в молнию и вылетел из открытых дверей таверны прочь. Рилай вернулась обратно за барную стойку, где Имир читал составленный ей список.  
— Идеи, предложения?  
— Мяса зажарь.  
Поскольку Рилай надула губки, Имиру пришлось согласиться на то, что в этот раз мужики как-нибудь и тыквой прокормятся.  
  
Когда солнце уже медленно и неотвратимо клонилось к закату, в таверне появилась кузнечная команда в полном составе. Выглянувшая из кухни Рилай незамедлительно приставила Ксина и Юрнеро к делу.  
— Дай мужикам отдохнуть, вредная женщина, — бухтел из шкафа Горацио. Подошедшая Рилай сунула ему ломтик сладкой запечённой тыквы, и Горацио немедленно исправился: — А ну сделайте женщине светильничков! Плох тот мужчина, который не способен удовлетворить дамский каприз!  
— Можно, я всё-таки насую ему в пасть соломы? — спросил Рейджин, разливая из бочонка абрикосовую наливку по четырём кружкам.  
Впрочем, Юрнеро и Ксин так и так ничего не имели против фигурного вырезания светильников. Вооружившись принесённым из кухни набором ножей, целестиал и джаггернаут принялись на ближайшем незанятом столе общего зала ловко и со вкусом обрабатывать специально отложенные в кладовке тыквы, которые им постепенно приносили крипы. Обрезки мякоти крипы в соответствии с указанием хозяйственной Рилай уносили на кухню.  
Вынырнула из кухни и сама Рилай, поглядела на выходившие из-под умелых рук специалистов художественно вырезанные тыквы. Юрнеро изображал затейливые маски его народа, Ксин — прихотливые огненные мотивы. Чмокнув в лоб и того, и другого, дева скрылась в помещении кухни.  
— Третируете женщину, — скрипел Горацио, всё ещё пережёвывая медовый ломтик тыквы. — Из кухни не вылезает.  
— Ты это ей не скажи, главное, — усмехнулся Ксин. Он прекрасно знал, что любившая общество и кулинарию Рилай сама вызвалась командовать кухонными крипами, и дело было даже не в её старой дружбе с Имиром.  
— А вот скажу! А вот скажу!  
— Ну скажи. Мы пока поспорим, как далеко она тебя после этого вышвырнет.  
— А она меня не вышвырнет, — продолжал вредничать ботинок, — я ей без надобности. Она через зачарование шкафа меня не достанет. Вот так-то.  
Определённо, идея и с этим шкафом, и с этим ботинком была просто прекрасной.   
Когда начало смеркаться, несколько крипов принесли из подсобки свечей, разожгли, расставили на барной стойке и на столах по свежеподготовленному тыквенному светильнику. Другая часть крипов тем временем обслуживала понемногу наполнявшийся привычными посетителями зал.   
Вырезанные светильники освещали зал причудливым переплетением теней и света. Изобилие тыквенных блюд в отсутствие привычных вызывало среди постоянных посетителей некоторое недоумение, однако пироги с тыквой и сыром решительно всем пришлись по вкусу. Сама Рилай уже сидела за барной стойкой и пила щедро разбавленный соком душистый глинтвейн, перебрасываясь колкими замечаниями с Мэнджиксом и Имиром.  
А сидевшему за столом с кузнецами, и без того уставшему за день Рубику не давали покоя две вещи: состояние Магины и известие о существовании амулета, который он так долго считал сном. Значит, это не было наваждением. Значит, на каком-то из берегов всё же находился этот амулет, медленно и неотвратимо искажающий мир прямо сквозь все защитные барьеры. Но как до него добраться, если он не отмечается нигде, как объяснить существующую угрозу Эзалору?  
Магус в конце концов решительно отмёл не приводившие ни к какому логическому заключению мысли в сторону, поднялся, подошёл к барной стойке и коротко попросил Рилай переброситься парой слов наедине.   
  
Они с девой вышли на площадь — Рилай ожидала обучавшего новобранцев Свена, тот опять задерживался. В храм Всеведения подтягивалась на проповедь горстка ополченцев; Раста чем-то занимался в своём домике. Низкое серое небо застыло над Оплотом, почти не движимое ветром, и журчащий фонтан перегонял, казалось, не воду, а расплавленный свинец.  
Рубик начал сразу с дела:  
— Слушай, давай несколько тыкв передадим пассии Магины? Авось встретится с ней, поутихнет. Он что-то совсем с катушек слетел.  
— Я тоже об этом думала, уже отложила ей четыре штуки, — согласилась Рилай, допивая из захваченного с собой бокала глинтвейн. — А этот хрен все границы потерял. Он такими темпами до уровня Джаракала скатится. Кроме того, в любом случае стоит Кробелус передать тыкв, она тыквы любит, а у них-то земля дрянь. Кстати, Террор не достал мне образцов, не знаешь?  
— Не-а. Но если там что-то чёрно-зелёное будет, то я себе тоже хочу такое покрывало, дивно хорош рисунок. Знаешь, что такое калейдоскоп?  
— Нет. А что такое калейдоскоп?  
Магус комплексным сочетанием заклинания и соответствующих жестов создал продолговатый небольшой цилиндр в узорчатом берестяном корпусе, протянул его Рилай.  
— Надо на солнечный свет смотреть, свечной тусклый чересчур. О... монах. Эй, Магина!  
Направлявшийся через площадь с юго-востока на север Магина взглянул в их сторону, блеснул неестественно белыми радужками. К необычному цвету глаз монаха было невозможно привыкнуть, но они определённо придавали тому особое очарование.  
Монах нехотя подошёл поближе, угрюмо спросил:  
— Что?  
— Тыквенный урожай привезли сегодня, — сказал Рубик, — заберёшь для Кробелус несколько штук? Рилай для неё приберегла.  
Лицо Магины исказилось, глаза загорелись. Что-то сверкнуло, опустилось с исключительно неприятным звуком алмаза по стеклу, разлилось по телу и сознанию Рубика жарким болезненным пламенем. И мир накрыла сплошная чёрная пелена.  
  
В себя он пришёл не сразу. Пелена спадала с мира постепенно, и одновременно с этим в голове всё сильнее ощущалась тупая ноющая боль. Рубик опять не понял, проснулся он или воскрес. Разве что потолок был знакомый — некрашеная лакированная вагонка гостевых комнат таверны. На потолке метались отбрасываемые свечой отсветы.  
— Никак очнулся? — спросил откуда-то справа голос Шендельзар. — Ещё сальвы? Клярити? Чего тебе?  
Откуда здесь взялась Шендельзар? — подумал Рубик. Мысли с трудом шевелились в мутном сознании, детали мозаики опять не выстраивались. Что произошло, как он сюда попал?  
Шендельзар нагнулась над ним, проверила мягкой холодной рукой пульс, бесцеремонно двумя пальцами раскрыла магусу глаз, подняла с тумбочки свечу и проверила реакцию зрачка на свет.  
— Нормально, ожил.  
— Ты уже вернулась из степей?  
— Как видишь.   
Рубик кое-как сел на жестковатой гостевой постели, принял флакон сальвы, пил медленно. После сальвы настала очередь клярити. Наконец боль более-менее отступила и мозг заработал в достаточной степени, чтобы Рубик перевёл дух, взглянул на действительно сидевшую на стуле рядом с кроватью Шендельзар, державшую книжку, и спросил:  
— Так что случилось-то?  
— Возвращаюсь я в Оплот, выезжаю на площадь, и на моих глазах монах ваш от всей души по тебе с Рилай чем-то так съездил, что... ну в общем, что. Свена от него еле оттащили. Монаха под белы — то есть, под чёрны руки и вместе со всеми свидетелями на суд к Эзалору, вас с Рилай сюда, сюда ближе всего было. Громобой вас с того света почитай что вытянул.  
Да уж, история. Рубик мрачно потёр ладонями глаза. Такими темпами скоро маску надо будет носить ещё и в городе, а не только надевать на боевые вылазки.  
— В общем, я тебе рад. Там есть внизу из наших кто-нибудь быстрый? Если есть Ксин, позови его.  
Шендельзар беспрекословно поднялась, положила книжку на стул и вышла из комнаты. Рубик кинул взгляд на книгу: «Пять теорий Огня», в чёрной тиснёной марокеновой обложке с рыжим огненным узором и золотыми уголками. Предшественница «Шести теорий».  
На тумбочке у изголовья кровати стояла оплывшая свеча в удобном переносном подсвечнике, ярко освещавшая скупую обстановку обитой всё той же некрашеной вагонкой гостевой комнаты таверны: тумбочка, сундук, шкаф, стол, стул. И кровать. Из открытой створки окна ощущался приток свежего воздуха, хотя наполовину закрывавшая окно тяжёлая льняная занавеска оставалась неподвижной.   
Несмотря на то, что головная боль относительно утихла, всё тело магуса ломило. Провели вечер, называется. Или у Магины был значительный повод срываться подобным образом на злосчастные тыквы, или его уже тихо сожрало Искажение — без фона, без видимых признаков, без всего.   
В комнате перед кроватью появился огненный двойник Ксина, спустя мгновение его место занял сам целестиал. Мелодичный перезвон колокольчиков растаял в воздухе.  
— Ксин, приговор монаху не выносить, пока я с ним не поговорю.   
— Само собой, — кивнул Ксин, поднял со стула свою книгу, переложил её на стол и уселся сам.   
— Как Рилай?  
— Лучше, чем ты, ей меньше досталось. Что вы монаху сказали такое?  
— Предложили забрать несколько тыкв для его пассии, и всё...  
— У тебя есть идеи, отчего он так на эти тыквы среагировал?  
— Либо ему что-то сделали тыквы, либо Искажение, больше мне идей в голову не приходит.  
— Искажение, здесь? Вы что-то пропустили?  
Мы пропустили что-то уже давно, — подумал Рубик, но вслух сказал другое:   
— Это пока что моя теория. Фона нет, ничего нет, проверяли землю буквально на днях, для обновления барьеров неделю назад полный круг созывали.  
Ксин задумался.   
— А в тыквах ли дело? Может быть, дело в их с пассией отношениях? Она его не могла, там, бросить? Чтобы прилюдно на центральной площади попробовать убить двух союзников, это ж что должно твориться в его голове?  
— Это я возьму на свой личный контроль, пока же мне надо поговорить с Магиной. Что он сказал в свою защиту?  
— Ничего ровным счётом. Вину признаёт, но не идёт на контакт.   
Вернувшаяся в комнату Шендельзар протянула Рубику стакан с дымящимся густым питьём, сильно пахнувшим лекарственными травами. Следом за ней пришёл и Эзалор.   
— Что, рассказывать по второму разу? — поморщился Рубик, допивая горький терпкий настой. — Сказали монаху, что приберегли для него четыре тыквы.  
— И всё? — уточнил Эзалор.  
— В том-то и дело, что всё. Чего он так взбеленился — непонятно. Да куда вы все припёрлись-то? — возмутился Рубик, завидев в дверях ещё и Нортрома в полном боевом облачении.  
— Чего, ожил? — спросил Нортром, поправляя лямку висевшего на спине щита. — Пойдём, пообщаемся с монахом. Хочу узнать, чем он руководствовался. Не бойся, он при мне на тебя не рыпнется.  
  
Закутавшаяся в одеяло Рилай тем временем сидела на их со Свеном большой кровати и гладила улёгшегося поперёк кровати, положившего голову на её колени рыцаря. Столько планов было на вечер, даже тыквенные светильники вырезали. Калейдоскоп разбился, стекло теперь из брусчатки не вымести, сверкает.  
— Так обидно, ты даже не попробовал моих тыквенных пирогов. Ну Магина, ну мудак. Ладно, завтра тоже будут тыквы. Я сделаю для тебя что-нибудь ещё более вкусное.  
— Шендельзар вернулась, — произнёс Свен. — Сказала, Дизраптор и Ланайя будут позже. Интересно, что эта бригада охотников за артефактами нашла.  
— Можно подумать, они поделятся, — усмехнулась Рилай.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Изначально идеей «Шкафа» был хитрый план Рилай по избавлению от вредной швейной машинки, но в процессе написания идея трансформировалась в возвращение ехидного черепа из соседних буковок про GK, очень уж Горацио мне полюбился.


	16. Свет

Створки двери наглухо запертого подвала поместья Эзалора открывались не в погреб, не в кладовку, даже не в подземный благоустроенный бассейн и уж тем более не в ритуальную камеру для человеческих жертвоприношений. Двери подвала Эзалора открывались в искусственно созданный астральный карман, не имевший в этом мире ни веса, ни формы — подплан, сотканные из бело-лазоревых нитей границы которого находились в постоянном текучем движении. Здесь господствовала воля верного союзника Эзалора — Ио.   
В данный подплан существовал только один вход и из него не существовало выходов. Фундаменталям этой стороны баррикад не требовалось слов, чтобы общаться друг с другом, поэтому Ио каждый раз прекрасно знал, для кого открывалась дверь и как ему следует с осуждённым поступить. Если же к нему заявлялся кто-либо без предварительного согласования с Эзалором, что уже само по себе являлось делом сложным... ну, для воплощения структурного взаимодействия не составляло проблемы в прямом смысле слова растворить неугодного пришельца в небытие.  
Находившийся одновременно во всех мирах, здесь Ио практически не покидал своего подвала — что ему Терра. Он бы, может быть, и взял пример с Энигмы, но у Энигмы были ручки, а Ио ручек не было. Даже членораздельной речи и той не было. Загадочная сила притяжения и отталкивания элементарных частиц вместо слов издавала мелодичное переливчатое чирикание.

Небо снова затянули облака; температура ощутимо снизилась. Установленные фонари исправно освещали ночные улицы равномерным мягким светом. У вышедшего из таверны вслед за Нортромом и Эзалором Рубика несколько кружилась голова, однако это не мешало ему идти. Мешало думать. А соображать надо было быстро и ясно, поскольку если причиной аффективного нападения Магины и вправду являлась Кробелус, то магусу как-то предстояло выстраивать разговор в присутствии Нортрома и не ухудшить при этом и без того плачевное положение дел.   
Знал ли об отношениях монаха и пророчицы Эзалор? Скорее всего, нет — Эзалор интересовался исключительно чужими постельными утехами, у этого извращённого сластолюбца был прямо-таки нюх на любовные парочки. С призраком же вряд ли был возможен хоть какой-нибудь интим, по крайней мере, Рубику так казалось. Уточнять он совершенно не хотел.  
Эзалор придерживал своего единорога, подстраиваясь под шаг Рубика. Они молча проследовали по улицам спящего Оплота до входа в поместье, ворота которого незамедлительно открыли крипы, коротко подождали, пока старец не спешится и не бросит суетящимся крипам поводья, и зашли следом за Эзалором в поместье.  
Ковровая дорожка хорошо освещённого вестибюля вела к расположенной прямо между ведущими на второй этаж мраморными лестницами массивной двустворчатой двери красного дерева с декоративными вставками из золочёной бронзы. Дверь не имела видимых замков, запираясь вместо этого доступным одному Эзалору заклинанием. Фундаменталь потянул на себя обе створки двери, открывая взгляду целиком затянувшую проём белую нереалистичную субстанцию с медленно перетекавшими по полупрозрачной толще перистыми голубыми прожилками. Только сейчас Рубик подумал, что если разговор зайдёт не туда, он может отсюда и не вернуться.  
Нортром взял на изготовку щит, материализовал психическую глефу и решительно шагнул в эфемерную массу, поглотившую его без следа. Не заставляя Эзалора ждать, шагнул вперёд и магус.   
  
Астральный подплан Ио имел тщательно выверенные настройки гравитации, температуры, влажности и состава искусственно поддерживавшегося воздуха, соответствующие привычным на Терре нормам. Пространство заполнял светящийся молочно-белый туман, пронизанный всё теми же самыми объёмными лазурными прожилками.  
В тумане отчётливо различалась фигура Магины. Тот, по видимому, до их появления медитировал, и теперь по-прежнему неподвижно сидел на белом неестественном полу. Осмотревшийся по сторонам Рубик приблизился к монаху, жестом попросив Нортрома держаться подальше — естественный негативный фон чемпиона Эол Дриас, случалось, даже сам по себе сводил на нет механическое течение потоков энергии. Хорошо хоть зона этого пассивного воздействия была невелика.   
— Ио, мне б твоё усиление помогло.  
Фундаменталь чирикнул, среагировал мгновенно. Магус почувствовал, как его обволакивает тёплой пеленой, как разум очищается, ускоряется процесс мышления, как многократно возрастает концентрация. Высшее заклинание определения пошло ровно, гладко, ещё сильнее, чем требовалось. Рубик потянулся рукой и сознанием к скрипнувшему зубами, однако беспрепятственно позволившего подобную манипуляцию с собой монаху, тщательно проверяя пропитавшие того тонкие материи, разбирая их на мельчайшие составные частицы.   
— Спасибо, Ио. Ни единого следа искажения, хаоса, поводка, ничего чужого, — сказал он Эзалору. — По фону — исключительно добропорядочный боец Оплота. Ну, добропорядочный боец Оплота, и отчего же ты решил нас с Рилай убить?  
Магина поднял голову, встретился взглядом с Рубиком, некоторое время молчал, затем заговорил:  
— Я даже не понял, что делаю. Ты сказал про... — тот вздохнул, на мгновение прикрыл глаза. — Про... тыквы. Больная покамест тема, понимаешь.  
Провести параллель между тыквами и Кробелус не составляло сложности. Стало быть, прозорливый Ксин оказался прав и дело было всё-таки в отношениях. Если они теперь продолжат разбирать данную тему, накосячивший монах невольно подставит их всех.   
У Рубика снова начала кружиться голова.  
— Ио, сделай милость, подлечи, чувствую себя нехорошо. Спасибо. Больная тема, говоришь? Ну, приблизительно понимаю. И что, эта тема как-то мешает тебе третий день подряд не кидаться на союзников?   
— Никакая тема, вне зависимости от её болезненности, не оправдывает твоего нежелания контролировать себя, — процедил Нортром. — Не умеешь держать себя в руках — сиди в тайге и жри кору. Мало Оплоту этого специалиста по разрушению собственных земель, так ещё и ты теперь туда же.  
— Мы можем поговорить с Рубиком наедине? — без особой надежды спросил Магина. Нортром холодно усмехнулся.  
— Чтобы ты попробовал его всё-таки прикончить? Разумеется, нет.  
— Говори, Магина, — вздохнул Рубик. — И постарайся не договориться до ещё больших неприятностей, чем те, в которые ты уже влип.  
И не втянуть в эти неприятности нас! — мысленно докончил он.  
Монах крепко сжал сплетённые пальцы, произнёс глухим голосом:   
— Я её убил.  
— Кого? — не понял Нортром.   
— Кро... Призрака.   
— Не вижу в этом ничего странного. Если это призрак, ты и должен был его убить. Или её, какая разница.  
Для Нортрома всё было просто и понятно, да и для Рубика теперь всё становилось на свои места. Несчастный импульсивный Магина в бессчётный раз стал жертвой собственных неуправляемых эмоций. Теперь надо было только вытащить монаха из этой светящейся астральной тюрьмы.  
Магус взглянул на сохранявшего всё это время молчание Эзалора, попытался прочитать по лицу фундаменталя его мысли, попробовал перенаправить обсуждение в иное русло:   
— Контакт с сильным привидением высвобождает негативную энергию...  
— В первую очередь контакт с любой этой потусторонней сволочью неизбежно влияет на психику, — неожиданно сказал не отрывавший взгляда от Магины Нортром. — Всегда. Без должной защиты её воздействие способно катастрофически ухудшить и физическое, и психическое состояние, в своё время по неопытности сам попадался несколько раз. Как я могу судить, речь у него сейчас осмысленная, поведение вернулось в норму, значит, необратимых ментальных повреждений призрак не нанёс. Мог и вовсе разума лишиться. Хотя Зет вас обоих знает, с вами никогда нельзя сказать наверняка, вы нормальные или уже нет.  
Он повернулся к Эзалору, продолжил:  
— Амнистировать, как по мне. И приставить к Ксину в кузницу, пока не оклемается окончательно.  
Лучше в таверну, — подумал Рубик, представил себе подметавшего зал таверны монаха и подавил улыбку.   
— С амнистией согласен, — заговорил наконец Эзалор, всё это время внимательно следивший за ходом разговора. — С кузницей — не согласен. Будет отрабатывать у Громобоя в храме. Нет ничего лучше для успокоения души монаха, чем регулярная исповедь и работа в спокойном намоленном месте. Возражения?  
— Я возражаю, — спокойно сказал Нортром, деактивируя тем временем глефу и вешая щит обратно на спину.  
— Я не монах, — хрипло произнёс Магина. — Я послушник. Турстаркури разрушили до того, как...  
Магина не стал продолжать. Эзалор посмотрел на того с отчётливо различимым во взгляде сочувствием.   
— Он в первую очередь одарённый уникальными способностями воин, — сказал Нортром, — ему ближе работа с железом, чем религиозные трансы. Тем более там Ксин, уж если Ксин ему мозги не вправит — никто не вправит.   
Рубик кивнул:  
— Согласен и с амнистией, и с кузницей. Зла не держу.   
Ио издал переливчатую трель. Послышалось слабое нарастающее гудение, и в следующий миг Рубик, Эзалор, Магина и Нортром оказались стоявшими в вестибюле поместья. Симметрично расположенные высокие зеркала и богатые драпировки украшали стены; в зеркалах дробились отражения хрустальных люстр с множеством зажженных свечей. Створки ведущей в подплан двери были прочно закрыты.  
— Имей в виду, Магина, второго раза я не потерплю, — устало сказал Эзалор. — Если хочешь оставаться в Оплоте, приложи к этому максимум усилий. Время уже за полночь, а мне ещё многое надо сделать. Оружие заберёшь завтра.  
Обменявшись со старцем формальным прощанием, Рубик, Магина и Нортром вышли из поместья. Крипы закрыли за ними створки надёжных врат.  
На улице накрапывал дождь.   
— Извини, — неуверенно сказал Магина.  
Рубик только вздохнул. Больше всего он сейчас хотел только оказаться в спокойном, тёплом, тихом месте и мирно беседовать ни о чём. Целительные силы Ио вытянули из него боль и усталость, но не нервное напряжение.  
— Пойду в таверну, авось там ещё не спят. Нор, не убей его, оставь немножко Свену.  
— Спокойной ночи, — произнёс Нортром. — Пойдём, добропорядочный боец Оплота...  
Магина послушно и молча зашагал рядом со старшим товарищем, жёстко придерживавшим его за плечо. Казалось, вопреки собственным словам Нортром монаху не доверял, желая предупредить его попытки телепортироваться.   
  
Они дошли до своего уединённого округа в молчании, однако дальше своего дома Нортром Магину не пустил. Снял защиту с собственного участка и поднялся в дом, довольно небрежно таща не протестующего соратника за собой. Оставив того на пороге, Нортром привычно нашарил керосиновую лампу, разжёг, подвесил на вбитый в стену крючок.  
— Заходи, садись.   
Всё так же молчавший Магина беспрекословно повиновался: выдвинул одну из табуреток из-под небольшого квадратного стола, расположенного прямо напротив входной двери, уселся на неё, выжидающе взглянул. Нортром захлопнул дверь — и материализовал психическую глефу, занося руку для броска. В маленьком пространстве собственного дома щит по понятной причине использовать было невозможно.  
— От Эзалора мне тебя отмазать всё-таки удалось. А теперь будь любезен, расскажи мне правду, что же это за такая история с призраком. С кем ты там повстречался, что тебя до такой степени проняло? Хотя какая разница, если уж ты его убил. В любом случае, я слушаю правду, Магина. Всю.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	17. Открытка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Уж больно один из моих матчей веномансером против эмбера был смешным, и ещё смешнее (для меня, ясное дело) он в своё время преобразовался в буковки. Предыстория увлечения Лесаля стихами Ксина описана тут: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795177/chapters/62657695

Сшитые Рилай, надёжно зачарованные Рубиком покрывала привели Лесаля в великий восторг. Он по очереди вертелся на своих диванчиках, свивая гнёзда и так и этак. Растения жевали края покрывал без какого бы то ни было ущерба для материи, что радовало Лесаля не меньше. Исключительно довольный ботаник хотел поделиться своей радостью с обеспечившими ему покрывала Террорблейдом и Акашей, поэтому притащил охапку орхидей для дамы и пузырёк отличного концентрированного нейротоксина для мародёра. Орхидеи, однако, Акашу не шибко утешили — та в последние два дня по неизвестной Лесалю причине совсем упала духом. Тогда Лесаль притащил ей гроздь бананов, но и бананы не вдохновили суккубу.  
— Печшально, печшально, — вздыхал Лесаль, выползая из особняка Акаши. Он двинулся было к своим оранжереям, но заметил на площади маячившую фигуру Атропоса и пополз туда. Элементаль будто как раз его и ожидал — метнулся к мутанту, посвистывающе скрежеща от хихикания и потирая верхней парой рук безглазую морду.  
— Ядовитый, ты слышал новости?  
— Не ядовитый, — мотал головой Лесаль, — у меня теперь посстель ессть насстоясщая, я ссегодня не ядовитый.  
— Ну и ладно. Дай мне цветов, я буду везде летать и их разбрасывать.  
— Не дам, — возмутился Лесаль. Атропос заметно огорчился, однако не отставал:  
— А что можешь дать?  
— Сшкурки от бананов.  
— Ещё лучше! Иди собери шкурки пока, а я сейчас.  
С этими словами Атропос нырнул в Разлом. Ботаник же пополз к оранжереям, где с вечера в процессе чтения объелся бананов и так до сих пор не и не придумал, употребить шкурки на удобрение или же как следует натереть ими начавшие тускнеть чешуйки хвоста.  
Атропос вскоре вернулся, держа под мышкой клеёнчатый пакет. Лесаль вынес элементалю лёгкое лукошко набранных шкурок, тот подхватил лукошко второй рукой и, ухахатываясь, уплыл в направлении трактира.  
Тут Лесаль почувствовал недоброе. Вернувшись в оранжерею, он удостоверился, что томик стихов надёжно спрятан от растений под диванчиком, после чего тоже пополз к трактиру.  
Перед крыльцом завис в воздухе Атропос, держащий в левой нижней руке свой пакет, в правой нижней лукошко, а в обеих верхних руках по душистой банановой шкурке.  
— Ну отойди оттуда. Ну на шажочек.  
Загораживающий пустой дверной проём Нессадж ожидаемо не двигался с места и столь же ожидаемо не считал нужным вступать с элементалем в переговоры. Впустую поуговаривав рыцаря ещё некоторое время, Атропос поплыл на хозяйственный двор. Лесаль пополз вслед за ним, выглянул из-за угла.  
Атропос приоткрывал дверь чёрного хода и через образовавшуюся щель кидал в кухню банановую кожуру. Из кухни доносились гневные крики, дверь открывалась, сильным взмахом упругих прутьев метлы шкурка выметалась прочь. Пару раз взбешённый Кальдр выглядывал во двор, однако Атропос успевал дематериализоваться и только гнусно хихикал.  
Сабатоны Нессаджа гулко прозвякали по крыльцу и по дороге. Нессадж навис над съёжившимся Лесалем, тоже выглянул из-за угла, хмыкнул. Упоённо занимавшийся своим исключительно важным делом Атропос не обращал на наблюдателей никакого внимания.  
— Он у меня ссам сшкурки попроссил, — беспокоился ботаник, — я не зснал, зсачшем.  
— Ща цирк будет, смотри, — сказал рыцарь.  
Стоило Атропосу в очередной раз прислушаться к происходящему внутри кухни и взяться за дверную ручку, как дверь отворили изнутри, открывая взгляду недовольного Энигму. Тотчас всё понявший Атропос заверещал, дёрнулся было прочь, но развернувшаяся прямо под ним воронка узконаправленной чёрной дыры мгновенно затянула пытавшегося всеми четырьмя руками уцепиться хоть за что-нибудь, вопящего элементаля. Чёрная дыра бесследно схлопнулась; на дворе сразу стало тихо.  
Усмехнувшийся Нессадж вернулся на свой пост.  
Лесаль поднял ближайшую к нему шкурку из числа выметенных, с огорчением констатировал, что та больше в употребление не годилась. Он прополз по двору, плюнул на все мусорные валявшиеся шкурки и под тихое шипение разъедаемой органики пополз оттуда прочь.  
  
Теперь у Лесаля были настоящие постели, всё как у людей, и больше ему ничего было желать. Почти. Потому что кое-что он всё-таки желал, да только никак не мог исполнить.  
К оранжереям, где на диванчике клубочился в покрывале читавший книжку ботаник, подошли Террорблейд и Люцифер, настойчиво постучались в стеклянную стену. Выбиравшийся из своего гнезда Лесаль расслышал часть хриплого монолога Люцифера:  
— ...говорю, ну хоть трусики отдай мне с собой, я ж без тебя совсем не могу. А она не отдаёт. Открытку передала со Стригвиром, своими духами надушила. Хотя я бы всё-таки предпочёл трусики.  
Лесаль выполз из оранжереи, плотно прикрыл за собой дверь.  
— Ядовитый, розы есть? — сразу перешёл к делу Люцифер. — Какие-нибудь красивые.  
— Они у меня вссе крассивые, — обиделся Лесаль. — Не ядовитый. Я ссегодня не ядовитый. У меня вот, посстель.  
— Дашь мне десятка полтора? Террор зайдёт потом, заберёт.  
Лесаль зашипел, закивал. Когда Люциферу от него что-то требовалось, демон приносил взамен из леса щедрую долю мяса, и Лесаль мог в этот день сидеть дома. А то и в следующий день тоже.  
— Какого цшвета хочешь?  
— Сделай по нескольку разных, и попышнее.  
Получив согласие мутанта собрать исключительно отвечающий пылкой любви Люцифера букет, Террорблейд уточнил планы Лесаля на ближайшее время. Мародёр хотел сначала сделать пару дел и только потом уже зайти за розами, чтобы тем не вянуть зря.  
Демоны продолжили свой путь, а вернувшийся в оранжерею Лесаль порылся по вещам, к своему вящему огорчению обнаружив отсутствие декоративных бантиков. Тогда он пополз в Разлом — негоже было посылать букет без бантиков. Лесаль вполз на площадь и остановился, поражённый внезапной мыслью.  
Люцифер упомянул открытку. Действительно. Ведь можно было не бегать — ну то есть, не ползать — за Ксином всё это время. Можно было просто написать огненному целестиалу письмо.  
Значительно ободренный данной мыслью ботаник немедленно повернул назад и пополз к особняку Акаши.  
Привратные крипы его не пустили — хозяйка велела не беспокоить свою августейшую особу.  
Тогда Лесаль пополз в трактир. Не в сам трактир, разумеется — ему надо было просто спросить. Лесаль остановился перед крыльцом трактира, стараясь заглянуть за загораживающего проход Нессаджа в общий зал:  
— Абаддон там?  
Нессадж отрицательно покачал головой.  
— А где? — допытывался Лесаль.  
— Ядовитый, ну откуда ж я знаю? Я за ним слежу, что ли?  
— А вы можшете написсать для меня писсьмо?  
Нессадж, судя по всему, немало удивился.  
— Чего, чего?  
— Мне нечшем, — вытянул вперёд свои короткие мутированные лапки Лесаль. — Очшень надо писсьмо. Крассивое.  
— Я не уверен, что у нас есть красивая бумага... Я вообще не уверен, что у нас есть бумага. Всю позавчера перевели, а новой не закупили. Сходи к Демноку, у него точно бумага есть, да и почерк лучше наших.  
Делать было нечего, поэтому с присвистом вздохнувший Лесаль пополз на площадь.  
Из Разлома он выбрался с ленточками, бантиками и ожидаемо без бумаги — её никогда не оставалось, Лешрак и Демнок разбирали все запасы в момент. Жаль, Террорблейд не уточнил, когда именно он придёт за розами. Лесаль ещё раз попробовал сунуться к Акаше, но крипы его по-прежнему не пускали.  
Конечно, написать Ксину письмо хотелось как можно раньше, однако возможности покамест таковой не существовало. Философски с этим смирившись и тотчас припомнив подходящую цитату из «Теорий Огня», Лесаль занялся розами, в соответствии с пожеланиями Люцифера отбирая прелестные махровые экземпляры самых неординарных расцветок. Вскоре пятнадцать разноцветных роз, разбитых на три перевитых ленточками букета, плавали в ванночке с водой и ожидали только появления Террорблейда. Сам же Лесаль снова зауютился в покрывале. Ему покамест ещё не наскучило.  
Бесшумно подплывший на своём коне Абаддон постучал в стекло оранжереи латной перчаткой с зажатой между пальцами самокруткой. Лесаль так появлению рыцаря обрадовался, что даже уронил книгу. Неуклюже выбрался из диванчика, запутавшись в покрывале и едва не упав, выскочил на улицу, в попытках сказать всё и сразу неразборчиво зашипел. Абаддон снисходительно улыбнулся.  
— Какая бумага тебе нужна?  
— Мне не бумага! Мне писсьмо! Мне надшш.. Ксш... Ксшину писсьмо! Ты понимаесшь, он писшет сстиххи, и...  
Сбиваясь, путаясь и то и дело начиная бессвязно тараторить, Лесаль торопился объяснить Абаддону испытываемый им от произведений огненного целестиала восторг и непременное желание донести до самого Ксина собственную благодарность. Да вот беда — Ксин совершенно не желал выслушивать Лесаля, хотя он и загораживал тому дорогу амальгамами, и плевал в того ядовитой слюной, и чего только ещё не делал, лишь бы задержать Ксина хоть на минуту.  
К чести Абаддона, рыцарю удалось сохранить серьёзное выражение сотканного из чёрного дыма лица.  
— Да, дело сложное, — кивнул он. — Но я думаю так. Давай мы не будем писать ему целое письмо. Давай напишем ему открытку. Так тебе будет проще сформулировать основную мысль. Пойдёт?  
Лесаль горячо закивал, невольно заболтав при этом в воздухе плевательными отростками. Абаддон немедленно затянулся самокруткой, задерживая ладонь у губ дольше, чем следовало, выдохнул густое облако дыма.  
— Значит, открытка... Я придумал, что на ней будет.  
Он затянулся ещё раз, подставил руку и поймал материализовавшуюся в кольце дыма плотную картонную открытку. На её лицевой стороне находилось карикатурное изображение Лесаля, представляющего пропитанного ядом мутанта в миловидной, совершенно не агрессивной форме.  
— Смотри, это как будто ты добрый.  
— Я же добрый! — возмутился Лесаль.  
— Ну так он-то об этом не знает.  
Лесаль придирчиво рассмотрел изображение, внёс поправку. Теперь его карикатурное представление держало в маленьких лапках букет орхидей.  
— Да, да, да.  
— А что напишем? — поинтересовался Абаддон, разворачивая карточку.  
— Очшень хоросшие сстиххи, очшень!  
— Хммм...  
Абаддон затянулся самокруткой, дунул на открытку, и на предназначенной для текста шероховатой поверхности бумаги проступили написанные зелёными чернилами слова, выполненные изящным почерком:

_«Мне очень важно поблагодарить тебя за творчество»._

— Нет, — повторно возмутился Лесаль. — Я так не говорю. Это не мои слова.  
Абаддон снова дунул на открытку. Почерк изменился на стильный в своей небрежности, содержание послания изменилось тоже:

_«Очень хорошие стихи! Пожалуйста, пиши ещё.  
— Не ядовитый Лесаль». _

Вот эту надпись ботаник одобрил.  
  
Лесаль раздумывал над тем, чтобы передать с Абаддоном ещё и свой самодельный сборник творчества Ксина, чтобы автор его подписал, но побоялся — вдруг Ксин не то что не захочет подписывать кустарную книжку, а и вовсе её спалит? Рисковать ему не хотелось. Так что он ограничился орхидеями и огромной гроздью спелых бананов.  
Абаддон выехал из лагеря, не в силах успокоиться — хохотал во всё горло. Производимый им шум привлёк даже внимание Вестника, который завис над буреломом в воздухе, скептически оглядев сжимавшего букет огненно-красных орхидей и бананы рыцаря, и вынес вердикт:  
— Идиот. 

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	18. Утро

Дождь накрапывал всю ночь, так и не перейдя в ливень. Рубик и Шендельзар просидели до рассвета без сна, за ходом разговора заодно старательно подъедая оставшиеся тыквенные пироги и запеканки, уж больно те удались. Если бы Рилай об этом знала, она бы меньше расстраивалась. Справедливости ради следовало сказать, что её труды зря не пропали — большую часть наготовленного вечерние голодные посетители охотно съели, хотя предпочли бы всё же привычное мясо с овощами.  
Ополченцы второй волны, охотники за артефактами и тайными знаниями, появлялись в Оплоте не так часто. По большей части пресловутые охотники разъезжали по сияющим землям, заодно отыскивая и уничтожая вражеских лазутчиков и чёрные святилища. Иногда находили что-то полезное для себя, чаще — нет. Но эти трое, Дизраптор, Ланайя и Шендельзар, не отчаивались никогда. Обладающие каждый уникальным талантом и уникальными навыками, они неизменно отыскивали что-нибудь ценное... и довольно редко делились с остальными. Только какое это имело значение, если каждая их находка всё равно так или иначе использовалась во благо общей цели?  
Рубику было совершенно лень идти до своего жилища, он заночевал всё в той же гостевой комнате. Второй этаж сотрясал раскатистый храп Мэнджикса, и Рубику пришлось предварительно возвести вокруг гостевой жестковатой кровати купол тишины. Шендельзар наверняка поступила точно так же.  
Поэтому явившийся поутру Нортром застал Рубика врасплох.   
— «Где я, что я?» — усмехнулся тот, останавливаясь в дверном проёме и придерживая дверь за ручку. Рубик нехотя спустил ноги на пол, потёр глаза, кинул взгляд на наполовину занавешенное окно, безуспешно пытаясь определить время по сплошь затянутому облаками небу.  
— Доброе утро.  
— День на дворе давно уже. Если тебе ещё нехорошо, лучше оставайся здесь.   
— Ио вчера всё вытянул, просто лёг спать рано — как раз светать начало. С какой же силой монах по мне ударил, поразительно просто. Даровитый... жаль, дурной. Как он, кстати?  
Нортром зашёл в комнату, закрыл за своей спиной дверь, прислонился к ней, скрестил руки на груди. Воин был без доспеха, в своей повседневной кожаной одежде.  
— Мы с ним вчера поговорили как следует. Пришлось Магине рассказать мне про этого своего призрака.   
— И что было дальше? — осторожно спросил предчувствующий недоброе Рубик.   
— А что дальше могло быть? Разумеется, я его убил.  
Некоторое время Рубик молча смотрел на Нортрома, затем снова потёр большим и указательным пальцем глаза, окончательно прогоняя сон. Все они знали, на что шли, когда устанавливали неофициальный контакт с врагами. Даже если враги вовсе не являлись таковыми — по крайней мере, временно.  
Какой же информацией располагает теперь Нортром? И кто будет... следующим? И что теперь будет со всеми ними?  
Рубик чувствовал на себе тяжёлый взгляд, чувствовал, как потрескивает соприкасающаяся с пустотой Нортрома граница его собственной ауры   
— Шутка, — с непроницаемо серьёзным видом сказал тот, вдоволь натешившись обеспокоенным видом магуса. — Всё с ним в порядке, я его в кузницу лично проводил и с рук на руки Ксину передал. И вот тебя пришёл проведать.   
  
Шутник хренов. Рубик спустился вниз, совершенно не зная, как на Нортрома реагировать. Рилай с планшетом и пером в руках как ни в чём не бывало выглянула из кладовой — они с Имиром проводили полную инвентаризацию запасов, — справилась о самочувствии магуса, с радостью собрала ему с собой в кузницу несколько вчерашних пирогов с запеканками и пообещала напечь ещё. Шендельзар в зале не было.   
— Проснулся, тоже мне, — скрипел Горацио, — вишь ленивый, разоспался до обеда. А женщина работает.  
Очевидно, ботинок опять угостили сладкой тыквой. Жевавший на ходу пирог Рубик вздохнул:  
— Я сейчас тоже работать пойду. А ты сидишь тут и бездельничаешь, тыкву жрёшь.  
Горацио поразился:  
— Я бездельничаю?! Я не бездельничаю. Я присматриваю за всей вашей таверной. Как вы тут жили вообще без меня?!  
— И действительно, — пробормотал Рубик, выходя на улицу. К нему немедленно подскочил Раста:  
— У тебя есть еда?  
Получив два пирога, шаман отстал. Магус же заспешил в кузницу — не столько работы ради, сколько расспросить Магину об их ночном разговоре с Нортромом.   
  
Неизменно сидевший на ступеньках лестницы Нериф, для пущего утепления надевший поверх своей мантии меховую жилетку Юрнеро, раздвигал своим сознанием границы сущего и не обращал никакого внимания на непосредственное окружение, разве что при приближении Рубика бутылку кальвадоса со ступеньки убрал.  
Ксин и Юрнеро в поте лица работали на веранде, звон молоточков и гул мехов горна стоял страшный. Выглядевший довольно удручённым Магина стоял у наковальни вместе с кузнецами — держал клещами заготовку. Непонятно было, гнетут монаха мысли или же попросту не нравится шум. Ксин время от времени прикрикивал на несведущего в кузнечном деле временного помощника; в соответствии с его командами тот послушно разворачивал полосу металла, перехватывал её или прогревал в горне.  
Рубик прошёл в просторное внутреннее рабочее помещение кузницы, желая деть куда-нибудь корзинку с пирогами — раз на веранде шла работа, корзинка там будет мешаться. В воздухе медленно плавала хорошо различимая в льющемся из высоких окон свете пыль. Помимо трёх стальных линеек и почему-то шлифовального диска на монтажном столе лежала большая гроздь бананов и стояло жестяное ведро с букетом больших огненно-красных орхидей. Насколько Рубик знал, бананы росли едва ли не в самом дальнем уголке находящихся под их контролем земель, на месяцы пути от Оплота, и откуда они тут взялись — было совершенно непонятно.   
Магус некоторое время смотрел на это великолепие, совершенно потеряв дар речи. Если и могло существовать что-то, максимально неестественное в условиях данной кузницы, то это были как раз бананы с орхидеями. Он озадаченно вышел обратно, уселся рядом с Нерифом.   
— Доброе утро.  
— Утро ещё когда было... — протянул тот.   
— Ничего не знаю, когда проснулся — тогда и утро. Какой объём дел на сегодня?  
— Одну билку на холод зачаровать, другую — на поражающую способность и игнорирование магической защиты, кольчугу — на снижение веса, увеличение гибкости и физических защитных свойств. А вообще ты готовься. Они заготовки с присадками этого... этого и того... — не желая напрягаться и вспоминать, Нериф махнул рукой. — Короче, они сияющие заготовки для танцующего меча доделали, проковывают вот. Дело небыстрое, но всё равно готовься.  
— Ууу... — протянул магус, прикидывая, сколько времени и сил у него уйдёт на зачарование танцующего меча. — С моей стороны это будет тоже дело небыстрое. Как монах тут себя ведёт?  
— Молчит, работает. Горизонт застилают тучи, магус, чёрные тучи.   
Рубик машинально взглянул на затянутое высокими светлыми облаками небо.  
— За горизонтом собирается пустота, съедающая мысли и поглощающая звук. Пустота иризирует лазурью и зеленью, коснувшись один раз — отпечатается навсегда, в скрытом алькове хранится лишь оболочка. Абаддон с утра заезжал, — как ни в чём не бывало сменял темы Нериф, — видел, что привёз? Сказал, Ксину от тайного поклонника.  
Раздумывавший над словами оракула Рубик продолжил разговор, когда понял, что совершенно потерялся в собственных мыслях:  
— А Ксин что?  
— А что Ксин? Взял. Чего б ему не взять?  
Рубик отказался от протянутого ему стакана с кальвадосом, поднялся со ступеньки и пошёл в подсобку за уже готовыми изделиями — вносить последние штрихи в их практические характеристики.  
В освещённой двумя мутными окнами подсобке теснились манекены с доспехами, стойки с оружием, стеллажи и сундуки со сборными элементами. Основная масса металла и пресловутых сборных элементов располагалась в отдельно выстроенных складах, однако наиболее востребованные Ксин хранил под рукой. Оружие висело даже на вбитых в стены крюках. Рубик телекинезом поднял с манекена кольчугу, вытащил в общую мастерскую, повертел, кинул на наковальню. Кое-где с колец всё ещё стекали редкие капли тёмного, почти чёрного масла, оставаясь на пыльных камнях пола чёрными кляксами. С этой кольчугой Юрнеро возился довольно долго, выкраивая время между производством оружия, и всё-таки доделал. Размер небольшой, — отметил Рубик. Интересно, кто заказчик.   
Он привычно кинул купол тишины, отрезая себя от доносившегося с веранды шума, после чего принялся ходить взад-вперёд по пыльному помещению, концентрируясь на создании комплексного заклинания для улучшения кольчуги.   
  
Кузнецы возились с проковкой заготовок для танцующего меча дольше, чем Рубик разбирался со своим сегодняшним объёмом работы. Ничего особо энергозатратного в этот раз не оказалось, и вернувший улучшенные вещи на места магус вскоре стал приставать к кузнецам, желая непременно вскипятить в горне чай. Ксин послал его жрать вместо чая бананы. Обрадованный Рубик немедленно припал к диковинным плодам, хотя много их съесть по причине сытности и сладости не смог.  
Наконец готовые заготовки были оставлены остывать. Крипы приступили к раскладыванию инструментов по местам и уборке веранды, Юрнеро проверял зачарованные сегодня магусом мечи, Ксин объяснял Магине основные совершённые тем по незнанию ошибки. Рубик сидел на крыльце, пил с Нерифом кальвадос, рассматривал практически опустевшие кроны окружающей рощи. Чем больше он раздумывал над словами оракула, тем больше содержание этих самых слов ему не нравилось. Поэтому как только Ксин отпустил Магину, магус потащил того якобы принести от колодца свежее ведро воды. Молчавший монах по-прежнему выглядел подавленно — зрелище было не из привычных.   
Они остановились у колодца, где Рубик без проблем телекинезом набрал ведро воды и опустил его на землю.   
— Нор сказал, он до тебя вчера по возвращении доебался. Ну точнее, сказал-то он не так.  
— В целом суть ты уловил правильно. Тебе в его словах насчёт привидений ничего не показалось странным?  
— Нет, он всё правильно сказал. Я ещё удивился, насколько тебе повезло, это ж надо было столь гладко тебя оправдать. А я всё голову ломал, как бы это сделать так, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил.  
Магина стащил рабочие перчатки, потёр намятые ткани фаланг и ладони. Ожогов на руках не было.  
— Он прекрасно просёк, что в драку с призраком я не вступал, и именно что гладко оправдал. А дома потребовал рассказать ему правду.  
Монах говорил без выражения, на одной ноте, продолжая разминать ладонь:  
— Я рассказал всё, что касалось меня и Кробелус, не упоминая никого больше. Встретился на берегу, пообщался, подружился, убил, психанул. Конец истории.   
— И как он среагировал?  
— Сказал, что я абсолютно правильно завершил подобные отношения, и потому он оставит меня в живых.  
Магина надел перчатки обратно, подхватил ведро и пошёл к кузнице.   
В отдалении слабо прогремел гром. С востока медленно тянулись чёрные грозовые облака.   
  
Вровень когда Юрнеро и Рубик вошли в пустующую покамест таверну, разразилась мощнейшая гроза. Ксин уже сидел за барной стойкой, на которой стояла ваза с несколькими орхидеями. В помещении ещё ощущался сильный запах бананов, хотя самих бананов нигде видно не было. Расставленные на всех свободных поверхностях светильники из вчерашних вырезанных тыкв придавали полутёмному залу нелепый в своей забавной праздничности вид.  
— Дайте мне два банана по безналичному расчёту, — ныл Горацио. — Дайте!  
— Ты если не заткнёшься, я тебя Джаракалу отдам, — сказал, не оборачиваясь, Мэнджикс.  
Ботинок немедленно исправился:   
— Мне подождать? Я подожду.  
Рубик прошёл к стойке, уселся рядом с Ксином, принял из рук Имира кружку медовухи.  
— Слушай, а что это за история-то? Откуда орхидеи с бананами взялись?  
— Мне б самому понять, что это за история, — отозвался Ксин. — Приехал с утра Абаддон, привёз. От тайного поклонника, сказал. Хорошо, что Магину к нам отрядили, он проверил — всё чисто. Будет теперь у нас банановый ликёр.  
— Какое загадочное утро. Какое загадочное утро я проспал...  
Рубик допил медовуху, вернул кружку, попросил одолжить ему плащ. Ксин отдал ему собственный кожаный плащ, и не поддающийся на уговоры никуда в такую мерзкую погоду не ходить Рубик покинул гостеприимное заведение.  
Ливень хлестал с неистовой силой. В окнах домика Расты горел свет — вот уж когда шаман наверняка благодарил духов за возведённую надёжную постройку. Магус усмехнулся этой мысли, однако улыбка быстро потухла.   
Не составляло труда расшифровать пространные речи оракула. Характерная иризация лабрадора, съедающая мысли и звук пустота — он проверял столько раз, он бы почувствовал хоть что-нибудь. Всё складывалось в очень уж неприятную картину, и чем дольше Рубик обдумывал её, тем страшнее представлялось настоящее положение вещей.

Магус в совершеннейшем дискомфорте добрался до дома Нортрома, в окнах которого, к счастью, тоже горел свет, и постучал в дверь. Нортром открыл быстро — тот занимался полировкой щита, за спиной воина виднелся рабочий стол с баночкой пасты, тряпкой и самим щитом. Рубик зашёл в прихожую, совмещённую своими функциями с мастерской и кладовкой, встряхнул плащ, повесил возле двери на крючок. Данная часть дома была ярко освещена свечами в стоявшем на комоде изящном восьмирожковом канделябре.  
Нортром сел обратно за стол, вновь занялся щитом. Полировочная паста отчётливо фонила магией.  
— Я даже боюсь представить, насколько важное у тебя дело, чтоб переться сюда по такой погоде.  
— Это верно. Я подумал об одной вещи. Я проверял наличие Искажения везде и во всех, кроме Эзалора и Громобоя. И кроме тебя.   
Нортром кинул на него неоднозначный взгляд, который Рубик интерпретировать не смог — то ли насмешка, то ли настороженность.   
— Тебя не оскорбит, если я это сделаю? — осторожно спросил он.  
— Совершенно не оскорбит. Как вообще может оскорбить факт выполнения союзником его прямых обязанностей по отношению к Оплоту? Мне встать?  
— Не требуется.   
Нортром кинул тряпку на стол, вытер ладонь об штаны и вытянул руку в сторону Рубика. Блестевшая в дрожащем свете свечей отполированная поверхность щита невольно приковывала к себе внимание магуса.  
— Слушай, убери его со стола.  
Нортром молча стащил со стола щит, поставил на пол, придерживая второй рукой за рукоять. Рубик сконцентрировался, коснулся ладони Нортрома и направил своё сознание вглубь, с исключительной тщательностью выискивая хоть какие-нибудь остатки характерной энергии амулета.   
Он не нашёл ничего.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	19. Одиночка

Ксин говорил правду о доставленных Абаддоном от некоего тайного поклонника подарках. Другое дело, что правду он говорил не всю.  
Улучшив момент, Абаддон передал Ксину открытку и коротко поведал о мучениях злополучного мутанта, внешность которого совершенно не соответствовала характеру. Сказать, что Ксин растерялся — значило не сказать ничего. Нет, он, разумеется, трезво оценивал своё творчество, но чтобы вот прям так...  
Тем не менее целестиал не стал раздумывать, в меньшей ли степени заслуживает читатель уважения, если принадлежит к враждебной фракции, поэтому слетал в таверну, вернулся обратно в кузницу и попросил Абаддона передать по назначению полный авторский комплект своих сочинений с автографом и формальным рукописным пожеланием.  
Пока Ксин летал туда-сюда, Абаддон отвёл Магину за локоть в сторону и выразительно донёс до того всю бессмысленность и эгоистичность устраивания трагедии из-за исполнения давней мечты подруги.  
Не сказать, что Магине стало от его слов лучше.  
Не сказать, что Магине вообще в последние дни становилось лучше. Но в шуме работы за наковальней все мысли исчезали, внимание концентрировалось лишь на старательном выполнении доверенного ему дела. Магина совершенно не хотел подводить Ксина, и дело было даже не столько в его благодарности Оплоту за предоставленный второй шанс.  
Хорошо хоть не возникало необходимости скрывать своего раздражения от факта присутствия Нерифа и Рубика — отношение Магины к тонким материям ни для кого не являлось секретом. Они потому и сдружились с Нортромом, что оба не использовали никакой магии — Магина её ненавидел, а Нортром и вовсе являлся прямой противоположностью магии, живой поглощающей пустотой. Оба полагались исключительно на силу воли и обуславливаемые ей боевые навыки. Однако в преображении раскалённых слитков стали тоже имелась своего рода магия — и против такой, близкой сердцу любого воина, монах ничего не имел. К тому же Ксин показал ему несколько новых боевых приёмов. Для столь молодого бойца, как Магина, новых боевых приёмов в принципе существовало немало, ему столькому предстояло научиться...  
Да, Нортром подобрал совершенно верное занятие для возвращения своего младшего товарища в чувство.   
  
В первый день определения Магины подмастерьем началась проковка заготовок; он потерял счёт количеству проковываний на втором десятке. Обогащённый присадками металл предназначался для уникального оружия, и, видя сосредоточенный вид кузнецов, Магина чувствовал себя неловко — как ни крути, он был здесь лишним.   
Он чувствовал себя ещё более лишним на второй день, когда металл был готов и началась стадия непосредственного послойного создания оружия. Нериф усилил контроль над претворяющимся в жизнь, предотвращая мельчайшие ошибки. Ксин то и дело с философским спокойствием поправлял недостаточно идеально державшего заготовку Магину.  
До своего назначения в кузницу Магина никогда не думал, что процесс создания холодного оружия включал в себя столько задач — он всегда считал, что достаточно было раскалить слиток и как следует постучать по нему молотком. Теперь же он оказался непосредственным участником по-настоящему сложной работы.  
Танцующий меч, — звучало в разговорах двух кузнецов и двух магов. Магина знать не знал никаких танцующих мечей. Он держал рвущиеся из клещей, словно живые, заготовки, пока те обрабатывали регулярно сменяемые кувалды, молотки и молоточки кузнецов. Раскалённый добела металл менял цвет, становился малиновым; Магина раскалял его в горне, то и дело остужал свои клещи в регулярно заменяемом крипами ведре холодной колодезной воды. Огонь и металл успокаивали сознание.   
Как он жил без Кробелус? Как он будет жить без неё, зная, что где-то там, далеко, остались взаимопонимание и возможность разговаривать без боязни потерять своё лицо, возможность выговориться, покаяться и признаться, зная, что это никогда не выйдет наружу?  
И ещё больше он не понимал, отчего именно ему надо было держать клещами заготовки, если невосприимчивый к действию огня Ксин мог просто придерживать их рукой.   
  
Вся многодневная возня оказалась ради того, чтобы из-под рук Ксина и Юрнеро вышел в итоге совершенно непритязательный дао, почти как один из верной пары оружия целестиала. Магина держал свои мысли при себе. Серьёзный вид Ксина и Рубика, осматривающих смехотворно рядовой клинок, казался ему нелепым.   
Крипы торопливо убирались во внутреннем помещении кузницы, сменили вёдра воды и масла, протёрли монтажный стол и слесарный верстак, протёрли отрезной и шлифовальный станки. Протёрли стеллаж с инструментами и стеллаж с металлом. Начисто вымыли каменный пол, вымыли окна. Крипы работали до тех пор, пока в воздухе не осталось ни единой пылинки.  
И тогда Магина, снисходительно наблюдавший за работягами, отвернулся и торопливо вышел из здания кузницы, сдерживая закипающую в душе глухую ненависть. Потому что далее в полностью подготовленное помещение зашёл Рубик, несущий с собой охапку свечей. Магина чувствовал уже охватившие магуса тонкие нити сплетающегося заклятия.   
— Завтра можешь отсыпаться, они всю ночь работать будут, — сказал ему Юрнеро, когда они с Магиной и Нерифом шли от кузницы на площадь. — Заходи ближе к полудню, сделаешь для меня кисточек.   
— Кисточек?   
— Именно, кисточек. Я тебе кожу дам, нарежешь и сплетёшь. Мои уже все поистрепались, — Юрнеро продемонстрировал неизменно висевшую у него на поясе катану, навершие которой было увенчано и вправду истрепавшейся крашеной кожаной кисточкой.   
На веранде дома Рилай сидел и пил кофе Свен, фальшиво насвистывающий какую-то весёлую мелодию. Джаггернаут незамедлительно поднялся к рыцарю; Магина постарался скрыться от взгляда Свена за фигурой Нерифа. Свен всё ещё не простил монаху того, как он обошёлся с Рилай.  
На площади они с Нерифом расстались — желавший персиковой наливки оракул поднялся в таверну , Магина же уселся на бортик фонтана и долгое время смотрел в никуда. А потом пошёл домой. Дома у него оставался лиственно-зелёный шарфик Кробелус.   
Но шарфик не приносил никакого утешения. Магина знал, что Кробелус десятилетия — века? — жаждала смерти, только для него это не меняло ровным счётом ничего.   
  
Нортром вернулся домой поздно. Магина время от времени выглядывал, проверяя наличие света в окне товарища, и очень надеялся, что тот сегодня домой не придёт. Тогда ему не придётся идти к Нортрому и пробовать с ним разговаривать. Ему хотелось поговорить, выговориться... но было в этом нечто унизительное, постыдное, достойное только осмеяния.   
А чего ещё он вообще заслуживал сейчас?  
Нортром открыл дверь довольно быстро. Тот как раз снимал с себя неизменный пластинчатый доспех, и Магина без лишних слов помог расстегнуть боковые ремни. Скинув с себя стёганый поддоспешник, оставшийся в своей повседневной кожаной одежде Нортром вышел в прихожую, молча подхватил ведро. Магина пошёл к ручью за компанию. Погода нынче стояла сухая, ясная, и лишний раз прогуляться доставляло удовольствие. Ещё большее удовольствие доставляла после шума кузницы тишина.  
— Где был? — спросил Магина, не особо надеясь на ответ.   
— В восточном лесу. Как дела в кузнице?  
— Завтра буду резать хвостики для катан.   
— Шутники...  
Магина смотрел, как Нортром зачёрпывает ведром воду, как умывается над ручьём, фыркает, чтобы вода не попала в нос.   
— Они танцующий меч сегодня будут зачаровывать, специально остались, Ксин с Рубиком. Завтра вроде как не надо будет им мешать, неизвестно, сколько продлится и не будут ли они там спать уже днём. Потому — хвостики. Это всё, чего я стою?  
— Нет, — коротко сказал Нортром, выпрямляясь и подхватывая наполненное ведро. — Это всё, что нужно твоим союзникам. Немного тишины после изнуряющего ритуала. Ты вообще представляешь себе, что именно они делают?  
— Неа.   
— Ну так завтра увидишь.   
Они вернулись обратно к дому, где Нортром разжёг свой неизменный уличный костёр и поставил над ним таганок с котелком. Ни у кого из них не было в доме кухни, оба готовили еду на улице. И не собирались ничего в этом менять.   
— Можно с тобой поговорить? — ни на что не надеясь, спросил Магина.   
— Мне казалось, мы провели достаточно совместных операций, чтобы находиться в состоянии друг с другом поговорить. Твоё недоверие огорчает, Магина. Ты готов искать собеседника даже на другом береге, лишь бы не общаться со мной.  
Магина замолчал и молчал очень долго. Нортром заварил в кипятке травяной чай, посмотрел на монаха, принёс из дома бутылку с персиковой наливкой Рейджина.   
  
На следующий день Магина, как ему джаггернаут и сказал, пришёл к полудню. Юрнеро находился во внутреннем помещении, с помощью станка крутил кольца для кольчуги. Над основной наковальней в воздухе завис дао; по поверхности меча пробегали язычки пламени. Вокруг наковальни стояли оплавившиеся зажжённые свечи, которым оставалось гореть ещё часа два-три. Камень пола вокруг был залит равномерно оседавшими каплями воска, и судя по количеству воска, свечи горели уже часов десять, если не больше. В помещении стоял запах железа и мёда.   
— Не трогай, — сказал Юрнеро, хотя отчётливо чувствующий поддерживающийся свечами магический барьер Магина даже не двинулся с места.  
— Я не трогаю.   
Джаггернаут протянул ему отрез кожи и затейливо сплетённый шнурок:  
— Нарежь тонко-тонко и сплети вот так вот.   
  
Вымотанные ритуалом Рубик и Ксин спали в ближайшем складе, куда крипы предварительно притащили соломы. Они выбрались оттуда разбитые и усталые, освежившись последовательно с помощью колодезной воды и с помощью спорных целительных способностей Нерифа. Работавший на веранде Магина зловредно подметил, что магус чувствовал себя значительно хуже, чем Ксин. Рубик кое-как добрался до лестницы, рухнул на ступеньки, привалился к балясинам и всем своим видом дал понять — он отсюда в ближайшие часы не стронется, обходите его или перепрыгивайте.   
Из внутреннего рабочего помещения кузницы вышел Ксин, и за его плечами порхал в воздухе охваченный усилившимися языками пламени тот самый свежесозданный дао, описывая круги и восьмёрки. Дао то ложился на плечо целестиалу, то взмывал ввысь.  
— Подними кожу, — попросил Ксин Магину. Монах поднял выделенный ему кусок кожи. — Чуть подальше от себя отставь. Да, вот так. Теперь держи крепко. Сумеешь?  
Чего не суметь? — думал Магина. Он немедленно изменил своё мнение, когда послушный воле Ксина, не управляемый рукой пылающий клинок прыгнул вперёд, разрезая кожу, и несколькими последовательными взмахами прорезал в ней ровные полоски.  
Дао вернулся обратно за плечи Ксина. Целестиал шумно вздохнул, поискал взглядом табуретку, не нашёл ничего и опустился на ступени лестницы, толкнув при этом туфлями Нерифа. Оракул забурчал, подхватил бутылку кальвадоса, поднялся с лестницы.   
Магина подошёл ближе, рассмотрел неторопливо разворачивающийся в воздухе дао.   
— Это и есть танцующий меч?  
— Именно, — устало отозвался Рубик. — Управляется непосредственно сознанием владельца. Зет святый, как мне херово.   
Магина вернулся обратно к тонкому нарезанию кожи на полоски и связыванию их в толстые красивые кисточки. Он очень бы хотел себе такой меч — точнее, такую секиру.  
  
А Рубика терзал не столько откат после продолжительного изматывающего ритуала, сколько мысли. Нортром тогда сказал ему, что Магина раскололся насчёт призрака — но если Нортром Магину отмазал, он не должен был выдавать эту информацию. Отчего он сказал об этом Рубику? Неужели он знает, что Рубик в курсе дела?

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	20. Кофе

Горьковатый, смешанный с шоколадом богатый запах кофе чувствовался уже на подходе к таверне и изрядно поднимал настроение.   
Барную стойку оккупировала деловито распоряжающаяся процессом Шендельзар. Непосредственно на барной стойке рядом со стеной располагалось странного вида устройство, заключённое в плотный твёрдый корпус из неведомого материала — Рубик никогда ранее таких устройств не видел.  
К изрядному удивлению магуса, Имира с Мэнджиксом в таверне не было. Зал пустовал, в таверне находились лишь сосредоточенно ужинавшие за одним из столиков Каолин, Рейджин да Кункка. Шкаф с Горацио был задёрнут плотной занавеской, из-под которой не доносилось ни единого звука. Ваза с пышными орхидеями Лесаля стояла на центральной полке задней линии бара.   
Шендельзар облокотилась на барную стойку, кивнула зашедшим кузнецам в знак приветствия. Ксин с левитирующим над его плечом дао направился на второй этаж, Юрнеро принялся о чём-то выспрашивать Каолина, желавший абрикосовой наливки Нериф немедленно прицепился к Рейджину. Рубик устало уселся на барный стул перед Шендельзар. Та сходу спросила:  
— Кофейку?   
— Пожалуй...   
— Какого хочешь?  
— Они что, бывают разные? — поразился Рубик.  
Шендельзар усмехнулась. Она подошла к устройству, засыпала туда уже обжаренные и смолотые зёрна, отмерила кружкой воды из стоявшего на внутренней столешнице ведра, чем-то щёлкнула. Устройство загудело.   
— Трофей, — пояснила дух, перехватив взгляд Рубика. — Одна из штук, с которыми я вернулась, «кофеварка» называется. Не знаю уж, к чему она изначально подключалась, Буш за эти дни трансформатор сделал, теперь на его аккумуляторе работает. Или что он там сделал? Не важно, работает и всё.  
Рубик потёр ладонью голову, покосился на устройство. Что-то капало. Запах кофе усиливался.  
— Она сама варит кофе?  
— Ага. Очень удобная машинка. Я забрала себе её и вот ещё что, — Шендельзар хлопнула перед магусом блок скреплённых вместе бумажных листов, каждый из которых находился в отдельной прозрачной защитной плёнке. На листах содержались записи рецептов кофе с дозировкой, объяснением тонкостей приготовления и реалистичными иллюстрациями готовых напитков.  
Пока Рубик не без интереса пролистывал альбом, женщина проворно занималась приготовлением кофе. На стойку перед магусом аккуратно опустилась большая кружка с чем-то очень пушистым внутри.  
— Это раф.  
— Надо же, как всё интересно, — удивлялся Рубик, попробовав пахнущий ванилью и карамелью кофе. — Я б подумал, что эта твоя кофеварка — артефакт сферы преобразования, но магии в ней однозначно нет.  
— Это особенная, техническая магия.  
Сделав ещё несколько глотков, магус крепко задумался, после чего попросил у Шендельзар бумагу с пером, подвинул кружку в сторону и принялся записывать какое-то заклинание — очевидно, что заклинание, поскольку ничем более дивная смесь значков, формул, схем и разрозненных комментариев являться не могла.   
— Тоже хочу такой краф уметь создавать, — объяснил Рубик пытавшейся разобрать хоть что-нибудь в его записи Шендельзар.  
— Раф. Создавай сколько влезет. Не получится — приходи сюда.  
Завершив запись и убрав сложенный листок бумаги за пазуху, Рубик повторно занялся детальным изучением альбома с кофейными напитками, время от времени удивляясь вслух: как так получилось, что никому в Оплоте ранее не приходили в голову идеи подобных рецептов?  
Спустившийся со второго этажа уже без танцующего меча Ксин опустился на барный стул, заглянул в альбом. Рубик подвинул блок так, чтобы им обоим было удобно рассматривать содержание. Изображённый на иллюстрациях диковинно украшенный кофе, разлитый в кружки различных форм и объёма, выглядел исключительно заманчиво.   
— Мы тут на фронте работаем в поте лица, значит, а охотники за артефактами в это время кофеварки роют... — усмехнулся Ксин. — Дель, а вот это вот глясе, это вкусно?  
Шендельзар склонилась над развёрнутым в её сторону альбомом, посмотрела на указанную целестиалом иллюстрацию.  
— Наверное. Мороженое надо, а оно вряд ли есть. И Рилай уже ушла... я завтра её попрошу сделать. Выбери пока что-нибудь другое.   
Ксин тыкнул наугад.   
— Сейчас сделаю. Тебе с карамелью или с шоколадом?  
— Не заставляй меня думать.  
— Значит, с шоколадом. Рубик, что хочешь следующим?  
Рубик подпёр подбородок кулаком, посмотрел на Шендельзар столь деланно несчастными глазами, что та расхохоталась.   
— Понятно. Дикари, кофемашина и кофейные напитки.  
— Бахни им в кофе водки, — посоветовал Юрнеро, тоже подходя к барной стойке и присаживаясь. Уже разлившая по кружкам сваренный напиток Шендельзар возилась со своим урчащим агрегатом, повторно заливая воду и засыпая новую порцию молотого кофе. — Что ещё-то хоть нарыли, кроме этой вашей кофемашины?  
— Да всякого по мелочи. Но я в качестве своей доли забрала кофемашину.   
— Вот тебе охота дурью маяться.  
Шендельзар добавила в кофе густых сливок, ловко сделала на пышной сливочной пенке узор, натёрла поверх неё шоколад, поставила кружку перед Ксином и занялась приготовлением следующей порции кофе для Рубика.   
— Ты до моих лет доживёшь, ещё и не тем маяться примешься. Когда всё в жизни уже перепробуешь, будет иметь значение только то, что способно вызвать твой интерес, хотя бы и кратковременный. Вот чем я занимаюсь сейчас? А могла бы сидеть в королевском гнезде, яйца высиживать, веселуха — закачаешься... Кстати, как там Акаша?  
— Ты потише бы, — вполголоса сказал Рубик. — Тут не все свои.  
Шендельзар кинула острый быстрый взгляд на Каолина, Кункку и Рейджина, которые оживлённо обсуждали подготавливаемое расширение западной области Оплота. Она отломила квадратик шоколада, протянула его магусу, посмотрела на Юрнеро.   
— А тебе чего?  
— А мне просто посидеть. Давай тоже этой вашей дряни, что ли.   
Шендельзар сильно и гулко щёлкнула его двумя пальцами по поднятой на лоб маске. Джаггернаут схватился за маску, вздохнул, ухватил кружку Ксина и сделал большой глоток.  
— Ладно, не такая уж дрянь, признаю.   
Шендельзар притворно угрожающе занесла подготовленные для нового щелчка пальцы. Юрнеро столь же притворно снова схватился за маску. Распахнулась входная дверь, и они оба повернулись на звук.  
— Какие духи, и без охраны, — сказал Нортром, проходя в помещение. — А где Имир?  
— Я за него.  
— Ну тогда налей мне чего-нибудь такого, чтоб душа развернулась.  
Шендельзар выразительным движением подняла альбом с рецептами, плюхнула его на поверхность стойки и выразительно припечатала пятернёй.  
— Выбирай, милдруг.  
Нортром подошёл к барной стойке, уселся на свободный стул, без интереса пролистал альбом.   
— Налей мне грушевой настоечки, что ли.   
Шендельзар недолго с ним попрепиралась, в конце концов нырнула в кладовку и вынырнула с пустыми руками:  
— А где она хоть?  
— Хрен с тобой, давай хоть что-нибудь.   
«Хоть чем-нибудь» оказалась чашка крепкого чёрного кофе с лимоном. Нортром продолжительное время угрюмо смотрел на чёрную поверхность, покрытую мелкими пузырьками, однако не из-за собственного неудовольствия — попросту задумался. Шендельзар дождалась наконец, пока тот поднимет чашку и сделает глоток кофе, после чего спросила:  
— Нор, как там Акаша поживает?  
— Не видел её на передовой уже давно, — ответил тот, делая следующий глоток. — Как увижу — убью. Равно как и остальных этих выродков. И сделай милость, если хочешь с ней играться — делай это так, чтобы я не видел.   
— О, ты не увидишь, — заверила его Шендельзар. — Я в свою постель посторонних не допускаю.  
На этих словах Нортром всё-таки подавился кофе. Рубик и Ксин безрезультатно попытались сдержать смешки.  
  
Ночь наступила ясная, звёздная. Поднимающаяся из-за стены леса убывающая луна окрашивалась остатками солнечных лучей в огненно-красный цвет, по мере своего восхождения бледнея всё больше.  
Магина остановился перед каменным завалом северной части реки. Плотно утрамбованный за все эти годы завал представлял собой надёжный мост, и ничего опасного в пересечении реки подобным путём не было.   
Чёрный лес враждебного берега, и не мёртвый, и не живой, полыхал магией. На чёрном берегу ей было пропитано совершенно всё, усложняя задачу определения или распознавания. Магина на собственной шкуре знал, к чему приводят попытки геройствования в одиночку, поэтому не торопился переходить реку. Тем более что поодаль, ближе к центральному броду, каменистый берег озаряли характерные изумрудные вспышки энергии Забвения: наверное, колдун проверял округу.  
Здравомыслие являлось не единственной причиной, по которой он никак не мог заставить себя сделать шаг вперёд. Магина прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт в риске, на который идёт, и всё ещё колебался. Ставки повышались. Он мог потерять контроль над ситуацией, и куда приведёт его происходящее в таком случае — лучше было даже не задумываться.   
С чёрного берега с тихим хлопком телепортировалась Акаша, издевательски появляясь вплотную к Магине. Костяшки пальцев свободно опущенной руки коснулись тёплого бедра суккуба, и Магина отдёрнул руку, резко отступая на шаг по тракту просеки.   
— Прекрати.  
Поскольку Акаша, ухмыляясь и смотря ему прямо в глаза, только подступила ближе, Магина взял секиру на изготовку.   
— Прекрати, я сказал. Я хотел просто поговорить.  
— Все вы хотите только поговорить, — мурлыкнула не отводящая взгляда Акаша, снова подходя на шаг. В её оголённый живот упёрлось остриё оружия.  
— Прекрати, — повторно процедил Магина. — Я тебя не за этим позвал. Ты была близкой подругой Кробелус. Мне нужно поговорить о ней с кем-то, кто её хорошо знал.   
Акаша расслабленным движением отвела остриё секиры от своего живота, перехватив двумя пальцами за обух, снова шагнула вперёд.  
— Тебе не хватает Кробелус так же, как мне? Тогда в нас есть нечто общее. Это можно превратить в ещё более... общее.   
В ловкости реакции суккубу нельзя было отказать. Она телепортировалась за спину монаха, уходя от удара, и рывком обняла Магину со спины, стараясь прижаться грудью чувствительнее.   
— Чего ты дёргаешься? Я тебя кусаю, что ли? Я любила Кробелус как сестру и даже больше.  
Движения Магины замедлились; дыхание Акаши жарко ощущалось на коже. Он перехватил прикоснувшуюся к его лицу руку Акаши, отвёл её в сторону, отвёл второй раз. В третий раз уже не отводил.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	21. Ведьма

Заявившаяся в трактир Акаша посматривала по сторонам высокомерным и сияющим взглядом, говорившим о проведённом госпожой времени лучше всяких слов. Энигма хмыкнул.   
Суккуб приблизилась к барной стойке, грациозным движением подвинула стул, уселась, предварила вопрос фундаменталя:  
— Пузырьков, будь любезен.  
На поверхность стойки перед ней опустился фужер шампанского. Обильные играющие пузырьки поддерживали на поверхности тонкий ажурный ломтик шоколада. Акаша опрокинула фужер одним глотком, жестом попросила добавки.  
— Я даже не могу догадаться, кого именно ты себе теперь нашла, — сказал Энигма, повторно наполняя бокал шампанским.  
— Человека, который скорбит по Кробелус с той же искренностью, что и я.  
— Судя по твоему сияющему виду, интересно же вы там... скорбите. Не то чтобы всё это меня касалось, разумеется.  
— Тебя это и вправду не касается. Но если хочешь посмеяться, то ему на меня совершенно наплевать. Его интересует только Кробелус.   
Акаша допила шампанское, поставила пустой бокал на столешницу, отодвинула его ладонью подальше от себя и улеглась на стойку грудью, опустив лоб на сложенные руки. Энигма погладил её по голове, сделал вид, что не слышит всхлипываний. Их кухни вынырнул Кальдр, окинул взглядом картину, убрался обратно и через несколько минут выплыл с наполненной взбитыми сливками креманкой.   
  
О, скорбевшая по подруге Акаша не падала духом. Это было не в её стиле и не по её статусу. Через несколько часов отряженные за Лесалем, Террорблейдом и Люцифером крипы доставили выполненные в непререкаемых выражениях приглашения, требовавшие явиться в особняк суккубы как только, так сразу.  
Первым, понятное дело, явился Лесаль — он обитал ближе всего. Поэтому заглянувшие в соответствии с приглашением демоны возымели удовольствие наблюдать одетого в гротескный костюм ведьмы ботаника. Чёрное мешковатое платье топорщилось на спинном щитке, длинные широкие рукава свисали с концов маленьких мутированных лапок. На морде Лесаля был прицеплен большой бородавчатый нос из папье-маше, удерживавшийся на обратной стороне головы двумя завязками.  
— Королева в печали, — сказала обнажённая Акаша, подходя к демонам с удерживаемым на локте ворохом невзрачной одежды. — Сделайте милость, оденьтесь в выбранные ей наряды. У вас будет исключительное право ёбнуть того мудака, который осмелится над вами посмеяться.  
  
Чёрный лагерь не был обезображен ни предрассудками, ни гордостью, ни неким эфемерным _представлением каждого о себе_. Бойцы чёрной ставки смеялись, пили и убивали с одинаковым безразличием. И точно с таким же безразличием принимали участие в довольно сомнительных развлекательных мероприятиях собственных активистов.  
Так что весь трактир надел мешковатые платья и носы; Кальдр получил бонусные баллы за метлу. Искусственный нос плохо держался на гладкой голове Энигмы, его пришлось прицепить дополнительной резинкой.  
Невозмутимый Нессадж позволил надеть на себя платье, прикрепить к шлему нос, и продолжил загораживать вход в трактир. Чем-то разжившийся в Разломе Врогрос попробовал было над ним посмеяться, однако Нессадж сказал всего два слова внутрь трактира, и с хозяйственного двора к генералу немедленно пристал Нейкс. Крики ненависти раздавались долго, ещё дольше затихали вдали — Врогрос не мог телепортироваться прочь, а Нейкс сам по себе упорно от генеральского хвоста не отцеплялся, всенепременно пытаясь тот съесть или хотя бы откусить кусочек.   
  
Этим же днём забравший у Акаши ворох нашитых крипами мешковатых платьев и налепленных бумажных носов Террорблейд принёс всю эту ерунду Аюште — подумал, что светлячков подобное тоже может развлечь.   
Они сидели на любимой полянке нимфы. Практически вся листва с деревьев уже осыпалась, лишь прибрежные ивы сохраняли часть листьев. Засыпанная толстым слоем свернувшейся, пожухшей листвы трава не собиралась увядать. Аюшта утеплилась, одела свою человеческую часть в непритязательную байковую рубашку с подвёрнутым высоким воротником.   
— Смешно, — улыбалась Аюшта, вертя в руках платье. — Ведьминский карнавал прямо. Я уже представляю себе наших в подобном. Сомневаюсь, что наденут.  
— Их мужественность настолько хрупка, что рассыпется от одного забавного наряда?  
— Нет, всё не настолько плохо. Дель вернулась, мужчины пытаются произвести на неё впечатление, а тут такое вот, — Аюшта подняла за рукава платье.   
— Значит, надо всего лишь предложить идею Дель. Подожди-ка...  
Террорблейд быстро сложил в уме одно с другим.   
— Не знаешь, она ещё не остыла к Акаше?  
— Вот уж не знаю, — снова улыбнулась Аюшта. — Тебе не холодно?  
— Мне? Нет. У меня при взгляде на тебя кровь теплеет.

И к вечеру нимфа прицокала в Оплот, сжимая стопку глупой одежды. Рилай дома не оказалось, уж где дева находилась — было неизвестно, поэтому Аюшта вынужденно проследовала до таверны в одиночку. Впрочем, там её встретили искренне обрадовавшиеся Шендельзар и Имир. Шендельзар незамедлительно расцеловала Аюшту в обе щёки, предложила кофе и мороженого — ради пломбира Рилай забрала практически полное количество сегодняшнего удоя с западной фермы. Аюшта с превеликим удовольствием угостилась кофе глясе, потом пошла на задний двор к Ксину — слухи о создании танцующего меча дошли и до неё.   
Некогда невзрачный дао, едва подёрнутый огнём, преображался день ото дня. Металл изменял цвета и оттенки с естественного сероватого цвета на ступенчатый рыже-жёлтый, на поверхности полотна начинала проступать гравировка. Отдельные огоньки, ранее пробегавшие по непритязательной поверхности меча, становились всё интенсивнее, постепенно окутывая клинок сплошной массой полыхающего огня.  
Послушный воле владельца меч с гудением рассекал воздух — Аюшта застала Ксина в процессе спарринга с Нортромом. Мужчины заметили её появление, задержали свои движения, выпрямились. Двигавшийся по инерции дао звонко, без усилия ударился в полированный блестящий щит и вернулся за плечо целестиала. Ксин повернулся к Аюште.   
— Скажите, может ли поколебать вашу мужественность участие в костюмированном вечере? — мелодично осведомилась нимфа, приближаясь и трогательным в своей наивности движением протягивая руку к танцующему дао. Полыхающий клинок подался вперёд, снизил температуру и всполохи огня, развернулся так, чтобы ладонь Аюшты удобнее легла на гладкое полотно. Ксин улыбнулся.   
  
Не знавший, куда деться от собственных мыслей Магина пришёл в таверну ближе к ночи. Он зашёл в помещение, закрыл за собой дверь — и оторопел.   
Рилай, Шендельзар, Имир, даже Мэнджикс были в просторных грубых чёрных платьях, на их лицах находились большие картонные носы, удерживаемые на затылках резинками. Шендельзар сидела в углу рядом со своей кофемашиной, Имир проверял уровень наполненности располагавшихся на задней стойке бара бочонков. Заливающаяся хохотом Рилай сидела за одним столиком с Рейджином, Свеном и Юрнеро — последние двое были без карикатурных нарядов. Рейджин самозабвенно и исключительно смешно рассказывал какой-то анекдот в двух лицах.   
Магина прошёл к барной стойке, уселся рядом с Мэнджиксом, вполголоса спросил:   
— Это ещё что?  
— Это они как будто ведьмы, — проскрипел Горацио. — А ты ещё нет. Непорядок.   
— Где непорядок? — встрепенулся Рейджин. — Надо исправить.   
Поднявшись с места, Рилай прошла куда-то в хозяйственные помещения, вернулась и деловито протянула монаху нос на резинке и балахонистое платье.   
— И что это? — кисло осведомился Магина, брезгливо рассматривая поднятый двумя пальцами нос. Наполнявший из бочонка кружку для Мэнджикса Имир ёмко пояснил:  
— Женщины развлекаются, а Ксин управлению своим новым мечом учится. Или ты надеваешь это, или встаёшь против Ксина. Последнее категорически не рекомендую.  
Из шкафа подлил масла в огонь Горацио:  
— Чего, из детского возраста так и не вырос, свою собственную личность с нарядом ассоциируешь? Был бы мужиком, даже и голый мужиком бы остался.   
У ботинка к оторванному от подошвы мыску был с помощью завязочек прикреплён бородавчатый картонный нос. Магина поднялся с места, подошёл и попробовал было щёлкнуть Горацио по импровизированному носу, но пальцы упёрлись в загораживающую полку силовую стенку шкафа.  
— Ой, ой, — издевался Горацио. — Какой нежный, посмотрите на него. Платье наденет и хер отвалится.  
Магина ещё раз посмотрел на настойчиво протягивающую ему платье Рилай и осведомился:  
— Ксин на заднем дворе?

Вернулся обратно в общий зал таверны Магина относительно скоро, и то после двух склянок сальвы. Даже если не брать в расчёт боевой опыт огненного целестиала, значительно превышающий его собственный, в распоряжении Ксина имелись огненный клинок и раскалённые добела цепи. Магина надеялся, что выработанная годами ловкость позволит ему ускользнуть от атак, да только не соотнёс эти свои года с полувековым опытом Ксина.   
Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как с шумным вздохом посмотреть на настойчиво тыкнутое ему в грудь платье и наклониться, чтобы Рилай было удобнее надевать смехотворный наряд. Следом Рилай, холодными мягкими пальцами обхватив голову монаха, нацепила ему искусственный нос. Близкое присутствие женщины более не вызывало у Магины дискомфорта, хотя он не мог не отметить, что скромные формы девы изрядно уступали формам Акаши.   
— Ну вот, — удовлетворённо заскрипел Горацио, — теперь ты такой же красивый, как и я.  
В зале раздались смешки.  
Перекинувшаяся тем временем парой слов со Свеном Рилай уселась на барном стуле, увлечённо защебетала с духом о какой-то женской ерунде. Шендельзар деловито взбивала сливки, возилась с кофемашиной, доливала в напиток сироп.   
Магина тоже сел за барную стойку, уныло уточнил:  
— А вы чего — тоже ему проиграли или просто не вышли?  
Имир и Мэнджикс усмехнулись. Магина понял, что сморозил глупость, однако не понял, в чём именно она заключалась, и не произнёс больше ни слова. Шендельзар поставила перед ним чашку крепкого душистого кофе. 

Когда Магина вернулся к себе домой, в окнах Нортрома свет не горел. В последние недели Нортром регулярно пропадал из Оплота, никому не сообщая о причинах и назначении своих отлучек. Судя по тому, что начиная с какого-то момента его переставал видеть даже Фурион, тот уходил за пределы их территории. Допрашивать старшего товарища монах не решался, тем более что преданность Нортрома Оплоту была неоспорима и проверена.   
Магина освободился от своих незамысловатых доспехов, умылся над ведром, мокрой рукой зачесал ирокез назад. Не останавливающийся круговорот мыслей сводил его с ума. Они с Акашей разговаривали о Кробелус, они так быстро перешли от поминания призрака к... иным, совершенно не связанным с поминаниям действиям. Но разве Акаша не являлась подругой Кробелус?  
Его мысли невольно скакнули к Акаше, вызывая в памяти события прошлой ночи. Магина не знал, кого видела в его лице суккуб, но прекрасно знал, кого видит в её лице он сам. О, он не изменил своей подруге. Он думал только о ней.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	22. Сувенир

> _вот позитивный анатолий  
>  был послан нахуй но сумел  
> вернуться бодрым отдохнувшим  
> и два магнитика привез_

Не то чтобы Атропоса кому-то в лагере недоставало или кто-то по нему скучал — но многие соглашались, порой даже не задумываясь на данную тему, что без кошмарного элементаля жизнь в лагере была всё-таки скучноватой. Кальдр хандрил. В спокойствии закончивший картину для Люцифера Лешрак и тот почувствовал, что жить стало слишком легко и пресно.  
Разве что Лесаль не обратил на отсутствие Атропоса никакого внимания. Если уж на то пошло, после полученного от Ксина подарка ботаник вообще мало на что обращал внимание, даже есть забыл. Закрылся в оранжереях и читал взахлёб. А потом пополз и сожрал полбарака ближайших крипов, вызывая тем самым на себя неудовольство Энигмы, однако проигнорировал даже и его.  
  
Как и обычно в светлое время суток, трактир пока ещё пустовал. Фантомы давно успели прибраться и подготовить зал к наступающему дню. Сверяясь с данными по остаткам продуктов, Энигма просчитывал доступное меню, Кальдр в кухне пятый час варил огромную кастрюлю прекрасного бульона из кентаврьих ножек, пахнущего на весь трактир. Нессадж молча сидел за барной стойкой, методично пил коньяк. Там же за стойкой сидел и наполовину развернувшийся в сторону зала Террорблейд, облокотившись на столешницу одной рукой и второй рассматривая на свет настенных факелов стакан сайдкара. Из-за неотфильтрованной лимонной мякоти жидкость была мутноватой.   
— А ведь ещё и солнцестояние скоро, — задумчиво произнёс Террорблейд, поворачиваясь обратно и отпивая сайдкар. — Меньше хлопот. Одного нет, другой книжками своими занят. Куда ж ты фиолетового так далеко послал-то?   
Сосредоточенно перелистывающий учётную книгу Энигма пробурчал в ответ нечто нечленораздельное. То ли это и являлось географическим наименованием, то ли фундаменталю просто не хотелось разговаривать.  
— А ты пойдёшь? — допытывался демон. — У светлячков же отмечаем?  
— Да, у них. Пойду, ясное дело. Без надзора же разнесут всё, что только смогут. Оно, конечно, Мэнджикс Мэнджиксом, Свен Свеном, так у нас-то тоже куда ни плюнь, попадёшь в специалиста... по пустому разрушению. Главное, чтобы Вро... генерал не заявился.   
Террорблейд усмехнулся, одним глотком допил сайдкар, вернул стакан на стойку.  
— Я думаю, печёный хвост генерала украсит любой стол. Мясник-то тоже попрётся, вот и будет у кулинаров меж... межфракционный обмен опытом. Эк я хорошо сказал, а?  
Энигма долил из шейкера коктейль в пустой стакан, надел поверх стеклянного края четвертинку апельсина. Нессадж немедленно снял со стакана мародёра апельсиновый ломтик и съел. Энигма поставил перед рыцарем целое блюдце нарезанного кружочками апельсина.   
На некоторое время в трактире воцарилась тишина. Фантомы выжали новую порцию лимонного сока для коктейля.   
Спустя ещё один стакан сайдкара и половину блюдечка с ломтиками апельсина через открытый дверной проём стал различаться медленно приближающийся звук, постепенно набирающий громкость. Спутать этот звук ни с чем иным возможности не представлялось — гнусавое противное скрипение Атропоса, который тот по какому-то недоразумению считал смехом, знали все.  
Нессадж поставил недопитый бокал коньяка на стойку, шумно поднялся со стула и вернулся на свой пост.  
Скрипение и скрежетание становились всё ближе, пока наконец со стороны крыльца не донёсся голос подплывшего Атропоса, хорошо различимый в тишине лагеря:  
— Скучали по мне небось?  
— Совершенно не скучали, — ответил Нессадж.  
Террорблейд взглянул в сторону дверного проёма. Судя по мельтешению, Атропос пытался заглянуть в трактир.  
— Ну пусти, — попросил тот рыцаря, не переставая хихикать. — Я вам сувенирчиков привёз.  
— Не пущу.  
Элементаль деланно вздохнул, на десяток секунд замолчал, чем-то зашуршал, и со всё тем же скрипящим хихиканием, надо полагать, уплыл. Нессадж вернулся в общий зал, на ходу снимая с лицевого щитка шлема какой-то мелкий объект. Усевшись на стул перед своим полупустым бокалом коньяка, Нессадж продолжил воевать с объектом, теперь уже снимая его с пальцев латной перчатки. Заинтересовавшиеся Террорблейд с Энигмой разглядели, с чем возился рыцарь — это оказался небольшой магнитик овальной формы, изображавший неизвестный им затейливый замок на фоне красно-фиолетовых облаков. И, как и полагается магнитику, он упорно не желал отцепляться от стальных перчаток Нессаджа, прицепляясь то к одному, то к другому пальцу. Террорблейд сдержал смешок, фундаменталь же своего сдерживать не стал.   
— Снимите с меня эту хрень.  
— А по-моему, забавно, — сказал Энигма, не без труда отцепляя плотную пластинку и перемагничивая её на рыцарский шлем, прямо поверх эмблемы восьмиконечной звезды. — Так и ходи.  
Нессадж не стал снимать магнитик со своего лба, однако пригрозил:  
— Если он ещё раз сюда явится, я его всё-таки пущу, авось и тебе что подарит.  
Энигма жестом предложил Террорблейду ещё сайдкара из шейкера, долил в подставленный стакан.  
— Так куда ты его послал-то? — повторно спросил мародёр.   
— Нахуй я его послал, куда ж ещё-то. Да он там уже свой, похоже.  
Из кухни послышались вопли Кальдра и шлепки метлой. Едва Энигма успел кинуть на загороженный плотной занавеской проход пристальный взгляд, как вопли и шлепки прекратились. Ещё через пару минут в зал выплыл довольно хмурый Кальдр; в одной руке тот сжимал метлу, в другой же держал не то косынку, не то большой носовой платок. На тонкой белоснежной ткани, расшитой по краям золотом, расплывались свежие чернильные пятна.   
— Дай водки оттереть.  
Энигма немедленно вытащил бутылку водки и стакан, посмотрел на размер платка ещё раз, поставил стакан обратно на полку и вытащил большой стеклянный шейкер. Привидение деловито принялось пихать свой платок в наполненный водкой шейкер, одновременно с этим бухтя:  
— На кой ляд он мне эту ерунду припёр?..  
Немного подождав, Кальдр вытащил платок, с сожалением убедился, что лучше ткани не сделалось, запихал его обратно в успевшую окраситься водку, пожаловался:  
— Я куда-то подевал весь спирт, не могу найти.  
Энигма лениво сверился с данными открытой книги учёта:  
— А у нас его вообще почти не осталось.  
Фундаменталь достал из книги заложенный в неё лист закупки, дописал туда спирт, вернул лист обратно и снова посмотрел на мучения растирающего платок Кальдра. Из-за особенностей чернильной крови кошмарного элементаля добрая половина всего заказываемого спирта уходила на уборку.  
— Это что хоть он тебе притащил, это косынка или носовой платок?  
— А я знаю?! — огрызнулся Кальдр. — Говорит, «ты такой хозяйственный, на». Узор симпатичный. Приспособлю куда-нибудь.  
— Давай на Нессаджа наденем, — предложил Энигма. Кальдр посмотрел на рыцаря, заметил прилепленный магнитик, усмехнулся. Сам Нессадж невозмутимо, точно речь шла не о нём, грыз апельсиновую дольку и рассматривал запиханный в шейкер платок. По водке красочно расплывались чернила.   
А потирающий верхней парой рук морду Атропос тем временем плыл по лагерю, оглашая пустующее пространство скрипучим хихиканием и фырканьем. Удостоверившись, что на пустых улицах для него не имелось ни единой жертвы, он поплыл было на юг, но решил ещё раз попытать счастья в трактире.  
Там его приближение, разумеется, услышали ещё на подходе, однако Нессадж своё слово держал крепко — сказал Энигме, что пустит Атропоса, и пустил. Заполняющему окончательный закупочный акт Энигме оставалось только отрядить ничем не занятых фантомов вытирать за Атропосом чернила.   
Сияющий элементаль, удерживая нижней рукой какую-то новую клеёнчатую сумку, проплыл к барной стойке, задребезжал от хихикания.   
— Ну скажите же, что вы по мне скучали.  
Террорблейд взглянул на него, пересел на стул подальше, чтобы его не залило чернильной кровью. Само собой, правильно истолковавший данное движение Атропос незамедлительно подплыл к тому, вытянулся в воздухе и положил голову подбородком демону на плечо. Террорблейд раздражённо тыкнул его пальцем в рыло.   
— Вот не поверишь, вообще не скучали.  
— Это меня печалит, — деланно вздыхал Атропос, протягивая фиолетовую когтистую руку к блюдечку с апельсиновыми кружочками и утаскивая ближайший к себе. — Смотри, что я тебе припас.   
Он не глядя порылся в своей сумке, достал оттуда небольшой шуршащий пакетик и кое-как вытряхнул из него на поверхность барной стойки маленький, толстый календарь-книжку в жестяном зажиме. Похоже, пакетик был призван защищать бумагу от чернил. Надпись на картонной обложке гласила: «Отрывной календарь политиздата».  
Террорблейд без интереса взял календарь, перелистнул большим пальцем выполненные из сероватой рыхлой бумаги страницы, остановился на случайной странице и прочитал вслух:   
— «Всего лучше цельные, натуральные ореховые или березовые удилища: последние прочнее, и везде скорее можно их сыскать», — он отпустил удерживаемые пальцем страницы. — Потрясающе. А мне-то это зачем?  
— Как зачем? Там очень много полезного. Есть даже про сахарную свёклу. Я не знаю, что это такое, но подумал, что тебе очень нужно.  
Мародёр протянул календарь Нессаджу. Тот принял, принялся листать, время от времени задерживаясь на прочтении содержания отдельных листков и усмехаясь или хмыкая. Энигма взял у Нессаджа календарь, прочитал пару случайных листков, вернул рыцарю.   
— Я надеюсь, что мне ты ничего не привёз.  
Атропос заулыбался ещё шире, хотя казалось бы, шире было уже некуда.   
— Не надейся! Tебе я привёз прекрасное. Специально выбирал.   
Элементаль с большим трудом достал из своей клеёнчатой сумки свёрток, значительно превышающий её по размерам, содрал с него точно такую же шуршащую обёртку и плюхнул на поверхность барной стойки объёмный зелёный пластиковый кейс с тремя защёлками. Внутри кейса что-то лязгнуло. Судя по ехидному выражению морды Атропоса, ничего хорошего там не находилось. Энигма кивнул Террорблейду; тот повернул к себе кейс, повозился с защёлками, открыл.  
— И что это?  
— Это, понимаешь, брат, офигительный набор отвёрток!  
— Кальдр, — крикнул Энигма в сторону кухни, — тащи сюда свою метлу, тут вымести кой-кого надо.  
Атропос не стал дожидаться ни пока прилетит рассерженное привидение, ни пока рыцарь поднимется с барного стула и вышвырнет его прочь, и уплыл из трактира сам, одновременно громогласно жалуясь на сплошную неблагодарность и заливаясь скрипучим хохотом.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	23. Свеча

На окне таверны горела свеча.  
  
Под безумной луной было мало святых и мало святого, однако два раза в год...   
Впрочем, мало кто уже помнил, как именно устанавливался данный закон и какими нормами он регулировался, всем достаточно было того, что кара срабатывала неукоснительно и убивать, как бы того ни хотелось, никого было нельзя — хотя даже и из этого нашли исключение в виде Леорика и активной эгиды бессмертия.  
Кроме того, с учётом круглогодичного процесса нескончаемой войны ни у кого не вызывала вопроса целесообразность изменения состояния мира на всего двое суток за весь год. Тут и без того творился бесконечный бардак с периодическими перерывами на зализывание ран и распивание спиртного, как повлияет на равновесие вещей пара раз раскуривания трубки мира, если после неё жизнь продолжится своим чередом? Ровным счётом никак.  
Всех всё устраивало.   
  
К большому счастью и облегчению Энигмы, Врогрос не изъявил желания зайти к светлячкам на огонёк. Генерал отлично помнил и унизительнейшим образом собственный отрезанный хвост (ещё бы!), и феерическое проклятие Аюшты. Вынужденно остался даже Атропос, которому накануне перебили хребет. Хоть и полу-астральный, и волшебный, и порождение Никташи, а против железной дубины Свена, по какому-то недоразумению называющейся мечом, Атропос был всё равно что плотник супротив столяра. Чересчур обрадованный после своего возвращения элементаль попробовал было снова добраться до «рыбины» и несколько не рассчитал. Само собой, Жарвакко поставил бы Атропоса на ноги в два счёта и выпустил в ещё лучшем состоянии, чем прежде, однако шаман не посмел пойти против воли Энигмы, распорядившегося придержать непредсказуемого, плохо управляемого элементаля в лагере.  
К большому несчастью же Энигмы — чтобы баланс мира не пошатнулся, не иначе как, — самое что ни на есть пылкое желание зайти к светлячкам на огонёк изъявил Пагна. Это сразу всё усложняло.   
— Ты-то чего заморачиваешься? — вполголоса говорил Энигме тяжелобронированный, вооружённый моргенштерном и щитом Нессадж, пока иллюзии рыцаря проверяли центральную просеку светлого берега и убеждались, что комитет по встрече не собирается убивать всех на месте. Нессадж сдерживал коня, чтобы не обгонять плывущего рядом угрюмого фундаменталя. — Это будет только его проблема.  
— Я боюсь, что это будет общая проблема, потому как зелёный долбоёб есть не только в наших рядах. СТРИГВИР! — крикнул Энигма, оглядывая разрозненные ряды весёлых, переговаривающихся бойцов, желающих кто — развлечься, кто — как следует осмотреться на местности. Разумеется, в исключительно мирных целях, никоим образом не соизмеряющимися с предстоящими боевыми действиями.  
Гончая не отозвался. Гончей вообще уже не было на тракте.  
Комитетом по встрече же оказался Эзрайт вместе со всей своей армией иллюзий. Они с Нессаджем немедленно нашли общий язык.   
  
Разумеется, без драки дело никак не могло обойтись.   
Разобранный Леорик уже лежал на площади грудой переломанных костей и доспехов. Теперь Свен самозабвенно бился с Люцифером, и Нессадж с Эзалором пристально следили, чтобы более-менее контролируемая драка не перешла границ. Терять своих бойцов им не хотелось, а нрав у тех был приблизительно одинаковый.   
Стоявшая на пороге таверны Рилай, жевавшая горячий пирожок с сыром и ветчиной, удручённо следила за ходом боя. Дева никак не могла решить, кого ей хочется видеть победителем. Так в конце концов и не решив, от греха подальше Рилай ушла в кухню проверять процесс подготовки блюд.   
Энигма уже находился в таверне — занял за барной стойкой обычное место Мэнджикса у стены, обвив эфемерным хвостом ножку стула, пил свежесваренный кофе, с интересом выслушивал рассказ Шендельзар об обнаружении кофемашины. Облокотившись напротив фундаменталя на барную стойку, дух рассказывала с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой и с изрядной долей юмора.  
Из-за самоорганизовавшихся активистов обоих сторон, охотно подхвативших идею организации на площади сдержанных дуэлей и незамедлительно нашедших себе спарринг-партнёров, таверна пустовала. Кроме Имира, Энигмы и Шендельзар, в таверне находилась только Рилай. Занавешенного Горацио, понятное дело, никто в расчёт не брал.  
Вынырнувшая из кухни Рилай перекинулась парой слов с Имиром и отправила кухонных крипов с подносами к бару. Имир ловко разлил напитки; деловито несущие свои подносы крипы спустились на площадь, раздавая желающим аперитив.   
Благодаря отсутствию Рилай и присутствию Эзалора с Нессаджем бой Свена с Люцифером вынужденно закончился ничьей. Оба немедленно отошли в сторонку и принялись друг на друга орать, быстро вновь схватившись за оружие. Восседавший на крыше крыльца таверны Вестник с исключительным удовольствием обозвал обоих идиотами, после чего продолжил наблюдать за разворачивающимся перед его глазами действием.  
Лесаль же к числу воюющих не относился. У него была своя цель.   
— Не ядовитые! — предусмотрительно шипел Лесаль, кое-как забираясь по ступенькам таверны. Из-за огромной охапки самых разных цветов, удерживаемых в лапках, он еле различал дорогу.  
— О нет, только не ты, — вздохнул находившийся за барной стойкой Имир, безнадёжно отдал распоряжение крипам. Те незамедлительно принесли несколько наполненных водой ваз. Лесаль аккуратно положил цветы на ближайший стол, принялся деловито расставлять цветочные композиции по предоставленным вазам.   
— Не ядовитый, — печально повторил Лесаль, маленькими красными глазками тревожно поглядывая на Имира. — Я ссегодня не ядовитый. Я вот, я цшветы принёсс.   
Рилай выглянула из кухни, увидела ботаника, ушла обратно и вернулась с тремя маленькими пирожками, протягивая их Лесалю. Маленькие пирожки тому никак было в лапках не удержать, поэтому Рилай положила их на стол. Оттуда Лесаль ожидаемо скормил по пирожку своим плевательным отросткам и последний принялся мусолить сам.  
— Сспассибо за покрывала, сспассибо!  
Рилай приложила палец к губам, выразительной мимикой лица показала ему необходимость замолчать, на всякий случай покосилась на барную стойку Вряд ли Шендельзар с Имиром расслышали слова — с площади доносились вопли и стальной звон.   
— Не надо никому знать, — шепнула она. — Наедине поговорим потом. И вообще делай вид, что не знаешь о неформальном общении наших с вашими... ну или наоборот.   
Лесаль понятливо закивал, невольно заболтав при этом плевательными отростками. Пообещав молчать, он деловито принялся расставлять вазы по таверне. Рилай коротко справилась о пожеланиях мутанта, получила ответ и быстро принесла из кухни ассорти сладких пирожных. Забрав от одного из столов скамейку, Лесаль подтащил скамейку поближе к бару, уместился на ней, поставил блюдечко перед собой на стойку и принялся слушать чужие разговоры.  
Скучавшая Рилай, во избежание создания самой себе и своим двум мужчинам проблем, опасалась выходить на площадь. В таверне, однако, тоже заняться было особо нечем — они всё уже подготовили и проверили десять раз. Поэтому набравшаяся смелости Рилай пристала к Лесалю, принявшись наглаживать ботаника по голове, хвосту и спинному роговому щитку. Этот уродливый мутант, внутри которого буквально кипел смертоносный яд, мягко шипел, а у себя дома уютился в покрывальцах и на кроватке — он никак не мог быть плохим.  
Послышались шаги по ступенькам крыльца; в помещение таверны вошла Аюшта. Следом за ней поднялись Лешрак и Террорблейд, не поделившие дверной проём и принявшиеся было толкать друг друга. Оба спохватились через несколько секунд, кое-как прошли в таверну. Аюшта всего этого не заметила, поскольку тотчас выхватила взглядом Энигму и не ядовитого Лесаля, процокала к ним и немедленно принялась печалиться о невозможности для обоих берегов жить в мире. Шендельзар налила ей кофе, однако вопреки всем надеждам духа это нимфу не заткнуло.  
Террорблейд и Лешрак приблизились к барной стойке следом за Аюштой; демон уселся на подвернувшийся под руку стул, Лешрак же просто встал в проходе между стойкой и кухней, сверля взглядом Террорблейда и сам не зная, что ему дальше делать.  
— А вы чего воевать не стали? — осклабился Имир, гостеприимно указывая Террорблейду на выстроившуюся в заднем баре вереницу бочонков и бутылок. Сходу тыкнувший в наугад выбранный бочонок демон получил кружку отменного самогона Мэнджикса. Принюхавшись, Террорблейд поднял кружку в характерном жесте, чокнулся ей с кулаком Имира, отпил.   
— Для войны у меня будет всё оставшееся время этого мира, а вот бар ваш я давно уже не пробовал.  
Лешрак от алкоголя отказался, продолжил свирепо смотреть на Террорблейда и в конце концов вышел из таверны обратно на площадь, где незамедлительно принялся на кого-то орать.   
— Чего хотел — непонятно, — пожала плечами проводившая того взглядом Рилай.   
  
Взгляду зашедшего в общий зал с чёрного хода Ксина, над плечом которого неторопливо разворачивался дао, предстала неординарная картина: ухватившая Лесаля за рогатку хвоста смеющаяся Рилай вытягивала того куда-то в направлении входной двери. Лесаль цеплялся лапками за скамейку, верещал. Когда он заметил Ксина, заверещал ещё громче и свалился со скамейки вовсе.  
Одного взгляда на творившееся в зале безобразие Ксину хватило, и тот немедленно ушёл обратно. Рилай и Лесаль понеслись за ним, хлопая по пути всеми дверями. Дева понятия не имела, в чём заключалось дело, её просто веселил мирный ботаник.   
Ксин, само собой, остановился на крыльце кухни. Разволновавшийся из-за наконец-то предоставившейся возможности пообщаться с поэтом Лесаль силился что-то сказать, но мутированные голосовые связки издавали лишь бессвязное шипение.  
— Ой, у вас тайны? — поинтересовалась Рилай. Ксин покачал головой:  
— Никаких тайн, только творчество.  
Оставив поэта и преданного поклонника наедине, Рилай вернулась за барную стойку, где получила кружку кофе и выглянула из таверны на площадь. Её беспокоило отсутствие нескольких ожидаемых гостей: нигде не было ни Рубика, ни Магины, ни Стригвира. Монах не пропускал ни одного солнцестояния, с исправной ненавистью уединяясь с Террорблейдом за столиком. Дева бы поняла, если бы Магина таился от Нортрома — так ведь и Нортром тоже отсутствовал.

А чёрные гости вместе с ополченцами Оплота времени зря не теряли.  
Мэнджикс и Могул Хан с превеликим удовольствием дубасили друг друга; Свен и Люцифер продолжали выяснять, кто из них сильнее.   
Демнок Ланник и Громобой тоже сошлись в поединке, однако поскольку мысли обоих то и дело съезжали в совсем иную область, причинить друг другу вред они толком так и не смогли. Скомканно завершив бой, оба поднялись в таверну, где принялись пожирать взглядами оживлённо разговаривавшую с Энигмой Шендельзар: один надеялся раздобыть больше информации о найденных артефактах, другой же... другой всё это время недостаточно смирял молитвами свою грешную плоть.   
У Жарвакко и Расты нашлось изрядное количество тем для профессионального обмена опытом, поэтому оба шамана закрылись от шума в домике Расты. Поскольку домик находился на площади, то есть на виду, да и сами Раста с Жарвакко были довольно благоразумны, ни Эзалор, ни Энигма не возражали. Конечно, в домике Расты теперь то и дело что-то взрывалось, огнями самых разных расцветок освещая оконные проёмы, а над крышей конденсировались и рассеивались потусторонние образы, но с подобными мелочами никто не считался.  
Вестник валялся на крыше крыльца, скрежеща каменными когтями по черепице, и с удовольствием разглядывал творившийся на площади бардак. Больше всего его веселили Громобой с Демноком.   
Бесившийся из-за отсутствия проявленного внимания со стороны Аюшты Лешрак наткнулся в конце концов на Джаракала. К счастью Лешрака, тот успел ошеломить тролля разрядом быстрее, чем его изрубили бы в винегрет. Удовлетворённо шваркнув по Джаракалу сплетённым зарядом хронотропической энергии, Лешрак ускакал обратно в чёрный лагерь, сам себя накручивая по пути всё больше.   
  
Тем временем Эзалор и Нессадж, хмуро поглядывая друг на друга, молчали. Обоим было совершенно невыгодно лишаться одного из своих бойцов, и одновременно с этим каждый втайне надеялся, что всё-таки повезёт и воин соперничающей стороны не выдержит. Законы законами, а занесённую разгорячённую руку остановить сложно.  
Имир и Энигма точно так же молча, но утомлённо поглядывали на никак не желавшую затыкаться Аюшту, вдохновенно рассказывающую о всех преимуществах мира против войны. Утомлённо поглядывал даже Террорблейд: он пришёл не за проповедью.  
Положение спасла Шендельзар, которая одолжила на кухне половник, железную крышку от котла и вышла на крыльцо, с грохотом забарабанив половником в крышку:  
— Вам что, полугода для войны мало? А ну марш жрать! Для кого баранов жарили?  
Рилай вынужденно зажала уши ладонями. Шендельзар виновато ей улыбнулась, вновь отошла за стойку. Дева окинула взглядом собравшуюся на площади разношёрстную компанию, мало-помалу замедлившую боевой процесс и вскоре вовсе остановившуюся. Мужчины справедливо решили, что война и вправду никуда не убежит, а остывших баранов есть — то ещё удовольствие.  
Рубик на поле боя отсутствовал. Да что там — внезапно подумала Рилай, — если бы Рубик на поле боя появился, это было бы уже известно всем.  
Она вернулась в трактир и подошла к Энигме, которому Шендельзар как раз рассказывала, тыкая пальцами в иллюстрированный альбом, про образовываемое вкусовыми добавками к кофе сочетание.  
— Слушай, Энигма, проверь, у вас все опасные нынче на площади? Рубика нет.   
Энигма сорвался с места немедленно, вылетел на крыльцо, быстро окинул взглядом собравшихся и подлетел к Эзалору с Нессаджем, грубо и резко выговаривая обоих фундаменталей.   
Не было не только Рубика. Пагны не было тоже.   
  
Рубик пришёл сильно позже — когда бараны уже были съедены, когда окончательно нарвавшийся Джаракал уже валялся под крыльцом без сознания, когда исключительно довольный Лесаль свернулся клубком на лавочке кухонного крыльца, положив голову на не занятое танцующим дао плечо Ксина и наблюдая за процессом сложения стихов, когда таверна ходила ходуном от голосов и смеха. Рубик остановился у входа, лучась счастьем как тысяча солнц.  
— О нет... — сказал Имир, стоило ему кинуть взгляд на магуса. — Рубик, НЕТ.  
— Я такую штуку умею! — объявил Рубик, шагнув внутрь. — Хотите, покажу?  
Он тотчас совершил странное и неестественное движение, словно чему-то сопротивляясь, и следом Рубика всё-таки выдернули за секцию воротника плаща на крыльцо. Облачённый в пластинчатый доспех Нортром, с щитом на спине и шлемом на голове, дёрнул Рубика назад, заглянул в закрытые маской глаза магуса:   
— Я тебе покажу. Я тебе так покажу...  
Через пару минут вынужденно молчавший Рубик, к великому счастью всех посвящённых, уныло сидел за барной стойкой и пил медовуху. Надо было, конечно, отдать должное — пряная праздничная медовуха того стоила. Но он всё же предпочёл бы поделиться со всеми собственной радостью.   
Не иначе как шаманы общими усилиями умудрились призвать благословение духов — иным образом объяснить то, что Нортром успел вовремя, было сложно.  
А чем занимались в котиковой хижине Акаша с Магиной, пока Стригвир нёсся к восточному лесу со срочным посланием Нортрому — история тактично умалчивает.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	24. Пляж

Рилай окинула хозяйским взглядом свой дом. Чисто выметенные, аккуратно убранные комнаты; не имевшее ни единой складочки блестящее сатиновое покрывало на массивной широкой кровати; букет из четырёх кустовых оранжевых роз Лесаля, стоявший в вазе на покрытом лазурной скатертью кухонном столе. Врывавшийся из открытых форточек осенний холодный ветер колыхал белоснежный тюль. Рилай нравились порядок, холод, кофе и свежая сладкая выпечка.  
Поэтому она вынесла поднос с кофе и кексом в собственный опустевший дворик, проходя между рядов тщательно прикрытых грядок и выставляя на располагавшийся прямо у подлокотника шезлонга откидной столик. Деревья уже сбросили листву, однако трава ещё зеленела — ночных заморозков покамест не было. Удобно устроившись в шезлонге меж оголённых кустов ежевики, на которых ещё кое-где сохранялись усохшие ягоды, Рилай отпила кофе и замечталась.  
Воображение рисовало ей полноводную реку, полный белого мягкого песка пляж, беззаботный смех. Одарённая уникальной стихийной способностью дева воспринимала холод как само собой разумеющееся, но это не отнимало у неё возможности получать удовольствия от тепла.   
  
Свен, понятное дело, прекрасно плавал. Сама Рилай плавала не намного хуже, однако стеснялась из-за наличия разумных водных обитателей, и потому предпочитала находиться на берегу. Кроме того, из-за обилия повседневных дел она в принципе делала выбор в пользу пассивного отдыха — как, например, возможность с комфортом лежать в тени, любоваться на напоенные солнцем прибрежные луга и цедить освежающий коктейль. Разумеется, когда кентавры не играли рядом в мяч. Кентаврьи подачи имели неприятную тенденцию направлять мяч в совершенно иную сторону от предполагаемой и тем самым представляли для отдыхающих некоторую угрозу.   
Рилай прикрыла глаза, представляя себя на летнем пляже. На ней игриво скроенный купальник с оборочками, скрывающий всё, что надо скрыть, и наиболее распаляющим мужское воображение образом подчёркивающий всё, что надо открыть. В её руке книжка, в другой руке — прохладный бокал, по внешней поверхности стекла которого кое-где стекают капли испарины. На небе ни облачка, зонтик обеспечивает такую комфортную тень, и...  
  
Свен прогрохотал сапогами по веранде, зашёл в дом, пошуровал там, открыл створку находившегося в спальне окна и громко спросил в сад:  
— Женщина, где все мои войлочные подкладки?  
Окно открылось с заметным скрипом петли; следовало его смазать. Рилай не открывала глаз, не желая отпускать мягкую нежную мысль о пляже.  
— Все детали твоего доспеха — там, куда ты их сам убрал. И смажь оконные петли.  
Свен оставил окно открытым, шумно ушёл вглубь дома. Ну, если он ноги не вытер, — многообещающе думала Рилай. Она только-только вымыла пол.   
Решительным усилием воли вытеснив из своего сознания мысли о хозяйстве, Рилай вернулась в мечты о воображаемом пляже.   
  
Пляж такой чистый, небо такое ясное, безоблачное, и она лежит в шезлонге под зонтиком, нежится в мягкой тени, и рядом слышен беззаботный смех Аюшты, и Юрнеро принёс женщинам вафельных пломбирных рожков — у джаггернаута поджарое загорелое тело, Юрнеро чертовски хорош, но не в её вкусе. Говорят, крутил шашни с Ланайей, да потом ещё приударил за Лиралеей, пока та не занялась южной бахчей. Рилай так ни разу и не видела Юрнеро с девушкой. Может быть, тот вообще не по девушкам?.. О нет, лучше об этом не думать.  
Рилай немедленно представила себе томно льнущих друг к дружке кузнецов в стереотипных сексуализированных кожаных нарядах, подавилась от смеха кофе и захохотала во весь голос.   
  
Створки окна снова открылись. Свен придирчиво покачал их туда-сюда, убедился в скрипении и принялся обрабатывать петли, как следует промазывая льняным техническим маслом из бутылочки с длинной сужающейся насадкой.   
— Женщина, что ты ржёшь?  
— Слушай, Юрнеро — он не того? Он нормальной ориентации?  
— Нормальной это которой, северной?  
— Он по женщинам или по мужикам?  
— Он по катанам. Нашла о чём думать.  
Рилай поднялась со скамейки, подошла к окну и поставила кружку на подоконник.  
— Налей ещё, там оставалось в кофейнике.   
— Ничего там не осталось уже, я допил, — буркнул Свен. — С окнами разберусь и сварю тебе.  
Рилай отступила от стены дома на шаг, залюбовалась фигурой Свена. Тот, кинув на неё взгляд и не произнося больше ни слова, деловито смазал петли, проверил ход, закрыл створки окна спальни и перешёл на кухню, занявшись теперь кухонным окном. Дева вернулась на скамейку, повторно прикрыла глаза, подставляя лицо слабым лучам позднего осеннего солнца.   
  
А вода в реке журчит, пробегая лёгкими волнами, пахнет свежо и чисто, манит гладким песчаным дном. Рилай не торопится купаться — она прекрасно знает, что в реке живёт не только Морфлинг, и чувствует себя неловко. Это Свену наплевать, кто на него глазеет и с какого ракурса, Рилай же не наплевать. Она остаётся в шезлонге под зонтиком, отпивая коктейль и открывая посоветованную Лиралеей книжку с изобилующим эвфемизмами и заместительными эротическим рассказом. Рассказ не вызывал ничего, кроме неловкости и смеха. У Лиралеи был плохой вкус.   
Нет, подождите. Это же мечты. Откуда в них вкралась бессмысленная и беспощадная реальность? Всё должно было быть не так.   
— Женщина, забери свою чашку, — крикнул из дома Свен.  
Рилай поднялась из шезлонга, подошла к дому и забрала из руки рыцаря толстостенную керамическую чашку обжигающе горячего кофе, душистого, крепкого и сладкого. И не нужна им никакая кофеварка...  
Свен высунулся из окна, перегнулся через подоконник, поцеловал Рилай. Та обхватывала кружку обеими ладонями, словно грелась об неё.   
— О чём думаешь?  
— О летнем пляже, — призналась Рилай. — Чтобы речка, и шезлонг, и книжка, и коктейль, и всё такое.  
И джаггернаут в стрингах, — мысленно добавила она, хотя никаких стрингов, понятное дело, Юрнеро не носил. Наверное.  
— Лето когда ещё будет теперь. Хоть зиму-то мягкой сделаете?  
— Зависит от потребностей леса.   
Рилай вернулась обратно в свои ежевичные кусты, откинулась на спинку шезлонга и закрыла глаза, предаваясь блаженным мечтаниям.   
  
Вода в реке журчит, пробегая манящими волнами, и никаких Морфлингов и Слардаров нет, а Слитис есть — вон она, чуть поодаль, безошибочно выводит глубоким чистым голосом сложную мелодичную песню. К пению присоединяется лёгкий струнный аккомпанемент — Ксин, конечно же, кто ещё может играть столь тонко и выверенно. Одетый в пляжные шорты Юрнеро приносит дамам новый поднос с коктейлями; Рилай небрежным движением берёт с подноса узкий украшенный бокал, отпивает глоток. Деве хочется купаться и хочется, чтобы ей целовали ноги. Следовало пересмотреть часть мечты касаемо Слардара и Морфлинга...  
Рилай открыла глаза, усмехнулась, потёрла зардевшиеся щёки прохладными ладонями. Действительно, ногами дело могло не ограничиваться.   
Она отпила кофе, глубоко вдохнула прелый запах листвы. Двор застилал толстый ковёр из опавших листьев, и серые пустые деревья выглядели безжизненными. Осени не было уже очень давно. Земле следовало отдохнуть, ни одно благословение не следовало испытывать дольше необходимого.  
Но как же видеться им с Люцифером теперь, когда из-за голых ветвей кустарников просматриваются все берега? Они же не могут постоянно полагаться на других, чтобы те посторожили обречённую любовь.   
Рилай отпила ещё глоток кофе, угостилась ломтиком кекса. Её настигла новая мысль: а как бы выглядела ситуация с другого берега?  
  
Она снова лежит в шезлонге, только потребность в зонтике уже отсутствует — солнце едва пробивается сквозь густую серую облачность. В воздухе различается отдалённый запах дыма; то ли опять что-то сожгли в вулкане, то ли что-то поблизости жгли демоны. Или кого-то.   
Фантом Энигмы подносит бокал коктейля; Рилай принимает его как должное, отпивает, без особого интереса рассматривая серебряную воду реки. В реке купаться было нельзя — там был Морфлинг, а Морфлинг, как известно, принадлежал к светлому берегу. 

Рилай с досадой помотала головой, отпила новый глоток кофе.   
Нет. Это её мечты, её мир. Отчего мечты должны соотноситься с реальностью? Никак не должны. 

Конечно же, в реке купаться было можно. Мягкий песочек пляжа манит подняться с удобного шезлонга, изгибы сидения которого невольно придают девушке соблазнительный вид и одновременно с этим обеспечивают комфортную позу. Рилай подзывает фантома Энигмы движением пальца, возвращает тому на поднос пустой бокал, отсылает прочь.  
Следующий бокал ей подносит лично Люцифер, и Рилай слизывает языком сахарную кромку. Слитис поёт под аккомпанемент Ксина, создавая на пляже непринуждённую обстановку. Прозрачная изумрудная водная толща манит окунуться в себя.   
  
— Э-э-эй! — донёсся со стороны дороги голос Кункки. — Рилай! Рилай, ты там тут?  
Свен шумно прошёл по дому, вышел на веранду. Ветер донёс до Рилай отчётливо различимый разговор:  
— Я за неё.   
— О! Нашей мне новых трусов?  
Судя по звукам, Свен спустился с крыльца и Кункку ударил; тот не остался в накладе. Рилай хихикнула.   
Конечно, она потом пересечётся с адмиралом в таверне и выяснит, что тому требовалось на самом деле. А сейчас деве хотелось только расслабленно полулежать в шезлонге, ничего не делать и думать о приятном.   
  
Акаша останавливается рядом, пряча ладони за передник. Кроме передника и туфель, на суккубе ничего не надето. Акаша уточняет, не откажется ли госпожа от мороженого и от какого именно не откажется, и уходит, развязно покачивая бёдрами. Люцифер и Террорблейд, стоявшие на коленях по обе стороны от Рилай, сосредоточенно занимаются наведением маникюра на ногтях возлежащей в шезлонге девы, протянувшей им руки.  
Но подождите. Кто-то должен тогда подавать ей коктейль. А кто у них там ещё был красивый?  
Рилай призадумалась. Во враждебном лагере было мало красивых мужчин. Люцифер, Террорблейд...  
Она снова схватилась за щёки, желая прикосновением холодных ладоней остудить бросившуюся в лицо кровь. Конечно же, там был ещё один красавчик. И, как ходили слухи, уже был занят. Но он вполне мог подавать ей коктейль!  
  
Свен вышел во двор, взглянул на задремавшую в шезлонге Рилай. Рядом на откидном столике находились полупустая чашка кофе и пустая тарелка из-под кекса. Ох уж эта женщина.  
Они подходили друг другу полностью.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	25. Парфюм

Атропос выплыл из хижины Жарвакко здоровеньким, бодрым и полным сил. Элементаль потёр верхней парой рук свою морду, оскалился в ухмылке, дематериализовался и полетел сквозь лес, оглашая пространство скрежещущим хохотом. Разлёгшегося недалеко от хижины Вестника и задумчиво ходившего вокруг центрального тотемного столба Абаддона, рассматривающего искусно вырезанные на столбе изображения, Атропос проигнорировал.  
— Идиот, — по привычке резюмировал Вестник. Несколько часов назад закончил идти продолжительный дождь, земля ещё не просохла, но обсидиановому брюху влажность поверхности было без разницы. — Готов спорить, через пару часов снова по шее огребёт. Этого жизнь ничему не учит.   
— А что, давай поспорим. На что будем спорить?  
— Идиот. На что с тобой можно спорить, если тебе достаточно дунуть?  
Абаддон не мог не признать убедительности данного довода, поэтому немедленно предложил Вестнику подходящий выход из положения. Предложение того полностью устроило.  
Наконец выглянувший из хижины Жарвакко сообщил, что запрошенное Абаддоном зелье за прошедшие дни ещё не настоялось достаточно и будет готово в лучшем случае завтра. Пообещав прийти завтра, Абаддон дыхнул «Туманом» на землю, вскочил на проявившегося туманного коня и двинул сквозь через шаманскую территорию в сторону северной дороги. Вестник поднялся в воздух, полетел следом. Путь вёл обоих в лагерь.  
На дороге им встретился Рейзор, проверявший призматические генераторы расставленных в просеке охранных башен. Но Рейзора они участвовать в споре не позвали.   
  
Хотя время было подходящее, в трактире покамест находились только постоянные посетители — Леорик, Люцифер и Террорблейд. Демоны и король сидели за длинным общим столом, слишком большим для всего трёх существ, угощались чрезвычайно удавшимися Кальдру стейками и жаловались друг другу на головную боль.   
Огромную замороженную партию премиальных мраморных стейков за приличное вознаграждение добыл из иных миров мародёр. Помимо продукции для трактира, Террорблейд прихватил и ещё одну партию, но уже не для Энигмы, а для собратьев по несчастью. Он разжился приличным ассортиментом дамского парфюма. Потому что головная боль у них у всех была одна и та же: женщины.  
— Свена она бросила, юнца теперь себе завела, — делился король. — А как что-то надо, так сразу «Леорик дай», «Леорик убей», «Леорик развлеки». Я понимаю, суккуб, смысл существования в ебле, но я-то её люблю, а она во мне только деньги любит. И то не факт...  
— А ты почаще свою кость пользуй по назначению, — посоветовал Террорблейд. — Сколько она там, сантиметров двадцать пять?  
— Да уж побольше, чем у тебя.  
— Вы тут ещё на столе начните раскладывать и меряться, — крикнул от барной стойки Энигма, ожесточённо встряхивающий шейкер. — Выгоню в шею. Сначала столом шею переломлю, потом выгоню. И стол вдогонку швырну.  
Террорблейд с Леориком хотели было фундаменталю ответить, однако благоразумно промолчали. Люцифер тоже промолчал — судя по виду, сосредоточенно подсчитывал в уме.  
Фантом принёс Террорблейду стакан неизменного сайдкара и блюдечко с нарезанными сладкими апельсинами, поставил на столешницу. Демон отпил, шумно выдохнул и поудобнее уселся на лавке.  
— Абаддон сука, конечно. Я к нему как к брату отнёсся, встретил, приютил, а он вместо благодарности к Аюште клинья подбивать принялся.  
— Ты ж говорил, вы с ней просто друзья, — заметил ловко орудовавший ножом и вилкой Леорик, отрезая себе новый кусок стейка.   
— Ну да. Она слишком хороша для такого подлеца, как я. Ты давай поржи, давай, я тебе зубы поломаю, — накинулся Террорблейд на усмехнувшегося Люцифера. Тот немедленно стёр с лица усмешку, огрызнулся:  
— А я не над нимфой твоей ржу. По-братски приютил он, ага, прям душа такая добрая, ни разу не пытается втереться в доверие и самому самокруточку отхватить.  
— Ты потише, — сказал Террорблейд, на всякий случай посмотрев по сторонам и убедившись, что в помещении трактира всё так же никого не было, а со стороны крыльца не доносилось ни единого постороннего звука.  
Люцифер беззлобно обозвал его двуличной скотиной, отгрыз от своей порции стейка новый кусок. В отличие от короля и Террорблейда, использованием столовых приборов демон не заморачивался.  
— Так я не понял, если вы с ней просто друзья, какое твоё собачье дело? Она тебе не жена и не сестра, чё ты её круг общения регулировать пытаешься?  
Эти слова изрядно кольнули Террорблейда своей беспощадной правдивостью, однако он постарался не подать виду.   
— Дык обидно мне, ревность прямо какая-то берёт. «Абаддон то», «Абаддон сё», «не надо воевать, надо жить в согласии». Раньше хоть можно было с ней поговорить нормально, а сейчас то этому осанну поёт, то всё пытается убедить меня перейти на их сторону. Тут у тебя и отец, говорит, и брат...  
— Один ты в семье урод, — подсказал Люцифер.  
— Ну да, я такой.   
На несколько минут за столом воцарилось молчание. Каждый думал о своём.   
Фантомы убрали со стола опустевшие тарелки, поставили перед Леориком банку хрустящих маринованных корнишинов, тарелку крупно нарезанных мясных деликатесов, запотевшую бутылку водки и серебряную чарку.  
— Если б только на солнцестоянии убивать никого было нельзя... — скрипел зубами Люцифер. — Прозвонил бы и по мудаку колокол. Дайте сюда вторую рюмку, пидорасы мелкие. Королю принесли, а я из горла пей, что ли?  
Фантом донёс вторую чарку. Леорик разлил им с Люцифером водку, они выпили, не чокаясь, не закусывая.  
— Когда, говоришь, будет разработан проект?  
Террорблейд недовольно посмотрел на Люцифера, помял в пальцах апельсиновую корку.  
— Уже три раза говорил. Техзадание я ему передал, через недельку заберу черновые решения проекта. Если продолжишь спрашивать одно и то же, я забуду о том, что по дружбе не беру с тебя денег за посредничество. Построят тебе твою западную усадьбу, построят.  
— А Меркурия что, не ответила пока ничего по поводу моего предложения? — продолжал допытываться демон.  
— Как же ты мне надоел!!!  
— Ну ладно, не злись. Я ни о чём другом и думать покамест не могу. Ты вон и то со своей Аюштой носишься как с писаной торбой, уж мог бы понять.  
Леорик опрокинул ещё рюмку, с хрустом сжевал огурчик.   
— Не простоит долго усадьба на западном берегу, попомни моё слово.  
— Так а зачем мне, по-твоему, Меркурия? Туда чужим не подступиться будет. И гнездо для обсидианового на крыше велю сделать, пусть охраняет.   
Повисло недолгое молчание, после чего по цепочке засмеялись все, начиная с Энигмы. Очевидно, каждый представил себе эту картину.  
Террорблейд встал из-за стола, подошёл к барной стойке и поднял с пола низкий деревянный ящик, ранее от греха подальше — а ну как драться примутся, перевернут стол вместе со всеми лавками — выданный Энигме на сохранение. Ни парящему в воздухе фундаменталю, ни его фантомам ящик при движении не мешал. Вернувшись к товарищам, Террорблейд поставил ящик на стол.   
Внутри, для пущей сохранности щедро проложенные соломой, находились бутылочки самого разного вида и самого разного объёма. Предназначенные для безошибочно женского употребления богатые флаконы отражали факельный свет гранями украшений и резьбы, искрились. Из прозрачного и матового хрусталя, золотые, серебряные, украшенные филигранью, драгоценными камнями, стеклянными фигурками ювелирной работы, с распылителями и без — двух одинаковых флаконов, и, очевидно, духов тут не было.  
Энигма тоже подплыл, заинтересованно наклонился над ящиком, взял ближайший к себе флакон.   
— Знатная работа. Вот бы графинчик мне такой заказать. Мастера знаешь?  
Террорблейд взял флакон у него из руки, внимательно рассмотрел, стараясь запомнить все детали.  
— Мастера не знаю, но как буду в следующий раз там же проходить, поинтересуюсь. Так вот... ну, духи я достал, и только сейчас подумал, что пахнут-то они все по-разному.  
— А если не угодишь, то снова истерику закатит... — пробормотал Леорик.   
Молчание воцарилось снова. Никто не подумал заранее о том, чтобы разузнать предпочтения своих подруг. Неправильно выбранный подарок же, по мнению Террорблейда, мог на фоне не совершающего ошибок Абаддона изрядно уронить его в глазах нимфы. Они с Леориком уцепились тогда за духи как за возможность вернуть женское расположение, и Люцифер немедленно влез в долю с намерением добыть красивую новую цацку для Рилай.  
— Жаль, Кробелус нет, она бы подсказала.  
— Мож у ядовитого спросить? — предположил с крыльца Нессадж, от скуки прислушивавшийся к разговору. — Он знает, какие цветы кому нравятся, духи же тоже цветами пахнут? Не?  
Террорблейд не без труда открыл плотно притёртую пробку ближайшего флакона, принюхался к её обратной стороне. Пахло пряно и сладко. Леорик тоже принюхался, запил аромат водкой, пожаловался:   
— Сколько же с ними сложностей, а. С мужиками проще — дал по морде, вот и поговорили. А этим... тряпки, нарожники, вот эта вот пахучая херня ещё, нафига всё это нужно?  
— Ну так смени свою суккубу на мужика, проблем-то. Вон там Свен брошенный простаивает.   
— Ну уж нет.   
Люцифер последовательно доставал флакончики со своей стороны ящика и с исключительно сосредоточенным видом пытался угадать, какой аромат понравится Рилай. Наконец бросив безуспешные попытки, он заявил:  
— Я сдаюсь.   
— Так она ж тебе открытку присылала надушенную, — вспомнил Террорблейд.   
— А на кой ляд мне дарить ей то, что у неё и без меня уже есть?!  
Нессадж фыркнул.  
Общее пробование духов продолжилось. Основной сложностью для Леорика и неаккуратного Люцифера было не повредить всё обилие украшений, поэтому к делу присоединили искусного в деле Энигму. Чуть позже тот мазнул одного из своих фантомов для проверки запаха. Идея всем понравилась, тем более что так было удобнее сравнивать — и вскоре дефилировавшие по залу фантомы затянули помещение густым облаком смешивающихся ароматов.  
Из кухни вынырнул рассерженный Кальдр, вытолкал оттуда пахучего фантома, всех обругал и скрылся обратно.  
— Очень хорошо, теперь вместо трактира у нас не то храм, не то торт, — сказал с крыльца Нессадж. — И как, вы что-нибудь подобрали для своих дев и суккубов?  
— Неа.   
— И почему я не удивлён...  
  
Со стороны улицы раздался шум и скрежетание каменных когтей — обсидиановая туша приземлилась на брусчатку дороги. Нессадж отодвинулся в сторону от дверного проёма, позволяя Абаддону и Вестнику пройти. Цокающий по полу когтями Вестник зашёл неторопливо и неуклюже, окинул пустующий зал трактира надменным взглядом, чихнул от обилия ароматов и указал навершием посоха на сидевшую за столом троицу, всё ещё копавшуюся в ящике духов:  
— Идиоты. Вы во что трактир превратили?  
Те тоскливо переглянулись. Каждый подумал о своём, мысленно соглашаясь с неизменным вердиктом Вестника, и в итоге возражать никто не стал.  
На находившегося там же Энигму Вестник благоразумно направлять навершие посоха не стал, поскольку в таком случае вместо угощения рисковал получить по шее. Вместо этого он подошёл к барной стойке, задумчиво воззрился на полные бутылок, бочонков и подведённых от больших бочек кранов задние полки бара. Энигма проплыл за стойку, сходу уточняя пожелания нечастого клиента.  
Задержавшийся на пороге Абаддон же коротко попросил у Нессаджа шлем — в его собственном барбюте мешать записочки было бы неудобно. Небрежно удерживая выданный ему шлем, Абаддон приблизился к общему столу, обменялся с троицей посетителей формальными приветствиями, после чего повернул голову к Энигме:  
— Дай нам карточных записочек. Мы тут кой-что придумали более-менее занятное.  
— А что вы придумали? — поинтересовался хорошо скрывающий неприязнь Террорблейд, отпивая из стакана сайдкар.  
— Мы хотим поспорить, хватит ли Атропосу пары часов для того, чтобы снова огрести по хребту. А поскольку спорить со мной на вещи бессмысленно, сейчас достанем две записочки, возьмём от одной начало, от другой конец и назначим это фантом. Всё равно развлечься надо как-то.   
Этой идеи раньше никому в голову не приходило. Двигавшийся вразвалочку Вестник принёс от Энигмы коробку с записочками, вытряхнул их в шлем, как следует перемешал — и они с Абаддоном, демонстративно не смотря в шлем, вслепую вытянули по сложенной вчетверо полоске плотной желтоватой бумаги.  
— Давай от тебя начало, от меня конец, — предложил Абаддон. — Не хочешь? Ну значит, пусть будет наоборот, от меня начало, от тебя конец.   
Он развернул свой листок, усмехнулся, протянул было открытую бумажку Вестнику. Прежде, чем тот успел прочитать , потянувшийся Люцифер забрал записочку из пальцев Абаддона, бросил быстрый взгляд на содержание фанта, заржал и передал записку королю. Тот отреагировал точно так же, передал Террорблейду. До самого Вестника записка дошла последней.   
— Начало уже многообещающее, — осклабился Люцифер. — «Поцеловать первого, кто зайдёт в трактир», ключевое слово, сталбыть — «поцеловать». Эх, пусть поскорее выстроят мне усадьбу, буду целовать её и целовать.  
— Да помолчи же ты, — встрял Энигма со своего места. — Во второй записке-то что?  
Вестник развернул свою записку, усмехнулся, механически поскрёб когтями по полу и, не дожидаясь, передал записочку Террорблейду. Последовательно вызывая у каждого прочитавшего взрыв смеха, сделавший круг фант попал наконец к Абаддону.   
— «Пнуть Лешрака», — озвучил рыцарь, затянулся самокруткой и едва не подавился от неожиданно напавшего на него смеха дымом. — Ну да, помню-помню, с этого-то всё и началось. Поцеловать Лешрака, сталбыть? А мне нравится наоборот, пнуть первого зашедшего в трактир. Интересно, Нессадж в таком случае считается?  
— Вы там сейчас договоритесь, — отозвался со своего поста Нессадж. — Я вас сам пну. Целовать не стану, уж звиняйте.  
Абаддон вытряхнул записки из шлема, вернул их в коробку и отнёс шлем хозяину.  
— Ладно. Энигма, засечёшь время? Два часа пошло. Кстати, ребят, оно конечно не моё дело... но, если честно, вам не очень идут эти духи.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	26. Спор

Когда Атропос, со скуки поскрипывая себе под нос, заявился в лешрачье логово, Лешрак лежал под ёлками на неизменной подстилке из пустых мешков и не обратил на его появление никакого внимания. Лежал и угрюмо смотрел в толщу сухого искорёженного бурелома, окружающего логово естественной непролазной стеной.  
— Никак опять фасоль закончилась! — всплеснул всеми четырьмя руками Атропос. Поскольку реакции со стороны Лешрака не последовало, Атропос последовательно сунул рыло в стоявший на потухшем костре котелок с остатками тушёной фасоли и в яму. В яму он причём даже и попасть-то сразу не смог — Лешрак специально утяжелил деревянную крышку, так что Атропос, скрипя и фыркая от натуги, приподнял и сместил щит в сторону только с приличным трудом. В яме находились два полных мешка фасоли, один початый и ящик с великими лешрачьими ценностями.  
Реакции со стороны хозяина ямы всё так же не следовало. Атропос стал надрываться, пытаясь установить крышку обратно; та выскользнула из его рук, пролевитировала на место. Лешрак опустил руку с вытянутым в сторону ямы пальцем.  
Тогда Атропос подошёл к тому поближе и принялся в опасной близости от лешрачьего бока капать чернилами на пожухлые еловые иголки. Однако даже и на это не было никакой реакции.   
— Страдаешь, измученный? Давай я помогу чем-нибудь. Сила кошмаров на службе спасения измученных козлов.   
Похоже было на то, что Лешрак совершенно не хотел с ним разговаривать.  
— Ну ты хоть нахер меня пошли... — расстроился Атропос. — Приличия ради...  
Вместо ответа Лешрак только с головой накрылся мешком и повернулся в другую от Атропоса сторону.  
Озадаченный элементаль для проформы пнул было в того шишку, но поскольку шишка ничего не изменила, Атропос дематериализовался и торопливо поплыл сквозь бурелом в лагерь. Он не смог попасть вместе со всеми на солнцестояние к светлячкам, и, как назло, там явно что-то произошло. Ещё даже суток не прошло с того момента, как Лешрак вернулся в своё логово, и как лежал унылым кулём, так и лежит до сих пор.   
Наверняка хоть кто-нибудь из лагеря да знает, что же светлячки такое с Лешраком сделали.   
  
Разумеется, первым делом Атропос заглянул на площадь. На окружающих площадь гранитных плитах сидел Стригвир, грыз методично выуживаемое из пакета печенье. Кажется, чего-то ждал. Или кого-то. Атропос подплыл к тому, охотно взял из протянутого ему пакета масляное песочное печенье.  
— Ты не в курсе, что с Лешраком случилось?  
Стригвир удивился:  
— Это уж скорее у тебя надо спрашивать.  
— Он с солнцестояния вернулся и хандрит, а меня-то не было с вами.   
— А, так меня с ними тоже не было, — махнул рукой гончая. — Мы с Рубиком и котом на берегу торчали. Вон у ядовитого иди спроси или в трактире.  
Взяв ещё четыре печенья, по штуке в каждую руку, Атропос поплыл к оранжереям.   
  
Исключительно гневно посмотревший на настойчиво стучавшегося в стеклянную стену элементаля Лесаль уютился на диванчике в покрывале, читал какую-то новую красивую книгу и выбираться из своего гнезда категорически не собирался. Атропос быстро смекнул, что ботаник выберется оттуда только если он того доведёт, и выберется уж совершенно не ради поддерживания разговора о Лешраке.  
Итого все пути вели к трактиру.   
  
Разумеется, дверной проём трактира загораживал Нессадж; понизу из помещения трактира медленно струился, рассеиваясь на крыльце, плотный слой белого дыма. Одновременно скрипящий и жевавший печенье Атропос принюхался, с интересом попытался заглянуть внутрь. Раньше, чем он успел спросить у Нессаджа хоть что-нибудь, рыцарь посторонился.   
— Залетай, чудила.  
Упрашивать Атропоса не требовалось — он залетел внутрь, вдохнул полной грудью никак не желавший выветриваться жуткий запах сочетания множества опробованных духов. Самого ящика с духами на столе уже не было: фантомы разложили неимоверными усилиями отобранные тремя страдальцами флаконы по трём коробкам и проложили всё той же соломой, которой надёргали в ближайшем хозяйственном бараке крипов. Позже демоны попросят Энигму упаковать подарки как-нибудь поэстетичнее, а Леорик вручит прямо так, за что будет в очередной раз подвергнут жестокому психическому насилию.   
Сидевший за барной стойкой Абаддон неторопливо курил, и каменный пол трактира по лодыжку покрывал густой белый дым.  
В сторону элементаля немедленно повернулись головы всех находящихся в трактире, оторвался от своих дел даже Энигма и развернулся в дверном проёме Нессадж, прислоняясь к пустому дверному проёму. Развалившийся на лавке Вестник придирчиво окинул взглядом фиолетовое нереальное тело Атропоса. В соответствии с распоряжениями Энигмы фантомы принялись начисто вытирать с пола бесконечно сочащуюся чернильную кровь.   
— Чем-то вкусно пахнет, — сообщил Атропос, повторно принюхавшись. — Вы прянички печёте? Дайте мне пряничек.   
— Вроде цел, — сказал Люцифер. — Слышь, фиолетовый, ты цел?  
— Я в лучшем виде!  
Атропос хотел было спросить насчёт Лешрака, но по трактиру прокатился заглушивший начало его слов дружный смех.  
— Идиоты, — злился Вестник. — Хорош ржать!  
Абаддон затянулся, попросил:  
— Только будь любезен, так, чтобы мы все видели.  
— Так, чтобы ВСЕ видели! — хохотал Люцифер.  
— Это сложнее, — протянул Террорблейд, покачивая в руке наполовину наполненный стакан. — Надо придумать и обставить сцену. Ну-к давайте послушаем, с чем кошмарный к нам явился. С чем явился, а?   
— Что с Лешраком на солнцестоянии случилось?  
Энигма и Террорблейд переглянулись, затем мародёр снова посмотрел на Атропоса:  
— А что с ним случилось?  
— Так вот я и хочу узнать! — раздражённо зафыркал элементаль. — Вернулся сам не свой, лежит бревно бревном, ни на что не реагирует. Боюсь, вдруг прилюдно Аюште в любви признался, и она его послала. Никогда себе не прощу, что пропустил такой цирк.   
Энигма крикнул Кальдра, предложил привидению идею пряников. Террорблейд допил сайдкар.   
— Да хер его знает, что там с ним. Мы втроём с ним и Аюштой зашли в таверну, он молча постоял и ушёл, даже словом ни с кем не перекинулся. Съездил тролля молниями и свалил на наш берег. Чего приходил — я вообще не понял.   
— Да никто не понял, — сказал Энигма. — Вообще неразбериха была сплошная. Как у нас собираемся — все мирно сидят, общаются, угощаются. Как у них — так сплошной балаган и вообще хер пойми что.   
Нессадж усмехнулся:  
— Так у них специальный ответственный за балаган есть. Нет, не знаем мы, что там с твоим козлом случилось, — подытожил он. — Иди отсюда, тут и так воняет Зет знает чем уже, чернил твоих только не хватало.  
Абаддон принял фужер шампанского, жестом и кивком поблагодарил Энигму, после чего заговорил:  
— Минутку. Ты не совсем прав. Я, кажется, имею некоторое представление о том, чем может ваш лиминальный, ммм... козёл быть недоволен. Дело в том, что я повстречал его в солнцестояние на пути из Оплота к реке.   
— А чего тебя не было, кстати? — спросил Террорблейд. Абаддон только отмахнулся:  
— Да я к ним и без того в любой момент могу прийти. Так вот. Вижу — Лешрак галопом несётся, аж полыхает от злости, энергия так и искрит. Ну, думаю, мож случилось что. Останавливаю, спрашиваю, — рыцарь отпил шампанского, продолжил: — Оказалось, что раньше только Террорблейд был мудак и сука последняя, клеился поперёк Лешрака к Аюште, а теперь ещё и я. Спрашиваю, почему ещё и я. Потому что держусь с ней вежливо. Логика проведения подобных параллелей от меня ускользает, ну да что поделать. И вот мы оба, мудаки и суки последние, не оставляем Лешраку ни единого шанса. Так-то.   
В зале трактира воцарилась тишина, быстро сменившаяся раскатом громового хохота.   
— Я спросил, не получается ли по его логике так, что Аюшту ещё и Рилай с Дель клеят, а то женщины светлячков вообще же порой друг с дружкой при встрече в щёчку целуются. А он заорал с такой силой, что аж слюной плеваться стал. Ну и разъехались. Как бы теперь не получилось, что беднягу сломил невыносимый груз домыслов о выстроившийся за его дамой сердца очереди... клеящихся.  
Абаддон приложился к самокрутке, выдохнул целое облако дыма, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и расхохотался. Смеху рыцаря вторил заливистый хохот Атропоса, который от избытка чувств повис на оказавшемся ближе всех Вестнике. В попытках снять вцепившегося элементаля тот раздражённо ткнул его крылом, так что Атропос дематериализовался, поднялся повыше, поджал лапки и сделал вид, что вообще на Вестника с ногами залез.  
— Ну что, придумал уже, как выполнять будешь? — спросил Абаддон.  
— Его сначала надо из логова выманить, раз уж прилюдно решили. Слышь, херня чернильная, слезь с меня и иди козла своего подбадривай, чтоб нос на люди высунул.   
Вестник тыкнул своим посохом назад; посох беспрепятственно прошёл сквозь нематериальное тело элементаля. Скрипевший и отфыркивавшийся от смеха Атропос участливо предложил:  
— А что там вам с ним надо сделать? Давайте я помогу.   
Демоны посмотрели друг на друга, потом на Леорика.   
— Так даже веселее будет, скорее всего, — выразил общую мысль Леорик. — Вестник проиграл спор, теперь должен прилюдно поцеловать Лешрака.  
Атропос от смеха аж завопил, материализовался и вцепился в Вестника ещё сильнее. Тот размашистым движением попытался скинуть с себя элементаля, но он так крепко вцепился, что по инерции они оба свалились с лавки. Поскольку тяжёлый Вестник попытался за лавку всеми своими четырьмя лапами схватиться, они упали вместе с лавкой и Террорблейдом. По трактиру прошла новая волна хохота. Нессадж согнулся от смеха пополам, Энигма умудрился пролить шампанское мимо фужера.   
На шум заглянул с улицы Каэл, посмотрел на открывшуюся его взгляду картину, потянул носом пропитанный духами воздух, молча отступил назад и ушёл.   
— Я придумал! — сквозь приступы сипящего кашляющего смеха верещал валявшийся на полу и не предпринимающий никаких попыток подняться Атропос. Поднявшийся Террорблейд попробовал было пнуть его ногой, однако добился только того, что Атропос немедленно вцепился в ногу расположенными на этой стороне обеими руками. Густое облако стелившегося по полу дыма обтекало элементаля. — Надо сказать, что на берегу будет Аюшта, и пусть он перед ней предстанет прям таким пафосным героем. Каждый раз срабатывает.  
— Правильно, пусть он спасает её от, ммм... — Абаддон затянулся самокруткой, выдохнул в сторону Атропоса новое облако дыма, покрывшего верещащего элементаля с головой и лапками, — Вестника.  
— От очереди поклонников, — сказал Энигма.  
Нессадж прошёл к стойке, случайно отдавив при этом в тумане Атропосу лапу, тяжело опустился на стул.  
— Я уже не могу столько ржать.  
Так и не поднявшийся с пола Атропос не то от боли, не то от смеха производил неимоверный шум. Кальдр вылетел из кухни, наорал на всех, вызывая очередной прилив веселья, допил остававшееся в фужере Энигмы шампанское и улетел обратно.  
— А потом прилетает Вестник такой: «Хер тебе, нимфа, этот козёл — мой», и целует Лешрака... — задумчиво произнёс Леорик. — Я уже тоже не могу больше ржать.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	27. Кольцо

Особого интереса к проведению солнцестояния Рубик не испытывал. И таверна собственного берега для него в новинку не была, и большинство представителей чужого ополчения не интересовало — с теми, кто его интересовал, Рубик и так при необходимости имел возможность пообщаться.  
Да и настроения у Рубика тоже не было. За последние недели он потратил изрядное количество времени и сил на то, чтобы обнаружить незримо нависшее над их берегом искажение, но не нашёл ничего. Кроме того, сопоставление полученной от Нерифа и Абаддона информации приводило к ещё более неутешительным результатам.  
Источником всего происходящего, как подтвердил «туман», являлся тот самый хаотический источник усиливания магических способностей владельца, столь успешно маскировавшийся под амулет с зачарованием на ловкость. Правда, если верить Нерифу, смысла искать сам амулет уже не было, поскольку всё влияние искажения автоматически активировалось на первого владельца. То есть, на Нортрома.  
И количество возникавших вопросов разветвлялось в такой степени, что голова у Рубика шла кругом. Он лично удостоверился, что Нортром чист. С одной стороны. А с другой, даже учитывая отношения Нортрома с магией — точно ли Рубик сумел пробиться через несгибаемую волю этого парадокса ордена Эол Дриас? Превосходивший любого встававшего против него мага чемпион и вправду претворил завет ордена в жизнь, пусть и совсем не тем образом, на который рассчитывали.  
Существовал и ещё один аспект, о котором в разрезе сложившегося положения Рубик задумывался всё чаще. Подобно тому, как в земле нет зла и оттого нет защиты от неё... не было ли самонадеянно с его стороны утверждать, что он находился в состоянии определить хаос?  
Давно уже Рубик не сталкивался с проблемами подобного масштаба. И, положа руку на сердце, совершенно не был предоставившейся возможности рад.   
  
Об этом всём он и раздумывал, пока шёл серым осенним лесом к жилищу Эзрайта. Древесные кроны уже совершенно оголились; под ногами шелестели отсыревшие, размякшие листья. Смилостившийся Фурион исправно убирал листву с тропинок, поэтому проблем с выбиранием пути в опустевшем лесу не возникало. Однако уже становилось холодновато. Рубику пришлось надеть сапоги и сменить мантию с плащом на более плотные.  
Учитывая особенности изменения течения энергетических потоков в солнцестояние, для поддерживания стабильности собственного мира Зет выбрал лучший вариант из возможных: попросту исключить в опасное время нарушение равновесия хрупкого баланса. Возможности убедить паноптикум обоих берегов воздержаться от агрессии в столь сложный день мирным способом не существовало, поэтому создателю пришлось продумать крайние меры. И на окнах трактира и таверны загорались священные свечи, сигнализирующие об абсолютном нейтралитете обоих берегов.   
Рубик никого из чёрных не хотел видеть, он хотел лишь пообщаться со Стригвиром и Эзрайтом. Чем больше времени проходило, тем сильнее нарастала потребность обсудить всё касавшееся того амулета в частности и Искажения в целом.  
Магус прошёл ведущей сквозь лес привычной тропинкой до пристанища иллюзионной армии котиков, да только Эзрайта там не оказалось. У разожжённого костра на исполняющем роль лавочки бревне, на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга, сидели Акаша и Магина. Магина не сводил внимательного взгляда неестественных глаз с Рубика; Акаша, напротив, призывно и развязно ему кивнула. Суккуб была скорее раздета, нежели одета, но не выказывала ни единого признака дискомфорта.   
Рубик выбрался из кустов к костру, придержав посохом пустые ветви, оглядел странную парочку. Быстро же монах нашёл себе новую подружку — да ещё и какую.   
— Мне Эзрайт нужен.  
— Его Эзалор отрядил встречать чёрных, — сказал Магина. — Могу я попросить тебя не задавать вопросов и оставить нас наедине?   
Не говоря ни слова, Рубик повернулся обратно, повторно продрался сквозь кусты и двинулся по той же тропинке, по которой и пришёл, назад. Он не чувствовал усталости — подобно тому, как Нортром не покидал Оплот без доспеха и щита, Рубик не покидал Оплот без зачарованных на выносливость и свободу перемещения артефактов. Кроме того, в процессе движения невесёлые мысли докучали чуть меньше. Мироздание наконец-то подкинуло великому магусу головоломку, с решением которой Рубик никак не мог справиться.   
Остатки засохших прямо на ветвях листьев издавали жёсткий шелестящий звук. На втором часу ходьбы по лесу стволы и ветви начали сливаться в одну сплошную серую полосу, над которой белело затянутое облаками небо. Рубик спустился к центральному тракту, остановился у охранной башни второго ряда.   
Просеку устилала бурая листва; сбросивший листья лес не боялся предстоящих штормов. Бесконечная мудрость осени, заботившаяся о деревьях и о земле, благословляла лишь этот берег — на противоположном чернел всё тот же нескончаемый иссохший бурелом.   
Рубик прислонился к каменному блоку башни, закатал рукав мантии, сильным колющим движением воткнул в предплечье рабочий нож. Игнорируя боль от разрезанной мышечной ткани, магус убрал нож, принялся бесцельно ворошить концом посоха листву и продолжал размышлять на всё ту же не дающую ему покоя тему.   
  
Как и следовало ожидать, быстро примчался почувствовавший кровь Стригвир. Тот при передвижении сильно шуршал пожухшими листьями, небрежно раскидывал их лапами в стороны.   
— Я думал, ты у Эзрайта будешь.  
Рубик глотнул сальвы, вернул фляжку в поясную сумку.   
— Там уже занято, оказывается. Магина и Акаша. Интересно, что с ним сделает Нортром, когда узнает.  
Стригвир оскалился:  
— Заставит пересказать процесс в красках и подробностях, не иначе как. Пойдём к вашим в таверну?  
— Нет. Пойдём куда-нибудь подальше от таверны, не хочу сейчас сутолоки. Морфлинг тут?  
— Вот уж не знаю. Однако на вашем берегу прохладно.  
Стригвир потёр лапы одну об другую. Рубик окинул взглядом едва одетого гончую, усмехнулся одними углами губ.  
— Потому я и надеялся посидеть у Эзрайта, сегодня день не самый жаркий. Ну что ж поделать...  
Магус поколебался, мысленно прикидывая расстояние до наиболее удобных участков, и в конце концов указал в сторону ступенчато выступающего за просекой холма, ведущего на обрывистый северный берег. Плотная стена прибрежных ив и лохов, пусть даже уже сбросивших листья, казалась неплохой защитой от ветра.  
Они пошли по просеке, переговариваясь о поверхностных и малозначащих вещах. У нас осень, а у вас... недостаток бумаги, да, как странно... у Террорблейда нынче лучший нейротоксин Лесаля, не выходите против Террорблейда, кстати ещё мародёр с профессиональными стеклодувом и архитектором поддерживает связь, вам не требуется?  
Что-то на краю дороги привлекло внимание Рубика. Что-то сверкнуло, словно случайный отблеск зеркала или стекла. Рубик остановился, пригляделся к засыпанной увядшими листьями утрамбованной земле, безошибочно различил магический фон.   
Стригвир ещё продолжал рассказывать про затею демонов насчёт возведения усадьбы за западном берегу, не сразу поняв, что Рубик от него отстал. Гончей пришлось вернуться к ворошащему посохом густую лиственную подстилку магусу. Рубик что-то искал; Стригвир молча уселся на корточки, принялся наблюдать за процессом.  
Наконец Рубик нарыл в листве и не без интереса поднял телекинезом кольцо — простой золотой ободок без надписей и украшений. Он показал кольцо не заинтересовавшемуся Стригвиру, сам принялся задумчиво рассматривать положенное на ладонь украшение, навёл заклинание определения.  
— Так хорошо выкинуто, что даже и не подумать, что нарочно. Наверняка на это и рассчитывали, — произнёс наконец Рубик, сжимая кольцо в кулаке. — Пойдём, сядем куда-нибудь.  
  
Эзрайт нагнал их уже на берегу, когда Рубик как раз присматривался к местности и с учётом сегодняшнего ветреного дня выбирал подходящее место для костра. Котик принёс корзинку с бесконечной бутылью персиковой наливки Рейджина, внушительный мешочек пирожков, шмат пряного сыровяленого бекона и три хорошенько упакованные, только-только запечённые рульки.  
— Ну и что вы тут встали? — спросил как ни в чём не бывало телепортировавшийся на обрыв Эзрайт. — Идём.  
Уверенно двинувшийся в лес Эзрайт привёл их в исключительно удобное место на кромке смешанного леса, надёжно заслоняемое от посторонних глаз и от ветра молодой берёзовой и еловой порослью. Здесь уже была выложена камнем и на метр отсыпана песком от обильной лесной подстилки костровая яма; в костровище находились наполовину сгоревшие дрова с выветрившимися прогоревшими участками.  
Две призванные Эзрайтом иллюзии порысили к хижине.   
— Сидеть не на чем разве что, — сказал Эзрайт. — Мы тут нечасто бываем.   
Рубик задумчиво окинул взглядом окружение, нетерпеливо пощёлкал пальцами, пытаясь вспомнить подходящее заклинание.   
— Фурион, дай нам на чём посидеть, — попросил Эзрайт у ближайшей берёзы. Вместо ответа раздался хруст и тонкий скрип валящегося под собственной тяжестью ствола. Рубик немедленно определил направление источника звука, прошёл на пару шагов в лес, подхватил телекинезом готовый обрушиться ствол старой треснувшей берёзы, дёрнул на себя. Проскочивший вперёд Стригвир принял живейшее участие в процессе, и вскоре по обе стороны от костра находились прекрасно подходившие для целей сидения две части ствола. К этому времени уже вернулись высланные Эзрайтом к стоянке иллюзии, притащившие достаточное количество увязанных дров. Иллюзии умело сложили костёр, с помощью магуса растопили — и без следа рассеялись в воздухе.  
Эзрайт и Рубик сидели молча, время от времени подкладывая в костёр отдельные ветви. Лапы Эзрайта были замотаны в толстые суконные повязки, оставлявшие открытыми область когтистых пальцев. Стригвир возился в корзинке с угощением.  
Разобравшись с костром, Рубик достал найденное им кольцо, снова пристально принялся изучать магическое украшение. Эзрайт тем временем отобрал у гончей и подвинул рульки к краю костра, чтобы те подогрелись.   
— Якобы случайно упало, понимаю. Действительно, центральный тракт, народу дофига было.  
— А что это? — спросил наконец Стригвир.   
— Преобразователь жизненной силы владельца в энергию, прикрыто видимостью слабого усилителя магических способностей. Наши такую магию не используют. Ну и ладно, — Рубик подкинул на ладони кольцо, поймал его и сжал руку в кулак, — раз уж выкинули, продам торговцу.  
Более обсуждать в простеньком золотом ободке было нечего, но тем для разговора не убавилось. Осени не было слишком давно. Эзрайт рассказывал, как в процессе осени меняется для жителей леса мир; Стригвир молчал, слушал котика, жевал пирожок с картошкой. Рубик думал, может ли Нортром, сам того не зная и объяснимо никак подобное не проявляя, нести в себе заряд Искажения. Успокаивающий ритм повествования Эзрайта настраивал его на благодушный лад.  
Взгляды всех троих привлекли озарившие небо изумрудные всполохи, отчётливо выделявшиеся в наступающих сумерках. Источник всполохов однозначно находился на их береге, выше по реке. Сомнений не было как в вызвавшей изумрудные огни персоне, так и в её мотивах: без сомнения, Пагна изучал магические зоны светлого берега и уровень их взаимодействия с собственной энергией.   
— На будущее проверяет, — задумчиво протянул Эзрайт. Вид Рубика всё отчётливее передавал испытываемый магусом интерес:   
— Давно хотел с ним пообщаться.   
— Не стоит, — протянул Стригвир. Вместо ответа Рубик поднял бутылку наливки:  
— Правила солнцестояния едины для всех.   
Магус поднялся со ствола, встряхнул плащ, однако Стригвир вскочил на лапы:   
— Я с ним сам поговорю.  
И умчался, с шорохом продравшись сквозь голые кусты и по-прежнему невольно разбрасывая лапами при движении листья. Рубик и Эзрайт проводили гончую взглядами.  
— Тебя что-то тревожит, — сказал Эзрайт.  
Рубик перевёл взгляд на костёр. Его тревожило вовсе не «что-то», а более чем определённое, но подходящие слова будто испарились. Магус потянулся к принесённой Эзрайтом корзинке, достал оттуда и откусил пирожок.   
— Нортром меня тревожит, — наконец сказал Рубик, дожевав исключительно удавшийся крипам пирожок с капустой. — Откуда-то идёт искажение...  
Эзрайт даже не счёл нужным поддерживать разговор на данную тему, просто выразительно поднял бровь и ещё выразительнее посмотрел на Рубика. Магусу оставалось лишь кивнуть в знак того, что он понял всю несостоятельность и бессмысленность подобной претензии в адрес одного из серьёзнейших бойцов Оплота.   
  
Стригвир вернулся минут через двадцать, и вернулся не один. Следом за ним неторопливо шёл мрачный, несуразно выглядевший коротконогий скелетированный колдун. Специалист по уникальной энергии Забвения, Пагна не придавал своему внешнему виду никакого значения, разве что с особой мстительностью мучил тех, кто смотрел на него свысока.   
Колдун пробрался сквозь кусты, остановился рядом с костром, окинул всех тяжёлым взглядом.   
— Ваши уронили? — сходу спросил Рубик, показывая свеженайденное кольцо. Пагна сначала отмахнулся, потом пригляделся, идентицифировал и явно заинтересовался.  
— Дай-ка сюда.  
Вместо ответа Рубик сжал кольцо в кулаке.   
— Не-а. А ты чего вместе со всеми не пошёл? Они там махач устроили.  
Череп Пагны мало что выражал, но Рубик и так понял, что сказал ерунду.   
— А покажи мне что-нибудь, — жадно сказал он.   
На плечи Рубика жёстко легли ладони иллюзии Эзрайта, вынуждая магуса оставаться на своём месте.   
— Не вздумай, — кратко сказал Стригвир Пагне. Тот сделал вид, что удивился:  
— Почему нет?  
— Исключительно в исследовательских целях! — упрашивал Рубик. — Я уже даже не помню, когда копировал хоть что-нибудь из его арсенала. А хотя нет, помню... Но я в любом случае с тех пор глиф уже забыл!  
Эзрайт нахмурился, призвал новых иллюзий, выставил тех в позиции на изготовку. Запрещающий в день солнцестояния любые убийства закон поддерживался самой Террой, да только в некоторых случаях этого было мало. И принёс же Зет сюда Пагну. Сложно было даже сказать, в каком случае Пагна сейчас мог навредить больше: сделав зло или же сделав для одного специалиста по копированию и усилению заклинаний добро.  
Колдун усмехнулся; полыхавший внутри скелетированного тела призрачный огонь осветил пустые глазницы черепа:  
— Мне эти твои котики ровно на один заряд и одно заклинание для ухода на эфирный план. Но не переживай, с законами Зета приходится мириться даже мне. Живи пока.  
— А у меня ещё пустотный шторм был, — неожиданно сказал Рубик, и от мысли о прекрасном шторме, концентрация для создания которого растекалась по телу и сознанию исключительно приятными волнами, аж зажмурился. — Генерала никто не видел?  
— Покажи ему что он там хотел, — немедленно сказал Пагне Эзрайт.  
Огни в глазницах Пагны сменили оттенок, превратились в изжелта-зелёные, затем набрали оттенок зелёного яблока. Снявший перчатку Рубик надел на палец кольцо, недолго смотрел на собственную кисть, поворачивая её и так и этак, затем, казалось, коротко задумался — на самом деле настраивал уровень взаимодействия.  
Это определённо было очень хорошее кольцо.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	28. Кубок

Утро только началось, а на площади уже собралась оживлённо переговаривающаяся толпа. Скалящийся от смеха Раста вновь возился с превращённым в курицу Джаракалом, делая вид, будто учит курицу играть в карты. Сидевший на лавке около домика Расты Мэнджикс, за бутылочкой самогона наблюдавший за смехотворным процессом наказания тролля, зычным голосом комментировал процесс.   
Большая часть находившихся сейчас на площади пришли туда ради еженедельного завоза бродячего торговца, передвижная палатка которого уже была развёрнута недалеко от фонтана. Ассортимент товара, однако, в этот раз не оправдал ожиданий мужской половины Оплота — ничего любопытного для них тот не привёз. Зато приличное количество стильной верхней одежды и магических украшений различной степени драгоценности ещё как оправдало ожидания женской половины.  
Рубик даже не стал пытаться протиснуться сквозь окружившую торговую палатку группу союзниц. Вместо этого он настоятельно попросил Расту с Мэнджиксом маякнуть ему, когда торговец освободится, и отправился коротать время в таверне за чашкой кофе и разговорами.  
Оккупировавшая угол барной стойки Шендельзар, невозмутимо раскладывавшая пасьянс в перерывах между разливанием напитков страждущим, не проявила к приезду торговца никакого интереса. По её собственным словам, единственным плюсом от посещения торговцем Оплота являлся внеплановый наплыв посетителей. В таверне и вправду было довольно оживлённо, хотя покамест ещё относительно тихо — Имир и Рейджин до сих пор спали.   
Дожидающаяся возвращения своей группы дух вынужденно задерживалась в Оплоте на неизвестное количество времени. Насколько понял Рубик, Имир и целестиалы были этому только рады: в их таверне слишком давно не было постояльцев. Насколько, конечно, вообще Шендельзар могла считаться постояльцем.

Когда наконец ажиотаж вокруг украшений стих, оповещённый Растой Рубик спустился с крыльца таверны. Под громкий смех наблюдавших за курицей-Джаракалом зевак магус подошёл к торговой палатке, отрицательно качнул головой принявшемуся было перечислять новинки торговцу, сходу хлопнул на дощатый, затянутый чёрным холстом прилавок кольцо.   
Торговец поднял кольцо двумя толстыми мясистыми пальцами. Коротко осмотрев предмет, тот прищурился, перевёл насмешливый взгляд с кольца на Рубика и обратно, повертел то в пальцах. И в конце концов уверенно вернул кольцо на чёрный холст прилавка.   
— Ну ты из меня идиота-то не делай, я же вижу, что проклятое. Я не продаю и не покупаю проклятые вещи.  
Рубик помотал головой:  
— Ни разу не проклятое, я его при тебе с пальца снял. Даёт возможность перекачивать собственную жизненную энергию в магический потенциал. Штука опасная, но управляемая. Я бы не хотел, чтобы она осталась на нашем берегу. Сплавь куда-нибудь...   
Он махнул рукой вдаль, показывая, насколько далеко стоит сплавить данное кольцо.  
Торговец снова поднял кольцо к своим глазам, повторно принялся недоверчиво то осматривать.  
— Так и быть, сплавлю. Только деньгами не отдам, бери бартером.   
— У тебя есть свитки определения Искажения?  
— Их разве кто-то ещё пишет? Я поищу, если надо, но шансов мало. Смотри, что могу предложить за твоё кольцо... было где-то тут, сейчас найду...  
Торговец повозился под прилавком, повозился в сундуках и наконец выудил пару шерстяных бледно-жёлтых носков, внутри одного из которых находилось нечто объёмное. Положив пустой носок на прилавок, торговец достал из второго украшенный филигранью серебряный почерневший кубок.  
Рубик принял протянутый ему кубок, присмотрелся, проанализировал зачарование.  
— Очень полезная штука, — сказал торговец. — Превращает воду... во что-то ещё.   
Он забрал кубок из рук магуса, отошёл к фонтану, зачерпнул оттуда и вернулся, на ходу рукавом обтирая стекающие по стенкам капли.  
Рубик снова принял протянутый ему кубок; торговец жестом предложил отпить. Рубик послушался — и, к его огромному удивлению, вместо воды в кубке оказалась пряная сладкая медовуха с можжевельником и имбирём. Пожалуй, она была даже вкуснее той, которую варил Имир. Магус аж зажмурился от удовольствия.  
— Сколько раз в день и какой объём превращает?  
Торговец негромко засмеялся, выплеснул из кубка оставшуюся воду на брусчатку площади. Ожидаемого медового хвойного запаха не последовало — вода не пахла ничем.   
— Насколько я знаю, без ограничения. Вскоре владелец неизменно начинает таскать кубок с собой и всюду пить только из него, однако технически — тоже не проклятая вещь. Могу поменять на твоё кольцо.   
— Давай, — не раздумывая, сказал Рубик.   
Не без интереса следивший за ходом их обсуждения Мэнджикс предупредил со своей лавочки:  
— В таверну со своей посудой теперь пускать не буду.   
Махнув кольцо на кубок и выклянчив в довесок к кубку шерстяные носки, Рубик закончил торговые дела и подошёл к домику Расты. Он протянул кубок Мэнджиксу:  
— Налей самогону, интересно, что с ним сделает.  
Поскольку выяснилось, что кубок никак на самогон не повлиял, Мэнджикс осушил бокал сам. Рубик отошёл к фонтану, набрал воды, пристально рассмотрел содержимое кубка, благо день стоял солнечный. По виду и по запаху в серебряном благородном овале плескалась самая обычная чистая вода. На вкус она являлась сладкой пряной медовухой.   
Рубик вернулся к Мэнджиксу и Расте, протянул наполненный бокал:  
— А для вас чем наполнен?  
Мэнджикс глотнул, зажмурился точно с таким же очевидным блаженством, как и Рубик незадолго до этого.  
— Это ты где такую чистую перегонку достал? Чем фильтровали? Зет святый, не заставляй меня подниматься с лавки и давать тебе по морде, говори сам.  
— Погоди, — Рубик протянул бокал Расте, вынуждая того временно отвлечься от курицы. Шаман сделал из кубка быстрый глоток, оживился:  
— Ооо, мой любимый кисель! Яблочный с мятой.  
— Какой яблочный кисель? — спросил Мэнджикс. — Ты что, долбоёбина, сливу с айвой не узнать...  
Рубик поболтал в кубке самой обычной водой, вылил её на курицу-Джаракала. В отместку курица немедленно нагадила ему на сапог.  
— Я так и думал. Для каждого кубок изменяет вкус воды в соответствии с личными предпочтениями.   
Магус приподнял курицу телекинезом, вытер об неё испачканный помётом сапог.   
— Очень интересно. Пойду-ка я теперь всех опрошу!  
Поскольку Мэнджикс повторил свою угрозу насчёт таверны, Рубику пришлось добавить:  
— А потом займусь прорабатыванием способа определения рецепта приготовления. Всё, отстань. Запрещать он мне ещё что-то будет...  
Поскольку Мэнджикса данный вариант не устроил, Рубик подхватил целестиала телекинезом, переместил и задержал над мерно колыхающейся водной гладью чаши фонтана. Мэнджикс немедленно согласился, что определить принцип очистки столь хорошего самогона из сливы и айвы будет очень хорошо.   
И Рубик, удобно схватив засунутый в носок кубок и помахивая тем на ходу, направился в сторону таверны — выяснять вкусовые предпочтения Шендельзар, Имира и Рейджина.  
  
Всё-таки кубок являлся проклятым — впрочем, и кольцо тоже. Для Рубика не составляло проблемы деактивировать ограничение проклятой вещи. А торговец, вопреки собственным словам, таковые вещи и принимал, и продавал.   
Рубик поднялся по ступенькам крыльца, кивнул в ответ на повторное приветствие коротающей время теперь уже за книжкой Шендельзар. Дух сидела за барной стойкой, читала какую-то из частей «Теорий Огня».  
Остановившись у стойки, магус подозвал крипа, приказал налить в кубок воды. Пригубившая жидкость Шендельзар задержала дыхание, облизнула губы и прикрыла глаза.  
— Уххх...  
— А что там, что там, что там? — немедленно заинтересовался Рубик.  
— Ореховый сливочный коктейль. Имир ОБЯЗАН его научиться делать. ИМИР! — крикнула Шендельзар в потолок. — А ну тащи сюда свои бивни.   
Со второго этажа никакого ответа не последовало, зато из шкафа ожидаемо послышалось недовольное скрипение Горацио, который тоже хотел орехового сливочного коктейля. Рубик забрал у Шендельзар кубок с остатком воды, подошёл к шкафу, прикинул соответствие угла открывающегося на манер рта носку ботинка углу выливания воды.   
— Дель, у вас есть воронка?  
Шендельзар посмотрела на него поверх книжки, как на идиота, уткнулась обратно в «Теорию огня». Рубика и самого всё это смешило. Однако было любопытно, чем окажется вода для Горацио.  
— А да, да, — заскрипел Горацио, — я помню, через воронку водку-то зело удобно пить. Пальцем зажимаешь, потом оп и прямо в горло. Хорошо!..  
— Пасть подставь, — сказал создавший воронку Рубик, протягивая ту к ботинку.

Посмеивающийся Рубик вышел из таверны нескоро. Помимо орехового сливочного коктейля потребовался рецепт... он так и не понял, рецепт чего именно, столько раз Имир сбивался с мысли. Горацио же узнал в изменённой зачарованием кубка воде премиальный коньяк.  
Однако это становилось интересным. И Рубик уверенно пошёл к кузнице.  
По пути он задержался у дома Рилай — та занималась подготовкой рассола для мяса. Дева в налитой в кубок воде распробовала сладкое абрикосовое игристое вино и не отпускала Рубика с его кубком до тех пор, пока у неё не закружилась голова. За это время она успела и уложить мясо мариноваться, и накормить Рубика печёными овощами.   
Рубик продолжал посмеиваться. Покинув гостеприимный дом, он продолжил путь к кузнице.   
Дни становились всё короче. По прикидкам магуса, было ещё около четырёх часов дня, но уже потихоньку начинало смеркаться. Близилась зима.  
  
Игнорируя снижающийся уровень естественного освещения, кузнецы и приставленный к ним Магина в поте лица работали на веранде над очередным слитком металла. Над плечом Ксина повис уже полностью принявший свой истинный вид смертоносный танцующий дао, искусное произведение даровитых кузнецов и объединённого магического зачарования. Некогда неказистый серый клинок, теперь полыхающий меч ступенчато расцвёл всеми оттенками пламени, и на обеих сторонах раскалённого полотна снежно-белым цветом проступали выгравированные строки — Ксин выбрал несколько любимых цитат из собственных «Теорий огня». Воздух вокруг раскалённого меча дрожал.  
Остановившийся у лестницы Рубик удостоверился, что Нериф предпочитает содержимое своей бутылки содержимому его новообретённого кубка, и сквозь рабочий шум громко спросил кузнецов:  
— Монах вам нужен?  
Ксин коротко сказал что-то Магине; тот безэмоционально отложил клещи, снял огнеупорные перчатки. Ксин перехватил заготовку рукой.  
— Что? — сквозь возобновившийся звон проковывания заготовки недовольно спросил Магина, по лестнице спускаясь с веранды к Рубику. Магус поманил того рукой, прошёл до колодца, достал телекинезом ведро воды, указал на воду:  
— Пробуй.  
Магина недоверчиво взглянул на Рубика, зачерпнул из ведра сложенными ладонями, отпил. Тогда Рубик зачерпнул кубком воду из этого же самого ведра, протянул кубок Магине:   
— Кубок изменяет жидкость для каждого по-своему, я собираю статистику о возможностях предмета. Просто показал тебе, что это обычная вода, а то ты ж разорёшься на пустом месте.  
Монах принюхался к содержимому, отпил небольшой глоток.  
— Ну так что там? — заинтересованно спросил Рубик. Вместо ответа Магина выплеснул из кубка воду на землю и настойчиво вернул кубок Рубику.   
— Там нет ничего, что как бы то ни было касалось тебя.  
Рубик пожал плечами, в свою очередь зачерпнул кубком воду и глотнул медовухи. Магина выплеснул воду из ведра обратно в колодец, закрыл крышку, широкими шагами пошёл к кузнице. Рубик заторопился следом.  
— Ты не в курсе, где Нор?  
— Понятия не имею. Но, подозреваю, стоит искать на востоке, — Магина остановился на половине пути, взглянул на Рубика. — Он регулярно туда наведывается, уж не знаю, куда именно. Я спрашивал — говорит, изучает динамику изменений нашего берега и собирает клюкву.   
— Ты не проверял его фон?   
Магина помолчал, словно взвешивал собственные слова, и наконец произнёс:  
— Проверял неоднократно. Но это же Нор, у него нет фона в принципе. Ладно, не отвлекай меня больше.   
С этими словами Магина дошёл до помещения кузницы, поднялся на веранду и снова приступил к своим незатейливым обязанностям подмастерья.  
Рубик не жалел Кробелус, которую совершенно не знал, однако не мог не отметить произведённый её смертью положительный эффект: монаха исключительно увлекла работа с железом и огнём.  
Магус уточнил у оракула оптимальный день для зачарования щитов, постоял на веранде, наблюдая за процессом кузнечного дела. Поскольку Ксин и Юрнеро в ближайшее время совершенно не собирались освобождаться, Рубик решил поймать их ближе к ночи, а сам засунул кубок обратно в носок, позаимствовал у Нерифа свиток телепортации и переместился к третьему ряду восточных охранных башен.   
  
Просека была пуста, лишь ветер кружил по дороге сухие листья. Надо было взять воды, — запоздало подумал Рубик. Незадача. Впрочем, её исправить проблемы не составляло.   
— Фурион, принеси воды кружечку, а, — попросил Рубик у лиственницы. Осыпавшаяся с ветвей мягкая хвоя спрессовалась в исключительно неприглядные горки. Подошедший Рубик без интереса разворошил сапогом одну горку, пнул вторую на дорогу. Слипшаяся хвоя противно развалилась.   
Фурион появился в неизменном переплетении корней, без следа тотчас втянувшихся в толстым слоем покрывавшие землю бурые листья, и протянул магусу полную речной воды берестяную кружку. Рубик вытянул кубок из носка, подставил его под кружку, отпил превращённой в медовуху воды и протянул кубок Фуриону:  
— Попробуй. Во что вода для тебя превращается?  
Фурион отпил из кубка, потёр пальцами подбородок.  
— Забродивший берёзовый сок. Надо же.  
Рубик протянул руку за кубком, но Фурион отпил ещё, долил кубок водой из кружки.  
— Слушай, я эту штуку пока у себя оставлю. Давно такой вкуснотой не баловался.   
Прежде, чем Рубик успел сказать хоть слово, Фурион уже привычно исчез в обвивших его разросшихся корнях. Издавая потрескивающий сухой звук, корни вновь втянулись в землю.  
Оставшемуся без медовухи Рубику осталось только развести руками.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	29. Цветы

По мнению Лешрака, внимания нежной нимфы не заслуживали ни беспринципный мародёр, ни прокуренный мафиози. Признаваться, что не заслуживал внимания и он сам, Лешраку совершенно не хотелось. Тогда же как Аюшта, предвзятостью суждений и ксенофобией не страдающая, с охотой и удовольствием общалась и с Террорблейдом, и с Абаддоном. Только с Лешраком она не общалась — потому что Лешрак никак не мог сам с собой справиться и сделать хоть какой-нибудь шаг дальше наблюдения за Аюштой через установленную на утёсе линзу.  
А теперь ещё и чернильная тварь прицепилась — зудела и зудела над ухом.   
Тем не менее, иногда чернильная тварь всё же говорила нечто толковое. Вот и в этот раз Атропос придумал идею, как бы так Лешраку исхитриться установить контакт с нимфой. Предложенным Атропосом поводом являлась помощь в проверке достоверности художественного изображения цветов — ясное дело, что Лешраку не требовалось рисовать цветы, тем более ещё и достоверно, однако Аюшта-то об этом не знала.  
  
Лешрак повернулся на своей неприглядной лежанке из пустых мешков из-под фасоли, мрачно взглянул на скалившегося Атропоса. Элементаль навис над ним, демонстративно капая на руку Лешрака стекавшей по длинным фалангам пальцев чернильной кровью.  
В словах Атропоса определённо был резон...  
Лешрак убрал руку, отвернулся, опустил голову обратно на выступающий корень ёлки. Поскрёб задним копытом прикрывающую набросанный лапник мешковину, вытер светло-синюю кожу руки об лежанку. Атропос скрипел и дребезжал за его спиной, нёс чушь, хихикал над собственными же словами.  
— Ничего не выйдет, — наконец угрюмо произнёс Лешрак, по-всякому прикидывая процесс развития предполагаемой ситуации.  
— Это как это ничего не выйдет? — оскорбился Атропос. — Ты, мозги козлиные, только лежать и упиваться жалостью к себе способен, а я всё продумал до мелочей. Она сегодня точно будет на берегу, просто подходи и заводи разговор на художественную тему. На любую другую всё равно не сможешь, блеять и запинаться будешь. Или что думаешь, она откажется помочь?  
Нет, Лешрак не думал, что Аюшта откажется проверить изображённые им цветы. Как ни крути, ни с какого бока подкопаться к идее Атропоса не получалось. Разумеется, заботливая миролюбивая Аюшта поможет каждому, кому требуется помощь, и не было ничего подозрительного в том, что с вопросами о внешнем виде цветов обращаются именно к единому с природой существу. На их-то берегу тех цветов — орхидеи и розы Лесаля, да чертополох ещё.  
Просто мироздание ему, Лешраку, совершенно не благоволило.   
— Сходи воды набери, — сказал он наконец Атропосу. Элементаль не противоречил — довольно заскрипев, Атропос метнулся к пустому ведру, подхватил его за дужку, дематериализовался и поплыл к реке. Лешрак же повозился на лежанке, после чего наконец со вздохом поднялся на ноги.  
К тому моменту, как Атропос вернулся с полным воды ведром, Лешрак уже развёл костёр и сидел рядом, рисовал карандашом наброски на верхнем листе из закреплённой на планшете зажимом стопки бумаги. Придуманной Атропосом легенде следовало выглядеть правдоподобной.   
Не сказать, что подобное дело, рисование цветов, Лешраку нравилось. У него возникали проблемы с изображением того, чего он не знал. Память о днях, когда он был ищущим смысл жизни философом, осталась погребена в толще времён, а вместе с ней осталось погребено и знание о том мире, каким Лешрак его видел до явившегося в хронотропических кристаллах откровения.   
Атропос перелил часть воды из ведра в чайный котелок, водрузил тот на таганок над костром, заглянул в планшет Лешрака и заскрипел от смеха.   
— Измученный, это похоже на что угодно, только не на цветы. Нарисуй рыбину.   
Лешрак раздражённо тыкнул того в сунутое к планшету рыло карандашом. Элементаль взвизгнул от боли, щёлкнул пальцами, мстительно покрывая лист с рисунками брызгами чернильной крови.  
— Пошёл отсюда!  
— У них бумаги много, кстати, — обиженно скрипел отошедший к яме Атропос. Снова пыхтя от натуги, тот принялся оттаскивать с ямы крышку. — Ты б попросил её, она б тебе дала бумаги-то.   
  
После того, как Лешрак напился жалкого подобия чаю, добросовестно исчеркал несколько листов набросками не менее жалкого подобия цветов и по настоятельному требованию Атропоса всё-таки изобразил кисть рябины (так как рябину Атропос ему притаскивал совсем недавно, она запомнилась и получилась хорошо), настала пора претворять идею в жизнь.  
Чем больше проходило времени, тем больше Лешрак сомневался в целесообразности авантюры, но на каждое его озвученное сомнение у Атропоса находился аргумент железобетонной убедительности. Нет, Аюшта обязательно будет на берегу. Нет, Лешрака не прогонят сходу, он всё равно дальше прибрежной зоны не пойдёт. Нет, это не ловушка. Нет, это не ловушка!!! Важная персона нашлась, посмотрите на него, ещё ловушки на него устраивать. Разве что голову отрезать и в качестве украшения интерьера в трактир на стенку повесить, на что ещё ты годишься?  
Ни на что не годившийся Лешрак принялся допытываться, отчего это Атропос решил ему помогать и откуда знает планы Аюшты. Но Атропос вместо ответа только скрипел и потирал лапами своё рыло.   
  
К восточному мостику Лешрак, прижимавший к себе планшет, и Атропос пришли ближе к полудню. Элементаль сходу перемахнул на тот берег, материализовался, с исключительно довольным сипением принялся топтаться по шуршащему плотному ковру покрывавших землю бурых сухих листьев. Обеспокоенно осматривающийся по сторонам Лешрак задержался перед мостиком. Он хотел предварительно проверить берег линзой, однако Атропос настаивал, что нельзя терять время, а то вдруг Аюшта уйдёт.   
Лешрак никак не мог допустить, чтобы Аюшта ушла. Не лезущий за словом в карман Террорблейд окружал Аюшту ненавязчивым общением, вызывая у Лешрака бурю негодования — ему казалось, что Аюшта растрачивает на Террорблейда те ресурсы, которые при ином стечении обстоятельств могли бы принадлежать лично ему. А теперь, когда появился ещё и обходительный Абаддон, Лешрак вообще уже не мог заставить себя подступиться к нимфе — понимал, что не выдерживал конкуренции, и мучился.  
Не будь энергичного Атропоса, Лешрак бы ничего не предпринял. Продолжал бы лежать в мешках и страдать.  
Однако существовать, не испытывая при этом негативных эмоций, Лешрак в принципе не умел — а может быть, и не хотел, кто ж его разберёт. В любом случае, теперь его терзал страх выставить себя перед нимфой дураком. И это было сложно, потому что он никакого, совершенно никакого понятия не имел о том, что именно следует ей сказать. Лешрак собирался с мыслями всё то время, которое они шли от его логова к восточному мосту, и так и этак прикидывая варианты развития событий, только все они неизбежно заканчивались крахом.   
В любом случае, какая бы то ни было прямая угроза на открытом участке чужого берега отсутствовала. Лешрак спустился с мостика следом за элементалем, и тот с новой силой засипел и заскрипел от бесконечного хихикания:  
— Прекрати убиваться, измученный. Пойдём за рыбиной.  
— За какой ещё рыбиной? — зашипел Лешрак. — Ты же сказал...  
— Я имел в виду — за Аюштой.  
Атропос вновь дематериализовался, повёл Лешрака по берегу в сторону лужайки с рябиновым кустом. Расстояния здесь было всего ничего.  
Звук по реке разносился далеко; они сначала услышали доносившиеся с лужайки оживлённые голоса, и лишь уже пройдя мимо густой поросли ивняка, увидели сидевших на лужайке ближе к деревьям Фуриона, Аюшту и Рубика. Свободно рассевшиеся на постеленном покрывале, те взглянули в их сторону без удивления и интереса.  
Красивое, богатое покрывало гобеленовой ткани покрывал выполненный в орехово-зелёных тонах фрактальный узор.  
— Мы мирные! — заверещал Атропос. — Мы... Ай!  
Поднявшаяся из-под покрывающих лужайку пожухших листьев гибкая, толстая лоза хлестнула сквозь нематериальное тело элементаля.   
— Ну не дерись, — укоризненно сказала Аюшта.   
Фурион принял из рук нимфы серебряный кубок с филигранью, ныне уже начищенный и блестевший, отпил, не сводя недовольного взгляда с новоприбывших.  
— Обнаглели совсем. По моему лесу как у себя дома ходят. Скоро всем лагерем сюда понаедут.   
— Ой не нуди, — Рубик забрал кубок из рук Фуриона, тоже приложился к содержимому, вытер губы ладонью, поманил Лешрака с Атропосом:   
— Идите, идите сюда.  
Оскалившийся в улыбке Атропос немедленно материализовался, переступил сквозь опустившуюся на землю кольцами лозу и подбежал к покрывалу. Поскольку останавливаться перед покрывалом элементаль явно не собирался, Рубик поймал Атропоса телекинезом, приподнимая того над поверхностью земли. Атропос негодующе завопил, заболтал лапками, пытаясь нащупать в воздухе опору.   
— Вот ты только вещи нам не пачкай своими чернилами.  
— Ладно, ладно, — бухтел тот. Опущенный обратно на твёрдую поверхность Атропос остановился в полушаге от покрывала — элементаль хорошо знал расстояние, которое требовалось выдерживать, — и принял из руки Рубика кубок.  
— А что это?  
— Так вот попробуй и мне расскажешь. Артефакт для каждого изменяет вкус жидкости отдельно.  
Не долго думая, Атропос заглотил содержимое, зачавкал, желая как можно более тщательно распробовать, расплылся в широкой улыбке:  
— Я не знаю, что это!  
Вздохнувший Рубик примерился, поднял телекинезом из близкой реки небольшой объём воды, переместил его к себе и ловко поймал в кубок. Остатки чернильного ихора чёрно-фиолетовыми облачками расплывались по жидкости. Сполоснув кубок и выплеснув воду на лужайку, Рубик аналогичным образом повторил процесс.   
Находившийся в превосходном настроении Атропос снова потянулся рылом к кубку, напустив в воду чернильных слюней. Фурион хмурился, но молчал.  
— А ты чего там стоишь? — окликнула Аюшта так до сих пор и не двинувшегося с места Лешрака. — Подойди, не бойся.  
Лешрак тряхнул ухом, послушно подошёл, крепко прижимая планшет с бумагой и косясь на Фуриона с Рубиком. Ему тоже протянули кубок, но недоверие и подозрительность возымели верх:  
— Что это?  
Задребезжавший Атропос снисходительно пояснил:  
— Вода из речки, только ж что при тебе набрали. Я попробовал, видишь, не отравлено.  
Лешрак принял кубок, ещё раз недоверчиво взглянул на Рубика, поболтал в ёмкости жидкостью и осторожно отпил, чувствуя на языке вовсе не рядовую речную воду. Кажется, уже пробовал подобное— однажды... когда-то давным-давно.  
— И что это такое? — начиная злиться, спросил Лешрак. Рубик даже немного расстроился:  
— Так я вот как раз и хочу узнать! Вы не помогаете.  
— Он статистику собирает, — объяснила Аюшта, грациозным движением забирая из руки Лешрака кубок и отпивая воду. Атропос скрипел, сипел, хихикал, самозабвенно шуршал листьями, забрасывая те лапами на магуса. Рубик не оставался внакладе.  
— Вы сюда пить припёрлись, что ли? — по-прежнему недовольно спросил Фурион, принимая кубок из руки нимфы. Мучительно пытающийся придумать, как завязать диалог с Аюштой Лешрак едва не вздрогнул.   
— Я просил его рыбину нарисовать! — заскрипел Атропос, оторвавшись от процесса закидывания Рубика листвой. — А он говорит — не помню ничего. Вот пришли посмотреть на натуру. Точнее, пришли сюда — тут вы сидите, — элементаль издал сиплый короткий смешок, затем завершил: — Ну и чё нам, уходить, что ли.  
Лешрак открыл планшет, пролистал до набросков кистей рябины, сверил с натурой и убедился, что изобразил те достаточно точно. Аюшта поднялась на ноги, подошла к нему, заглянула в рисунки.   
— Покажи. Ну, очень хорошая рябина. А это что?  
— Это цветы, — неохотно сказал Лешрак.   
— Ничего себе цветы на вашем берегу...  
— Хорош ржать! — рявкнул Лешрак на заливающегося скрипучим смехом Атропоса.  
Аюшта взяла из руки Лешрака планшет, с исключительной серьёзностью рассмотрела наброски.  
— Рябину, чертополох и розы я узнала, а остальное уже нет.   
— Не растёт на нашем берегу никаких цветов, — проклиная всё на свете, сказал Лешрак. — Я не знаю, как их рисовать. Ты мне можешь... ну... помочь?   
Он чувствовал себя неимоверно глупо и жалко.   
Аюшта приняла протянутый ей кубок, отпила, передала магусу. Рубик с Атропосом принялись практическим путём выяснять, как изменяет свои свойства вода и как изменяется её действие в кубке при наличии примеси чернильного ихора Никташи. Вскоре Атропоса приподняли и шлёпнули телекинезом, а Рубик принялся громко негодовать из-за испачаканной мантии.   
— Конечно, помогу. У меня есть несколько экземпляров, ты можешь срисовать... Я всегда говорила, что вы не такие плохие, какими хотите казаться, — Аюшта переступила с ноги на ногу, посмотрела на напряжённого Лешрака, безмятежно улыбнулась. — Фурион, пустишь его, хорошо?  
Фурион сварливым голосом сообщил, где именно он видел всю ту компанию, с которой связалась Аюшта. 

Но мироздание Лешраку, как он это и без того прекрасно знал, совершенно не благоволило. Потому что с гулким хлопанием чёрных крыльев через реку перелетел Вестник, приземляясь рядом с покрывалом и неуклюже подходя ближе к Лешраку. Оторвавшийся от возни с Рубиком элементаль вознегодовал:   
— Я эти листья ещё не вышуршал, а ты их уже помял!  
Взметнувшееся в воздух навершие скипетра указало на Атропоса.   
— Идиот. Какого дьявола ты здесь шумишь?  
Вестник взял из руки Рубика настойчиво протягиваемый ему кубок, отпил, кашлянул.   
— Ух хорошо пошло. Так вот.  
Взгляд фосфоресцирующих зелёных глаз остановился на Лешраке, и он с неожиданной ясностью понял, что сейчас снова всё провалит.  
— Прекрати ревновать Абаддона к нимфе, — отчётливо произнёс Вестник, властным движением тяжёлой руки приобнимая Лешрака за плечи и тыкаясь заменяющим тому кожу холодным камнем лица в щёку. Заревевший от ярости Лешрак мгновенно сконцентрировал заряд, обрушивая на Вестника целый шторм хронотропической энергии. Добился он лишь того, что Рубик обездвижил его телекинезом, в то время как обсидиановая подлюга улетела в целости и невредимости. Морфлинг высунулся из реки, посмотрел на пролетевшего Вестника, пригляделся к происходящему на полянке, погрузился обратно в воду.  
Издававший какое-то пищание на одной ноте Атропос зажимал себе пасть со всех четырёх рук; сквозь фиолетовые пальцы густо вспенивались чернила.  
Первой прервала наступившее молчание Аюшта, робко взглянувшая на взбешённо рывшего землю копытом, сгоравшего от стыда и ярости Лешрака:  
— Мы с Абаддоном просто друзья, честное слово.  
— Кажется, мы им мешаем, — сказал Рубик. Они с Фурионом поднялись с покрывала; магус свернул покрывало телекинезом, вручил массивную ношу хранителю и тот в переплетении корней телепортировался вместе с покрывалом прочь.   
Завершивший свою незатейливую миссию Атропос метнулся к восточному мосту, заливаясь во всё горло до неимоверности противным, визгливым хохотом . Проводивший элементаля взглядом и сам не удержавшийся от улыбки Рубик двинулся в глубь леса.   
Опечаленная Аюшта же продолжала оправдываться перед Лешраком, уверяя того, что она никогда не смотрела на Абаддона как на мужчину и что если бы знала, какие мучения доставляет Лешраку её общение с рыцарем, она бы никогда-никогда.  
А сам Лешрак, наконец-то оставшийся наедине с нимфой и не способный найти для неё ни единого слова, только прижимал к себе планшет и ненавидел весь мир.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	30. Конфеты

— Алкоголь не поможет тебе стать лучше. Но и от чая толку как бы тоже нет. А алкоголь хотя бы старается.  
Сидевший вполоборота на барном стуле, закинувший ногу на ногу и облокотившийся об стойку Абаддон невозмутимо курил. Выдыхаемый дым медленно оседал на пол, стелился по камню, развеиваясь в заслоняемом Нессаджем дверном проёме.   
Террорблейд в бессчётный раз хрипло и тяжело закашлялся, напряжённо опёрся ладонью об столешницу, сжал пальцы. С каждым днём становилось всё хуже — кашель, казалось, разрывал лёгкие, или что уж там у него было вместо лёгких.  
— Прекрати. Здесь. Курить.   
Абаддон взглянул на демона, поднёс руку с самокруткой к губам, после недолгого раздумья затянулся и выдохнул дым в сторону кухни.  
— Не могу.   
— Ну так убирайся обратно к своей семье! — рявкнул мародёр, вытирая предплечьем с губ горькую слюну. — Ты тут уже сколько месяцев торчишь? Не нагулялся ещё? Ты тут всё нам похерил уже, что только мог.   
Абаддон гулко постучал пальцем латной перчатки по поверхности барной стойки, привлекая внимание возившегося в подсобке Энигмы, попросил фужер шампанского. Элегантным движением отпив пузырящееся вино, рыцарь сказал очень просто и кратко:  
— Я не собираюсь отсюда... убираться, как ты выразился. Мне здесь понравилось.   
— Ну тогда хотя бы не кури в трактире! — заорал Террорблейд.   
— Тоже не могу. Въелось в привычку.   
Абаддон сделал движение свободной от фужера кистью, словно подносил самокрутку к губам.  
— Без сигареты рука слишком лёгкая.  
Прислушивающийся к их диалогу Энигма хмыкнул, фыркнул, рассмеялся.   
— Конечно, руку ничем больше не занять, — прошипел Террорблейд, судорожно отпивая несколько глотков сайдкара и снова принявшись надсадно, тяжело кашлять. — Рот тебе занять чем-нибудь надо. У меня даже есть идея, чем именно.  
Рыцарь перевёл на него пустой взгляд лазурных глаз, усмехнулся, затянулся повторно и выдохнул дым на закрытую дверь кухни.   
— Не могу сказать, что мне нравится ход твоих мыслей. Нарываешься, мародёр.  
— Тебе и вправду рот занять чем-нибудь надо, — сказал из дверного проёма не оборачивающийся в зал трактира Нессадж. — На Терре действуют свои правила. Авернус или нет, как только примешь участие в конфликте, окажешься под моим контролем.  
Абаддон отпил шампанского.  
— Хммм. Я согласен занять рот конфетками.   
— Ну так и сделай их себе.  
— О нет. ВЫ их мне сделайте. Потому что меня-то, — Абаддон повернулся на стуле, отсалютовал последовательно Нессаджу и Террорблейду фужером шампанского, — всё устраивает.   
— Кальдр! — крикнул в сторону кухни Энигма.  
Появившийся Кальдр первым делом сказал, что в гробу он видел всю эту тусовку, и вторым — что никаких конфет готовить не умеет. Да и потом, разве не способен «Туман Авернуса» создать что угодно?  
— Способен, разумется, — соглашался Абаддон, — но мне интересно, чем вы меня угостите. Поэтому давайте поставим три условия. Первое — вы не имеете права халтурить, обратившись через Террорблейда к иным мирам. Второе — вы не можете использовать Разлом. Исключительно аутентичные конфеты Терры, понимаете, да? И, пожалуй, третье — сделайте не на отъебись, а какие-нибудь шикарные.  
— Ну и запросы у тебя, — произнёс Энигма. — Однако помощью союзников и второго берега пользоваться не возбраняется?  
Абаддон заверил, что не имеет ни малейшего желания и ни малейшего права ограничивать чужие взаимоотношения.  
  
Конфеты. К кому же можно было обратиться если и не за приготовлением, то хотя бы за рецептом?  
Террорблейд вышел из здания трактира, продолжая надсадно кашлять. Он почти чувствовал, как хриплый, пустой кашель разрывал лёгкие — был бы он человеком, у него бы уже давно пошла горлом кровь.  
Ещё и шикарные, надо же. Большей насмешки и придумать нельзя. Нет, Террорблейду больше не хотелось самокрутки с «Туманом». Ему хотелось только чтобы рыцарь убрался с Терры к зетовой матери.  
И в то же время он понимал, что Абаддон застрял тут прочно и... надолго, если не навсегда. Не было никакой шутки в том, что кто прибыл на Терру, покинет её без души.   
Демон наворачивал круги по пустующему в это время суток лагерю, мысленно перебирая способы решения вставшей перед ним проблемы. Обращаться к Акаше по поводу приготовления конфет не имело смысла. К Леорику тоже. К Люциферу — тем более. Кальдр, как назло, из всех десертов не умел готовить именно конфеты.  
Абаддон поставил перед ним поистине невыполнимую задачу. Уж лучше б попросил кого-нибудь убить!  
Конечно, оставалась ещё Аюшта, да только нежная нимфа вообще не умела готовить ничего сложного, не говоря уже о конфетах. Но вот Рилай... Рилай, пожалуй, имело смысл спросить.  
И Террорблейд отправился из лагеря в западную часть леса, где Люцифер придирчиво наблюдал за возведением собственной усадьбы.   
  
Крипы и выписанные Люцифером из иных миров специалисты работали над кирпичной кладкой стен, прораб из числа младших демонов командовал производством. Люцифер и Рилай сидели в просторной открытой палатке нежного фиолетового шёлка, в которую были принесены изящный небольшой стол из морёного дуба и два выполненных в этом же стиле стула. Дева угощалась из креманки мороженым, Люцифер пил коньяк и громогласно распинался на тему будущей усадьбы. Демон приобнимал Рилай, стараясь не сжимать чересчур сильно, широкими жестами свободной руки указывал на планируемые местонахождения будущих помещений и залов.  
Террорблейд подошёл к влюблённой парочке, чувствуя себя в текущей ситуации остро лишним и слегка даже завидуя чужому счастью. Он из вредности уселся прямо на стол, вызывая при этом громогласное неудовольствие Люцифера.  
Рилай ухватила привставшего Люцифера за локоть, потянула назад к себе. Тот заворчал, но послушался, разве что сильно пнул копытом Террорблейда в голень.  
— Ты умеешь делать конфеты? — безнадёжно поинтересовался вполоборота сидевший на столе перед ними Террорблейд, потирая отчаянно болевшую голень. — Мне нужен кто-то, кто умеет.  
Дева собрала ложкой подтаявшие участки мороженого, слизнула языком.  
— Конфеты — нет. А что, в других мирах не продают?  
— У нас уговор, надо сделать конфеты именно своими руками. Ещё и не абы какие, а шикарные. Ссука.  
— Прямо-таки шикарные?..  
Рилай коротко задумалась, криво усмехнулась, снова запустила ложку в мороженое.   
— Знаю такого специалиста. Это тебе к Ксину.   
Террорблейд, разумеется, нимало ей не поверил, поэтому подниматься со стола не спешил.  
— Я не шучу, — сказала Рилай, продолжая смаковать десерт. — Ксин редко, но делает всякие шоколадные штуки, я его иногда прошу мне с ганашем помочь.   
Оскалившийся Люцифер колко прокомментировал подобное занятие. Поскольку дева в резких выражениях сочла сарказм неуместным, Люцифер незамедлительно принялся извиняться в собственной опрометчивости, да так активно, что едва не перевернул стол. Хорошо, что на столе сидел Террорблейд.  
— Как-то это связано с его практиками, — пояснила Рилай обоим демонам, — температура-то для шоколада нужна низкая. В общем, если тебе нужны шикарные конфеты, ищи Ксина. Хочешь, могу ему передать твою просьбу или уж что там тебе нужно.  
— Ох, женщины, — снисходительно бросил Террорблейд. — Это только у вас серьёзные дела записочками решаются.   
Нимало не обидевшаяся Рилай лишь пожала плечами:  
— Ну тогда разговаривай с ним лично. Ксин практически всегда до вечера в кузнице, после кузницы — в таверне. 

Поскольку больше ничем Рилай и Люцифер помочь ему не могли, мародёр вернулся в лагерь. Теперь он хотя бы имел наводку. Не сказать, правда, что подобная наводка облегчала предстоящее дело — Террорблейд ни капли не сомневался в том, что данный представитель враждебной фракции откажется иметь с ним хоть какое-то дело. Однако он должен был попытаться.  
Желая отвлечься от нелёгких мыслей и совершенно не желая пересекаться с Абаддоном, Террорблейд без особой надежды постучался в ворота особняка Акаши. Госпожи дома не было. Демон с неохотой направился было в трактир, как, осенённый идеей, остановился перед оранжереей Лесаля.   
Зауютившийся на диванчике в покрывале Лесаль читал книгу. Террорблейд настойчиво постучал в стекло оранжереи, постучал ещё раз. Лесаль зашипел на него с диванчика, но всё-таки выбрался из покрывала, спрятал книгу под подушку, выполз из оранжереи и исключительно угрюмо уставился на Террорблейда взглядом мутированных глаз.   
— Лесаль, мне нужно пообщаться с Ксином, — сказал демон. — Дай мне повод зайти на их территорию и передать что-нибудь для твоего поэта.   
  
Спускавшийся по берегу к центральному броду Террорблейд поудобнее перехватил огромную связку спелых бананов. Из-за её размеров связку приходилось держать обеими руками, поэтому использование телепортационного кинжала вынужденно исключалась. Террорблейд вынужденно пересёк реку по броду, не без опасения вступая на светлый берег. Это был далеко не первый раз, когда он появлялся на чужой земле, однако первый, когда он это делал без возможности телепортации.   
Мародёр остановился на тракте перед зоной поражения первой линии охранных башен, огляделся по сторонам и без особого желания позвал:  
— Фурион!  
Разумеется, хранитель появился быстро. И, разумеется, немедленно принялся отчитывать своего непутёвого сына.   
— Мне нужно лично пообщаться с Ксином, — прерывая словесные излияния Фуриона, сказал продемонстрировавший связку бананов Террорблейд.  
Из пространной речи Фуриона, содержащей исчёрпывающее мнение хранителя леса о его бестолковых сыновьях и его личного мнения о том, какими следовало бы быть Террорблейду и Магине, демон вычленил главное: если Ксин не занят ничем неотложным, Фурион попросит того подлететь к броду.   
Фурион исчез в плотном кольце обвивших того корней. Террорблейд прошёлся по берегу, уселся на подходящий большой валун и осторожно вдохнул истерзанными лёгкими целительный воздух светлого берега.   
  
Рассевшийся на ступеньках крыльца Нериф как раз наливал в стакан свой неизменный кальвадос. Оракул чуть подвинулся к балясинам, давая Фуриону пройти. Уж сколько раз Нерифу предлагали вкопать у веранды лавку — нет, тот желал сидеть именно здесь, именно на ступеньках.   
Пока ещё погода и температура воздуха позволяли, кузнецы работали на веранде. Хранитель ступил на кирпичный пол веранды, окинул взглядом производственный процесс. Придерживающий заготовку клещами Магина и обрабатывающие её Ксин и Юрнеро работали в поте лица, не обращая никакого внимания на гостя. Фуриону пришлось дождаться вынужденно наступившей паузы, когда Магина сунул раскалившиеся клещи в ведро холодной воды.  
Над плечом Ксина порхал полыхающий пламенем танцующий дао, ставший неизменным спутником владельца.  
— Ну как он тут? — спросил Фурион у Ксина, указав подбородком на монаха. Целестиал сменил молоток, взглянул на остужающего инструмент Магину, одобрительно кивнул:  
— Старается, не отлынивает.   
— От тебя Террорблейд что-то хотел, подойди к центральному броду.   
При прозвучавшем имени Магина внутренне вздрогнул, но не подал виду.  
— Чего это он может от меня хотеть?  
— Делает вид, что зашёл передать от твоего воздыхателя очередной презент, хотя на самом деле у него к тебе какой-то разговор.  
— Не уверен, что хочу с ним разговаривать.  
— Да ладно тебе, — рассердился Фурион. — Вдруг что-то полезное скажет.  
— Иди, иди, — сказал Юрнеро. — Я подрихтую пока.  
Не произнося ни слова, Ксин вернул молоток на подсобный столик, выслал огненного двойника к броду и немедленно переместился следом.  
  
Целестиал появился у центрального брода, мельком осмотрелся, мыслью удержал рванувшийся в сторону мародёра танцующий клинок. Террорблейд поднялся с берегового валуна, вновь поудобнее перехватывая бананы.   
Ксин подошёл ближе, принял протянутый ему подарок.  
— Вот никогда бы не подумал, что этот ваш мутант философией увлекается. Передай ему от меня благодарность.  
— Передам. Только я сюда не ради доставки пришёл. Можешь оказать мне услугу?  
— Не сотрудничаю с врагами, — кратко сказал Ксин и выслал следующего огненного двойника обратно в кузницу.   
— Подожди, — хрипло попросил Террорблейд, снова закашлялся. Ксин подождал, пока тот не справится с кашлем и не вытрет губы. — Ты хотя бы выслушай. Понимаю, что звучит смешно, но мне нужен рецепт конфет, причём буквально шикарных. Сказали, что обратиться следует именно к тебе, поэтому обращаюсь. Продай несколько рецептов?  
Удивить Ксина было нелегко, но у демона получилось.   
— Это что, серьёзно? Ты за рецептами конфет сюда пришёл?  
Скрипнув зубами, Террорблейд хмуро подтвердил, что да, именно за ними. Позарез необходимо.  
— Вот те на. Ну хорошо, сейчас.  
Ксин опустил бананы на прибрежный песок, уселся на валун, на котором до этого сидел мародёр, достал из внутреннего кармана бесконечную записную книжку, зачарованное перо и быстро записал первый пришедший на ум рецепт. Парящий огненный дао перемещался вокруг целестиала по широкой амплитуде, плавно изменяя направление.  
Террорблейд принял листок, кивнул в знак того, что понимает почерк.  
— Сколько с меня причитается? Могу оплатить бартером.  
— Деньги или товар одинаково брать от тебя побрезгую.   
Не желая терпеть разговор с Террорблейдом дольше необходимого, Ксин переместился к высланному в кузницу огненному двойнику, где отнёс бананы во внутреннее помещение, вернулся к наковальне и за делом пересказал вышедший у них с демоном незатейливый разговор.  
— Вот никогда бы не подумал, что ему конфеты могут быть нужны.  
— Подозреваю, всё не так просто, — неохотно сказал Магина, не отрывая взгляда от проковываемой заготовки, — зачем вообще ему что-то делать самостоятельно, если может из других миров всё достать?  
Ксин размял раскалённый металл заготовки руками, сложил, вновь взялся за молоток:  
— Теперь мне и самому интересно.  
  
Рилай пришла в таверну ближе к ночи, перебросилась с Шендельзар шутками, охотно приняла чашку крепкого кофе со сливками. Мэнджикс и Имир оба в поте лица работали в погребе — дегустировали вина и крепкий алкоголь на предмет достаточного созревания. Сидевший за стойкой в тишине Ксин пил сливочный ореховый коктейль и продолжал работу над очередной балладой. Рилай подсела к целестиалу на соседний стул.  
— Слушай, Ксин, можно тебя попросить помочь?  
— Можно, — рассеянно ответил тот.  
— Ты можешь сделать конфет для Террорблейда?  
Ксин задержал занесённое над бумагой перо, посмотрел на Рилай.   
— Они там бестолочи все, — сказала она. — Ничего не умеют. Ну помоги, ладно тебе. Понимаешь, оказывается, Абаддон...  
Рилай пересказала Ксину всё, что узнала от одолеваемого безнадёгой Террорблейда, который с рецептами конфет вновь приплёлся к ним с Люцифером.   
— Да уж, — сказала не без интереса выслушавшая историю Шендельзар. — Однако ну и проблемы на том берегу. Куда уж до них нашему Искажению... которое то существует, то не существует, я так и не могу понять.  
Горацио из своего шкафа активно верещал — требовал конфет.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	31. Хеллоуин

В относительно скором времени на участок с вовсю кипящей работой по возведению западной лесной усадьбы для Люцифера начали наведываться ещё два гостя. Исключительно агрессивно поначалу реагировавший на незваных гостей Люцифер не без участия Рилай сменил гнев на милость — в конце концов, уж кому как ни ему было понимать ситуацию, в которой вынужденно оказываются два принадлежащих к враждующим лагерям существа. Так Акаша и Магина перестали наконец докучать немногословному и великодушному Эзрайту — и стали докучать Люциферу.  
Чтобы они не докучали слишком уж сильно, Террорблейд по заказу Акаши добыл дорогой, эффектный и полностью закрытый шатёр из всё той же приглянувшейся обоим берегам гобеленовой ткани с вышитым фрактальным узором. Внутренняя обстановка шатра держалась в строгом секрете, а встроенные чары звукоподавления обеспечивали тишину как снаружи, так и внутри — поэтому никто не знал, за какими именно занятиями проводила время эта странная парочка. Люциферу было достаточно того, что он обоих не видел и не слышал. Более же внимательная Рилай по определённым признакам довольно быстро сделала вывод, что без плетей дело в загадочном шатре не обходилось. Она подобного не понимала, но Магину с Акашей однозначно всё устраивало.   
Впрочем, их с Люцифером чужие отношения в любом случае не касались.

Прошла неделя после того, как Ксин всё-таки сделал для Террорблейда — а точнее, для Абаддона — конфет.

На дворе стоял прекрасный осенний полдень. Это был более чем прекрасный полдень для того, чтобы под руководством Рилай крипы достали из кладовой таверны десяток отобранных девой тыкв, вытащили на хозяйственный двор и погрузили в подходящую тележку.  
— Тыквы увозит, — хныкал из шкафа Горацио. Его утешила сидевшая за барной стойкой Шендельзар, оторвавшаяся ради такого дела от решения судоку:  
— Там ещё много тыкв осталось.  
— Ну так и напеките!  
— Мы подумаем.  
На самом деле думать было особо не о чем — подавляющее большинство питавшихся в таверне ополченцев Оплота предпочитало мясные и рыбные блюда, а с мясом тыква не шибко сочеталась. Богатые на дичь западные леса не скуднели, что уж было говорить про реку Морфлинга. Тыквы в Оплоте, мягко говоря, популярностью не пользовались. Разве что Шендельзар с Лиралеей, Рилай и покамест ещё отсутствующей Ланайей будут в предстоящие зимние дни баловаться всевозможными блюдами из долгоиграющего тыквенного содержимого кладовой.   
Сама же Рилай проконтролировала на дворе погрузку тыкв, поднялась обратно в кухню, профилактически проверила уровень подготовки ингредиентов для сегодняшнего ужина и подозвала Шендельзар, намереваясь сдать той с рук на руки производственный процесс. Шендельзар заверила деву, что жаркое будет готово в лучшем виде.  
Женщины вернулись из кухни к барной стойке, где дух немедленно соорудила для присевшей на стул Рилай бокал кофе со взбитыми сливками и молодым банановым ликёром. Кроме них, в зале находился один Горацио, которого никто никогда не брал в расчёт.  
Ксин, понятное дело, передал угощение Лесаля на общее благо. Как следствие, бочонок приготовленного с соблюдением полной рецептуры ликёра покамест настаивался в погребе, для страждущих же на скорую руку приготовили суррогат из бананового пюре и водки. Поскольку бананы в сияющих землях были редкостью, а душистого напитка хотелось всем, в таверне нехотя были вынуждены воспользоваться способностью Рубика реплицировать пищевые продукты искусственным образом. Данная возможность магуса лишала Имира и Мэнджикса главного смысла существования, поэтому к ней прибегали только в исключительных случаях.  
Наблюдавшая за дегустацией напитка Шендельзар облокотилась на поверхность стойки, сплела пальцы, опустила на них подбородок.  
— К горячему мужчине собираешься?  
— Угу, тыкв им всё-таки надо отвезти. Свену скажи, что Магина меня проводит туда-обратно.  
— Банановый ликёр пьют, — заскрипел из шкафа Горацио, — и не делятся...  
Рилай взяла протянутую ей Шендельзар бутылку ликёра, слезла с барного стула и подошла к шкафу, где небрежно налила из бутылки ликёр прямо в раззявленный носок ботинка. Горацио довольно зачавкал.  
Стоило деве допить свой кофе, как пришёл Магина. Тот хмуро кивнул Шендельзар, привычно огрызнулся в ответ на ехидное приветствие Горацио. На монахе снова было памятное облачение из Турстаркури.  
Забрав четырёх хозяйственных крипов, чтобы те везли тележку с тыквами, Магина и Рилай покинули пределы Оплота и направились по северной просеке в сторону чёрного берега, без интереса разглядывая поздний осенний пейзаж. Ветер был попутный, и ещё долго к запаху прелых листьев и грибов примешивался тонкий аромат дыма.  
Дорога проходила в молчании. Рилай подумывала о том, чтобы усесться на тележку и ехать на крипах, но подобное не было принято.   
Гостей у реки встретила временно одолжившая крипов из числа люциферовой бригады Акаша, незамедлительно поинтересовавшаяся:   
— Дель что-нибудь про меня говорила?  
— Неа, — ответила Рилай, отпуская своих крипов обратно в таверну, — она нынче вообще не в духе. Бригада задерживается сверх обговоренного срока.   
Послушные приказу Акаши, свежие крипы впряглись в тележку, перетащили её через каменный завал и повезли груз в трактир чёрного берега. Разговор насчёт тыкв вёлся загодя, поэтому Энигма знал, что и зачем к ним приедет.  
Одну небольшую тыкву Магина по просьбе Рилай, которой было лень тащить что-либо самой, забрал с собой и принёс в строящуюся усадьбу. Люцифер уже находился там — нетерпеливо ревел на прораба, желая, чтобы здание было готово вотпрямщас.  
— Прекрати на него орать, — сходу сказала Рилай, принимая из рук Магины тыкву, — пусть сделают хорошо, а не вотпрямщас. Смотри, что я принесла.   
Она продемонстрировала чистенькую рыжую тыкву, поблёскивающую восковыми боками.   
— Это едят, но потом, — предварила она вопрос демона. — Сначала из этого делают фонарик.   
Разумеется, Люцифер немедленно сообщил, что хочет это есть, чем вызвал умилённый взгляд со стороны своей подруги.  
  
Когда на территорию стройки пришёл угрюмый Террорблейд, Люцифер и Рилай сидели всё в той же фиолетовой палатке и занимались весьма важным делом: пытались достаточно узнаваемо вырезать на стенке тыквы череп Пагны. Точнее, вырезала Рилай, Люцифер же мешал советами. Магина и Акаша ожидаемо скрылись в своём шатре, из которого не доносилось ни звука.  
Террорблейд молча подошёл к фиолетовой палатке, поискал взглядом, на что можно было бы сесть и решительно уселся на стол, с которого Рилай успела снять тыкву. Начавшего было вставать Люцифера она тоже успела удержать за локоть.  
— Эти там долго ещё будут, не знаете? — без предисловия спросил Террорблейд, мотнув головой в сторону шатра. Люцифер осклабился:  
— Дак ты зайди да спроси.  
— Тогда братец обидится, а у меня к нему дело.  
— Абаддон тебя всё ещё донимает? — поняла Рилай, больно уж мрачно выглядел мародёр. Террорблейд кивнул. — Конфеты не понравились?  
— Конфеты, я уверен, выше всех похвал. Но у нас берег уже едва ли не по швам трещит. Мир отклонился от заданного пути, мир поглощает Зет знает что. Лесаль с вашим поэтом закорешился, Каэл себе тоже дружка завёл, Акаша братца вживую привечать принялась — вы заметьте, не в снах, а физически; Люцифер... ладно, у вас всё ещё до пришествия Абаддона началось. Только должны-то оба наших берега не в дёсны друг с другом жахаться, а черепа друг другу проламывать. Что мы тут делаем вообще все эти месяцы? Я тут что делаю? Я сюда воевать приходил, а не коврами спекулировать. В общем, надо Абаддона отсюда...  
Террорблейд сделал характерный жест рукой, показывая, как именно следует вышвырнуть Абаддона.  
— И как ты предлагаешь это сделать? — хрипло спросил Люцифер. Внимательно слушавшая Террорблейда Рилай прижимала к себе тыкву с незавершённым рисунком.   
— Я-то такой возможностью не располагаю. Однако она точно есть у светлячков. Вот братец выберется, пообщаюсь с ним.   
— Ну и пошёл тогда со стола, — нахмурился Люцифер. — Иди лучше крипов пни, чтобы коньяка принесли, я где-то тут его оставил и его уже убрали. Или выпили.  
Террорблейд без возражения слез со стола, направился к переносившим камни сновавшим крипам. Рилай вернула тыкву на столешницу, примерилась ножом к глазницам вырезаемого черепа.  
— Волшебный мусор один раз Абаддона уже развоплотил, — сказала она, аккуратно подравнивая лезвием тыквенную мякоть, добиваясь, чтобы глазницы выглядели симметрично. — Проблема не развоплотить, а чтобы Абаддон не собрался снова, так понимаю. Ты-то сам что думаешь?  
Люцифер не ответил сразу, потому что в этот момент к нему прибежали крипы с подносом, на котором стояли хрустальный графин коньяка, бокал и блюдечко нарезанного кружочками лимона, посыпанного смесью молотого кофе с сахаром. Графин, блюдце и бокал немного потеснили на полированной столешнице тыкву.  
— Да мне он ничего плохого не сделал. Дурной по-своему, а в целом такой же ебанат, как и все остальные. Вот перемирие меня раздражает, это да.  
Вслед за крипами пришёл Террорблейд, которому Люцифер немедленно предложил собственный бокал коньяка — другого тут попросту не имелось.   
Рилай перешла на тыкве к выделению скул, аккуратными движениями подровняла клыки становившегося всё более узнаваемым черепа Пагны:  
— Если бы не перемирие, ты бы не смог заняться усадьбой.  
Она подняла тыкву на вытянутых руках, повертела, полюбовалась своей работой, показала тыкву поставившему полупустой бокал на стол Террорблейду, затем Люциферу. Люцифер смотрел на деву столь влюблённо, что Террорблейд снова почувствовал себя остро лишним.   
— Я покамест прогуляюсь, — сказал мародёр.   
Он действительно ушёл от фиолетового шатра, принялся обходить территорию, наблюдая за процессом строительства. Террорблейда беспокоила мысль о том, что он начинал чувствовать себя рядом с собственными друзьями чужим. Решительно, любовь разрушала всё, даже продолжительную дружбу.  
Мародёр с удовольствием вернулся бы в холодный замок Леорика и продолжил пить с опечаленным королём водку, но следовало довести дело до конца.  
  
Магина и Рилай вернулись в Оплот ближе к ночи и сразу направились из северных врат в таверну, в целях экономии времени заходя с чёрного входа. Сидевший на лавке кухонного крыльца Ксин, в непостоянном свете танцующего дао работавший в блокноте над созданием эскизов, не обратил на них никакого внимания.  
В набитом битком, оживлённом помещении таверны тоже никто не заметил их прибытия — кроме, пожалуй, Свена, которому Магина сдал с рук на руки целую, невредимую и довольную проведённым временем Рилай.  
Мир определённо благоволил идее Террорблейда, — подумал монах, выцепляя взглядом сидевшего за барной стойкой Нортрома: тот невозмутимо помогал Шендельзар найти ошибку в решении судоку. В последние месяцы Нортром пропадал из Оплота часто и надолго, поэтому при негативном стечении обстоятельств Магина мог со старшим товарищем и вовсе не столкнуться на протяжении нескольких дней.  
Он прошёл мимо столов, увернувшись от размахивающего кружкой Рейджина, приблизился к барной стойке, двумя хлопками по плечу обратил на себя внимание Нортрома.  
— Ты когда освобождаться планируешь? Поговорить надо.  
Нортром немедленно вернул лист с головоломкой Шендельзар, поднялся из-за стойки, оставляя свою недопитую кружку медовухи и знаком попросив Имира никуда её не убирать.  
— Пойдём, поговорим.  
Магина последовал за прихватившим наброшенный на шкаф кожаный плащ Нортромом к выходу из таверны, по пути снова огрызнувшись в ответ на колкое замечание Горацио. Убедившись, что на площади никто не будет им мешать, они подошли к фонтану.  
Ночь стояла ясная, звёздная. Нортром вымыл руки в отражавшихся в чёрной воде звёздах, накинул плащ, повернулся к монаху. Магина всё так же был в своём лёгком облачении послушника, но многолетняя закалка вкупе со специальными тренировками позволяли монахам Турстаркури не подвергаться воздействию холода.  
— Как ты относишься к Абаддону? — спросил Магина.   
— Никак.  
— Его надо убрать с Терры. Вопрос не в том, каким именно образом, вопрос в том, каким образом не дать ему воскреснуть.  
Нортром пожал плечами:  
— Это тебе к Громобою, а не ко мне. Я только с первой частью могу помочь.  
Магина покачал головой. Вере он не доверял значительно в меньшей степени, нежели магии, однако всё же не доверял.  
Нортром посмотрел в фонтан, снова зачерпнул воды и умыл лицо с шеей.  
Из таверны время от времени выходили шумно прощающиеся друг с другом посетители, расходящиеся с площади по сторонам. Раста засел в своём домике. На ночной площади слышались журчание фонтана, периодические разговоры обговаривающих последние детали предстоящих дел ополченцев и доносившийся из таверны гул. Нортром с Магиной стояли у фонтана в полном одиночестве.  
— Хотя нет. Сначала надо провести анализ технического принципа воскрешения, который использует Абаддон. Значит, это тебе к Рубику.  
— Раньше ты так не говорил, — медленно произнёс Магина.   
— Про Рубика?  
— Нет. Про технический... принцип.  
— Просто калька с чужих слов. Как ни крути, в случае этого самого Абаддона надо знать, какую именно сферу блокировать и чем возможно нивелировать его преимущество. Может статься, что нашими силами это вообще неосуществимо. И что толку будет его убивать? Можем пошатнуть баланс так, что Рубик получит возможность копировать его способности. Да проще самим тогда берег бензином облить и попросить Ксина сунуть туда свой ножик.  
Не признать правоту слов Нортрома было сложно, хотя решению поставленной задачи данный разговор совершенно не способствовал.   
— А чем лично тебе Абаддон помешал? — спросил, в свою очередь, Нортром.  
— Да тоже ничем, — был вынужден признать Магина.   
— И почему тогда ты рвёшься его убить?  
— Потому что оба берега с ума сходят. Кто с ним справится, если не мы с тобой?  
Однозначно над чем-то раздумывающий Нортром неопределённо кивнул.  
— Если уж на то пошло, то да. Однако, скорее всего, убивать Абаддона предстоит не мне. За счёт чего бы там он ни воскресал — мне на это повлиять нечем, а вот тебе есть чем. Полагаю, потребуется зачарование оружия и комбинированное усиление. Или же просто забрать у Абаддона самокрутку. Пойду я, пока у меня медовуха недопитая окончательно не выдохлась.  
— Почему — не тебе?  
Повернувшийся было от фонтана в сторону таверны Нортром иронически усмехнулся:  
— Потому что ни моё оружие дополнительно зачаровать, ни меня усилить невозможно. Но у меня уже есть несколько идей. Завтра разберёмся.  
О том, чтобы вне боевых условий нападать на одного вдвоём, речи объяснимо не шло. Магина сказал, что попробует пообщаться с Рубиком завтра в кузнице, после чего направился с центральной площади к юго-восточному району Оплота.   
Крипы давно уже вымели вымощенные брусчаткой, залитые ровным светом фонарей улицы, теперь только ветер изредка наносил на дороги отдельные листья с зелёных участков. Монах невольно остановился, разглядывая кружащие с тихим шорохом по брусчатке сухие листья.  
Искажение то, Искажение сё. На берегах не присутствовало ни следа Искажения — и в то же время имелись абсолютно все следы его воздействия. И ни для кого из них не было из сложившейся ситуации выхода. Никакого выхода.   
  
Хотя время трудовой отработки Магины в кузнице прошло, он уже сам не хотел оттуда уходить. Ксин не имел ничего против, поскольку, как это ёмко сообщил Юрнеро, Магина всё же был толковее среднестатистического рабочего крипа. Ну хоть и на этом спасибо.   
Рубик пришёл около полудня и в очередной раз саботировал работу кузнецов, принеся двух восхитительных вяленых омулей. Вопросом, уж каким макаром Эзрайт умудрился добыть омуля, никто не задавался. Благословение Веродиции, более не ослабляемое необходимостью поддерживания летних условий, было способно и не на такое.  
Так что работа над новым крюковым манипулятором для лесорубной машины была временно отложена, а Ксин, Нериф, Юрнеро и Рубик уселись с омулем и бочонком светлого лагера на веранде за верстаком. Магина участия в оживлённом процессе не принял.  
Учитывая неизбежность, с которой Рубик терял возможность использовать скопированные им у других заклинания, Магина никак не мог взять в толк, как тот помнит свои неизменные четыре. Может быть, их было и не четыре, но чаще других на его собственной памяти Рубик использовал телекинез, негативный заряд ослабляющей энергии, создание алкогольсодержащей жидкости и создание различных мелких предметов — в основном предназначенных для употребления пресловутой жидкости внутрь. Конечно, он знал, что помимо всего этого Рубик умел ещё и зачаровывать изделия, однако сам Магина не имел ни малейшего понятия о механике подобного воздействия.   
Монах уселся на табуретке там же за верстаком, со скуки обгрызая выданный ему хвост омуля, некоторое время слушал обсуждение вечернего эскиза Ксина, наконец спросил:  
— Что думаете по породу Абаддона?  
— Очень интересное создание, — немедленно отозвался Рубик. — Но я бы с ним дела не имел.  
— Террорблейд просит помочь в физическом устранении Абаддона.   
— С Терры нет выхода, — повторяя вечерние мысли Магины, произнёс Нериф. Полностью сосредоточившийся на процессе оракул размеренными движениями очищал омуля, бросая полоски серой рыбьей кожи на развёрнутую ветошь. — Проклятый мир проклятой луны не отпустит целым никого. Лизни лезвие топора на морозе, оторвёшь от металла язык только с мясом, так же и Терра оторвёт кусок твоей души.  
Юрнеро покосился на того, отпил из кружки.  
— Ты всё-таки умеешь нормально разговаривать.   
— Это потому что я ещё трезвый, — доверительно поделился Нериф.   
— Так или иначе, поставлен вопрос о нейтрализации влияния Абаддона на оба наших берега. Вряд ли это можно сделать без нейтрализации самого Абаддона.  
— Почему? Можно, — оракул положил на середину верстака очищенную спинку омуля, — достаточно лишить его «Тумана».  
Ксин усмехнулся, порвал спинку омуля на несколько равных частей, одну забрал себе, остальные вернул на верстак.   
— Нериф у нас не тактик, Нериф стратег. А я скажу так. С Абаддоном давно пора что-то делать, и я не понимаю, почему разговор зашёл лишь сейчас.  
Рубик тоже взял кусок омуля, сжевал с огромным удовольствием и запил лагером.  
— Я исследовал отпечаток его «Тумана». Это не магический эффект, это самый обычный претворяющийся в жизнь солипсизм. Правда, прокачанный в максимальной степени. Его надо перешибать не лбом, а уверенностью. Магию, силу, всё это Абаддон нивелирует одной мыслью. Хотя есть ещё один вариант... — он усмехнулся, отпил ещё глоток, — предложить Абаддону то, что затмит его самокрутку.   
— Трубку? — предположил Юрнеро. Рубик отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Ты можешь навести проклятие такого уровня? — спросил проницательный Ксин. Рубик снова отрицательно качнул головой.   
— Я — нет. Но теоретически может их шаман. Правда, захочет ли он содействовать... пока мы в любом случае только обсуждаем, так что вреда в перечислении всех доступных вариантов нет.   
Ксин выразительно вздохнул, облокотился на верстак и упёр ладонь в висок.   
— Воинство Оплота во всей его красе. Среди первых приходящих на ум доступных вариантов — проклятия шамана чужого берега. А ещё кто у вас там в доступных вариантах, этот их умный красивый специалист в белом пальто?  
Рубик в третий раз отрицательно качнул головой.   
— Ты разбирал его способности? — спросил Магина. — Чего мне недостаёт, чтобы сделать с ним хоть что-нибудь?  
Рубик внимательно взглянул на монаха, однако раньше, чем он ответил бы, заговорил Ксин:  
— Тебе как минимум умения недостаёт.  
— Это компенсируется, — возразил магус. — Так вот. В принципе, если созвать полный круг, можно тебя усилить в достаточной степени, хотя я и так понимаю, что тебя это не устроит.   
Магина ожидаемо подтвердил:  
— Это меня не устроит.  
— В таком случае я подумаю ещё немного. А пока ты мешаешь мне угощаться омулем.   
Некоторое время прошло в молчании и тишине, прерываемой только звуком очищаемой Нерифом второй рыбины и разливанием пива по кружкам.  
— Кстати, о проклятых вещах, — Ксин поджарил плавательный пузырь рыбы на огне танцующего дао, — «Туман» разве не даёт к их воздействию иммунитета?  
— Туман даёт иммунитет к тому, чего Абаддон ожидает, а так-то у него никакого особого иммунитета нет. Как правило, проклятые вещи тем и берут, что проклятие автоматически активируется при целенаправленном взаимодействии с объектом.   
— Ну так а если подобная вещь попадёт к Абаддону? Рубик?   
Полупустая кружка лагера выскользнула из пальцев Рубика, падая на изрезанную столешницу верстака и щедро расплёскивая вокруг пенящееся содержимое. В воздухе разлился густой, влажный дрожжевой аромат. Магус поднялся с места, игнорируя залитую пивом мантию.   
— Я кое-что срочное вспомнил. Ксин, дай мне двойников скопировать.  
Получив в своё распоряжение мобильную способность огненных двойников, Рубик метнулся к дому Нортрома.  
  
Действие защитного глифа отсутствовало, однако на стук в дверь хозяин дома никак не реагировал. Рубик отошёл к дороге, бессильно осмотрелся по сторонам. Ветер шелестел голыми ветвями окружающих территорию деревьев, шевелил на земле похрустывающие листья. Окна домов Магины и Нортрома закрывали изнутри плотные занавеси.   
_( проклятие автоматически активируется при взаимодействии)_  
— Нор, — громко позвал Рубик с дороги. — Дело есть. Серьёзное.  
Ответа не последовало.  
Рубик уселся на скамейке около костровой ямы, над которой стоял закопчённый пустой таганок, облокотился на колени, попытался собраться с мыслями. Только он поднялся с места, чтобы отправиться обратно к кузнице, как дверь дома распахнулась. Рубик с надеждой посмотрел в дверной проём. Недовольный Нортром без слов поманил его рукой и скрылся из вида, оставив входную дверь открытой. Дополнительного приглашения Рубику не требовалось.   
Он зашёл в дом, прикрывая за собой дверь. Хмуро смотревший на гостя Нортром сидел за столом в прихожей. Воин небрежно держал рабочий нож за полотно, лёгким движением кисти постукивая остриём по столешнице. Там же на столе лежали стёганый подшлемник и катушка льняных ниток с воткнутой в неё иглой. На комоде по-прежнему находился восьмирожковый серебряный подсвечник — на этот раз уже с прогоревшими, оплавившимися свечами. Потёки воска застыли на рожках крупными каплями.   
Рубик приблизился к столу, механически схватил подшлемник, лишь бы занять чем-нибудь руки. Ткань недавно подшивали. Нортром пнул ногой табуретку из-под стола, и та болезненно ударила Рубика по коленке.  
— Нор, а вы с Магиной проверяли на Искажение меня?  
Нортром ударил ножом по столешнице сильнее.  
— А то. Но в твоём случае, видишь ли, очень сложно сказать, ты заражён или ты просто долбоёб.  
Прежде, чем Рубик успел сказать хоть слово, тот продолжил:  
— Ты же понимаешь, что если первое, то мы будем вынуждены тебя уничтожить. Поэтому я буду считать, что ты просто долбоёб. А теперь — зачем ты сюда пришёл?  
Нортром забрал из рук магуса свой подшлемник. Рубик выдвинул табуретку, уселся на неё, тяжело облокотился на стол.  
— Надо Абаддона устранить. Это можете сделать только вы с Магиной.  
— Мы с монахом уже разговаривали на эту тему. Сначала надо понять, какой именно аспект следует нейтрализовывать. Магина может выжать Абаддона насухо, однако «Туман» не использует непосредственного резерва ресурсов самого хозяина. Сражаться надо не с Абаддоном, а с «Туманом».  
Нортром смотрел в глаза Рубику тяжёлым взглядом, словно ожидал чего-то. Рубик притянул к себе катушку с иглой, сжал её, отбросил, пощёлкал пальцами и несложным усилием материализовал кружку со всё тем же светлым лагером.  
— Мне непросто облечь в слова понимание принципа действия «Тумана». Если коротко — скорее всего, я не смогу его нейтрализовать. Скорее всего. Надо деактивировать все вспомогательные механизмы, которыми поддерживается действие «Тумана» даже при развоплощении Абаддона, а это не моя сфера. Тем не менее я, точнее, я в содействии с Ксином, могу навести на оружие монаха абсолютную поражающую способность, игнорирующую любую защиту. В теории она попросту достанет Абаддона прямо через весь «Туман», и того не развоплотит, а уничтожит. Если первый удар будет за Магиной, а зная монаха, первый удар за ним всё-таки будет, то мы победим. Было бы проще кинуть объединённое зачарование на тебя самого и твои глефы, но это невозможно. Ну и, понятное дело, в условиях отсутствия объявленных боевых действий мараться нападением вдвоём на одного я даже не предлагаю.   
Нортром поднялся из-за стола, прошёл к двери и поочерёдно поднял оба стоявших на подставке ведра, проверяя уровень воды. Оставалось всего полведра.   
— Я пока схожу за водой, а ты постарайся тем временем, как это ты выразился, облечь в слова принцип действия «Тумана». И костёр разожги мне, дрова там, огниво там.  
Не дожидаясь от магуса ответа, Нортром вышел с ведром из дома и направился к ручью.  
Оставшийся в одиночестве Рубик вышел из дома на улицу, послушно сложил и распалил костёр, уселся на лавочке. Из окружающей жилой участок лесной полосы тянуло прохладой.  
_Ты же понимаешь, что если первое, то мы будем вынуждены тебя уничтожить._  
_Поэтому я буду считать..._  
Рубик закрыл ладонями глаза, потёр большими пальцами виски. Изнаночное, негативное действие не активируется случайно, недостаточно просто задеть проклятую вещь. Требуется осознанное взаимодействие. Но ведь Нортром так тот амулет и не инициализировал?  
Магус с отчётливой ясностью вспомнил тот момент, когда недоумевающий из-за зачарования амулета Нортром поймал его по дороге из кузницы на площадь. Сходу распознавший силы, скрывающиеся в вырезанном из лабрадора черепе, Рубик тогда аж похолодел. Похолодел он и сейчас, когда задумался над ранее проигнорированными отдельными деталями...   
...и не мог найти в себе сил, чтобы узнать настоящий ответ на вопрос о собственном заражении. В этом мире оставалось слишком много интересного, чтобы добровольно класть свою голову на плаху.  
К тому моменту, как вернувшийся с полным ведром воды Нортром принялся наполнять котелок, у Рубика относительно было подготовлено объяснение комплексного действия «Тумана». Он не мог понять, для какой цели Нортрому могла понадобиться данная информация, однако вопросов задавать не стал.   
Поставив воду кипятиться, воин тоже уселся на скамейке, и они перешли к обсуждению предполагаемого усиления секир Магины. Нортром хотел полностью быть уверенным в том, что магус знает, что делает, и что оружию монаха это никоим образом не повредит. Рубик гарантировал оружию безопасность.  
В том, что Магина нанесёт удар первым, сомнений не возникало, и в перспективе претворение замысла в жизнь зависело не от способностей монаха, а от обсуждаемого зачарования. Если удар не окажется решающим, Абаддон может и обидеться.  
— Значит так, — наконец сказал склонившийся над таганком Нортром, поправив глефой угли и засыпав в котелок горсть высушенного травяного сбора, — я склонен считать, что ты прав в идее _вострого_ зачарования секир. Однако раз уж эффективность получающегося артефакта зависит не от боевых качеств владельца, а от непосредственной поражающей способности лезвия... Получается, для оптимального качества требуется ещё и специалист по поражающей части?  
Рубик кивнул:  
— Это было бы идеально, да. Ещё бы у нас таковой имелся.  
Нортром замолчал на минуту, повторно поправив под котелком угли, и в конце концов произнёс:  
— Зато у меня такой на примете есть. С Эзалором я обговорю идею сам... к ночи будет вам специалист. С того берега, правда, поэтому сообщи Ксину. Драк мне не нужно. Ответственность беру на себя.   
От чая Рубик отказался. Способность призывания огненных двойников давно уже потерялась в вихре снедающих магуса мыслей; Рубик направился к кузнице пешком. Специалист по управлению поражающей энергией на Терре и вправду имелся, но было смешно даже предположить, будто Нортром знаком с арсенальщиком. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы убедить того помочь.

Необходимость провести ночь над зачарованием секир Магины Ксин принял с пониманием, тогда как перспектива появления в пределах Оплота и в собственной кузнице специалиста с чёрного берега ожидаемо вызвала у целестиала резкое отторжение. Тем не менее в разрезе необходимости устранения Абаддона Ксин не мог не признать неизбежности данного события.  
Чтобы предсказать реакцию Магины на данную авантюру, не требовалось иметь способностей Нерифа — монах разве что не брызгал слюной от ярости, настолько не желал отдавать любимое оружие в истекающие потоками энергии руки Рубика на поругание. И в конце концов настоял на собственном присутствии при обряде.   
Пусть и нехотя, монаху разрешили, хотя и предупредили, что рад Магина процессу не будет. В конце концов, как можно было не допустить владельца к манипуляциям над его собственным оружием?  
Завершив намеченные на этот день дела, Нериф и Юрнеро ушли в таверну. Оставшаяся троица по общему согласию продолжила выполнять несложную мелкую работу. Так было проще справляться с собственными мыслями и было проще ждать.  
В воздухе чувствовалось напряжение, хотя инициированное Рубиком начало комплексного заклинания здесь было не при чём. Спустя несколько часов после того, как в кузнице смолкли молотки, Ксин, Рубик и Магина всё ещё сидели за верстаком на веранде, в вычарованном магическом свете размечали мелом лист свиной дублёной кожи для последующего вырезания деталей лёгкой брони. Ксин не скрывал своего недовольства:  
— Я так и не понял, почему мы не можем обойтись без чужого... «специалиста».  
— Я уже объяснял, какую роль в данном плане выполняет разрушение, — сухо ответил временно сидевший без дела на табуретке Рубик. — Специалист по этой технике на обоих берегах только один, Каэл зовут.  
Придерживающий кожу Магина зло блеснул глазами.   
—Что именно Нор затеял — я понятия не имею, — продолжал Рубик. — И перестань требовать с меня отчёта о чужих действиях. Давай сначала с Абаддоном разберёмся, потом будем уже разбираться между собой, а.  
Разметив кожу, они доверили Магине выплеснуть свой гнев посредством остро отточенного скорняжного ножа. Ксин принялся вощить вырезанные Магиной куски, подогревая брусок воска в огне танцующего дао.  
В какой-то момент времени стало очень тихо. На мир опустилась тяжёлая, гнетущая пустота; даже магический свет Рубика замерцал и наконец окончательно рассеялся, оставляя веранду кузницы в освещаемой лишь огнём танцующего меча темноте. Сквозь черноту окружающего пространства отчётливо просматривалось белое пятно, постепенно приближающееся к веранде.   
Бросив нож на остаток кожи, Магина аж задохнулся от ненависти. Теперь уже и Рубик, глаза которого привыкли к темноте, различал снежно-белое вычурное одеяние арсенального магуса. Поднявшийся следом за одетым в свой полный доспех Нортромом на веранду Каэл, сложив на груди руки, оглядывал оставленный на верстаке производственный процесс презрительным взглядом пустых белых глаз.  
Рубик повторно создал мягкий свет. Перебивая начавшего было говорить Ксина, уверенным тоном заговорил Нортром:  
— Повторю вам то же самое, что говорил и Эзалору. Поскольку Абаддон представляет проблему для обоих берегов, логично объединённым усилием её и решать. Рубик — катализатор мощнейшей силы, я не сомневаюсь в его способностях, но речь всё же идёт о мастере солипсизма. У всех нас есть только один шанс, поэтому резонно стараться, чтобы зачарование имело максимальную эффективность. Когда я говорю «максимальную эффективность», я имею в виду — идеально.  
В воцарившейся тишине Ксин долго смотрел в глаза Нортрома, после чего наконец кивнул.  
— Я гарантировал Эзалору отсутствие враждебных действий по отношению к Оплоту со стороны Каэла, и гарантировал Каэлу отсутствие враждебных действий по отношению к нему со стороны Оплота. Учтите оба. Ты понял, Магина?  
Судя по виду монаха, тот пытался призвать на помощь всю мудрость духовных успокаивающих практик Турстаркури, однако дрожащая ладонь сжимала рукоятку скорняжного ножа слишком сильно. Нортром прошёл вперёд, небрежно подвинув при этом Каэла в сторону, схватил Магину за запястье, выхватил у того нож и бесцеремонно увлёк монаха за собой, отводя к подножию крыльца. Рубик покосился на них — старший товарищ, судя по движению губ, отчётливо говорил подопечному нечто, скрытое от постороннего слуха неестественной тишиной. Внимающий словам Магина хмуро смотрел на землю.  
Ксин собрал кожаный материал, подхватил нож, искоса взглянул на Каэла и исчез в здании кузницы, оставляя обоих магусов наедине. Рубик не мог не воспользоваться ситуацией:  
— Дай мне как-нибудь метеор скопировать.  
Привалившийся к столбу веранды Каэл сжал челюсти, одним выражением своих глаз обдавая Рубика холодным высокомерием. Танцующий дао взрезал воздух перед лицом Рубика, едва не опалив тому кожу.  
— Я здесь ради выполнения конкретного дела, — процедил Каэл, переводя взгляд на вышедшего из помещения Ксина и разглядывая вернувшийся за плечо целестиала меч. — Не ради праздных бесед, не ради обмена опытом. Время подходит к хорошему часу; пора готовиться. 

Ограничивший своё воздействие Нортром по понятной причине дежурил в эту ночь на веранде — отвечая за инвокера, он не мог оставить ситуацию без присмотра.  
А во внутреннем помещении кузницы снова всю ночь горели свечи, расставленные идеально ровным кругом, и снова над основной наковальней в воздухе левитировала пара оружия. Наэлектризованный, раскалённый воздух дрожал вокруг сплетающих единое заклятие Ксина, Каэла и Рубика. Как же Магина ненавидел в эту ночь весь мир.  
  
Работы над выбранным Рубиком усилением было не меньше, чем над танцующим дао, разве что предварительно ковать оружие не пришлось. Солнце уже успело осветить мир, когда наконец целестиал и оба магуса поднялись на затёкших ногах с каменного пола кузницы. Круг свечей продолжал гореть — им предстояло гореть ещё долго. Над наковальней, медленно проворачиваясь вдоль вертикальной оси, левитировала пара секир Магины. Металл оружия приобрёл особый синеватый оттенок, и в клинковом узоре чудились оскаленные хищные пасти.  
Убедившись, что зачарование оружия готово, Каэл немедленно использовал собственный свиток телепортации; после инвокера телепортировался и Нортром. Едва не падавшие с ног от усталости Ксин и Рубик нашли в себе силы добраться до складского помещения, где крипы заблаговременно приготовили незатейливые постели на постланном на полу сене. Отказавшийся от ночёвки — ну как ночёвки, в это-то время суток — Магина уже жалел о поспешном непродуманном решении. Пинать крипов ему не хотелось, поэтому монах попросту достал из подсобки несколько поддоспешников, кинул их на пол у монтажного стола, улёгся поверх и сразу заснул.  
Он проснулся от солнечного света, лившегося из высокого окна основного помещения кузницы прямо в лицо. Магина не сразу понял, где он находится, но взгляд на левитирующие над наковальней секиры всё прояснил в памяти.  
Круг оплавившихся свечей оставался нетронутым. Со стороны веранды доносился негромкий разговор. Магина поднялся на ноги, умылся в неизменно стоявшем у горна ведре воды, подошёл к кругу догоревших свечей, приглаживая пятернёй растрепавшийся за время сна ирокез и приглядываясь к собственным секирам. Непонятно было, можно ли было уже забирать оружие или же нет.  
Решив не рисковать притрагиваться к оружию, он вышел на веранду. Нериф и Юрнеро сидели за верстаком; Ксина и Рубика видно нигде не было. Джаггернаут прорабатывал в рабочем блокноте Ксина очередной эскиз, оракул пил свой бесконечный кальвадос.   
— Секиры можешь забирать, — сказал Юрнеро, завидев монаха. — И лети к Нортрому домой, он хотел пообщаться с тобой перед часом икс.   
Магина и сам хотел пообщаться с Нортромом.

На стук в дверь воин ответил не сразу. Магина уже успел сойти со ступенек крыльца и потрогать в костровой яме угли, убеждаясь, что те остыли ещё вчера, когда дверь в дом наконец открылась. Хмурый Нортром, одетый в свои обычные кожаные штаны и какую-то довольно мятую рубаху, вышел с ведром воды, сходу плеснул воду в стоявший на таганке котелок, кинул монаху мешочек с огнивом. Где находились дрова, Магина знал.   
Спустя несколько минут Нортром вышел из дома, поправил материализованной глефой хорошо разгоревшиеся дрова, сел на лавочку и поставил банку со смесью сухих трав рядом. Некоторое время прошло в молчании — Магина никак не мог решиться заговорить, а сам Нортром, очевидно, покамест не считал нужным начинать разговор.   
— Ты хочешь узнать, как я заручился его содействием? — спросил Нортром, разрешая мучения младшего товарища. — Да?  
Магина ответил хрипло, опасаясь как собственной прямоты, так и возможного ответа:  
— Да. И я бы хотел услышать правду. Всю.  
— До вранья не опускаюсь. Я не стал его убивать по той причине, что он, как специалист по управлению Хаосом, способен определять Искажение. Пишет мне свитки время от времени. Однако...  
Нортром поднялся с лавочки, засыпал из банки горсть трав в котелок, снова поправил дрова. Уселся обратно, продолжил смотреть в полыхающие огнём дрова, но так и не завершил начатой им фразы.  
— Однако? — напомнил Магина.   
— Однако я не вижу ни единого очага Искажения в Оплоте и на нашем берегу, хотя мы все знаем, что Искажение есть. Это значит только одно.  
_Что заражены уже мы все._  
— Что мы все — херовы параноики, — сказал Нортром, с удовлетворением кивая при виде ловких движений перехватившего свои секиры монаха. — А теперь иди и отрежь этому туманному мудаку голову.

Час икс символично настал без малого в полночь. Магина и оповещённый Террорблейдом Абаддон пришли к восточной части реки в одиночестве — хотя это, разумеется, не обозначало того, что за ними не наблюдали. О, за ними наблюдали все. Отойдя подальше от берега, остановившись на чёрном утёсе... воспользовавшись помощью Морфлинга для преодоления центрального брода, приплыл даже Эзрайт в лодке-долблёнке, точно так же осмотрительно держась подальше.  
Остановивший коня перед некогда им же и возведённым мостиком рыцарь неторопливо смолил самокрутку, выдыхая на берег тяжело оседающие клубы молочно-белого густого дыма. Горделиво выпрямившийся, сжимающий рукояти сверкающих с непривычным синим оттенком секир Магина стоял на своём берегу напротив Абаддона.  
— Ворпал, — густым низким голосом сказал Абаддон, указывая зажатой между пальцев латной перчатки самокруткой в сторону монаха, — автоматическая структуралка на крите. В пятёрке ворпала нет, так что не все даже и поймут. Ты откуда тут такое оружие достал?  
Магина не понял ни слова. Да и не собирался он что-либо понимать — просто сконцентрировался привычнейшим образом, направил внутреннюю силу и телепортировался к Абаддону. Уверенный в собственной неприкосновенности Абаддон даже не шевельнулся, чтобы защититься. Нанесённый наотмашь в прыжке меткий удар достал не защищённый доспехами участок бесплотного горла рыцаря.   
Голова Абаддона, по-прежнему защищённая барбютом, упала на серый ссохшийся прибрежный песок. Самокрутка выпала из чёрных бесплотных губ; Магина затушил её движением мыска ноги, отбросил в реку. Вода зашипела, пошла пузырями.  
Превратившиеся в дым тело Абаддона и сотканного из тумана боевого коня развеял ветер. Магина наклонился, поднял шлем с головой рыцаря, стряхнул с барбюта приставший песок. Образовывающий голову чёрно-фиолетовый дым оставался целым.  
— Надо же, — задумчиво произнёс Абаддон.  
  
Трактир украшали расставленные на столах тыквенные светильники; все попытки посетителей испортить светильники немедленно пресекали иллюзии Нессаджа. Посетителей в помещение набилось много — все хотели посмотреть на уникальный светильник. Пришёл даже Пагна.   
Пресловутый особый светильник был водружён на барную стойку, и лившийся из него лазурный свет освещал пространство почище неоновых огней. Сидевший на стуле за барной стойкой Террорблейд, большими глотками отпивавший из стакана сайдкар, с особо циничным удовольствием разглядывал светильник.  
— Вот скажи, Энигма, чем я вам помешал? Я же пальцем никого не тронул, ни в чьи дела не лез.  
— Ты просто зря выбрал Терру местом для своего отдыха, — невозмутимо отозвался протиравший белоснежным накрахмаленным полотенцем бокал фундаменталь. — Мы здесь воевать собрались, а не курортную зону для младших боссов мафиозных кланов организовывать.   
Абаддон вздохнул. Курящийся из начисто отрезанной бесплотной шеи чёрно-фиолетовый дым медленно вытекал из фигурно вырезанного рисунка на стенке тыквы, сочась по барной стойке и стекая на пол. Глаза помещённой в тыквенный светильник головы рыцаря сияли лазурным светом, освещая изнутри вырезанную Нессаджем восьмиконечную звезду.  
— Зато смотри какой хороший из тебя тыквенный светильник получился, — утешил его Энигма.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


End file.
